Hear Me
by nlightnd
Summary: Seras wishes that someone would hear her and come to her rescue. Will it be the knight she's always dreamed of or something much darker? Pairing: AlucardSeras.. Rated for language and adult situations.
1. Hear Me

A/N: I was kidnapped by some plot bunnies who tied me to the chair until I wrote this! Help!

Demmie, This fic, I dedicate to you. When the infamous bunnies struck, you were on my mind for another Hellsing story. You wanted to see some more writing... so I'm giving it to you. I hope this is what you had in mind! Cross your fingers and hold your breath... cuz here goes the cold water! ;)

Disclaimer: I claim no ownership to Hellsing or anything associated there with. Also, lyrics to Hear Me & Beautiful Disaster by Kelly Clarkson used without permission. I'm just a humble poor author so please, pretty please don't sue. You won't get a penny if you try, I promise you!

Hear Me

Alucard sat in his chair slowly sipping his blood from his wine glass. Savoring the contents, he tipped his head back wondering if there'd be a mission tonight. He hoped so. The vampire was bored out of him mind, his crazy mind that is. And a crazy, bored vampire was not something you really wanted to deal with on a nightly basis.

Smoothing his red suit with his right hand, he contemplated his missions for the last month. All boring with little complications. Everyone of them... freaks, stupid, bloody freaks tearing through the city making more chaos for him to clean up after they're gone. "Damned freaks, " he muttered.

Bringing the glass to his lips, Alucard was in mid sip ,when an all too familiar tingling prickled at the back of his neck. Smiling, he sat the glass down gently, not wanting to disturb it's fragility, shattering it on the floor. Besides, Walter wouldn't be too happy having to clean up another broken goblet.

Integra, sitting at her desk, was examining a handful of papers in her hand. Swearing, she slammed her fist down on the picture that seemed to mock her. The picture contained two young men. Both were confirmed freaks. One of them had blond hair and green eyes. His brother had brown hair and blue eyes. Brothers. Why did it always have to be brothers? Damn it all! A voice smoothly broke through her thoughts.

"Bad day, Integra?"

"Alucard, I don't need smugness nor do I feel like dealing with a smart ass right now!", she snapped. "You've got a mission. So pay attention... at least try."

"What's the mission?" She wanted businesslike, well he'd give it to her. "High body count involved?" His grin coming across to Integra like a cat after it's prey. His eyes so maniacal and deceptive.

Rolling her eyes, she shrugged. "It's likely to have a decent body count. I don't know. Here's your two targets." Handing Alucard the photo, Integra launched into a brief description of them. "The blond is Taylor and the brunette is Finn. They ARE brothers and their last name is Adams. Recently joining the ranks of freakdom about three months ago, they're hanging out at a club called Ivory's. Rather upscale, not just anyone's allowed in, so their parents must have money."

"My mission being...infiltration or destruction?" Alucard was eager to put the boys to sleep. Killing them, closing their eyes forever suited him just fine. Freaks existed at the top of his hate list! Nothing but vampire trash they complicate everything. Never realizing their full capabilities and forget utilizing them. But all the better for Hellsing's exterminator!

Sternly glancing at the tall, dark vampire. She addressed his question. "Infiltrate only. We need as much information on these boys as possible. It seems they also want to bring more freaks in, increasing their little organization. We cannot allow that to happen, Alucard!"

"Yes, Integra, I know."

"Alucard, you'll need to change. They'll never let you in like that." Integra raised her eyebrow, smirking at him.

"What do you suggest?"

The blonde almost fell out of her chair! Alucard asked for her opinion! Looking at her watch, she thought the world just might end! "I've got just the perfect idea. Let's go shopping."

The No Life King actually appeared repulsed by the very idea! She might as well suggested that he eat hamburgers or something. (a/n: I have nothing against hamburgers just to throw this in!)

"Alucard, I want you to go to the club tonight and find out all you can. If not, keep going until you come up with something useful. Everything clear?" Keeping the steel in her voice, she didn't want to let him think she would be going soft on this one mission. Just because he was being allowed into a club on their time didn't mean shit. Integra wanted that sentiment to carry across to him. That it did.

"Crystal, sir." Alucard flipped off a mock salute to her and together they left to go shopping.

Hours later the duo returned. Bogged down with multiple packages they both carried them down to his basement quarters. Shaking his head, Alucard sighed,"Did you have to buy so much shit? I don't need all this!"

Placing her hands on her hips, she smiled. This smile was the smile of mischief. "Someday...your girlfriend will thank me! Trust me." Chuckling at his reaction she punched his arm lightly. "No woman will be able to resist you in any of these." Blue eyes twinkling like stars on a bright night. "I just hope she can live with you." Walking out she laughed as she left.

The flustered vampire could hear her laughing voice giggling all the way up the stairs to the next level. Then there was nothing else to hear. "Well, guess I better get changed. Got a date tonight." Sarcastically, he wondered if he ever would find that someone special. WOULD she be able to put up with him? Pondering he wished he knew where she was.

Several more hours later at Ivory's, the place was swinging. Drinks quickly ordered and downed just as fast as they were received. There was a beautiful blond bartender/waitress behind the counter. Her hair short and shaggy. Her figure slim, yet her chest was overwhelming for her frame. She wasn't extremely tall, about five foot six inches, just normal height.

Her bar partner, Dallas smiled at her. "Yo, Seras."

"Yo, Dallas. What's up?" Seras' smile was shy, just a little like her personality at times. When it called for it, she could be outgoing and flirty.

"So...what you doing tonight?" The gorgeous blond haired, blue eyed man could try the patience of a saint.

Licking her lips, Seras stalled. Pretending to think for a minute she said,"Know what? I'm not gonna tell you! It's not going to be that easy. I'm not that easy!" Winking at Dallas, she was waiting for the remark to come. She'd set up the perfect innuendo.

"God knows I wish you were. It'd make my life so much easier if you were easy!" Dallas grabbed his rag and started polishing the bar.

Seras' laughter was music to his ears. Everyone around loved to hear her laugh. She loved life and it loved her. She stopped long enough to mix up a couple of Long Island Tea's and turn her attention back to Dallas. She was in the middle of saying something and she stopped short. Something here caused her to have a weird feeling. This feeling wasn't good nor bad. She couldn't really describe it.

Seras looked around the club, so small and private. Her heart beating fast. The feeling that her future had entered the club wouldn't shake loose.

Alucard entered the front door. It was a tasteful little place. No overly bright lights, just soft lights and small candles. It reminded him of a romantic restaurant. There in the center of the tables, lay a wooden dance floor. Two steps above the dance floor sat a beautiful nine foot grand piano. No wonder the place had been called Ivory's. He'd discovered at the door, that the dance music was located upstairs and next door for those who wanted a different environment.

Eyes drinking in every detail, he paused, feeling the rapid beating of someone's heart. Speaking to that person telepathically he said,"Calm down. Everything is ok. Who are you? You must slow your heart down." Turning his head this way and that, he tried to discern who the rapidly beating heart belonged to, but with no luck.

The dark, gorgeous vampire made his way to the bar. Puzzled, he smiled. He'd found the source of the heartbeat. It belonged to a sexy little thing behind the bar. Blond, busty with a slim figure. Appetizing. Snapping out of his daze when he realized she'd spoken to him.

"Excuse me, sir? Want anything?"

Seductively smiling he replied. "Bloody Mary with a little bit of you thrown in."

"You've got to be kidding right? Is that the best you got?" Actually she thought it was pretty cute. She wouldn't tell it to this guy though. "What's your name, stranger?" Seras found she really wanted to know his name. Inexplicably she was drawn to this extremely tall gorgeous man. Hair, black as midnight and eyes, she couldn't tell due to his shades. "Why do you wear shades?

"First things first, Seras." He took her hand.

Seras jumped when he grasped her hand. "H-how'd you know my name?" Blue eyes so deep, Alucard could drown in them and not even care.

"My name is Alucard. The shades, well-"

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have asked. There could've been some kind of accident or something and I'm being insensitive. I apologize."

"I don't like talking about it. Maybe some other time." Every few minutes, his head swiveled as if looking for someone.

Her heart dropped. He's got a girlfriend, I just know it. He's meeting her here. Damn. "Are you looking for someone? A girlfriend perhaps?" Throwing in the hopeful tone in her voice, maybe, just maybe he didn't have one.

"Why? You interested?" His voice...the tone had a dark, sultry sound injected into it. Alucard was very amused listening to her loudly broad casted thoughts. The fact that she hoped he didn't have a girlfriend buoyed his spirits considerably. "Seras, I don't have a girlfriend. I'm looking for two guys. Taylor and Finn Adams, you know them?"

Smiling, she said, "There's something I do know. They're my cousins. Both of them are wild as hell so you better watch out!"

During the whole exchange, Seras never knew she was being watched in amusement. She was also the center of a huge bet. Several were betting she'd go home with the tall stranger breaking her dry spell at the club.

Dallas grinned like a hyena. "Yo, Seras, baby. Got fifteen minutes until you're up." Winking at her he also whistled, which drew nothing but hostility from Alucard.

"Thanks, Dallas, for the heads up. Look, Alucard, it's been great talking to you. I've gotta go perform." Untying her apron, she threw it down on the bar.

"Perform?" The No Life King was confused.

"You know as in sing?" Seras demonstrated so he wasn't so lost. He immediately understood. Then with a wink she was gone.

Sitting down at a table, he drank down he's fourth Bloody Mary. Waiting patiently, he wanted to hear Seras' voice ring through the popular halls. He didn't have much longer.

Twenty minutes later the lights dimmed completely out. This left nothing but the small candles providing just a little low lighting. Enough to preserve the emotional effects of the whole scene.

Alucard glanced around surprise etched on his handsome face. Every table around was packed with people. There were people even standing in the surrounding areas behind the tables. Whatever was going to happen must be a really popular crowd pleaser.

A spotlight appeared in the middle of the stage as Seras' partner, Dallas sauntered onto the stage. Acknowledging all the whistles and clapping, he waved at everyone. Tapping the microphone standing dead center in the middle of the stage, he started speaking. "Good evening ladies and gentlemen. Are you all ready for the entertainment tonight?"

Cheers, whistles and claps loudly sounded all over the place along with several yells of "bring it on!".

"Well, then, here is our own lovely, talented Seras, Victoria singing Hear Me." Dallas walked off the stage as Seras came on and talked to the piano player now sitting at the black instrument. No one else had noticed that a drummer, keyboardist, bassist and guitarist had also been in the darkened background waiting for their cue.

The spotlight accented her outfit. It was a solid white halter top dress covered head to hem in sequins. She glowed like an angel. Her heels made her appear much taller than she was and her short hear and been mussed in a messy spiky arrangement. But on her, it was perfect and no one else could've carried it off the way she did.

The piano struck it's first notes. Slowly, guitar, bass and drums added their components. The sweeping melody reaching out into the audience pulling them along with the singer. Seras's angelic voice rang out clear and strong.

_You gotta be out there_

_You gotta be somewhere_

_Wherever you are_

_I'm waiting..._

Her words appealed to Alucard's curiosity. His crimson eyes, hidden behind his darkened shades watched her intently. Her soft, feminine form swaying gently to the music.

_Cause there are these nights when_

_I sing myself to sleep_

_And I'm hoping my dreams bring_

_You close to me_

_Are you listening?_

Seras closed her eyes. Deep down she hoped her words reached her special someone tonight. She didn't know who he was or where he might be, but tonight, this song is for him. Sending her heart out to the crowd, surely there'd be an understanding soul. Someone that was tired of being alone as was she.

_Hear me_

_I'm crying out_

_I'm ready now_

_Turn my world upside down_

_Find me_

_I'm lost inside this crowd_

_It's getting loud_

_I need you to see_

_I'm screaming for you to please_

_Hear me_

_Can you hear me?_

Triumphantly smiling, Alucard had heard her pleas. He, too, had grown tired of being alone. Only his existence had been lonelier for much longer, for centuries even. Fighting his urge to take her from the stage, he wanted to take her away. He wanted to kiss away her pain and make dark, beautiful love to her until she cried from happiness.

Seras poured even more of her soul into the next verse. This whole song explained how she felt in explicit detail. So many times she felt she was screaming at people and they couldn't hear a word that was said. Taking the microphone out of the stand, she carefully stepped down onto the floor. Working her way in the crowd, she tried to find a man to serenade. One that pulled at her very being. Not just one of these vain, ignorant bastards, but someone that seemed romantic enough to know what a woman wants.

Stopping in front of a particular table, she glanced down at the familiar figure and grinned. She'd found her "victim" so to speak. Leaning across the table throwing everything she had into this she let it rip.

_I used to be scared of_

_Letting someone in_

_But it gets so lonely_

_Being on my own_

_With no one to talk to and_

_No one to hold me_

_I'm not always strong_

_Oh, I need you here_

_Are you listening?_

Reaching out with her hand, Seras traced his face. Inwardly, she slightly jumped at the shocks that passed between them. Just touching him did things to her no one had ever done before...ever. What was going on? Then again, who cares?

Since Alucard had absurdly long legs he didn't have them under the table. They were crossed and beside it.

Seras took advantage of the situation and sat down in his lap. She hadn't realized until now how larger than life this man underneath her seemed. Scooting back she laid her legs across his. Wrapping her left arm around the back of his neck, she continued her song.

Alucard, was in heaven during her sweet movements. All was torture. However, it was a gloriously sweet torture. The dirty minded vampire's mind was definitely working overtime as were other parts of his body. He was distracted as her song went on and her voice took him away again.

_I'm restless and wild_

_I fall but I try_

_I need someone to understand _

_(Can you hear me?)_

_I'm lost in my thoughts_

_And baby I've fought_

_For all that I've got_

_Can you hear me?_

When the last refrain ended, Seras leaned her forehead against Alucard's. The crowd whistled, clapped and cheered making such a noise; it was devastatingly loud. Seras slowly rose from his lap and headed back to the stage. Handing the microphone over to Dallas, she took her bows and encouraged the band to take theirs as well.

"Hey, man! Whoever you are," Dallas spoke to Alucard,"I'd like to know what you did to her." Winking at Seras the flirty bartender wrapped an arm around her. "What are you carrying around in your pants, dude? You must be packing dynamite or something. Because this little lady's never been interested in anyone out here before. So, details... did you hypnotize her?"

Standing, the vampire maliciously smirked. "Something like that." Alucard aimed a growl in Dallas' direction. Mentally, he instructed him to remove his hand from Seras' shoulders or else.

Holding out his hand to her, Seras accepted it and walked away with the deadly vampire. Honestly, she was the only one safe from him. He'd never hurt her, but he'd kill whoever hurt her.

"Seras, I'd like for you to come with me." His voice held such a sultry invitation. A promise of the seduction to come echoed within everything he spoke.

"Where are we going?" Timidity and fear mixed with mistrust. She stood divided. Knowing she hadn't known him long enough to trust him, but her gut instincts said otherwise. Those instincts told her he could be trusted above the others she knew.

"Wherever you want to go."

Leaving the club, she'd linked her arm in his. Thinking hard, the decision was hard. Where to go? There were so many places! "I know! If you could fly, I'd like to be at the top of there," she said pointing at the top of a high building with an accessible rooftop.

"Really." How easy, he thought. It'd be so easy to make her happy.

Without warning, Alucard's senses kicked into high gear. Grabbing Seras, he flew upwards and fast. A car crashed into where they had vacated seconds before.

Seras screamed at being grabbed and then flying up. What the hell's going on, she asked herself. Confused, she wanted to cry. Wind rushing by her, she cling tightly to the man that held her taking her ever more higher. Shutting her eyes, she would wait until it all stopped before she opened them.

"Seras. Open your eyes."

Alucard's soft voice beguiled her, beckoned her. She didn't have the ability to fight it and she didn't want to.

Swallowing, Seras slowly opened her eyes. Revealing blue orbs full of tears. "What's going on, Alucard? What are you?"

Removing his shades, he allowed her to see the reason behind the dark glasses. His crimson eyes bled brightly in the night. "I'm not human, obviously. I'm a vampire, Seras."

Shock spread across her face, then laughter. "Wait. There's no such thing."

Denial was never a pretty thing. Especially to those who were slapped with it. "Then how'd we get up here? I'll prove it to you." Right before her eyes, he changed to several different forms. He shifted into a bat, fog, another human form, and a wolf. While in the wolf form, he padded over to her.

The crazy thing being, she wasn't afraid of the wolf in front of her. Running her hands through it's fur, she could feel the sensations that it felt. The wolf faced her speaking to her mind, telling her many things of his past and who he really was. There was so much to know...to understand, all this information was hurting her head.

Laying her head against the wolf's, she still ran her fingers through his fur and down his spine. Seras smiled mischievously when she felt his shudders of pleasure at her touch. Strangely, the fur now felt like material and the furry head now felt like skin!

Prying her eyes open, she saw Alucard back in his human form. He was so gorgeous.

Leaning in, the usually inpatient No Life King kissed her. Gently at first, then harder and much faster the kisses came until the blond beauty was out of breath. Teaching her with his kisses what he wanted to say with his body, he showed Seras how breathtaking it all could be.

He turned her around. They were sitting on the edge of the huge building she'd pointed out earlier. Seras had her back to Alucard. He pulled her so close that her back was tight against his chest. Wrapping his arms around her, he swore he wouldn't let her go. Never.

Alucard had one little request to make of Seras this night. "Seras, do me a favor? Will you sing for me?"

Smiling, she agreed."Yes. Just for you and only you."

Taking a breath she began to sing.

_He drowns in his dreams_

_An exquisite extreme I know_

_He's as damned as he seems_

_More heaven than a heart could hold_

_And if I tried to save him_

_My whole could cave in_

_Just ain't right_

_Just ain't right_

_Oh and I don't know_

_I don't know what he's after_

_But he's so beautiful_

_Such a beautiful disaster_

_If I could hold on_

_Through the tears and the laughter_

_Would it be beautiful_

_Or just a beautiful disaster_

_He's magic and myth_

_As strong as what I believe_

_A tragedy with_

_More damage than a soul should see_

_And do I try to change him_

_So hard not to blame him_

_Hold on tight_

_Hold on tight_

_I'm longing for love and the logical_

_But he's only happy hysterical_

_I'm waiting for some kind of miracle_

_Waiting so long_

_He's soft to the touch_

_But frayed at the ends he breaks_

_He's never enough_

_And still he's more than I can take._

The words in her song touched his heart. The heart long thought cold and dead. Maybe, just maybe she's the one. Holding tighter to her still, he vowed, that this one human he would cherish. No freak or vampire alive would touch her and live. Seras had brought out the side of him that he believed to have perished so very long ago. Tragedy and disaster had been his life. The miracle she'd sang of was wrapped gently in his arms.

Kissing the side of her head, he felt her lightly squeeze his arms in reply. Leaning back, within minutes, the young girl was sleeping. If Alucard hadn't seen it, he'd have known it from her heart beat. Closing his eyes, he slowly stood up with her. Lifting her bridal style, the two figures faded from sight, reappearing across town in his room to sleep for the day. It was quite the site to see Alucard, the mighty No Life King, with such a small beauty held tightly in his arms. Walter would say, "Oh, how the mighty have fallen!" and fallen he had!

A/N: Demmie, this is it! Everyone, there will be a continuation. Next chap... Boys Will Be Boys... enter Taylor and Finn... read/review, please!

Demmie, I hope you enjoy it! L8r, man!


	2. Boys Will Be Boys

alucardgal: You said you couldn't wait until the next chap... well, you're wait is over. :) Here's chapter 2 and I hope you like.

Demmie: Your very welcome for the story dedication! I'm relieved that you loved it! I was kinda holding my breath over here! As for your songfic, Rooftops, I thought it was as good as mine. I love a sadistic and cruel Alucard as much as the next girl, but us romantics at heart need a sensitivity too. Don't you think so? We both love wolves! I had been thinking what form I could use for him to show Seras that he was truthful about his being a vampire. The wolf idea popped out! Just like those damn plot bunnies! ;) Here's a little more to sink your teeth into and I hope you enjoy it!

Susme: I'm glad you thought it was awsome! I try to do as well as I can on these stories.

Ying-Darkness: I rang your awesome meter too, did I:) And, no, you didn't need to beg for an update...it's now here... :)

JMai: Your ideas and my bunnies ideas are along the same line! Well, when it comes to Seras' cousins, we'll just see what happens.

GladePheonix; You adore my story! Thanx so much! I love to write AU stories! I like to keep a lot of the original elements of the characters and change them a little. Also, there's nothing like a good twist in the plot! Stay tuned for more bending coming your way:)

Disclaimer: If you want to read this gay quote again, then revisit chapter one of Hear Me. Thanks!

One thing I do want to claim ownership on is my poem, Without You.

Hear Me

Chapter 2: Boys Will Be Boys

Taylor and Finn Adams sat at their usual table downing their favorite drinks, Bloody Tequila Sunrise. It was a regular Tequila Sunrise halved with blood. Several of their friends were hanging out with them were becoming drunker by the minute. Those same friends annoyed them by their lack of restraint with alcohol and blood. The two brothers were discussing their cousin, Seras. They were stumped. Attempting to discover the identity of her escort, Taylor and Finn couldn't believe his identity was still unknown.

Finn, the younger of the two, slammed his fist down on the table. "Who the hell did Seras leave with last night? Even Dallas didn't have a clue to his name." The brunette ran a hand through his thick brown hair.

"Finn, we'll find out. If we have to, we'll just ask Seras." Taylor calmly replied to his brother. Waving the waitress over, he ordered two more drinks before they could get to the bottom. "Seras has to stay safe. We swore to our parents that we'd keep her safe and always watch out for her. There's just something about that guy. Something about him is just not right. I haven't got it figured out yet, but I will."

Sharing a look with his blond brother, Finn slammed his drink back. "No one's heard of this guy?"

"No, unfortunately. He reeks of power. My suspicions tell me he's not human." Thoughtfully, Taylor picked up his glass and slightly shook its contents before taking a long swallow. Exactly what was this man, this creature? Power radiated off him like a warning. Possibly warning off those who thought they'd try him and see who's bigger, better and more powerful. Exactly what was the tall, black haired man? If not a man, then what would he be?

"Taylor, what do you think he is?"

"Not sure. All I do know, is when I was around him last night, he gave off a dangerous air. The kind that says he wouldn't hesitate in killing."

Clenching his hand Finn grit his teeth. "The bastard better not hurt Seras or they'll be hell to pay!" Seeing his favorite girl, the short tempered freak reached for her. Pulling her down into his lap, he kissed her soundly. "Where have you been, Kess?" Admiring her more prominent assets, which obviously enough was her breast, Finn touched them gently. Kess' long, red hair fell down her back, ending about three fourths down her back.

Disgusted with his brother's lack of sexual propriety, he got up to find his own girl and leave for the closest hotel. Looking back to say something else to his brother, his green eyes narrowed. Trouble was heading straight for Finn.

The guy approaching was well over six feet tall dressed completely in leather. He grabbed Finn before Taylor could shout a warning. Leather man shoved Kess to the floor in a hurry to get to her lover. Lifting the shorter man off the chair, Finn found himself dangling a foot over the floor. Neither Taylor or Finn were short by any means, but this guy...there was something different about him.

When in a tight situation, Finn does what he does best. Smart off. Giving his captor a menacing look, he asked him, "Are you ready to die? Walk away if you're not." The tone in Finn's voice should've warned him off, but apparently the guy had a hard head.

"I'm going to smash you , you little prick! You messed around with my girl! Now it's time to pay the price!" The man in leather snarled. "The name's Caden... it's the name of your executioner!"

Sardonically replying, Finn chuckled grimly. "And I'm supposed to be scared because?" 'This guy just doesn't know who he's screwing with...he believes I'm just an ordinary human.'

Groaning, Taylor rolled his eyes. Finn was always getting them into messed up predicaments that always ended in bloodshed. The last few had been incredibly gruesome. He and Finn had reverted to their freak strength tearing people apart. Body parts had been splayed everywhere. The coroner's office had taken all night just to clean the macabre scene.

Finn's eyes flashed. Drawing his fist back, Finn released his monstrous strength. Punching through flesh, muscle and bone, he reached his destination. Grabbing Caden's beating heart, he ripped it from it's living home. Holding the still beating heart in his hand, Finn smelt the blood emanating from the throbbing organ. "Taylor, does it not call you, brother? The blood, it calls me. I'd forgotten how hungry I had become." Throwing the dying heart towards Taylor, who let it fall to the floor, Finn turned his attention back to his attacker.

A crazy light reflected in his eyes taking over his whole face. "I'd like to thank you for your gracious donation. I promise.. I'll forget you before I even leave the premises." Cackling, Finn struck quickly, burying his fangs in Caden's throat. Sucking him dry took less than five minutes. The younger Adams brother, detached himself from his victim. Appetite satiated, he relished the full feeling he currently experienced. "Taylor, your turn." That's all the warning he spoke.

Behind Finn, six others had risen from their seats. Surmising they were the late donor's friends incensed over the loss of their comrade, they went to attack Finn. Enraged, Taylor flew faster than their eyes could follow. The blur struck one of them in the stomach. Taking a page from Finn's book, he ripped it out, blood pouring onto the floor.

"Taylor, Taylor, you're wasting so much food! Didn't mother teach you better than that?" His brother's teasing voice spurred him on further.

Spinning, he grabbed another by the neck. Taking hold of his neck, Taylor threw the man over his back breaking his neck instantly. Another went at Taylor with a knife. The attacker went to yell something, but before the sound could escape, it was extinguished. Looking in horror, the man stared at Taylor's right hand. There encased in his brutal fingers, lay his vocal chords! No further sound could come. Ripping the knife from his hands, Taylor thrust the blade into the man's head.

"Hell yeah! Nice one, bro!" Finn enjoyed the way his brother eliminated his enemies. Such a sadistic method to his kills. Taylor never was one for the quickest kill, but tonight he wasted no time. Killing them one by one, as soon as the last one had been put out of his misery, Taylor stood up straight. Blood smeared across his lips and hands. Slowly licking his fingers, he moaned in ecstasy. "There's nothing like adrenaline laced blood. There's only one thing better, and that's the blood of a virgin."

Finn's nose caught a beautiful smell. "Brother, there's one in our midst." Excitedly, he glanced around the room. Catching sight of a shivering figure huddled down in a corner, he walked over to her.

Evie held her hands over her ears. Trying to block all the screams the men were heaving into the air. Suddenly, all was quiet again. When all this had started, she'd been drinking with a couple of friends. Evie's friends had done the intelligent thing and hauled ass when the violence broke out. She'd stayed sincerely believing it was a stupid fight and would be over just as quickly. She was wrong. Dead wrong.

Removing her hands from her ears, she spotted an expensive pair of dress shoes right in front of her. Slowly looking up, she was more afraid now then a moment ago. Standing in front of her was the guy who'd started the whole thing. Slightly whimpering, "No, please. I won't say a word. I promise. Please, no, let me live...please." Tears slid down her exquisite face.

Finn felt pity for the human girl. Not usual for him to care one way or another, he offered her his hand. Softly, he requested, "Take my hand. It's alright. You'll be alright." Throwing a little mesmerizing into his voice, she hesitatingly complied.

Evie took his hand and he gently pulled her up. "I'm scared."

Slightly, Finn smiled. "I know. You have nothing to fear." Bringing her tightly to his body, he kissed her. Sweetly at first, then with more passion did he begin her seduction. Sensing such innocence from her almost overwhelmed him. Feeling her tears, he trailed kisses from her lips to her cheeks where they fell. His tongue swept gently up her cheek to her eye removing all traces of the moisture. Light as butterfly wings, he pressed a kiss to that same eye. He repeated this on the other side of her face, giving her comfort; taking away that which made her afraid.

Smelling her red hair, he realized it smelled like strawberries. Inhaling her fragrance deeply, he thought to himself, 'I want her. More than any other girl. There's something about her.'

"Finn, hurry up. We don't have time for this." His brother's impatient statement rang true. It was only a matter of time before Seras came to work. They had much to discuss with her! Rolling his eyes, Taylor walked away. Standing at the edge of the balcony, he waited to see Seras as she entered. The moment she arrived he wanted to know.

"What's your name, girl?"

Languidly staring at the blond who held her in his arms, her voice full of awe, "Evie."

"Evie, what's your last name?" Keeping his voice quiet and soothing, Finn wanted to find out at least this much about the enigma in his arms. What was it about her? He would even give up Kess for this girl he just met. If that's not strange, then what is strange?

Evie's eyes struggling to stay open, "Lang. Evie Lang." Evie tried to move, but her limbs wouldn't cooperate. "What's wrong with me?" Her voice sounded on the edge of being drugged. Wanting to find answers but the harder she thought, the foggier her brain became.

"Evie...you're under my influence. That's why you feel as you do. Don't fight it, trust me, it'll be better to go along with the flow." Cradling her closer, he pushed her long hair away from her pale neck. "Evie, I need to know something."

"What?" She felt tears welling up in her green eyes. Something felt wrong here. It felt good to be held in such muscular arms. "What is your name? What are you?" Shaking her head, Evie felt the cobwebs loosen somewhat, clearing her mind enough to feel a little fear, but also intrigue with the earlier scene she'd witnessed. He felt good, but he also felt right and wrong at the same time. How could that be?

"Evie, would you come with me? Give up your life, I mean, to be with me." Curiosity ate at him, not knowing for sure what she'd say.

Kess overhearing the whole conversation jumped up. "Wait a minute! I thought that I was the one." Eyes flashing in anger, she ran at the entangled couple.

She never reached him. Kess was jerked to a stop from behind. Taylor's voice hissed in her ear. "Don't ever touch my brother without permission. I'll kill you if you do."

Struggling to escape from his painful grasp, she persisted in trying to get to Finn. Taylor held her head to one side and forcibly placed his fangs in her throat. Draining her dry, he felt a fiery rush. Anger always gave blood a tasty edge. Licking his bottom lip, he dropped Kess' body. Her body fell to the floor in ashes.

"Finn, last warning, hurry it up!"

Drawn to Evie, Finn couldn't leave her behind. Maybe if she was with him, he could unwrap her mystery that piqued his curiosity and left his body tingling. "Evie, would you leave everything to join me?"

"I don't know. I don't know anything about you, anything at all." Her answer slightly hesitant.

"My name is Finn Adams. I'm not a normal person. I'm a vampire, Evie. You should know that much at least if you're going to come with me." Finn hoped he didn't have to coerce her into going. That seemed wrong on so many levels, but he'd do what he had to do.

"What will happen to me?" She knew her voice was a little shaky. With good reason, she had a damn good reason for being afraid. But she wasn't really that scared of Finn. Evie was more afraid of his brother than him! "Will you drain me?" Apprehensiveness surrounded her, swirled around her.

"You won't feel anything but pleasure. The initial bite is all the pain you'll feel. I promise you this. I can sense that life hasn't been that kind to you. Allow me the chance to give you the things life wouldn't."

Finn's voice was so inviting and sexy. His words seduced her more than anything she'd heard so far. Evie closed her eyes. Debating for a moment, her conscience warred with her will. Opening her eyes, she swallowed nervously. This was a monumental decision. One that couldn't be reversed. Ever. "Yes. I'll come with you."

Pushing her hair back from the pale expanse of skin, Finn leaned in and bit down.

Evie gasped at the first contact. The feeling of him draining her blood, so erotic, it was like sex without the penetration. Weakness creeped in slowly, moving upwards. "Finn, stop. Please. I'm so weak." Falling limply in his arms, her legs no longer able to support the heaviness spreading throughout her body.

Finn sensed her heart stopping. Withdrawing from her throat, he made an incision on his neck. "Drink of me Evie. Know me like no other has or ever will again."

The beautiful red head did as she was told. Drinking from Finn, tasting his essence, the power in running through his veins, now in hers too.

"Evie, stop." Forcing her from him, he kissed her wiping away all traces of blood from her mouth. The two of them stood like that for what seemed like forever.

"Finn, Seras is here." Taylor whipped his head around to see his brother's reaction. "Let's go. We've got some things to iron out with her."

"Fine, Taylor. But what about Evie? She needs some rest."

"Put her in the back room and get your ass back out here asap!" Frustrated by his brother's lack of control and discipline, his aggravation would just have to wait until after they'd talked with Seras.

Finn reappeared by his brother's side. "Ok. Let's go."

Downstairs, several people called out to Seras as she passed. She greeted them all as she went by them. Going behind the counter she placed her things underneath the counter. An absurdly happy grin plastered to her face, she turned to talk to Dallas.

"Seras! You're looking hotter than usual. What gives?" His flirtatious gaze swept over every inch of her figure. You could melt ice looking like that, you know.

Wearing a black mini skirt and her white button up shirt, leaving the top three buttons undone, exposing the skin just above her breast. Her ample cleavage revealed enough to hopefully bring in the customers and even more tips. "I'm just naturally this hot. Where've you been?" Seras cocked her head to the side, hands on hips. "Don't think I've forgotten the other night either. Traitor."

Dallas smirked. Snagging his rag from the bar, he lightly snapped it at her butt. Quickly, his mood switched from playful to serious. "Seras we gotta have a little talk." He actually looked a little worried. About what she didn't know.

"What's going on, Dallas?" She had picked up her own rag, wiping down the bar and abruptly sat it down after his initial statement. Concerned, the blond walked to his side of the counter. Placing her small hand on his tanned arm, she asked him again, "What's wrong? Something happened, didn't it?" A sense of foreboding echoed continuously in her mind.

"It's your cousins." Dallas looked around them. He wanted to make sure they weren't being eavesdropped on for this talk.

Frustratingly blowing out the breath she'd been holding, "Shit! What have they done now?" She didn't know if she really needed to hear their latest misdeeds.

"Earlier, on the balcony level, they started a fight. Witnesses swear that Taylor ripped out a guy's vocal chords, sliced and diced a few others and even killed Kess. As for Finn, it's rumored that he ripped out a heart and seduced a young girl by the name of Evie."

Seras gasped. "No. Not Evie!" She was personally going to put her foot up her cousins asses! Evie had been one of her best friends. How could her relatives be so damned bloody violent? They took care of her but enough was enough. They'd be walking over fire tonight after she was done with them.

Frowning, Dallas went on, "Here's where it gets really weird. One of the people up there and saw everything, said that Finn bit Evie and fed her blood. His blood." Disgust weighed Dallas' stomach and it seemed so heavy he felt the need to vomit.

"That's sick, Dallas! It's also very impossible." Seras fought the urge to get sick. Her cousins violent and childish antics caused much grief in the family. Their parents often seemed at the rope's end. "What set them off this time, Dal?"

"Finn was jumped first, to clear that up in his defense. This really big guy attacked him and your cousin fought back. Allegedly, Finn had messed around with the guy's girlfriend or something."

"Typical, freaking, Finn!" Muttering under her breath, her attention was solely concentrated on Dallas and not her cousins walking casually down the steps heading in her direction. "Both he and Taylor can be such idiots!"

Something out of the corner of Dallas' eye called his attention. "Don't look now, Seras, but here comes your idiots now." He liked them ok, he just couldn't stand the trouble they got into all the time. Those two caused Seras more grief and stress than if they were her real brothers.

"Seras!" Finn called out to her. The brunette didn't catch the furious expression on his cousin's face. "What's up doll?"

"Doll? I'll tell you what's up!" Walking out from behind the bar, she grabbed each male by his arm dragging them along with her. "My foot's going to be up your asses!" Pulling them into the back she slammed the door. "What the hell were the two of you thinking?"

Innocently, Taylor asked her,"What? What did we do now?" While Seras' back was turned, the two boys shared a mischievous grin.

Spinning around to face them, she angrily stated, "I'll tell you what! I've heard about your little adventure this afternoon. Apparently, Taylor and Finn, you two created a hellacious bloody mess upstairs, body parts everywhere."

She was interrupted by their evil chuckles. "It's not funny! What's wrong with you two?" Seras honestly didn't know what to make of them. Loving them as if they were her brothers, she also despised them for the troubles they always brought about whenever they were around. Pointing at Finn, "And you, Finn, If I had a broom right now, I'd shove it straight up your ass! With all you've done to Evie...she's my best friend, you jerk!"

At the mention of Evie's name, Finn's eyes lit up. "I didn't know you knew her, Seras. I wouldn't hurt her I promise. She's upstairs in the back room sleeping. Seras, I swear on my life, I wouldn't let anyone hurt her ever!" Finn watched as Taylor stood there silently and listening to their verbal exchange. "Taylor, aren't you gonna say anything?"

"Why should I? You're doing a great job all on your own."Leaning against the wall, the blond casually stood there like it was the most natural thing in the world. "Dig yourself a deeper hole ,why don't you Finn?"

"Screw you, Taylor." Finn stiffened wanting to slap his brother for that remark.

"Sorry, but I believe that would be incest and also, I don't swing that way." Sharply, he nodded his head once in Evie's direction. "Besides, we're both spoken for now."

During her pissed off tirade, Seras heard a voice speaking directly to her mind. "Seras, calm down. What has you so upset? Breathe slowly, slow your heart down. Just calm down." Inside her head, she knew that it was Alucard conversing with her mentally. Thinking about him caused her to miss him much more than she thought.

Earlier in the day, she'd gotten out of his bed and left the huge mansion to go home. Needing to change clothes before going to work, she didn't want the perverts at work knowing something was happening. Shaking her head to clear away her thoughts, Seras forced her attention back to her wayward cousins. "Promise me that you'll behave tonight. Please? That's all I'm asking."

Taylor glared at her. "We won't promise anything, Seras, but we'll try. That's all we're willing to give.

Finn butted in, "Yeah, is it our fault trouble follows us wherever we go?"

"No," Seras conceded. "It's a family tradition. Unfortunately it follows me too." Sighing she rubbed her temples wanting to relieve a little of the pressure building there. "Oh, well, I've gotta get to work. The early crowd's going to be getting here soon." Crossing over to the door, she opened it and reminded them, "Try to behave, please, for my sake." Leaving the room, she closed it behind them and went back to the bar.

Finn went to get a table and Taylor trailed Seras to her work station.

"Need something Taylor?" Seras could be a little more astute than most people. Her hair color fooled the majority of them. Just because she had breasts and blond hair, a few men believed that it was impossible for her to think without straining something. Glancing at her watch, it was ten fifteen. Hearing the doors open, the early crowd had arrived. "You better hurry, in a few moments I won't have much time to chat."

"That's only fair. I wanted to know who's the guy you left with last night? We've never seen him here before and you're not the type to leave with a guy you've never even met?" Suddenly taking hold of her hands, Taylor persisted in his interrogation. "Hell, you've never even been with a guy as far as I know. Then, out of the blue, here's this male and you're thoroughly seduced. You crawled all over his lap, sang a song directly to him and then, you left with him. So what's going on here?"

Her face took on a bright glow. "I don't really know what's going on. To be honest, it's like I have a special connection with him. It's like nothing I've ever experienced. I really care about him. And, for your information, his name's Alex." A small lie, Seras thought. Her cousins would check him out if his real identity were known. She'd be damned if she'd give them ammunition for a loaded gun.

"Could you be happy with Alex? You know that Finn and I have to meet him. He's got to pass our inspection and then he gets our approval." Teasing her, Taylor knew she wouldn't bring him around willingly. "As long as your happy and he treats you like you deserve, then we're good to go."

Seras threw her arms around her cousin's neck. "Thanks, Taylor. I think I could be truly happy with Alex. I really do."

"Ok, then, I'm gonna go sit with Finn and enjoy our night."

Watching his figure walk away to their table, Seras realized that lately she'd missed the easy, teasing camaraderie they used to openly displayed. Wiping her portion of the bar again, Seras felt the familiar tingle down her spine. 'Speak of the devil, she mused.'

Alucard entered the bar. Strolling directly over to Seras, he paused right in front of her staring at her breathtaking beauty. The two began talking. Seras was unaware they were being observed. Her cousins, however, hadn't escaped his notice. They were watching every move he made with Seras.

At the table, Taylor divulged all his gleaned knowledge to Finn. "She said his name's Alex. Other than that, she didn't say much else. Nothing useful anyway."

"Well, Taylor we better find something out. I don't like him or the aura surrounding him at all." Finn crossed his arms, looking like an obstinate child who wasn't getting their way.

Taylor carefully observed the pair's interaction. "He tries anything funny and he's dead. I swear to that!"

Four hours later, Alex was still at the bar. Now drinking, he'd ordered his favorite, Bloody Mary. He was enjoying every minute spent in Seras' company. Persuading her to take off her apron, he took her hand and escorted her to the floor.

Wrapping her tenderly in his arms, they swayed to the music. Losing themselves to the music and to each other, Seras never knew what was coming. Alex raised his head at the last moment.

Seras found herself jerked from Alex's grip. Her body protested the loss of his arms and the rest of him. "What the hell? Who?" Turning to see the perpetrator, her surprise and shock turned to outright rage and fury! "You stupid son of a bitch! I can't believe you!"

The same time this was going on, Alex was punched in the face. Standing right back up, he wiped the blood from his lip. "I assume this is a challenge for Seras then?"

"You assume right." Taylor's eyes smoldered with a brand new flame rising from the embers that usually resided there.

Seras yelled,"You two told me you'd behave. You assholes! You lied! I'll never trust your word again! Do you hear me?" Stomping on Finn's instep of his left foot, she elbowed him in the throat, forcing him to let her go. Running to Alex, she planted herself between the two pissed off males. Putting her right hand on Alex and her left on Taylor, she wanted to keep them separated, thought she figured it was hopeless. They would fight regardless. The gauntlet had been thrown. Damn Taylor and Finn.

Alex darkly glared at her cousin. "Tell me, Taylor is it? Are you ready to die? What will you do now? Attack me? Walk away? It's all your choice. It's in your hands."

Silence. No answer.

"Come on, Taylor. I'm waiting for your answer." Smirking at him, Alex already knew that Taylor wasn't a match for him. But for pretense's sake, he'd let him think quite the opposite. "What will you do?"

Everyone around was quiet as the blond man deliberated the answer that could possibly destroy him. " You want an answer. I'll give you an answer. Here's my answer."

A/N: Yes, here's an evil cliffy! Sorry, I'm tired and it's 1am. Gotta get some sleep! Let me know what you guys think.


	3. New Orders

meg-chan: Pleased to hear that the dialog and plot are going well in your opinion. When I get home at night to work on this, I'm surprised I have any imagination left to with which to write. I'll do my best to keep it rolling.

CrimsonAngel 437: Apologies for leaving you hanging at such a dramatic moment! I had to make sure you'd come back for more. ;) haha... jk... Had it in my head that it'd be a good place to stop cuz I could've gone on writing for about another 4 pages! Had to stop somewhere. :)

KittyHelsing: You like my story! Yeah! Sorry bout the cliffy...I'll try to do better. :)

Demmie: Sad, so sad am I for leaving you hanging! You're welcome about Rooftops...I meant it:) I'm always relieved when you enjoy and love the chap I post! As for the alias, who in the hell, in their right mind, anyway, would give her two wildcat cousins the name of the guy she's sorta seeing. Especially with the violence...there's no telling what Taylor and Finn would've done anyway. And yes, I completely understood what you said (No probs there):) You've made me happy with the words expressing how original my plot is and I humbly thank you! You wanted another chap, girl, so here it is and you can see where it goes...

Ying-Darkness: Sorry for ending in a cliffy but it had to end somewhere for the chapter. I couldv'e been reall y nice and ended after the fight, but sometimes it's hard writing them late at night. I'd already written at least one for the night. Fight scenes drain my brain occasionally, but I'll try to end it better next chap.

A naughty mouse: Another fan...Wow! Thanx for your words and here's you an update! In my excitement, I forgot to describe Alucard's new wardrobe! Oops... So sorry, I'll correct that problem this chap! Thanx for bringing it to my attention:)

Alucardina: I will keep updating and I will endeavor to keep the story interesting if not promising. :)

AlucardsDarkLover666: Kudos to you for your compliments! My head's swelling a little, I think...I'll just pop it later. I like a dark, psychotic Alucard as much as the next person, but I love to see a sensitive side as well! My heart's happy to know I've hit your coolness and love meter with this story! Butt kicking will ensue, we'll just have to see who's getting kicked.

Susume: There will be ass kicking...we'll just have to see who the ass kicker is... Yes, the brother's are quite possessive about Seras. She is their cousin and they feel it their duty to watch out for her. Taylor or Finn, neither one, want just anyone dating or talking to her. The fact that you and everyone else tells me they enjoyed and loved chapter 2 tells me I must be doing something right! I hope I can continue to write an interesting and loveable fic.

Tree Kodama: I agree...I did leave you all with an evil cliffy. Guess I wanted everyone to keep coming back for more:) Alucard makes a great psycho or a wonderful romantic! Just depends on the situation and how the author wants to portray him. Enjoy the chap!

Disclaimer: Refer back to Chapter 1. I'm not writing that repetitive crap over and over again! Taylor and Finn Adams, Evie Lang and Dallas are original characters my imagination delved up from the depths. Please no thieving. Ask and you might borrow... just ask... One other thing I do own and will be used in this chapter is the lyrics for my song called Breathe.

Hear Me

Chapter 3: New Orders  
Seras stood between the two males. One behaving like an idiot by provoking the other. Gazing into Alucard's eyes hidden by his sunglasses, she briefly admired his body and the clothing that covered him like a second skin. Alucard, wearing a pair of khaki's, dark blue button up shirt with a black tight fitting shirt underneath. The blue shirt was opened about halfway down, revealing his taut muscles through his black shirt.

With a hand on each of their chests, Seras stood between them. Her temper flared white hot and out of control. "Taylor, back off and I mean it! This has nothing to do with you."

"Sorry, Seras, but it has everything to do with me." Taylor's eyes glinted dangerously. If he could, he'd jump clear over Seras, tearing the dark haired man apart.

"I thought you said if I was happy, then you were too. What happened to that, huh?" Tears filling her furious blue eyes. "Was it all a lie? Can I ever trust your word?" Sadly, she shook her head. "I don't believe I can."

Trying to keep Alucard and Taylor seperated, Seras figured it would be hopeless. They would fight regardless. The gauntlet had been thrown. Damn Taylor and Finn! Always stirring up trouble and dragging her with them.

Alex darkly glared at her cousin. "Tell me, Taylor is it? Are you ready to die? What will you do now? Attack me? Walk away? It's all your choice. It's in your hands."

Silence. No answer.

"Come on, Taylor. I'm waiting for your answer." Smirking at him, Alex already knew that Taylor wasn't a match for him. But for pretense's sake, he'd let him think quite the opposite. "What will you do?"

Everyone around was quiet as the blond man deliberated the answer that could possibly destroy him. " You want an answer. I'll give you an answer. Here's my answer."

Shoving Seras to the side, she landed flat on her pride. "Taylor, you prick! Stop!"

Taylor's right right fist flew at the taller vampire's face. Surprise took over his face when Alucard easily grabbed his fist one handed. Swinging with his other arm, Alucard avoided that blow too. With Taylor's right hand encased in his hand, Alucard spun twisting the hot tempered and possessive man's arm behind his back. All the while, Alucard squeezed harder forcing the bones to crack under pressure.

Springing up from the floor, Seras moved to intervene. "Please, stop! I'm begging the both of you!" Frustration feeding her temper and tears, she did the only thing she could. Finn attacked Alucard from the side. From the shadows, Finn swept in knocking the taller man to his knees. Throwing a kick, he aimed it towards Alucard's stomach. It never reached him. Crying, Seras stepped in front of him accepting the brunt of the violent motion.

Jumping in front of Alucard, Seras felt the kick land on her shoulder. Hearing a sickening sound, Taylor, Finn and Alucard looked on in horror. They knew all too well, what had happened. Seras's shoulder had been dislocated.

Infuriated, Alucard called upon his dark powers which had remained leashed until now. Wrapping invisible hands around both of their throats, he held them still while he indulged a little kicking action of his own. Sending both boys across the room, many a table broke as they crashed through them and Alucard relished the fun he was having. Picking them back up in the air again, he slammed Taylor and Finn together in midair. The two bodies harshly shoved together...the pitch of bones breaking echoed endlessly in the main room of the club.

Groaning, Seras's cousins slowly got up from the floor. Dusting off their pants, the blond and brunette glared at Alucard with such hatred, every mortal in the room shrank against the walls in fear. Walking purposefully towards the darker haired man, Taylor and Finn stopped short. Seras stepped in front of him again! Anger and hurt crossed her face lending more guilt to her two cousins. "Stop right there!"

Taylor reached for Seras. Stretching his hand towards her, "Come, Seras. You belong with family; not with some violent psychopath." Pouring persuasion in to his words, hoping to convince her that she was better off with them, her cousin mesmerized her. So he thought.

"No. And you want to call him a violent psychopath?" Seras leaned her slim body tightly against Alucard's. Her shoulder caused her to wince, the pain so great. "I'm better off with Alex. Besides, do you really want another ass kicking? The two of you ate shit tonight. So tell me, how does it taste? How does it feel to get a taste of your own medicine?" Holding Alex, Seras nuzzled his chest with her cheek.

Alucard smirked at the two boys. They were a little overboard in the protective older brothers bit. "You want to move this outside? Or are you done?" Itching to pull the trigger on his Jackal and Casul, mentally he dared them for a continuance. Staring down his nose at the Adams' boys, the gorgeous vampire made it obvious of his disdain for lower class vampire trash.

"We'll finish this later, Alex!" Finn spat the name at his enemy. Producing a psychotic look almost equal to Alucard's, Finn informed him, "This will continue when Seras isn't here. We don't want her catching your blows again."

Taylor directed heated glances toward Alucard and Seras. Taylor spoke to Seras, his voice hurt and angry. "I never thought I'd see the day when you'd betray your own flesh and blood. How can you prefer his arms over our love for you? We grew up together...you've only known him for what...oh, a day now?"

Tears falling down her stricken face, Seras sadly aired her opinion. "It doesn't matter how long I've known him. As for you two...if you really gave a damn about me, you wouldn't act the way you do. Always causing trouble and acting like you're my jealous boyfriends instead of cousins; you never give it a rest." Lovingly exchanging a glance with Alucard, she explained. "He's been very good to me in the short time we've known each other. All I can say is that time will tell. Isn't that what love is? Giving people a chance to love you and let you love them in return? I suggest you two idiots take a few crash courses in it. Maybe that'll help your sorry record of a love life." Stomping off back to the bar, Seras muttered curses, hurling them backwards at her screwed up family.

An evil, dark glare winged their way courtesy of one pissed off vampire, Alucard. Those two boys have no idea..the power they're capable of, much less the power they've attempted to tap. With all their strength, should they harm Seras, the young insufficient freaks would pay the price with their lives!

Damn, Seras could walk fast. When angry she could take even faster strides. The fiesty, emotional girl already behind the bar pouring drinks and wiping down the bar. Shimmering tears still swimming in her vibrant blue eyes bore the tell tale sign of a conflict. Reaching out to her, Alucard stood on the verge of comforting her when the all too familiar tingling struck at the back of his neck.

Softly swearing, Alucard wasn't happy at all. "Shit. What the hell does she want now? I haven't the time for her petty jealousies and insecurities tonight."

Seras sent him a sharp look. It was the type of look that stated, 'I know you're not talking about me like that.' After a few seconds, she cocked her blond head like a question.

Shrugging his shoulders, he replied, "My boss." Moving in close enough to kiss her, he said, "We share this telepathic link. Whenever she needs me, she just thinks to me. It's really a pain in the ass!"

This got a small smile from the emotionally injured Seras. Just a smile was the thing to make him feel a little better himself. Gently holding her chin between his thumb and forefinger, "I've got to go. I'll be back, if not tonight, then tomorrow night. If you need me...you know where to find me." Leaving the unsaid hanging in the air between them; she nodded her understanding. Kissing her briefly and gently he walked away. A couple of people walked behind him and they moved in the opposite direction. Flabbergasted, she blinked furiously. He...was..._gone! _That must be one of the many things he could accomplish with his power.

Dismissing Alucard's disappearance, Seras got back to her bartending and soon to be entertaining again. She just hoped he could make it back. Seras had a special surprise for the new man in her life!

Integra sat at her desk pounding out a steady tapping on the papers littering her desktop. Impatiently, she barked at Walter, "Where the hell is he? The bastard better not be out procreating or something equally distasteful!" The lack of lights in her office helped to keep her eyes shadowed, therefore, making it harder for anyone to read her through her eyes.

"Integra, he'll be here momentarily. You're goint to blow your blood pressure straight through the roof if you keep this up." Softly admonishing her, Walter intructed her to calm down before she gave herself a stroke. "Yelling is not very good for you, you know."

Shooting the older retainer a frigid, dark glare, she fired back, "I don't give a damn. Ignoring me isn't very good for him, either! ALUCARD!"

"You screamed, o loud one." The very vampire she was swearing about appeared in front of her desk, out of nowhere. "Maybe it needs to be just a little louder. I don't think they heard you in Africa yet!" His silken, sarcastic tone shook her, infuriating Integra even more.

"When I call...you come! Where have you been? Dallying with vampire sluts again, have we?" The sardonic glint in her icy eyes dared him to imply otherwise.

"Not quite. If you must know, I was protecting a mortal girl. That is part of my job...isn't it?" Sitting his long frame down in the plush red chair, Alucard calmly crossed his arms over his chest, waiting for her answer.

"Who, Alucard? I want details. Give me your report." No nonsense Integra took over, pushing away her pissy other half.

"The brothers you ordered my to infiltrate and watch...they have a female cousin. Her name is Seras, Victoria. She works at Ivory's as a bartender and a singer. Obviously Taylor and Finn are very protective of the female." Pausing to remember the smell of her, the vampire hunter slightly smiled, disarming Integra. "Seras and I shared some information and her cousins didn't like the fact that I stood to close or even spoke to her. Oddly enough, they two guys have a type of obsessive/possessive feelings toward her."

Standing back up, stretching his long legs, he disclosed all he'd learned about the brother's, whether it was from Seras or her friend, Dallas. The more he divulged, the tighter Integra pressed her lips together. Finally, everything he'd discovered had been layed on the table for her to consider.

Blowing out her frustration, Integra coldly stated, "I have new orders for you, Alucard."

"What are they my master?" Eagerness shining within his reddened orbs. The maniac slowly surfaced. He'd missed too many kills as of lately. Mentally, the violence crazy vampire rubbed his hands in psychotic glee.

One eyebrow shot up into her hairline. Occasionally, Alucard's dark side amused her when it came to the disposal of freaks or real vampires who needed or deserved justice the only way Hellsing could serve it to them. "Your new orders are to eliminate the Adams brothers. I want them dusted, Alucard and I want it done tonight or tomorrow night. Are my orders clear?"

"Bloody."

Puzzled she asked her servant, "Bloody what?"

Rolling his eyes behind his shades he clarified his statement. "Your orders...they're clear as blood. You know, bloody clear. Nevermind, leave it to a mortal not to understand a vampire joke."

"Alucard it wasn't bloody funny! You're dismissed." Directing her attention back to the mound of work decorating her desk, she ignored him as he vanished. "Thank God! Now I can finally get some work done."

A voice snaked through the darkness,"I heard that, Integra." The teasing tone returned to her servant's voice once again.

"You were meant to, Alucard. Get your ass out there and kill your damned targets!"

Not hearing him answer, she assumed he'd done as she ordered. At times, the resident vampire acted like a two year old with his tantrums and pranks. Grasping the glass of whiskey on her desk, Integra downed the amber liquid in one swallow. Confident in his abilities and that Alucard would destroy the freaks making the world safer killing one freak at a time, Integra shut her eyes for a moment of peace.

Meanwhile, back at Ivory's, Seras had gotten ready for the singing portion of her job. If she didn't love it, she couldn't do this. She gained so much while performing. Recognition and fame just to name a couple of her gains. Dressed to kill, she put on a red, low cut gown shaped like a sheath. The blood red creation appeared as it was made just for her. Strapping on her red heels Seras was finally ready! Hearing Dallas call her name, she strolled out on the stage.

"Well, ladies and gentleman, here we are again! I hope you're all ready for tonight. There's a special surprise in store for everyone tonight! Here she is, singing a song she wrote herself, here's the beautiful Seras, Victoria. The room erupted chaotically with claps and cheers.

Seras walked nervously out on the stage. Biting her lip, she glanced backwards at the band, nodding her head; signaling that she was ready. Taking in a steadying breath, her mouth opened and her musical tones soared.

_One breath, one momentarily_

_One life, one love_

_A space in time_

_Held within_

_Holding close, letting go_

_Living in the love_

_Existing in you._

Gazing hopefully around the room, the blond carefully looked for Alucard while she sang. So far, he hadn't made it back yet. She hoped nothing bad had happened to keep him from coming. 'I'm sending this out to you, Alucard, wherever you are.'

_The sun can't compare_

_To the warmth I feel_

_When you're near_

_The winter cold is left behind_

_Shutting out the past_

_Accepting my future_

_Seeing what is before me._

Pouring everything she had into the words, the music, Seras released her heart with the song. With the looks the audience had they were really feeling her thoughts so sweetly put to music. Several had closed their eyes and swayed slightly. A few even had tears ready to fall, but they quickly blinked them back.

_I'll breathe for you_

_Moving life along_

_Here beside you_

_When you need to be strong_

_To exist for you_

_Live, breathe and die for you_

_All of this I'll do_

_Only for you._

Tears pricked at her eyes. Feeling the urge to cry, Seras felt so disappointed; so let down. Damn his boss for keeping Alucard from her tonight! She'd wanted him to witness her special achievement. She'd written a song just for him and she'd never done that before for anyone!

_One breath, one moment_

_One life, one love_

_A space in time_

_Held within_

_Holding close, letting go_

_Living in the love_

_Existing in you._

_I'll breathe for you_

_Moving life along_

_Here beside you_

_When you need to be strong_

_To exist for you_

_Live, breathe and die for you_

_All of this, I'll do_

_Only for you_

_Only..._

_Only..._

_Only for you._

Seras bowed her head. Thunderous applause rocked the room. Raising her head, she was astounded...the crowd was gifting her with a standing ovation. Bowing, she mouthed the words,'Thank you!' Handing the microphone back to Dallas, she exited from the stage.

Entering her dressing room, she gasped with surprise. Someone had sent her a huge bouquet of wildflowers. Her favorite flower was spread throught the flowery gift...stargazer lillies! Who could've possibly known? Very few people knew the name of her favorite flower.

"You're so beautiful! Just like those flowers."

Seras turned to the dark, sexy voice that drew her attention. Smiling, she ran to him. "I thought you didn't make it!" Salty water fell from her eyes, wetting the front of her dress.

Using his thumbs, Alucard gently wiped away the moisture from her eyes and face. "Nothing in the world could've stopped me from being here. In other words...wild horses couldn't drag me."

Seras giggled a little at the thought of Alucard and wild horses dragging him. What a hilarious idea.

"There. That's what I like to see. Smiles and lots of them." Waving his hand at the radio tucked in the corner, soft music played at Alucard's silent request. "Dance with me?" Extending his hand for her, Alucard grinned when she accepted. Pulling her close, they danced.

Tightly pressed together, the couple felt the bond and sparks flowing from one to the other. Seras felt great emotion coiling in the pit of her stomach. Wanting the vampire in front of her with such longing and ferocity, she found herself willing to sacrifice whatever to be with him.

Alucard reading her thoughts, couldn't believe she'd do all that for him. The feelings he felt for her, so strong, that when she was ready to accept everything, she'd make an excellent No Life Queen. Holding her closer, he bent down and kissed her.

Tingles ran in all directions in her body. Whenever he held her like this, kissed her like this, her body always betrayed her. Falling limp as a noodle, she was caught by her favorite vampire. Lightly nibbling her neck, he was setting her whole body on fire. Deep within, she knew no one else would ever be able to make her feel this way. Giving herself in to the seduction, Seras felt the blackness take her as she experienced such a drastic sensory overload.

Alucard wrapped her in his arms, toting her bridal style. Shooting a smile at her unconscious figure, he faded into the void.

A/N: Hope you guys enjoyed chapter 3! Thanks to everyone who's read or read/reviewed so far! Now if all of you would be so kind as to review this chap... let me hear your opinions:) l8r


	4. Seras's Choice

Demmie: Congratulations! You are hereby awarded the first review reply for the third time! Yeah! Here's you a heaping huge cookie! Enjoy! Whew, would you believe I'm relieved that you thought the blood joke was funny? I wasn't sure how some people would take it...some dark humor isn't appreciated! I think it's great when vampires have a sense of humor...it makes for a better story to me! We'll see how the ass kicking develops. :) Btw, if you find Alucard...send him my way for a while, would you:)

Alucardina: I'm working to develop more into the Alucard/Seras relationship...there might even be a lemon in the next couple of chaps! Won't promise tho. You're review regarding the story on how it was written and being interesting...well, you made my day! Thanx!

ametomoe: Sorry you didn't enjoy it, but at least you thought it was ok. Just to let you know, you can expect fluff in every chapter and I'll make sure to include a warning for folks like you:) And I disagree about Alucard not having a soft side. If you watch Hellsing epi's 1 & 13...he shows some softness or compassion for his fledgling. Anyway, thanx for reading and reviewing; letting me hear your opinion! He even showed concern for Integra after the female creature attacked her and she stabbed herself in the neck because "she had impure blood in her veins".

midnight killer02: You wanna know what happens in the next chap? Keep reading and you're curiosity will be freed. :)

Susume: Please to bring you more ass kicking actions! You're awesome for reading and reviewing! Good to hear you loved it and like it a lot! Here's your update you asked for...so enjoy it:) Here's hoping you won't be disappointed by this chapter! I'm crossing my fingers!

AlucardsDarkLover666: Oh yeah! Alucard is a sexy fox alright! That and he kicked the shit out of Taylor and Finn! Thanx for your comments about my writing and my stories! I'm extremely pleased that you think I'm awesome! You're awesome with your consistent reviews! I really appreciate them! I'll do my best to uphold you're opinion of my writings and I'll work hard to keep them going!

KittyHelsing: Hey! Glad you loved this chapter! You requested an update and for me to keep it up...so here it is for your reading pleasure! Hope you enjoy!

I forgot to put in my poem, Without You, in the last chapter of Hear Me. So I'll definitely put it in this one. Sorry about that guys:) Just to warn you...this chapter contains at least CITRUSY or LEMONY GOODNESS! So it will contain citrus and possibly a lemon! Wanted to give you a good enough warning.

Hear Me

Chapter 4: Seras's Choice

Stepping out of the void, Alucard and Seras, hunger evident in their eyes, lost interest in their surroundings. Stumbling backwards into the wall, Seras's back crashed into the hard surface. Picking her up so she could straddle his waist, Alucard wrapped her legs around him. Seras threw her arms around the tall vampire's neck, encircling him loosely.

Alucard kissed her hard yet passionately. Everything Seras was taking, she was giving in spades. The king of all vampires ran his hands up her shirt to her breasts appreciatively. Her moans were all the answer he needed to push Seras's seduction further. Trailing burning lips down her throat, Alucard gently nibbled over her pulse point. He grinned slightly when he felt her shiver.

Seras couldn't think past the web of seduction the vampire in her arms weaved. All the touches and kisses, tantalizing and hot, driving her over the edge. His tongue moving softly and purposely over her neck made her want to invite his vampiric bite. Running her hands, which had been around his neck, down his shoulders and chest, Seras, attempting to bring him to his knees. She was unaware of how well her fingers worked their own magic.

Alucard growled lowly in the back of his throat. Her naive, virginal touches set his cold blood and body aflame. He thought to himself,'Just let me burn ! As long as I can gain Seras before I die.' The more he became heated, the more his ebony hair grew. It was already down the middle of his back.

The two lovers, so involved with each other, didn't hear the door open. A frigid, outraged voice shook them from their turned on stupor.

"Alucard! What the hell are you doing? You are not going to procreate or screw vampire sluts in my house!" Blue eyes narrowed hatefully when they turned on Seras. "So...is this the whore of the week? You know how I feel about other vampires being on my grounds. I'm giving you two minutes to remove her from my premises and I mean now!" Turning to walk away, she stopped and parted one last instruction to her servant. "Alucard, I want you in my office in three minutes! Not a single minute more. Understand?" Slamming the door to the basement, Integra's cold presence vacated leaving them alone.

Sighing, Alucard put his index finger against Seras's lips. "I'll take care of her. Just go in my room and rest for a while. I'll be back shortly." Feasting from her lips, once again before taking his leave, the suavely dressed vampire tried to reassure her with his kiss. Letting her down, he escorted Seras to his room.

Pushing open the heavy metal door, Alucard gestured for her to enter first. "Ladies first." Seras was in awe. He lived in a simple room. There was a table with candles and blood in a bucket, a couple of chairs and a...coffin? There was a saying on it and she squinted in the darkness to make out it's words. 'The bird of Hermes is my name, eating my wings to make me tame.' Strange motto or quote however you looked at it, especially in the darkness of his room.

"Make yourself at home. If you need anything before I get back, just find Walter. He'll get you anything that you require." Hugging her petite body, regretfully, he said, "Unfortunately I must go and straighten this out with my master. I promise I'll return shortly." Placing a small kiss on her nose, he knew he had to hurry up and go before Integra sent a hunting party after him!

The last thing Seras knew, Alucard was kissing her nose and she'd closed her eyes, when she opened them again, he was gone. Vanished into thin air...literally! "Damn! That's a neat trick. Wish I could do that!"

A dark voice echoed in his room,"Be careful what you wish for Seras. You just might get it." Laughter followed behind the words. The sound almost bordered on the insane. All the laughter faded away until nothing remained.

Bored, Seras walked over to his coffin. Using her fingers to pry up the lid, she opened the long box. Red silk lined the insides with a plush silk looking pillow. "Wow! A vampire that sleeps in style. Who'd have thought it?" Lovingly, the blond, ran her fingers over the satin. Shutting her eyes, she wondered how that silk would feel against her skin. Hopefully one day she'd be able to discover the answer to that question. One feature for the coffin that relieved her was that it was extremely wide. Alucard's coffin appeared to be wide enough for almost three people. Snickering to herself, Seras covered up her mouth. Dropping her hands, she dryly commented,"I guess size does matter! From the looks of his bed...size would definitely not be a problem."

Curiosity getting the better of her, Seras crawled in and lay down. Oh my god! This had to be the most comfortable bed she'd ever tried out. Much as she wanted to stay there, her stomach let her know that it needed to be fed. Seras couldn't believe that she hadn't eaten two days! Hard to believe a girl could be so preoccupied she doesn't eat, she mused silently. Sitting back up, the petite blond pushed herself up from the coffin.

Walking out of Alucard's room, she padded down the hallway towards the stairs she'd been directed to before Alucard's meeting with Integra. Finding the stairs, she climbed them, her stomach loudly protesting it's lack of nutrients. Pulling the door open, she stepped out into a beautifully decorated corridor. "This must be Hellsing House." Not sure which way to go, Seras stood there for a moment. She didn't have to wait long for the help she needed.

"May I help you miss?"

Seras turned to the smooth voice. Standing before her was a man, middle aged, dark hair swept back into a low ponytail and wearing a monocle. "Yes. See, I've gotten myself lost. Who are you?"

Smiling, the man replied, "I'm Walter, the retainer for Hellsing. I primarily work under Sir Integra's disposal. And you, may I inquire after your name?"

Shyly, Seras bit her lip. "My name is Seras, Victoria. I'm with Alucard."

Walter was so shocked that his monocle fell right off his face. "Alucard, you say? We're talking about the same man right?" Placing his monocle back on his face, Walter delicately coughed. He couldn't believe that Alucard had brought a female back to the mansion. A mortal female at that. Integra would lose her lungs over this, he was sure of it!

Patting the retainer on the shoulder, Seras giggled. "Alucard's secret is safe with me, Walter. I know the truth of what he is...a vampire. Honestly, I'm okay with everything about him. Walter, he's the best thing that's ever happened to me. Ever." Simply stating the obvious, Seras's thoughts drifted to her absent lover. Interrupting her mental processes, her stomach gurgled loudly drawing Walter's attention.

Smirking, the older man asked,"Hungry are we, Miss Seras?"

Nodding she replied,"Yes. And it's just Seras, please, I'd like it if you didn't refer to me as Miss. I'm one of those types of people who like things plain and simple."

"Of course",the butler stated. "Come with me and I'll show you to the kitchen." Gesturing with his right hand, Walter ushered the woman in front of him to their destination. Along the way, he showed her the front entrance in case she needed to leave while Alucard was in Integra's office.

Strolling down another hallway, they came upon a door with loud voices reverberating through the wood. The large, wood panel didn't muffle the sounds due to the door left open a crack. Seras heard Alucard's amused voice rising with each insult. Integra's voice stayed loud period. Was she always so pissed off and combative? Seras intended on asking Alucard about her when he returned. Seras stopped when she heard her name mentioned. Her abrupt halt caused Walter to stop suddenly as well.

Integra sat behind her huge oak desk. Her voice rang with contempt,"Who the hell is she, Alucard? You've never brought a female here. You've never brought anyone here at all. What gives?" A sarcastic grin crossed his face. Slamming her fist on the oak surface, she yelled,"Alucard! I'm not screwing with you!" Fire burning in her eyes, "I will not, I repeat, I will not have any whores of yours in this house!" She jumped when her servant pounded her desk with a single blow.

The No Life King's voice rang coldly and deadly within the room, and through her body. "First of all she's no whore." That's as far as he got. Integra quickly stepped in on that comment.

"Could've fooled me with the way you two were feeling each other. You might as well have taken her in the damned basement hallway. Have you no respect?"

"As I was saying before being rudely interrupted, Seras is no whore. Also, she's not even a vampire. How's that for you?" Temperature rising quickly, Alucard fought for control over his temper, but with Integra that wasn't always the easiest thing.

"I don't give a damn if she's mortal or not. Her mortal status is all the more reason for you to back off and leave her alone. She's not worth the consequences that will come as a result of your liaison." Cruelly, she cackled,"She's not even worthy of you. You're the No Life King and she's nothing but a pitiful human girl who has no idea what she's messing with."

Alucard's eyes flamed red. "That's enough Integra! I'm sick of your waspish tongue. You speak out of jealousy! Admit it." The more he spoke, the colder his voice sounded to the Hellsing heiress. Smiling, she loved to get under his skin and she knew she had him over this one. "Integra, no man in their right mind would be attracted to you. You're just a bitch in nice clothes with a nice body. That's all you have and will ever have. Seras is so much more woman that you. There's no hope in hell of you competing with her."

"Oh, if she only knew about us...she wouldn't have anything to do with you. We've always been so close. She might just be shocked to hear how close." Integra's harsh laughter rang throughout the office and hallway outside her study.

During Integra and Alucard's argument, Seras's face drooped with every insult poured forth from the heiress's mouth. Nibbling her lower lip, she fought back the tears that longed to escape. Disbelieving everything she heard, the young girl's throat ached. Shaking her head, it hurt her to hear the words uttered about Alucard's closeness with his master. What kind of relationship did they have? Was it any of her business?

Glancing over at Walter, she was even more mortified to see the apologetic look he gave. Giving her a brief hug, the retainer explained to her that sometimes Sir Integra was cruel, usually not without reason though, so that he didn't understand.

Walter's sympathy opened the gates for Seras's tears. Hot water splashed down her face. Humiliated, she whispered to the older man, "I'm sorry, Walter, I've got to go. I refuse to stay where I'm obviously not wanted. Thanks for everything. Bye." Standing on tiptoe, the slim female planted a kiss on his cheek. Then she turned and ran quickly and noiselessly along the hall, down the stairs and out the front door. Closing it gently so not to arouse the vampire's hearing, Seras ran out and promptly became lost amongst the grounds.

Finding a good, tall tree, she climbed up and sat down to think. One of her favorite things to do when upset was to sing. It helped her to put things in perspective and enabled her to relax. Staring at the moon, she began singing a new song she'd written.

_Open the gates_

_The floods rush in_

_Water over my head_

_Drowning m thoughts_

With the cruel words she over heard, Seras felt she was drowning. Would she have someone to save her? Thinking back on what her cousins had told her, she didn't want them to be right. They both had informed her that Alex was the type of man that ate girls like her for breakfast and spit them right back out when finished. Not caring, Seras ignored their brotherly advice. Maybe she wouldn't come to regret it, just maybe.

_My happiness_

_Gone like the wind_

_My tears_

_Swept away in the currents_

Tears poured faster from her blue eyes. The moon light shining made her eyes appear like two miniature drowning pools. Pools to get lost in while delving through them. Eyes to reflect exactly what their owner felt. She could never really hide her emotions. Seras had always been terrible at that, even as a little girl.

_Your light shines_

_Drawing me closer_

_Your love takes me higher_

_Higher than I've ever been_

The brief affair with Alucard had been wonderful. Her heart, under the pressure of pain and sadness, seemed to be on the end of a hot poker, ripping and burning the hell out of the shell that's left.

_Pulling me further in_

_Kissing my soul deep within_

_Drawing me_

_From my shell_

_Soothing my life_

_Calming my stormy hell_

Alucard had done all the above to her. With him, she was wanted. He'd pulled her from the single shell she'd wrapped herself in while easing the pain her family caused her. How could he do so much to her without using too much effort?

_What would I do_

_Without you_

_Where would I be_

_Without you to see_

_What's buried inside_

_Everything I've tried to hide_

Seras loved the fact that Alucard could see all that was buried deep and not ask for any explanations. He never judged her. He never tried to force her to do anything. It wasn't hard for him to bring things hidden carefully inside to the surface.

_What would I do_

_Where would I go_

_What would I be_

_Could I be_

_Without you._

Concluding her song, she bowed her head allowing her tears free reign. She didn't realize that a pair of eyes watched her ever move. The wind picked up blowing her short blond hair away from her face and smoothing her physical release of emotions.

"Seras?"

A voice broke in on her solitary reverie. Her head snapped up and saw Alucard floating in midair! Unsure if she really wanted to see him, she put her face back down to look at the ground below. A hand tilted her chin up to see a face clearly worried about the woman in front of him.

"Alucard, there's no point. I'm not wanted here and I want to go home." Pushing steel into her will, Seras was determine to have her way or no way. Jumping from the tree, the blond was pissed when a vampire caught her before she was halfway to the grass. "Let me go!"

"Why?" He actually sounded like he didn't know.

"Why? I'll tell you why!" Jerking out of his grasp, she stubbornly crossed her arms over her chest. "I overheard the confrontation between you and Integra. Every word soaked into my head." Feeling her tears well up, she fought them back. That was the last thing she needed right now. A breakdown. How quaint. She could see it now...as she was wrapped in one of those stupid white straightjacket's, mumbling and crying to herself with hair sticking in all directions. Damn! Not a pretty picture.

Infuriated, Seras enlightened Alucard further. "I didn't expect a staunch defense, really I didn't. And to hear her talk about how close you two are...she made it sound like the both of you are involved!" Turning around to punch the tree behind her, she felt the violence erupt. "That bitch, that fucking bitch called me a whore and useless among other insults. Where the hell was your defense then, huh?" Her accusations ending in a scream, conveyed the frustration she felt.

Alucard had stayed silent during her tirade. When he went to explain he was halted by Seras.

Holding up her hand, Seras spoke in a defeated voice, "You know what? It doesn't matter. It really doesn't. I can't bear to hear any more. I don't even want to think about anything. Funny thing is...Taylor and Finn warned me about something like this. But I let myself open up to you regardless of everything they said. I feel like such a fool! But it doesn't matter."

With the mention of her two cousins, Alucard's jaw tensed. Those two names pissed him off so badly, but he didn't have time to consider them. Not when he and Seras were in the middle of an argument. Mentally, he wanted to strangle his master for her part in this mess. Could she not have kept her mouth shut? Hell, no! She had to stir up trouble. If it weren't for Wingates being her middle name, he'd swear that her middle name was trouble!

Giving her dark haired lover a sorrowful glance, she whispered brokenly, "Goodbye, Alucard. I'll never forget you." Walking off into the darkness, her figure faded into the fog.

Alucard knew when she was gone. The front gates opened and closed. He felt her escape from him and the gates felt like a lock on his heart and soul. The keeper to those objects left with the key in hand never to return. His life, or unlife rather, was one screwed up mess. Staring solemnly after Seras's departure he pondered deeply on the night's events and how he could possibly get her back.

Seras, walking quickly down the street, she had this omniscient feeling of being followed. Breathing increasing, the anxious girl hoped it was Alucard trailing behind her.

Suddenly grabbed from behind, a hand covered her mouth to avoid her screams escaping. A pair of eyes confronted her staring intently and she heard a soft, firm voice telling her to sleep. Ordering her to sleep. Eyelids drooping with heaviness, Seras fought as long and hard as she could, but it wasn't working.

The voice kept speaking. Her eyes closed, body fell limp into her captor's arms. Before she fully succumbed to the hypnotism and control, she sent a call winging to her lover, Alucard.

Alucard, still standing on the grounds at Hellsing House, was forced to take a step backwards when he received Seras's mental cry for help. Black fury and rage rose inside the usually calm, sarcastic king of the night. Someone dared to take Seras! They would hang on a spike for their brashness! He would see to their pain personally.

Transforming into fog, just like that which existed around the surrounding areas, Alucard pushed into a fast pace to search for his beloved Seras. He'd look all night if it was required. Whatever it took...that's what he'd do.

As he searched, he tried to pick up on her brain patterns and the mental link they'd been using, but nothing. The link, for now, was dead and the trail was cold. 'Damn! Could nothing go right?' Searching all over the city, the No Life King was determined to find her and find her he would. He'd find her even if he had to tear apart the whole damned city to accomplish this. He hoped that she was alright. No one would be able to survive his wrath if anything befell her. The perpetrator's would die and suffer in hell. Smiling, he admitted that he'd send them there personally to suffer torment and pain beyond any anyone had ever known.

Changing from fog to bats, the vampire thought to himself, 'It's a beautiful night. Especially for a bite to drink.' The brightly colored full moon echoed his sentiments. A full moon signals the time of lunacy. Alucard's time was here, it was now. Madness glinted from his eyes, his mouth twisted in sarcasm. 'Beautiful night here I come. Ready or not.'

A/N: AWWW...The end for chapter 4! darn, huh? It's midnight and I've gotta get up 5:30am...so I'll see you guys...read/review please and let me hear your thoughts. I had thought of doing a bigger citrus/lemon scene but i want you guys to vote on what you'd like to read in that regard! Thanx


	5. Missing Memories

LordFluffy'sDemoness: Thanx for the head's up on the name change cuz I'd have never known otherwise. Unfortunately, this last chap was sad...but I promise to bring some sunshine to take away the rain! ;) Glad you like my work! Wooohooo:)

Ying-Darkness: Your review said so much in so few words. Thanx for your compliments on my story and that my chaps improve with each new addition! I love all you guys! Ya'll rock:)

Kraftykitty: Yes, I will continue onwards! Happy to hear you love this story as well and I'll be sure to include more lemon for your and every else's reading pleasure! ;)

KittyHelsing: Bad cliffy, I know...hangs head in shame (cries out "but I'm so addicted to writing them!") I wanted to incorporate Walter and I'm relieved my usage of him was good in your opinion.

A naughty mouse: Breathing a sigh of relief that my fic is still hanging on your love meter! Do you like Integra as being bad or a sarcastic bitch? Would you prefer her to be kind of indifferent? I usually hang between the two myself. Btw, I picked up on your hint...we'll see if you get your lemon or not! ;)

Claymourne: Wow! I appreciate all the wonderful things you said about my story! Thanx so much and I hope you continue to enjoy it very much:)

meg-chan: I wasn't sure, at first, how to progress Alucard and Seras's relationship. "It gives me the warm fuzzies"...I like that! I accomplished what I set out to do! Yeah!

Demmie: Last, but certainly not least...How's the cookie? ;) Wonderful chap, huh? Yay! Yeah, not much can go right for Seras right now between her jerk cousins and Integra! And yes, I agree with you. If she didn't have bad luck, then where would Alucard be? hmmm? Message received on the citrus element. You might get more than that and get a lemon! woot! And no, you don't sound perverted one bit! That's what a lot of people like to see between the two anyway! Regarding the joke from chapter 3 and the blood...high fives Demmie...I love black or dark humor! Also, I'm gothic at heart, baby! And yes, it's all in the blood!

Disclaimer: See chapter 1 for this stupid thing. AND FOR THOSE OF YOU WHO DON'T LIKE LEMONS...DON'T READ THE LAST OF THIS STORY! THIS IS YOUR ONLY WARNING! If you want to know where it begins...it's after Seras performs and she's walked home!

Hear Me

Chapter 5: Missing Memories

The small figure in the darkened apartment stirred. Waking, she groaned and clutched her head. "Ow...my head hurts!" Sitting up slowly, Seras blinked taking in her surroundings. 'What the hell?', Seras wondered in confusion. She was at...home! How'd she get here?

Barely remembering being brought home last night, she couldn't remember any of the events from the last few days and nights. Something nagged at her mind. Something important that should be recalled, but could not for whatever reason. The harder the blond thought, the more her head ached and pounded. "I've got to lay off; it'll come back in time. It has too." Somehow her voice didn't relay confidence to her brain or heart.

Taking her time to stand up, her legs needed to slightly adjust before walking across the floor. After a minute, Seras nervously traced the steps to her bathroom where she could attend herself. Then with that deed out of the way, she headed to the kitchen to make some toast and strawberry jelly...her favorite flavor.

Pulling the toast out of the oven, since they'd already been buttered, she applied the jelly. Popping a bite into her mouth, she sighed at the delicious taste coating her mouth. It seemed forever since she'd had this particular treat. Finishing off her breakfast, she was going to her bedroom when the phone rang.

Picking the receiver up she answered. "Hello?"

"Seras? Thank god! I'm glad you're alright!", the male voice ran on and not giving her a chance to ask or answer anything.

"Dallas? What's wrong? Are you okay?" Seras was just a little worried about him. He usually didn't call her. And when he did, something was definitely happening.

"I was worried after the other night! Your cousins got into that huge fight with your boyfriend and trashed the hell out of the club!" Dallas kept prattling on and on about the damage and the awesomeness of the fight. "I tell you, Seras, we should have something like that on a regular basis. You know, like a prizefighter championship.

Seras, in her confusion, didn't realize her brows knitted up in concentration. Somethings missing, she thought, I don't know what, but it's there somewhere. What's going on here? She doesn't have a boyfriend. She certainly didn't remember the club getting trashed either! "But, Dallas, I don't have a boyfriend. And what the hell's up with the club? Are you sure because I don't recall a single thing."

"Do I need to come over, Seras? You don't sound like yourself." Dallas's concern kicked up a notch with this supposed brief memory loss. She remembered him, the club and her cousins, but not Alex. So what gives?

Screwing her eyes shut tight, the petite girl shook her head. "No, Dallas, I'll be fine. I'm just exhausted. We can talk about everything when I come in tonight, okay?"

There was a slight pause on Dallas's end. Hearing him expel a deep breath, he said, "Yeah, we'll talk about it tonight. If you need me, though, you better call me! I worry about you."

Letting go a small giggle, she replied, "I know. Don't worry. If I need, I'll call." Forcing her voice to be at it's brightest, she hoped to convince him everything's all peaches. Even if it wasn't.

"Okay. See you tonight at eight. You better be there. Bye." Still speaking in the older brother protective manner, Dallas hung up the phone still wondering about her well being.

Seras breathed relief when she set the receiver back down in it's cradle. 'He took the bait. Whew! Too close as always, Dallas.' Getting her mind back on track, Seras padded barefoot back to her room. Checking the time, she was shocked to see that it was six thirty pm already! Where had the day gone? She'd slept the entire day away and not woke once. Now that was unusual for her! Entering her room, she went to dig in her closet for her work clothes. Triumphantly emerging with her white button up blouse and black pants, Seras lay them on the bed to go shower.

Feeling refreshed after her shower, she carefully dried off, wiping away all the remaining water from her body. Smiling she hummed a tune that she didn't know the origins or the singer. She couldn't recall a single detail. How unusual too! Seras was the queen of song and artists names. Where the hell was her gift on this particular tune? Shrugging her shoulders, she decided to let it go for now.

Pulling on her panties and bra, she put on her pants and shirt. Buttoning her shirt, she stared at her reflection in the full length mirror. Inside, something cried out that there was something wrong. Her own soul reflected back at her screamed it's wrongness. Shaking her head to clear everything, she slipped her socks and shoes on. Suddenly she looked up at the silver surface. The haunted expression in her eyes, frightened her. Screaming from frustration, Seras raised her fist and slammed it into the reflective pool.

Blood streamed down her fist. "Shit! Just what I need." Running to the kitchen, she grabbed a towel to wrap around the flowing cuts. Checking her sleeves, she was relieved that none had accumulated on her sleeves. Holding the towel tightly on her fist for several minutes, Seras winced as the pain set in. 'What have I done? I wouldn't normally do anything like this so what's wrong with me?'

Sharp pains sliced through her head. Flashes of a cruel blond woman with ice blue eyes , a vampire with black hair and red eyes wearing a strange red suit swerved through her memory. 'Who are they?',she wondered. The next scene freaked her out even more. She apparently had sung to a gorgeous black haired guy and even crawled all over his lap! 'What the fuck?', she continually asked herself. I don't understand. What does all this mean? All these questions and ponderings echoed constantly within her head.

Dismissing the uneasy feeling plaguing her, Seras plunged straight into her nightly routine. An hour later, the blond beauty was ready. Grabbing her purse, cell and keys off the counter, she turned off her lights; locking the door behind her. Walking out in the evening air, it called to her. Excitement rushed throughout her blood. Not knowing why, the petite girl wanted to run free. Someone or something was calling to her. She felt the call. It pulled at her very being. Unfortunately, she had to ignore whoever or whatever was calling her to their side. She had work to do. The side effects of real life. Damn!

Speeding her steps up, her heels clicked on the sidewalk, taking her in the direction of Ivory's. Smiling as she spotted the familiar spot, Seras strolled in through the employees entrance. Throwing her purse and things in her locker, she closed the door and slapped the padlock shut.

Wrapping her apron around her small waist, she tied it in place. Leaving the employee locker room, Seras's feet took her to the well known territory behind the bar. Nervously, she wiped her hands on her black apron. What did she have to be nervous about? Giggling nervously, she attracted the attention of her partner and fellow bartender, Dallas.

Enthusiastically greeting her, he sent her a genuinely warm smile. The kind of smile he always reserved just for her. "Seras! Yo, baby! Glad to see you made it!" His blue eyes twinkled in merriment. Stepping over to her, Dallas hugged her tightly. "God, girl, I was so worried about you! But, you're alright and I can see that for myself. So...everything's cool."

Wheezing, Seras whispered,"Can't...breathe...Dallas, too...tight. You're...hugging...me...too...tight!"

"Oh, shit! I'm sorry! Just don't know my own strength." Releasing her, Dallas took a step back allowing her to get some much needed air.

Seras let air rush into her lungs. Thanks to Dallas, she'd almost damn near choked to death! Feeling the air, her lungs filled up sending the oxygen to the many body parts that required the precious gas. "Thanks, Dallas. For a minute there I thought I was a goner." Laughing she slapped his arm gently.

Relieved she was taking it as she was, the male bartender played along. Laughing with her, the two of them had a great time as always. Making drinks left and right, time passed quickly. Before she knew it, Seras glanced at her watch. It read eleven pm. "Is it really eleven o'clock, Dal?"

"Sure is babe. Having so much fun makes the time fly, doesn't it?" He was currently wiping down his portions of the counter and taking a moment to clean his utensils.

Disbelieving how much time had flown, she nodded. "Yeah." Grabbing her towel, she started wiping down her side of the bar. She was interrupted by two male voices.

"Seras! Hey girl, where've you been?"

"Yeah, we haven't seen you in a couple of days. Where'd you go?"

Looking up, she flashed the tall blond and brunette one of her mega watt smiles. "Hey Taylor! Hey Finn! You guys behaving tonight! You promised remember?" Seras was prone to treat her male cousins like she was their mother at times. Of course no one ever denied that they needed it...their real mother was let's just say not the disciplinarian type. She'd always let the boys run all over her. Their father, on the other hand, scolded and everything else that he could, but nothing ever worked.

Finn grinned flirtatiously at his female cousin. "Now, Seras, we wouldn't break a promise to you. We're as good as good can be."

"Finn, why would you think that smile would actually work on me? And I know you two. Better than you think! As to the good comment...you're probably out being really good at being bad. Now tell me how I'm doing?"

Chuckling, Taylor leaned over the bar. "Right on the money, Seras, as you always are. You're just too good." Hugging her, he whispered, "We're happy that you care enough to send you're very best."

"Taylor, you're as much of a smart ass as Finn over there. What am I going to do with the both of you." Shaking her head, she swatted Finn's hand as he reached out to swipe her drink. "How do you know where that's been and what's in it, huh?"

Placing his hand over his heart, Finn tossed out, "Seras, Seras, would you really poison your own beloved cousin? Your own flesh and blood? I'm wounded...really."

Glaring at the brunette with his forest green eyes, she stated matter of factly, "You will be wounded if you touch my drink again."

"Aren't you going to share?"

Shaking her head, she snatched her drink off the counter and put it underneath the bar. "Hell no! Get your own drink. That's what you've got money for, isn't it?

"Yeah. I just like to rag you. Get me a bloody Tequila Sunrise, if you please." Pulling out his money, he watched as Seras busied herself behind the bar.

Momentarily glancing up at Taylor, she asked him if he wanted anything to drink.

Replying, "Yeah. I'll take the same as Finn."

"Okay."

A minute later two bloody Tequila Sunrise's sat before them. Wiping her hands on her apron, she said, "That'll be nine fifty."

Finn handed her a twenty and told her to keep the change. The look on Seras's face was priceless over a ten dollar tip. "You're family. We take care of ours, Seras. Keep up the service and the tips will be overflowing."

"Finn, you almost make that sound perverted, thank you very much! I know it's not, but still." The petite blond smiled at her crazy cousin.

Finn winked at her. "You never know, sis. We all have perversions. All of us have our perverted sides, some are just willing to admit to them." Blowing her a kiss, he and Taylor walked off to join their friends at an already occupied table.

Dallas wondered if Seras would be up to a show tonight. Besides mixing drinks, performing was her specialty. "Seras?"

"Yes, Dallas?" She wondered what the handsome, vivacious man wanted.

"Are you going to sing later? I wasn't sure...so I didn't slate it. If you didn't feel up to it, I'll understand, but I hope you'd do it for me." Pouting, he worked his eyes and mouth to their best advantage.

Laughing, she wholeheartedly agreed. "Okay, okay, you win. I'll do it! That's low, Dallas. Stooping to children's tricks to get what you want. How pitiful." Her teasing admonishment caused him to snicker.

While the two bartenders teased each other back and forth, neither of them noticed when a cloaked presence entered Ivory's.

A pair of red eyes focused completely on the petite, busty blond bartender. Watching every move she made, the form growled low in it's throat when the male next to her dared to touch her arm! Apparently enjoying the attention from her fellow blond, Seras snickered at his jokes and lightly smacked the back of his head.

Stepping out of the shadows, Alucard revealed himself, wearing khaki pants and dark green button up shirt. Wearing dark loafers, his outfit was completed by the designer leather jacket he wore. He appeared dressed to kill. Going over to the bar, he stopped right in front of her.

"Good evening, Seras."

The deep male voice startled her. But what startled her more was the beauty in the tone of his voice. She felt it pulling her in, but to where? That, in itself, was another question. "Good evening. Can I help you, sir? What can I get you?"

"Don't you remember me?" Frankly, Alucard had been glad to see that she was alright. Walter had gotten word to him that she'd been seen on the way to her place of employment. And Walter, nice guy that he is, informed him as soon as he woke.

The blank look in her eyes showed no recognition at all. "No, I'm sorry. Should I know you from somewhere? I apologize if I should. Sometimes I'm not great with names and faces."

Behind his glasses, his red eyes narrowed. Swearing in his native language, he mentally cursed those responsible for this. Some vile person had tampered with Seras's memory wiping out all traces of him. That alone, pissed him off enough to break out into a rampage. But, he couldn't, due to his human master, Integra, she'd send him back into a bloodless torment for endless years should he even attempt. Smirking, he apologized. "No, I'm sorry. You looked like a girl I once knew. Sorry for the mix up. I'll take a Bloody Mary if you don't mind."

Seras's eyes blinked in confusion. "Wait. You said I looked like a girl you once knew, but called my name. We must know one another, somehow. Anyway, I'll get your drink right away." Reaching for the necessary ingredients, Seras briefly meditated about their conversation while mixing his drink. "What's your name? If you don't mind me asking."

"Not at all. Name's Alex. Alex Taylor." He knew she wouldn't get the purposely thrown in last name. He'd borrowed it from her cousin, not that she'd catch the significance.

Alex took his drink and paid her the money. Heading for a table close to the front of the stage, Alex prepared himself for a show he wouldn't forget. The sound of her voice was akin to angels singing in heavenly tones. Sitting down, he waited patiently for what was to come, his angel would sing and breathe life into his dead soul.

Seras sent off more happy customers. Turning to find Dallas staring at her, she asked,"What?" Something was really off here tonight. She just wished she could figure it out.

"Don't you think you ought to be getting ready? You've got fifteen minutes until show time."

"Oh, man! I almost forgot! Thanks, Dallas, gotta run." Tearing off her apron, she ran to the backstage area to her dressing room.

Throwing open the door to her room, she thumbed through all her outfits. Dreamily smiling, she pulled out the one that stood out the most to her. That outfit seemed to call her name. Slipping it on, she put on the accompanying heels and she was ready.

Slowly walking to the stage, she inhaled a slow deep breath. For some reason, she was really nervous this night. Usually, her nerves never acted up or touched her. What was it about tonight? Everything messed up was happening tonight. Cocking her head up high, Seras felt her old confidence returning. Good, she thought, obviously, she was going to need every bit she could get.

Hearing Dallas announce her name, she went forward to claim the part of the night which was hers.

"Alright ladies and gentlemen, good evening to everyone! I know you're all excited about the entertainment, so let's get right down to it! Here's our very own lovely, talented Seras performing, Hear Me." Placing the mic back in it's cradle, the male applauded her along with everyone else.

Stepping out onto the stage, Seras inclined her head at all the enthusiastic applause. Standing directly in behind the mic stand, she sweetly smiled and spoke, "This is one of my all time favorite songs. I'd like to send this out to all the lonely girls out there waiting. Also, I'm sending this out to someone very special."

Nodding to the band, the song began. The piano keys rang out the first of the beautiful tune. One by one, the guitars and drums added to the musical composition. Then on cue, Seras sang out, her voice lifting up to the rafters.

_You gotta be out there_

_You gotta be somewhere_

_Wherever you are_

_I'm waiting..._

_Cause there are these nights when_

_I sing myself to sleep_

_And I'm hoping my dreams bring_

_You close to me_

_Are you listening?_

Alex felt the stirrings of a once dead heart, beating in time with her song. He knew it's significance, but she didn't. That fact alone hurt like hell. This song had brought them together. Now it might tear them apart...if she couldn't gain her memories again.

_Hear me_

_I'm crying out_

_I'm ready now_

_Turn my world upside down_

_Find me_

_I'm lost inside the crowd_

_It's getting loud_

_I need you to see_

_I'm screaming for you to please_

_Hear me_

_Can you hear me?_

Seras felt the strains of the song ripping into her heart. Tearing her soul into strips and tossing them to the void. Weary of being alone, she desperately wondered where was the one man who could understand and love her better than anyone? Crying inside, she hoped he was out in this crowd tonight. Certain she couldn't spend another night alone, she'd almost give herself to the next man who approached her in any form of sincerity. Pouring what she had left into the second voice, she prayed that someone would hear her.

_I used to be scared of_

_Letting someone in_

_But it gets so lonely_

_Being on my own_

_With no one to talk to and_

_No one to hold me_

_I'm not always strong_

_Oh I need you here_

_Are you listening?_

_Hear me_

_I'm crying out_

_I'm ready now_

_Turn my world upside down_

_Find me_

_I'm lost inside the crowd_

_It's getting loud_

_I need you to see_

_I'm screaming for you to please_

_Hear me_

_Can you hear me?_

Alex admired the strong emotions she put into this song. He'd always loved that about her. So passionate about that and everything. She never went halfway. She sang as she lived. Full of life and love. He discreetly called her attention to him. Influencing her, Alex wanted her to come to him.

Seras felt the pull from one person to another. Noticing the sharp dressed guy at the front table, she admired his looks. Dark, black hair which at the moment was secured at the nape of his neck by a small black ribbon. Walking down the steps, Seras strolled up to his table addressing the rest of the song to him and him alone.

As she moved closer, Seras's outfit struck a chord in Alex's head. She'd worn it the first night he'd been serenaded by her. It was the white halter top dress sprinkled in sequins from the top to the hem. God, how he loved that dress! It showed off her best assets, which so happened to be all of them.

Sitting in his lap, Seras gently sang to him, begging him through song to hear what she's saying. Begging him, silently, to be the one she's looked for and the one she needs.

_I'm restless and wild_

_I fall but I try_

_I need someone to understand_

_Can you hear me?_

_I'm lost in my thoughts_

_And baby I've fought_

_For all that I've got_

_Can you hear me?_

_Hear me_

_I'm crying out_

_I'm ready now_

_Turn my world upside down_

_Find me_

_I'm lost inside the crowd_

_It's getting loud_

_I need you to see_

_I'm screaming for you to please_

_Hear me_

_Can you hear me?_

Finishing the final strains of the song, Seras ended it breathlessly. Her and Alex stared eye to eye. Each feeling the very feelings and emotions she'd just sung out about. "Thank you, Alex." Hesitantly, she rose from her perch. Taking the mic back to Dallas, she almost missed the loud, overly enthusiastic ovation the crowd was giving her. Back up on stage, she bowed, gesturing for the band to take theirs also. She'd always said they were a group...no individuals.

Two sets of eyes on the other side of the room were extremely displeased by what they saw. Finn watched Seras and Alex and swore. "No fucking way, Taylor. I thought that problem was taken care of, you know!"

Narrowing his blue eyes, he looked at his younger brother. "So did I, Finn, so did I." Getting up from his chair, Taylor jerked Finn up. "Come on. We're going to assert our brotherly independence." The two brothers headed over in Alex and Seras's direction. But before they could get there, they vanished.

Astonished, Finn yelled, "What the hell? Where'd they go?" His head twisted this way and that in the club looking for some trace of his blond cousin's head, but he found nothing.

Calmly, Taylor stated,"Finn, let's split up, they couldn't have gotten far. We'll find her...and him." The last two words of his sentence spoken in outright malice towards the male. After their last meeting, Taylor and Finn despised the dark haired bastard. There was just something about him that he wasn't telling.

Splitting off, the two brothers searched in the club questioning everyone that knew Seras about her whereabouts and came up empty handed.

Meanwhile, Seras was having the time of her life. Being walked home by the gorgeous man she'd sang her heart to, Seras felt the long nights had possible now paid off! All the lonely nights...maybe would be nonexistent.

Looking up, Seras suddenly realized they were at her apartment. "Wow, that was fast. I don't think I've ever walked it that fast before."

Winking at her, the much taller man teased, "Time flies when you're having fun."

"That's weird. My coworker says that to me all the time too. Anyway, I've had a great time tonight, Alex. I appreciate you walking me home, not that I need it or anything. But thanks all the same."

Feeling the tug and twinge at the base of his neck, Alex mentally hissed in disapproval. 'Damn, she would call now of all times.' Not wanting to leave her but feeling his obligation to the Hellsing family snap down into place, Alex kissed her.

"Seras, I have to go now. But, if it's alright with you, I'll come back later to see you."

"Sure. Anytime you want. Feel free to just drop on by and say hi!" Seras didn't comprehend the carte blanche she just offered to him on a silver platter. If she was lucky, she wouldn't come to regret that decision.

Exchanging sweet kisses, the couple hugged and parted. Seras went up into her apartment and Alucard rode the void to his master's office.

Two hours and ten freaks later, he'd cleaned up and found himself back on Seras's doorstep. Smirking, he slipped inside, wanting to surprise her.

Standing in the middle of her dining room, he started towards her bedroom when he heard a moan emanating from the couch. Phasing next to the overstuffed piece of furniture, he stared at her face highlighted by the moonlight.

Mischievously grinning, Alucard sat down beside her. Lightly brushing his lips against hers, he increased the pressure. Inwardly pleased when she moaned from the feelings that were being aroused.

The blond had been sleeping peacefully when she'd felt something lightly touch her mouth. Little by little, the kiss became harder and faster. Her eyes, heavy lidded, opened slightly. "Alex. You came." She sounded surprised and happy.

Kissing her forehead, nose and cheeks, he worked his way down to her luscious mouth. Wanting to tease her further towards the edge, Alex tantalizingly and agonizingly, slowly licking and kissing a trail down to her throat.

Moaning, Seras had never felt anything like this sweet, not so subtle seduction, but she loved it! Removing his hair band, Seras released his hair; running her hands through it and enjoying the silky thread between her fingers. She felt Alex gently massaging her breasts, teasing them to their ultimate perfection. She hadn't even realized that he'd gone underneath her night shirt to begin with...damn, the man is good!

Sitting her up, he used his hands to slip her shirt off an inch at a time. Smiling, Alex saw that she was returning the favor. She'd made short work of his shirt and buttons, ripping them completely to shreds! "Slow down, my little vixen. We've got all night." Alex's voice speared through her. Just the sound of it by itself, was enough to drive her to a sexual thrill.

Running her hands over his muscular chest, Seras decided to do a little exploring of her own. Getting closer, she kissed his neck, nipping lightly, while licking down to his chest. If only she knew how she was teasing him!

Alex fought hard for his infamous control. laying her back down, he slowly removed her pants and underwear. Planting wet kisses along her smooth, pale skin, he moved his hands to tease her inside. Tasting his way back up her intoxicating body, he joined his mouth with hers. Trading passion as he teased, he felt her body jerk. Knowing she was a virgin pleased him greatly. That he'd be the first to taste of her pleasures.

"Alex!" Seras's moans had long ceased being just that, they'd escalated into yells and screams. The things he was doing to her...she thought she'd pass out from the pleasure of everything. But if she happened to die, well, damn it all, at least she'd die happy! "Alex, please..please." She whimpered feeling a tight coil building in her lower abdomen, "Please, Alex, I need you! Now!"

Soon as he was assured she was ready for him, he was poised at her entrance. "This is going to hurt, Seras, and I'm sorry that I can't change that for you. But I promise, that the pain will vanish soon after, it really will."

Nervously, Seras nodded her assent.

Surging forward with a powerful stroke, he stopped for a moment. Hearing Seras's cry nearly tore him apart. But there wasn't much he could do to avoid that.

As he entered, Seras screamed in pain. Tears ran from her eyes. 'It feels like something ripped inside. Like I'm forever changed...and I've lost something I'll never get back. But I won't regret it...never.'

"Seras? Are you alright?" Alex was concerned for her. He, himself, wanted to cry at the pain she'd experienced from his hands. But he knew, all too soon, it'd be over .

Knowing the moment she'd adjusted to him, Alex moved back and forth. Faster and faster he moved. Sweat beading on the both of them.

Seras clutched at his back, gently scratching, the coiled pressure building again. Alex, inside of her, moving ever faster, bringing her to a fever pitch. Their bodies burning up, a feverish inferno threatened to engulf them if they didn't reach heaven soon. Seras sensed her time was near. The tight coil in her stomach was unraveling bringing her to her knees.

The final moment came. Seras and Alex achieved sexual nirvana screaming each other's names. Passions spent, they collapsed back onto the couch. Seras called to Alex,"Take me to bed please?"

Bowing his head as if he was granting her a wish, "Wish granted. I aim to please, you know." He picked her up bridal style and smiled at her.

Happily she replied,"You didn't have to aim at all and you know it!"

Carrying her into the bedroom, he laid her down and crawled in beside her. Pulling up the sheets, covering up their naked, exhausted bodies, Alex tenderly kissed her cheek and whispered, "Good night, Seras."

Sleepily she said,"Good, night, Alucard." Then she was gone for the night. It was amazing how quick she could fall asleep.

'Wait a minute! She called my Alucard!' His eyes sprang wide awake. 'Does that mean she remembered who I am? Maybe she's recovered a small portion of her memory that was lost. I guess I won't find out until tomorrow night. Cruel fate!'

Hours later and Alucard was still awake. Sensing the impending sunrise, he knew he had to go. Clothing himself and kissing her goodbye, he left her a note. Opening the black void, he let it swallow him, taking him home.

The black hole closed and Seras sat up yelling,"Alucard!" Tears in her eyes. She felt she'd lost him forever. What was going on here? Looking down, she wanted to know why in the hell she was naked! So many images hit her at once. "Oh, shit!" She muttered something like, "Help me!", before her memory blanked again and she hit the pillows in an unconscious sleep.

A/N: Hope you guys like it! For those who wanted citrus/lemon, I cross my fingers that I did ok enough to feed your eager eyes and minds. Just r/r and let me know. I kinda suck at those kinds of things and I try not to write them to often. Anyway, it's all for the readers anyway! If it weren't for you guys, I wouldn't have anything! Thanx to all of you! L8r!


	6. Discovering Memories

GladePheonix: Yes, I was having a Labyrinth moment! Kudos to you for catching the reference! Thanx for the comment on the lemon. And who knows exactly is the cause of Seras's memory loss? Maybe it'll be revealed in this very chap! Aren't I evil:) Btw, I've begun writing my first Labyrinth fic titled, Peaches and Crystal Dreams...chapters 1&2 are up... Happy reading...

A naughty mouse: You're reviews regarding the lemon are really appreciated cuz I was afraid of going to far overboard! As for the memory we'll see...Wow! I loved the part that you said regarding Integra and the pairings! You're making me blush. ;)

LordFluffy'sDemoness: As for the virginity issue...I'm using artistic license... ;) It's gonna work like Burger King...I'm gonna have it my way, right away:) I'm trying to keep this story as interesting as possible and keep all you guys coming back for more.

Demmie: Thanx for reviewing despite the trouble with the "heavy traffic"! Happy to hear you loved this chapter and it satisfied eyes and mind. After a roll like that...I think I'd lose my memory too! ;) Everything will work out in the end, I promise you and all my readers! I'll try to insert some more black humor in just for you...and also, if I find Alucard I'll send him your way! ;)

Alucardina: You're welcome for the marvelous chapter! Thanx for reading/reviewing! I'll do my best to keep it coming. :)

KittyHelsing: Hey again! There's so much going on with Seras that I'll try to explain or work through in this chapter. Glad to hear you loved this chapter too! Won't promise anything, but I'll try to improve on the cliffy's. I'm hopelessly addicted to writing them, though! I'll do my best to fulfill your request for some more good reading. :)

meg-chan: You requested more, so more you shall receive! My thanx to you for this story rating on your love meter:)

policegirl: I truly appreciate your review regarding my characters, emotional states and the tension bringing everything together! The fact that you're still reading and loving the way things are unfolding speak volumes. I'm glad you think it's "absolutely wonderful"! Thanx so much:)

aska19: I'll repeat myself on this issue. With Seras and the vampire requisite...I'm throwing it to the wind and using the rather infamous artistic license. If she ends up being in that situation with Alucard, he'll be able to turn her despite her non-virgin status. Anyway, I hope that answers the question you had so far. :)

capitanhans: I'm speechless that you, a guy, finds my story good! I appreciate the time you took to read/review!

Disclaimer: Chapter one has this gay quote and I refuse to repeat this again. Everyone except Alucard, Seras, Walter and Integra belong to me. The ones mentioned obviously don't belong to me. Damn! Also just a warning, there's mention of assault later in the chapter...just to let you know there was a little extra violence in this chap. Here's more chap for your reading pleasure:)

Hear Me

Chapter 6: Discovering Memories

Alucard stepped from the black pool into his sparsely decorated room. Taking off his hat, he threw it at the chair behind the wooden table. It landed perfectly on one of the spindles pointing at the ceiling. Removing his coat, he gently placed it on the back of the other chair located across from the first. He could have easily removed it with a thought, but today, he wanted the familiarity of removing things in the normal, mortal way.

Crossing the room to his black coffin bed, he leaned against it and took his boots off before climbing inside. Laying on his back, he placed his hands behind his head. Deep in thought, he pondered what to do about Seras's memory loss. It perturbed him that someone had messed with her period. But to tamper with someone's mind...a person had to focus quite a bit more for that kind of ability. Unless, that is, they were a vampire or human extensively trained for that purpose.

Staring at the ceiling, he willed the answers to come, only emptiness answered his solitary mental probing. Concentrating on the petite blond, he swore he could hear her call his name. Bad luck being on his side, the last meeting between them had resulted in more than tangled sheets, granted, but she hadn't even known his name at the beginning of the night. His alpha dominant nature demanded he find the one or ones responsible and make them pay. And pay they would!

Giving in to the exhaustion that tugged at his body, Alucard relaxed falling into the dead-like appearance that his species adopted when sleeping. Remembering, briefly, the hurt that stabbed him seeing the lack of recognition on Seras's face, a single blood tear escaped from it's closed confines and ran slowly down his cheek.

While Alucard slept peacefully, Seras tossed and turned. Crying out loudly in her sleep deprived state, scenes and peoples faces flashed one after another through her head and right in front of her eyes. A blond woman with glasses, an older man, brunette, with a ponytail and monocle and then there was Alex. A hint of something buried deep rang true. Every time she thought harder about it she got a headache for her efforts.

His face floating there, hanging there whenever she closed her eyes. His beautiful black hair, pale complexion, he was model gorgeous; hell, his sexy voice spoke to her of a private oasis only the two of them could share. She'd never seen anyone as tall as he was either. The man could've played professional basketball and been a god among the players due to his height alone. Back to the basics though. Why couldn't she remember anything about him?

The more the tried the more her head hurt. A specific meeting was running through her head that she didn't even remember. He'd been wearing something completely different and it wasn't the first time she'd met him. Everything seemed so wrong about this. So many images, so many people and yet so many blanks to fill. Why now? Why in the hell was this happening now of all times?

Throwing back her covers, Seras went to the kitchen, grabbing the frequently used Tylenol bottle. Opening it, she poured three in her hand. "Got to get rid of this headache somehow!" Grabbing a glass and filling it with water, she popped the pills in her mouth, following it with the water. Placing her glass back down on the counter, she walked quietly back to her bedroom to get a few more hours of sleep. The very thing that had eluded her so far hopefully would be in her grasp once she got rid of this damned pain in her head!

Laying back down, covering back up, Seras let her mind wander in the hopes she'd go to sleep. It wasn't to be obviously. Alex's image wouldn't let her alone. His deep voice echoed in her mind and she promised that it felt like he was in the room right beside her! 'What the-? I feel his presence. It wasn't here earlier... so what's going on here?' Confusion didn't help the pain in Seras's head anymore than thinking of Alex and his lingering maleness in her apartment. She especially felt it in the living room and her bedroom. That's where it felt the strongest.

Weariness finally took it's toll on the petite girl. Collapsing into an exhausted sleep nothing but dreams followed her there, a world where even dreams had their own fragility...just like her memories...just like Seras.

Alucard, tired of his restlessness, dressed in search of Walter or Integra. Seras's missing memories were causing the vampire great concern. Opening the black void, he stepped in and shortly thereafter stepped out again. This time, however, in Integra's office.

"Alucard. Shouldn't you be sleeping?" The blond wondered to herself what trick he was up to now. It never failed whenever the heir was at her busiest, lo and behold, look who showed up to torment and make her day.

"Yes, I should, but I can't."

Integra sensed the preoccupation in her servant's voice. This was so unlike him that she was almost surprised! "What keeps you from your rest? It has to be good to keep the almighty Alucard awake!"

Stepping forward to stand in front of her desk, "I believe what I'm going to tell you has something to do with my current mission."

Crossing her legs and folding her hands together, the heiress licked her bottom lip in anticipation. "Don't keep me waiting then." She didn't bother paging Walter. She expected him, presently, in her office any moment now with tea. "This problem you're having...tell me about it, Alucard."

Balling his fists up at his side, "I believe that Seras, Taylor and Finn's cousin, has had her memory messed with and they may be the culprits. Weird thing being, it's just memories from the last couple of days. I had to reintroduce myself to her because of this damned memory wipe!" Alucard became fiercely angry at the mere thought of her cousins butting in and inadvertently hurting her in the process.

"What proof have you that they are the ones who've caused this phenomenon?"

Irritation surged to the surface. "I don't have proof. Not yet. It's just a sense I have. After all, her cousins despise me and even took me on in a fight at Ivory's. That's why I wouldn't put it past them to screw with her memories."

The door opened and Walter entered with Integra's afternoon tea. "Ah, good afternoon, Alucard." Placing the cup on it's saucer directly in front of her, he slowly poured her favorite beverage, her favorite besides coffee anyway. "Sir Integra, this is regarding the memory lapses and Miss Seras, correct?"

Picking her tea cup for a sip, she saluted the retainer slightly. "Astute as always, Walter. You never miss anything do you?"

Smirking, he replied, "Not in this house, no. As loud as some people always speak, throughout these hallowed walls, you can't help but hear everything." The butler chuckled lowly at his own joke. It didn't look like his attempt at humor was appreciated by Integra, who looked like she'd rather rip someone's head from their shoulders than listen to another of his jokes.

"Walter, try not to become an every day comedian would you? It 's almost more than I can bear with Alucard, here, as it stands." Rolling her eyes, "Everyone has to be a comedian this days...or a dark humorist." Turning her icy stare back towards the vampire she ordered him to continue his report.

"These two brothers, freaks that they are, caused quite a scene at the club before I arrived several nights past. It was told the Finn ripped a guys heart from his chest and reveled in the dark blood dripping from the dying organ. Also, Taylor fought with six humans and tore them to shreds. One mortal was literally handed his vocal chords back for his efforts. Those six mortals...all they were doing was trying to defend their dead friend and unfortunately, joined him."

Leaning forward in thought, the Hellsing heiress sat her chin on top of her folded hands. "Alucard, I'm going to ask you this just one time and one time only. Why haven't you destroyed them yet? If those two were to break out in freak berserker mode, even you would have your hands full it seems."

"Every time the three of us have fought, well, Seras has been there and I don't want her to witness their deaths at my hands. Not like that I don't. She's so close to them that it's going to make this difficult. Seras doesn't even know what those two boys have become. Nor do I know how she'd react to find out that kind of information."

Integra yelled inside gleefully. Mischief singing through her blood and body. Not knowing why, she wanted to hurt someone for what little hurt she'd experienced with Alucard's little blond tart. Smiling evilly, her glacier eyes shown with malicious intent as she reached down in her desk drawer to finger a piece of paper with such fragile, yet important content.

Her bitchiness breaking the surface, she stood and pounded her fist on the desk's solid surface. "I don't care who's present or what relativity they are to your targets! Get this elimination done or else you'll be back in the basement! I have no use for a vampire who doesn't follow orders and whores around. We, here at Hellsing, have an extremely important mission in life. To exterminate the undead, protecting all mankind from them. That's what we live for, what we die to protect. This should be your way too!"

Leaning down from his great, intimidating height, his red eyes coolly appraised her blue ones. "Is that not how I live? Would that not be how I would die? Following your orders and protecting all mortals everywhere...I swore servitude to you and your father before you. I've never shown anything but allegiance to you, but if I hear you make any more remarks about Seras, or even in her direction, you'll take it up with me. Do you understand?"

Alucard's normally sarcastic voice had become cold and gotten even icier during his soft rant. He'd never once raised his voice allowing Integra to known she'd struck a nerve. Keeping a calm facade about him, he knew that would get to her because she'd feel that she'd failed in making him loose his temper.

The blond punctuated her yell with her other hand slamming down on the polished oak desk top. "I want their heads on a platter, Alucard! I'm only giving you three nights to complete it or consider yourself banished to the basement...again!" Heaving for breath after screaming at the vampire, Integra's chest rapidly moving in and out trying to catch what breath she'd lost in her childish fit.

Psychotically, the ebony haired vampire grinned. His crimson eyes glowed with a fiery fury. Coldly he said, "You want their heads on a platter? Fine. I'll give you heads on a platter then. I just wonder if you can deal with the end results." Chuckling the vampire opened the black portal to slip away, but before he left, Alucard imparted one last shot at his master. "Master...Integra, no offense, but you need to get laid! It would do wonders for your countenance." Entering the hole he'd created, he left but his laughter remained behind to taunt the uptight, bitchy heiress.

"Alucard! You're a prat! Wait until you're in my office again you ass!" Sitting back down, Integra attempting to smooth away her shock at his insult. Worse thing was...he was right! Damn that meddlesome vampire!

Walter entered her office to check for damage and was surprised to see none lying about the room. "Integra are you alright?"

Waving her hand at him, she replied, "Yes, I'm fine. Just a bit tired." Her head slumped forward showing the retainer just how tired she really was, but it couldn't be easy trying to run a company of men and being the only woman present...it had to be difficult at times.

"Integra may I make a suggestion and ask a question?"

"Sure, why not. Everyone's been full of those today." Propping her head back up on her hands she looked directly at the butler and trying to anticipate his suggestion and question, only nothing really came to mind.

"If those two boys aren't really evil then why can't they come here? Work for Hellsing, I mean. They could work alongside Alucard and eliminate freaks, vampires and werewolves-you know-typical Hellsing day activities." Waiting for her answer, Walter placed his hands behind his back still standing at attention. Old habits never die hard.

"First, Walter, they're freaks. Secondly, they hate Alucard and he feels the same about them. They've already butchered six people that I know of right now. Who knows if they've killed anyone else?" Reaching into her desk drawer again, Integra grabbed the piece of paper that immediately brought back the gleeful feeling of mischief, and she handed it to him. "Here's your orders regarding this."

She filled Walter in on the who, what, where, but not why on the subject. But who was he to question this anyway. Glancing down at the paper, he had a bad feeling this would only bring about nothing but terrible events. The huge brown envelope on Integra's desk bore the name and address of the contents destination. He'd been ordered to leave in the next hour or so to make it on time. So make it on time he shall! Gently stuffing the paper into the envelope, the older man sealed it and left the room, leaving Integra to her thoughts and praying the ramifications for her present actions wouldn't come back to bite her in the ass.

Seras, in the meanwhile, had slept and was up dancing around in her apartment. First she'd been listening to My Humps by the Black Eyed Peas, then Don'tcha by the Pussycat Dolls, I Love The Nightlife by Alicia Bridges and many others. The short haired blond had danced and sang her way into a natural high mood. She was still moving and grooving through her apartment when she noticed something had been slipped under her door.

Frowning in puzzlement, she wondered who could've sent her something. Ripping the brown envelope open, she read the following aloud.

1312 Waterfront View

Building A

Staring at the words in front of her, she bit her lip. It was some sort of address. Or so it appeared. Should she go to it or not? Right now she had no clue as to who was living here or what. But then again, maybe whatever or whoever was in this building could help her regarding her blocked or blank memories.

Taking a breath, Seras set her resolve to find out just what was at this address. Throwing the paper down on the kitchen bar, she softly walked to her bedroom. Once there, she dug through drawers to find something to wear. She didn't have to worry about work tonight, since she was actually off for once. That happened rarely so go figure. Maybe her boss knew she was under a lot of stress right now and was trying to be nice because Seras had brought in hell of a lot of new business lately. With her new emotional and raw tunes, she really reached out to the audience and brought them into her world, letting them experience what she, herself, felt.

Triumphantly, she let out a little cheer. Slipping on a pair of blue jeans, she fastened them and began the search for a shirt. Putting on a dark green t shirt, she pulled on her denim jacket and went through her drawer for some socks. Finding the pair she wanted, she put them on and next slid on her black, three inch heeled boots. Pulling her jeans over her boots, Seras stood up to admire her reflection. Smiling with what she saw, she walked to the bathroom to brush her hair, teeth and put on a little makeup and perfume.

Ten minutes later everything was done! Grabbing her keys, cell and purse off the counter, Seras locked the door and left her apartment in darkness. She didn't even realize that she'd left the piece of paper on the counter, but she couldn't forget the address because of the numerical significance.

_**Flashback:**_

When Taylor was thirteen and her and Finn were twelve, she'd been followed one day by a group of boys. Rambunctious as they were, the boys taunted and teased the young blond. They tried to touch her and she'd suffered great humiliation that day! Two of the boys held her while another forced a kiss on her and then ran his hands up her bare legs, as she was wearing that damned mini skirt that cursed day! She shuddered remembering his slimy kiss and even slimier touch that still to this day made her want to jump in the shower and scrub herself raw.

That boy, Harry, had touched her very inappropriately and let his hands roam wherever he willed. Her cries and tears went unheeded by all of them. Without warning, Seras, swiftly raised her leg and kneed Harry really hard in the balls. One of the boys, Patrick, who'd been holding her, let go and stepped in front of her delivering a quick blow to the face. The blow had knocked her to the ground and she was sure that she was going to die that very day. Suddenly, a voice rang out and she knew she was saved.

"What the hell are you morons doing?"

Patrick looked up and smiled. "Hey Taylor! Wanna help give this bitch some discipline?" Patrick missed the tightening of Taylor's jaw. So he missed the sign that this girl was someone to his friend.

Taylor swung fast and furious nailing Patrick to the ground. Yelling furiously at them, "She's my cousin! How dare you? Keep your fucking hands off her! Do you understand?" Pointing at each one of them, the older boy said, "If you ever so much as lay a finger on her...I'll kill you. I promise that to you here and now. With her being my cousin, she's under my protection, don't ever touch her again! Got that?"

Without waiting for their answers, Taylor bent to help Seras's quivering form from the ground. Holding her close he took his hand and stroked her hair. All the while he was doing this he whispered, "It's alright. I'm sorry, Seras. I'm so, so sorry. It's all my fault." Snapping his head towards his brother, Taylor gave his next order, "Finn, let's go. We've got to get Seras checked out and make sure she's okay."

The three of them walked away from the awful scene and from that night on her cousins had treated her with even more respect and care than usually granted a female not directly related, such as a sister or mother.

_**End flashback**_

Seras smiled fondly at the memory of her cousins. They'd taken such wonderful care of her. She couldn't complain there. The two of them had always been there for her. Sure they'd always had their fair share of trouble and fun times, but what young people don't?

There was another memory budding below the surface struggling to break free. Only it was being held back and something wouldn't allow it to be free. That was just one of the things frustrating her right now. Seras looked up and was happy to see she was already here at the waterfront. That and she couldn't believe she'd been so caught up in memories that she hadn't really noticed the distance she'd walked.

Glancing over the water, Seras paused long enough to watch the sun set. She loved the sun's fiery rays as they artistically spilled their farewells for the night over the water's reflective surface. The many hues that were revealed during this time made her wish she was an artist who could capture each color individually and together as they streaked across the darkening sky. The sky itself, seemed to be making preparations for the entrance of the moon, so bright in it's own splendor, and night was another thing to be admired for reasons different from the sun.

Reaching into her purse, she was thankful she kept a small flashlight for times like these, the blond brought out the little flashlight and gripped it tightly. Turning and looking at the last rays of light, Seras had no idea what consequences tonight would bring.

As the moon slowly ascended, it triggered a memory in Seras. She was on a really tall building wrapped in someone's arms. He had dark black hair and a dark, sexy voice. And of all things he'd asked of her...he'd asked her to sing. She knew him. The full remembrance wouldn't come. Damn! How she hated this! 'Maybe if I relax it'll come back in time. I just gotta relax.' Squaring her shoulders, Seras walked away from the water's edge and to the building which held her curiosity.

Reaching out with a nervous, excited hand she grasped the handle and pulled. The door creaked slightly as it opened. In disbelief, she couldn't imagine anyone leaving a building unlocked. That alone should've been enough to turn back, but curiosity had gotten the better of her. Digging deep it wouldn't let go until it had been fully satisfied. Exhaling then inhaling, she slowly entered the darkened building. Turning on her flashlight, the darkness overwhelmed her and frightened her somewhat, yet she found the strength to move forward and the blackness swallowed her except for the small light in her hand. Whispering to herself, "I wish Alex were here with me. But then again, he'd want to know why would you come to a place like this by yourself. Seras, you're certifiable. You're freaking nuts!"

The whole place appeared like an old, maybe almost ancient store that used to exist on the waterfront. Cautiously walking towards the back she came across a flight of metal stairs leading down into an abyss of blackness. Black as the hair on Alex's head, or maybe even blacker. Biting her lip, she took a breath and descended into the darks waiting arms.

Across town, Alucard had awakened and fed. He was anxious. There'd been really strange feelings and signals from Seras all day. Out of the blue, he was overwhelmed by her fear. Blood red eyes narrowing, he growled and jumped into his void.

At Seras's apartment, Alucard had stepped into her living room. Calling her name and receiving no answer, he looked in the bedroom and bathroom and no Seras. With his excellent night vision, he spotted a paper on the kitchen counter. Bringing up his hand and waving it, he brought the paper to him. Reading the address on the paper, his eyes widened. She'd gone to a really active freak part of town. Catching a smell emanating from the paper, he became further enraged.

It was the odor from the unique cigars that were smoked by none other than his master, Integra. "That bitch! She'll pay for this. This time, instead of the void, he stepped out onto her balcony and transformed into a bat. Flapping his wings furiously, he hoped he got to her in time.

Seras had now reached the bottom of the steps. They had seemed to reach down into the depths for a mile, but finally, she'd approached the end. Placing her foot on solid ground, she swung her flashlight around and saw no doors or windows. Well, if someone accidentally was trapped down here how would they ever get out?

A cruel voice echoed in her mind,"They wouldn't." Gasping, she jumped, swinging her light wildly and finding nothing or no one. Her anxiety level rising, she still pressed on to find what was here in this place that someone so obviously wanted her to see. Dust, cobwebs, papers and boxes were strewn everywhere. Also, there was something much darker in color coating the floor in spots leading down a long hallway. Following the suspicious trail ignoring the many doors and hallways branching off the main hall, it led directly to a huge black metal door.

Heart racing, she stretched her shaky hand to open her final destination. Upon hearing twin female moans, she paused and confusion took over piercing her head and heart. She thought, 'If this is some porno filming site...I'm gonna so kick someone's ass! I don't do this, don't like it or watch it! This had better not be Taylor and Finn's idea of a joke. When I walk in, I better not find people going at it or those cousins of mine will discover the true meaning of female fury and the pain that accompanies her fury.' She'd find the largest garbage disposal that exists and dump them in and happily pull the lever.

Foregoing her reluctance, she took hold of the knob. Twisting it silently, she pushed the door ajar and shock speared her very being. Staring through the crack of the door, she'd watched as two male figures kissed and fondled their female companions with such lust. Then as if on cue, they both had followed a path on the girls' necks. Biting simultaneously, the males, hungrily slurped the blood flowing from the girls into their bodies.

Unaware that she'd done so, Seras had opened the door and stood in the open. She just stood in the doorway and stared. Disbelieving what she was seeing, the blond thought that true vampires didn't exist. Besides, normal people didn't go around sucking other people's necks draining them of blood. So what the hell was going on here?

Slowly she drifted closer to the couples. Watching as they lovingly cradled their companions, the men suckled gently as if they were being careful. For a moment, Seras wished one of them, would take her in his strong arms and hold her in such a way then kiss and caress her before taking of her life's essence. The dark voice from earlier sprang forth in her mind again, "That can be arranged, Seras, my dear." The voice chuckled. Listening to the sound of him gave her shivers. Mentally crossing her fingers she prayed she never met whoever was on the other side of that voice.

Turning her attention back to the men, she observed as they drained their victims dry and dropped them to the floor. Licking their lips, the two men felt the blood running through their veins; feeling so strong and invincible, they turned to reveal their profiles.

Seras gasped. The two vampires were her own cousins! Tears seeped into her eyes. The pain she felt at this...betrayal is what it seemed like. They had always taken such good care of her, but to take advantage of their victims and toss them aside as trash was reprehensible. Even in her mind she never thought she'd see the day when Taylor and Finn would cross the line of protector to men that girls needed to be protected against. The stabbing cut deep and a small cry escaped her small pouty lips.

At the small sound, Taylor and Finn turned to face the perpetrator of their home. Their eyes widened in surprise at the sight of Seras standing before them in tears. Finn broke the silence first. "Oh, shit! Taylor, it's Seras! What are we gonna do?"

All Seras needed to hear was Finn's question about what they would do with her and she ran like hell. Running like a demon of hell was on her tail, Seras sprinted down the long hallway and started up the even longer metal staircase.

Taylor sadly looked at Finn. "We have to go after her. People can't know about us and you know that. But we won't kill her. I couldn't hurt her and you of all people should remember that. Anyone who dares hurt her will answer to me! Now, let's go get her."

The two brothers blurred and sped after the frantic Seras. Smelling her scent they knew they were hot on her trail.

Lungs burning, Seras was at the top of those stupid stairs and running for her life. Crashing out the door, she ran out onto the sidewalk heading for the nearest alley. Hearing her cousins voices, she backed up into the alley while watching to see if her cousins had followed her to this place. Feeling a solid surface behind her back, she started to collapse thinking it was a wall.

"Not yet, you don't." The gravelly voice, in all it's darkness that spoke of terrible things revealed it's owner. He was blond with green eyes and handsome, but his evilness made him sadly lacking in appearance to her. Jerking her around to fully face him, he backed her into a brick wall.

Seras felt her stomach plummet into her feet. She'd already been through this once. Please not again was all she could think. Her first savior was her cousins, but right now she didn't care to be around either of them. So who would save her this time?

Hands feeling her all over crude touches and harsh kisses placed on her face and neck, she swallowed her stomach's contents which threatened to erupt at this vile experience. All the while, the blond man mumbled things to her, but was that supposed to make things better?

Scared and basically alone, her tears trekked down her face in thin silver streams. She felt like a fool for the whole evening's excursion. How could she be such a fool? How could she have been so stupid? The touches grew heavier and they hurt now. The man pawed at her clothes tearing them slightly. Biting down on her lip hard so she could avoid crying out and alerting her cousins to her whereabouts, she was doing her best to bear the solitude she felt. The song Alone by The Gathering played in her mind cause she felt alone, so very alone.

Where she'd bitten her lip, she'd broken the skin and brought blood to the surface. The man looked aroused at the sight of the red substance. Licking his lips, he kissed her, sucking her lip greedily; hungrily feeding until he felt something he'd never admit out loud. He felt fear.

A voice much darker and psychotic rang out from the mouth of the alley. "Release her and I 'll give you the quick death you deserve."

The blond male turned towards the voice and knew now why fear had enveloped him as it had. He was facing the infamous Alucard. "A-A-Alucard, I didn't know she was yours. I saw no mark. Forgive me please." Dropping to his knees, he bowed his head in respect and prayed the Vampire King didn't kill him. But apparently, Alucard wasn't in a forgiving mood. Disappearing and then reappearing right in front of him, Alucard thrust his hand completely through the man's face. Jerking his hand back out again, he reached inside his red trench coat; pulling out his Jackal, he aimed and gently cocked the hammer while quoting the rather famous Hellsing motto. With the end of the quote, Alucard discharged the firearm sending the bullet into the freak's heart and watched as he crumbled to dust. The rest of the remains blowing away in the wind carrying them out to sea.

Her mind overloading at what she saw, Seras's hands covered her ears, her head shaking back and forth like she couldn't accept what she saw. Images flew fast and furious through her mind. Voices played along with the images and for several minutes she had a hard time separating everything and figuring out the who, what and where and why of things.

With the trauma of what her eyes had seen and her ears heard, for some reason or another the barrier on her memory vanished and she remembered Alex instead as Alucard. Also, it had been made known through her memories that her cousins were responsible for the wall that had been in her head. Seras was pissed that they'd tried to make her forget Alucard and they'd almost succeeded! Damned ingrates! If she hadn't have met him a second time, who knows if she'd ever met him again. That thought depressed her greatly.

The two of them stood there not saying anything. Seras, a mortal human girl, a bartender who'd captured the King of the Vampire's interest and love; Alucard, the Vampire King, powerful, beautiful in his own right and just as lethal. Who'd have ever thought he'd fall for a mere slip of a human?

The wind blew. Seras's short blond hair moved slightly, bangs swaying and she'd never noticed before, but Alucard's black hair, more than waist length now, the dark strands teased by the invisible fingers, laid out an unspoken invitation for Seras to wrap her fingers in it's silkiness and run her slender fingers through it's long threads.

Her mind and heart fought. With everything she'd seen and heard, she was frightened, no doubt about it at all. Despite the sights that her eyes had processed and sent to her brain, her heart won the battle. Running to him, she clasped him tightly. Afraid that if she let him go he'd disappear.

"Seras? Are you alright?" Taking his hand and tipping up her chin, he apologized to her. "I'm sorry I couldn't get here any earlier. But I'm limited in my movement outside while the sun is outside. Then I had to find out where you'd gone." Hugging her tightly, he pulled back enough to tenderly kiss her. That's when he noticed her lip still bleeding. Lightly, he ran his tongue slowly over her small wound. Then he retracted his tongue to kiss her on the forehead.

Alucard intuitively knew they'd have to hurry and leave. There were two presences approaching and would be here any minute. Knowing instantly that it was Taylor and Finn, the vampire didn't want another confrontation with Seras here. It would be bad enough to kill them and have to tell her, but to have to carry out his master's orders in front of her was pushing his limits.

Seras couldn't find the strength to let go. Everything about him coming back to her washed over her. Breathing in his familiar woodsy, sexual scent, Seras inhaled deeply committing it to memory again. The feel of him just right in her arms. Often she had wondered why Alex had felt so right when no one else, but the shadow in her mind, could come even close to being the right one much less the right man in every way possible.

A voice interrupted their reunion. "Get your hands off her now!" Footsteps ran at them.

Alucard turned to see Taylor and Finn heading right for the happy couple. "And just what do the two of you want?" He made no attempt to hide the scathing sarcasm that dripped from each word. The two of them, as opponents, were equal to flies in someone's ointment. Damned irritating! But, if they were to fight by his side then they'd be a completely invincible team!

Stopping right in front of the extremely tall master vampire, the two of them looked at him then at Seras. "We want you to move away from her. She's leaving with us. Now."

Taylor nodded his head in agreement with his brother. "Come on, Seras. We're leaving. Let's go." His eyes pleaded with her to take his outstretched hand. They'd been in this position once before and she'd shunned him then too. "Please," he whispered.

Shaking her head, "No. I don't know who the two of you are anymore! Why didn't you tell me? Did you think I couldn't be trusted?" Hurt written across her face at what she believed was a betrayal. Slapping his hand away, she said, "I can't. I'm sorry. I would've gone with you before I saw what you two had done, but now, I can't. I never thought I'd say this...especially to you, Taylor, but I'm afraid of you, of what you've become. You've always been like a big brother to me, both of you, but that's gone now, I don't know anymore. Furthermore, how can I trust you when you two bastards screwed with my memory!" Drawing in a deep breath, she let her fury carry her onward. "I love Alucard, you two butted in and took my memories of him! How dare you! Oh, by the way, where's Evie? I want to see her! What have you done with her, Finn?" She accented her questioning of Finn with a punch to his chest.

"She's sleeping, Seras. I wouldn't hurt her. I've promised you that and I've never gone back on a promise like that, have I?"

Speaking so quietly that they had to strain even with their enhanced hearing, she replied, "No." She felt so lost that she didn't know where she was or what was what. Seras didn't know what to do or anything. The only thing of consistency was the man, or vampire, in her arms. For her, he'd even pretended to be someone else, just to be near her when she'd forgotten him, he'd done everything he could to be in her life regardless. That kind of devotion said so much to her.

All three males were prepared for a standoff. Ready to launch themselves at Alucard, Taylor and Finn were prepared to do anything for Seras. She was the only female in their family, besides their mother, who still lived.

Everyone's head jerked in puzzlement when a fifth voice whispered over the alley,"Seras. I've finally found you. Your mate's come home."

Looking overhead, they couldn't see the speaker's face but the outline of his body. Alucard snarled at the intruder's audacity. Wanting to put petty argument's and such to rest for now, he turned back to Taylor. "Let's give this a rest for now. Come with me and Seras. You'd be better put to use where I'm going anyway. Besides, I was ordered to kill the two of you for your recent activities."

Alucard couldn't bring himself to glance at Seras. He could already feel the disappointment, hurt and sadness that took root. He couldn't bare to see those emotions on her face aimed at him. "I'm sorry, Seras. This was ordered by my master." His voice took on a harsher much colder tone, "Would you much rather her banish me to my basement confines for fifty years or until she dies and the next Hellsing master rises? I couldn't let her do that to me. Not with knowing that you wouldn't have my protection as I slept!"

Taylor glanced from his cousin to the vampire who'd captured her attention and love. "We'll go. If it's for Seras and her best interests, then we'll all go. That shadow ass up there will not get his hands on her if I can help it!"

Finn agreed with Taylor. "We'll go wherever we have to in order to protect her or our family. I know we've done crazy and violent things, but our family's all we have. And what else are you suggesting when we get there?"

Alucard's dark voice spoke in their minds. "I'll convince my master to rescind her order and allow you to join us. If you're good and change your ways maybe you'll be with us for good. Pay attention, when I step into the black void, I'll be holding onto Seras. The two of you can hold onto her so you won't get lost during the travel from here to our destination. Understand?"

Sending their understanding and agreement to him, the guys, each took hold of Seras's left arm. Alucard called the void into play and the four of them stepped inside leaving the mystery stranger to rage over their disappearance.

Integra, working away in her office, received the scare of her life. Four people, suddenly, walked out of one of Alucard's "air holes" as she liked to term them. When she spotted the Adams brothers, she angrily yelled, "What the hell is this? Alucard, what's going on?"

Alucard requested everyone wait in the hall until he was finished explaining the details to his master.

Seras, Taylor and Finn silently filed out to the hall and had a seat on one of the benches that leaned against a wall. They could hear Alucard's calm, albeit, sarcastic voice giving his mission report, though, technically it wasn't a mission. His voice would be answered with a yell punctuated with a slam or an even louder yell. Eventually, it sounded like she'd calmed down and the conversation actually went more than ten minutes without so much as a raised voice.

All three of them jumped to their feet when the door opened and Alucard stuck his grinning face out in the hall. "Okay, you guys can come in now. It's perfectly safe, I assure you. All my parts are intact and there's no blood taken. Unless, however, you want me to take yours." Winking at Seras, he seductively grinned at her showing a hint of his fangs.

Seras smiled at his crack and humor. It was one of the reasons she loved him. "Maybe later...if you're a good boy, that is...we'll have to see." Lightly touching his face, she then walked into Integra's office followed by Alucard and her cousins. Seeing the woman behind the desk dressed in a suit, well, Seras felt just a little intimidated. Especially after she heard her making good use of her lungs!

All four individuals stood directly in front of the blond with the cold, hard glare. They watched as she reached forward and removed a cigar from a small, thin box. Calmly lighting it, she took a puff then exhaled, watching the smoke float gently up into the air.

Integra's voice rang out, even in the oversized, large office. "I've had the circumstances explained and it's been made known to me that a new enemy exists. One much stronger than the two of you and could surpass you easily."

Finn struck out, "You don't believe in pulling punches do you?"

"No, I don't. There's no time for that sort of thing. What you see is what you get." Studying the younger freak, she wondered what he was thinking. Something had to be turning in those somewhat rusty gears of his. "However, Alucard could defeat him alone, only he seems to want to train the two of you to become hunters despite your freak status. Also, he's requested sanctuary for the three of you and if anything, I'm against it all, but, even the fact remains that I disagree, we could always use extra help here at Hellsing. So I've agreed to let you stay. For now. But I have certain rules and I expect them to be obeyed without question."

Alucard smirked. "Don't think you'll have a problem there."

Flashing him a dirty look, Integra snapped, "Did I ask you? Besides, once they're here...they're your problem. Alright, here's the rules. Number one is no feeding off any mortal unless ordered. Number two, no killing any mortal, freaks or other supernatural creature unless ordered or it's been predetermined to be a risk. Third, follow mine and Alucard's order's and rules and there will be no trouble or problems. Got that?"

Taylor and Finn saluted and said, "Yes, ma'am."

Wryly, Integra smiled and said, "Knock that shit off, please. Now if you'll wait out in the hall please. An older gentleman by the name of Walter will be along shortly to help get you two settled. Dismissed."

The two left to wait in the hall as ordered. Integra turned her attention to the couple in front of her. Seras, since you're still human, you will be settled on the main floor two doors down from me. I want to ensure you stay that way until the decision's made of your own volition to change that status. But, you're welcome to visit with Alucard anytime. In fact, he'll show you around and he'll take you where he stays in case you ever need him." Shifting the papers on her desk, she continued, "Seras, you will be allowed to continue your job at Ivory's. My only condition is that you take Alucard. For the nights that he's not available, you'll take Taylor and Finn. Is that clear?" Integra pinned her with a stony look to get her meaning across.

"Yes, everything's clear. Thank you for allowing me to continue at Ivory's. I really appreciate it very much." Seras's happiness glowed in her bright blue eyes. She's getting to stay with the man in her life, still work and basically getting everything a girl could want. "Integra, thank you for your hospitality, understanding and willingness to work with us on our current situation. We all appreciate everything. I just wanted to let you know." Seras padded across the carpeted floor to exit the office and wait outside with her cousins. When she shut the door behind her, she was taken aback because no one was in the hall. This Walter must have come and taken care of Taylor and Finn, leaving her to fend for herself while awaiting Alucard. Making herself at home on the bench again, Seras thought she'd lay down just for a moment.

Fifteen minutes had passed and still Alucard hadn't emerged from the office. Seras's eyes closed. Just need to get a little rest, she thought. After that she was sleeping peacefully.

Alucard was smiling at the girl's antics. First she'd lay down on the bench and now she'd gone to sleep. His sweet Seras. Maybe she'd never change, although he'd like to see her dressed in a skin tight mini or leather pants and a tight shirt. She'd definitely be dressed to kill.

"ALUCARD! I'm speaking to you!"

"My apologies, Integra. My mind wondered." He bowed his head along with his apology.

Knowingly, she smirked at him. "You were monitoring the girl, weren't you? I have to be confident that this relationship won't interfere with your hunter's duties."

"I assure you, Integra, that it won't. As long as I know she's safe, my mind won't be divided and everything will go as planned." Eventually, he wanted to ask her to join him in the night and become his queen. Together they'd start a family and create a name worthy of fear and darkness.

"Do you know what you're doing? With the girl and those boys, I mean? If Taylor and Finn screw up ad enough, you'll be their executioner no if's and's or but's about anything understood?"

"Believe it or not, I do know what I'm doing this time. With the right training, they'll be worthy additions I can feel it...you'll be proud of them. I imagine your father would be turning in his grave because you've now enlisted two freaks to fight in this battle alongside the men of Hellsing." Alucard, himself, was still a little sore over his subsequent capture and enslavement, but he never held it against Integra.

"He probably would, Alucard, he probably would. No go on, you've got someone waiting for you. Or do I have to tell you to get out again."

"No, you don't have to tell me twice. I know you're lungs work perfectly fine, besides there's a girl you'd rudely awaken if you shouted at me." Inclining his head at her in respect, Alucard took his leave, walking out of the office for once.

Opening and closing the door behind him, Alucard watched the sleeping girl dozing with not a care in the world. Picking her up gently, instead of phasing or anything else, he wanted the comfort of a stroll tonight; walking down the hall he kissed her forehead and whispered to her, "Good night, Seras."

A/N: Well, my faithful readers, there you go for chapter 6 and I want you to enjoy! Let me know what you think. Also, I'm taking a poll as well. For the rest of the story should Seras remain human or be turned vampire? If you all would be so kind as to give me your opinions I'd be grateful! Now, if you'll just read/review! Thanx to you all! You guys rock! L8r ;)


	7. Everything She Wants

Susume: Cute, huh? I'm happy you loved it and since you wanted more...here it is.

LordFluffy'sDemoness: Hiya back girl! You made me smile so big regarding the chapters getting better and better. As for the poll, everyone will just have to read to find out what's going to happen. I know, I'm evil:) jk

aska19: You rock too! "That was a kick ass chapter"...woot! Thanx for that cuz I never get enough of hearing things like that...And also, thanx for contributing your idea...I'll have to see if it'll come into play. :)

Alucardina: You have made my head swell also! I'm so thrilled to see you thought chapter 6 was an amazing chapter! I wonder if you loved it? ;) jk... The compliment you passed on regarding the mood of the settings and painting pictures in the reader's mind...well, to me, there's no higher compliment than that one right there! That's what we're after anyway. :)

Alucardgal: You wanna know what happens next? Really? Well, then my dear girl read on to find out:) I hope I haven't kept you waiting long. ;)

Demmie: Hey girl! You loved it! Yay! Sometimes when I try to be funny, it doesn't come out that way. So I was glad to hear you liked the comment Alucard aimed at Integra and her countenance. I'll try to come up with some more quotes to add to your class of brilliance. :) Anyway, thanx a lot girl! You always bolster my confidence along with everyone else that reviews:)

Lady Azura: Since you thought this was an interesting fic, here's an update for you. :)

KittyHelsing: Hello back to you! I'm exited cuz you and everyone else has loved this chapter! As for the poll, I'm not saying yet so you'll have to keep reading to find out the answer. :)

capitanhans: The answer to the poll ultimately lies buried in the story writing itself in my mind. Glad you loved this chapter! I'm still so happily astounded that a guy likes my story! Thank you so much for reading and then reviewing! And I really do appreciate your enjoyment of my story and I'll do my best to keep it up!

Hear Me

Chapter 7: Everything She Wants

Seras awoke from a pleasant dream, happily stretching, refreshed from her sleep. Glancing around, small alarms went off in her head. At first she didn't recognize her surroundings, but she quickly calmed when the blond realized she was sleeping in a big, fluffy four poster bed. Oh, she'd wanted one of those ever since she was a little girl!

Smiling mischievously, Seras sat up on her knees and then leaped to her feet. Giggling girlishly, she jumped up and down on the mattress several times before allowing her legs to collapse underneath her letting her fall on her back. That was so much fun! A moment later she became mortified at the clearing of a male throat from her doorway. Her head snapped in the direction of her door, spotting Walter and sheepishly grinning.

"Are you alright Seras?" The older man's left side of his mouth was turned up in a small smirk. Inwardly he was laughing at the younger girl's antics. It'd been so long since there'd been unrestrained laughter such as hers in the mansion. Intuitively, he knew she'd fit in well here.

"Sorry, Walter. I just couldn't seem to control myself. You see, I'd always wanted a bed like this and never got one. So...I just had to take it for a test jump and live out my girlhood dream." Bowing her head, trying to appear shamed, "I'll try not to do it again." The petite girl viewed him from underneath her lowered lashes to see if he bought her story and apology. It didn't look like it though. Crap.

"I didn't see a thing if it makes you feel any better." Walter gave the blond a warm smile to quell her nervousness. "I just came to inform you that breakfast is ready and served. Unless you'd rather take you're meal in here."

Shaking her head, "No thanks, Walter. Give me about ten minutes and I'll be down to the kitchen." Pushing her small body from the bed, Seras ran to her closet to get her clothes from last night. Astonishment crossed her features as she threw the doors wide open. There was a whole wardrobe in here. In fact, it looked like her very own clothes!

"Miss Hellsing had me move your clothes from your apartment to here since you'll be staying a while. I also took the liberty of getting other things that you'd need as well." The retainer smirked as a blush stole over her small face. He knew she was thinking about feminine products and such. Truth being, it never bothered him as he'd been buying things of all sorts for Sir Integra for years. "It's alright, Seras. I purchase things for Sir Integra all the time. No need for embarrassment."

"Yeah right. I'm not used to males getting that kind of stuff for me, much less touching them. Taylor and Finn even drew the line for those things."

"Well, I'll wait in the hall for you. We eat in the formal dining room here and that's one of the places I didn't get to show you on our abbreviated tour. Ten minutes, no more, no less." Stepping out of the room, Walter closed the door behind him smirking just like Alucard after a well initiated prank.

Seras thumbed through the clothes eventually deciding on a blue jean mini skirt and a tee shirt with a denim vest. Slipping on her denim Keds, she ran to the bathroom to brush through her hair and then brush her teeth. Finishing she glanced at her watch. Three minutes left. 'Man, I'm good', she thought. Walking to the door, she opened it and spotted the retainer standing right where he stated he'd be waiting. "Okay, I'm ready, Walter. Let's go."

Taking him by the arm, she surprised the butler by her gesture. He smiled and quirked an eyebrow. He'd never seen the likes of her at Hellsing Manor. Integra had never even been as lighthearted and bubbly as the girl at his side. Hopefully, with her around, Hellsing would be a much better place.

The two conversed about many subjects on the way to the dining room. Art, Film, Politics and her personal favorite, music. He was surprised to discover she could sing and had turned her hand to writing her own lyrics and music lately.

"If you don't think it presumptuous of me to ask, but sometime would you grace us with one of your compositions. I'd love to hear you sing and play. I'm somewhat of a musical connoisseur myself." He glanced down at his companion awaiting her reply.

Flashing Walter her most brilliant smile, she nodded. "I'd be happy too. Performing is my life. Bar tending is also apart of that life, but singing comes first. It's kind of like my first love. Besides Alucard." A dream like expression crossed her face. "Speaking of which, where is he?"

"He's down in the basement sleeping. He can come out during daylight hours if he wants. It puts an unwarranted strain on him sometimes. Everything depends on his blood consumption and don't forget that he's the most powerful vampire that ever existed. Also, he's managed to live the longest. Due to his "delicate" condition, he must stay indoors. Too much direct sunlight would kill him."

Seras gasped. She didn't realize it was that serious. "Wow! He's that powerful, huh?"

"My dear girl you have no idea! For one thing, he's the only male who's willing to butt heads with Integra on a daily basis and live to tell the tale. Personally, I think he lives just to annoy her. But that's my opinion."

"Oh."

That's all Seras had time to utter for they had finally arrived at the formal dining room. Plush crimson carpet stretched from the door to every wall. A heavy mahogany table about twelve feet long sat directly in the middle. A gold candelabra with twelve branches occupied the middle of the table perched on top of an ivory lace doily. The walls painted a creme color to bring out the color of the carpeting and accenting the rich hues of the table brought out by the already risen sun.

Awe struck her. "This room is beautiful." Staring at the paintings sparsely adorning the wall she jumped when a female voice acknowledged her compliment.

"Thank you, Seras. I, personally redecorated this a few months back. I'm glad to hear another humans approval. Not that I need it or anything." Ice blue eyes followed Seras's movements as she was directed to sit down by the head chair.

Mentally she ran that slightly insulting tone through her head again. ' "Not that I need it or anything." God she can be such a bitch!"

A voice chuckled sensually in her head. **_"That's my girl. My little tigress."_**

Immediately, her insides warmed knowing and feeling Alucard's presence nearby. His voice seduced her in ways others could never hope to achieve. The mighty king of night didn't have to lay a finger on her. Just a look, a sexually charged comment and she was ready to beg. Most mortal men couldn't do it with just a look or comment. But Alucard could do it all without trying. Sometimes she wondered to herself what had she gotten herself into? At least happiness was in her corner for once. She'd take it for as long as she could get it.

Integra spoke pulling Seras's attention back to the large dining room where trays of traditional breakfast foods had been laid out like a buffet. Eggs, bacon, toast, bagels, English muffins, orange juice and coffee poured for the two women. "Seras, did you sleep well last night?"

"Yes, Sir Integra. It was rather peaceful. And I want to thank you for the room. The bed is my favorite! I'd always wanted a four poster bed and right now I have one, so thank you!" Seras's big blue eyes shined with the gratitude she was expressing. This very moment, a grown woman appeared very much like a little girl. The transformation was rather amusing.

Integra rolled her eyes while smirking."Your welcome." The heiress wasn't about to tell her guest that Walter had informed Integra of her childish antics. Nor would she tell the small blond that Alucard was the reason for her restful sleep, nothing else. The stubborn vampire had refused to leave her side until early dawn. "What plans do you have this morning?" Picking up the newspaper, she unfolded it and waited on Seras's answer.

Shoving a forkful of eggs in her mouth, she chewed carefully and thought hard. "I thought about exploring Hellsing Manor and grounds if that's permissible to you. I'd like to know more about the place I'm staying currently." Swallowing a sip of orange juice, "I have this thing about being in unfamiliar territory. I like to know about where rooms are and where I'm allowed to go and the areas or rooms I'm not to enter. All that sort of information I thrive on knowing. Just want to make sure and head off any possible confrontations about things like that."

"Fair enough. Walter will give you a more detailed tour of the manor and our other facilities after breakfast and his morning duties. Is that agreeable, Walter?"

Bowing his head, he replied, "Yes, Sir Integra. I'd be glad to give her the grand tour."

Excitement lit up her eyes just as a child at Christmas time eyeing presents under the tree. Finishing her breakfast, she asked to be excused and was given permission.

Walter spoke to her before she left the room. "Seras, if you'll meet me outside your room in about two hours we'll begin your tour."

"Sure." Strolling from the room, her excitement still bubbling over, and making her feel a little giddy. Picturing the hallway in her head, she went directly there and stopped short at the door in front of her. Pushing down her nervous feelings, she turned the knob and tugged. The door sprang open with a small creak.

The stairway wasn't very well lit, but she came prepared. Reaching into her skirt, she pulled out a small mini flashlight to help light her way. Breathing in courage and leaving behind her fear, she stepped down into the darkness letting it envelop her petite figure. The slapping sound of her Keds against the stone floor were somewhat comforting to her. Chasing the shadows, her flashlight slowly swung left to right allowing her to take in the bare stone walls. 'Was everything down here made of stone? I wonder.'

She passed several doors on her left and she came to another door that had several markings on it. Recognition sparked inside. This was Alucard's room! She hoped he wouldn't mind her intrusion. She'd missed him already! Talk about co-dependency issues. It all didn't matter anyway. She loved him and _that_ was all that mattered. Taking another breath to fortify her courage, she pulled on the steel door's handle. It too creaked open. 'These people really need to discover what WD-40's all about. Stop all the squeaks and creaks everywhere. Hell, she could probably use it on Integra's mouth. Laughing to herself at that joke, she slapped her hand over her mouth so she wouldn't disturb anyone. What was she talking about? How could she disturb anyone down here? The only resident , here, in this basement was dead.

'I'm really losing it. I really am.' Seras stepped into the room, shutting the heavy metal door behind her. The offensively creaking door squealed as it's hinges closed again. 'Damn door!'

Looking around the room she saw her lover lying in his coffin asleep. He appeared so peaceful and beautiful. She just couldn't help herself. Walking forward, her body slowed as if weighted down by lead. Closing her eyes trying to figure out what was going on, she opened them again. Oh, God, he was _gone!_ Sensing a sudden loss, her heart cried out for him.

Whispering in the low light, she called his name. "Alucard." Tears formed in her eyes waiting for the chance to fall. Where could he have vanished to? Why would she feel such anguish over one of those now you see them now you don't? "What's going on?" Seras's voice quivered. Her question spoken softly echoing the unexpected sadness that coursed in her body, and pulled at her very being. "Alucard? Where are you?"

A pair of arms snaked out of the darkness to gently pull her against a tall, muscular and very male body. "I'm right here, Seras. I'm right here."

For an instant, she felt angry and foolish. Those feelings quickly melted away in his heated embrace. Nothing else mattered when she was there. Nothing ever would. She punched his arm. "Don't ever do that to me again! I thought you'd left or something bad had happened. If you ever do that again, I'll hunt you down and splatter you against a wall!"

Alucard spun her around to face him. He was amused by the fiery look in her blue eyes. Those eyes would be even more lovely lit within by a crimson color and blood lusting light. She was one of the few humans who would stand up to him besides Walter or Integra. Teasing her he said, "As long as I'm splattered in the name of passion, I'll willingly grant my permission. That and as long as you're underneath me screaming my name."

Seras's jaw dropped. Attempting to summon her righteous anger, she found it wouldn't come. "Oh really. Well, then , if you ever trick me like that again, you'll splatter alone and I'll be screaming your name in fury because it was over too quick!" Biting her lip, she held back her smile. Playing games with him was just another of the fun things they passed the time with especially since they'd made love for the first time.

Her body was already tingling being this close, but she wanted to take things a little more slowly this time. She wanted him. She wanted to spend endless days and nights learning more about him and his past. She'd been shown small amounts, but she wanted to know it all. The anger in her eyes dissipating to lust, she reached up with her hands and cupped his face. Purposely, she moved her hands to his hair caressing it; enjoying his every groan. Seras smirked when he bit his lip while trying to hold back his moans.

An idea struck her from the blue. Hoping this wouldn't infuriate a certain vampire, she reached up and kissed him gently. Immediately, she tasted the copper from his lip in her mouth. Making the final decision, she sucked on his bottom lip until he pried her from him.

"Seras, no. You, I mean, we can't do this. I'm afraid that too much of my blood would change you." Seeing the expression on her face, he knew she felt rejected and that was the last thing he wanted her to feel ever. "You don't realize what you're gesture means to me, really you don't. Someday it'll happen but not before we're both ready. You don't know much about my life or what it entails. I want you to know it all so you can make the choice freely without so much as a backwards glance or regret. Do you understand?"

His sad voice almost broke her, but she somehow found the strength and the voice to speak to him. "I do understand. I'll never deserve you. Ever. You're so powerful and handsome, you have so many sides to you. You're the type of man who usually goes for the model types who are as brainless as they are clueless. The fact that you chose me...I'm just afraid it's a dream and I'll wake up empty handed." Her blue eyes resembled twin pools of reflected tears, love and confusion. To feel something so strong in a short time, unfortunately, didn't always last. She wanted something to last. She wanted him pure and simple. She wanted Alucard.

Alucard held her tighter. "I assure you this is no dream. You'll wake up and you're hands can be as full as you want. I'll always be right here. You have me. You have your cousins. And now, you have an additional family here at Hellsing. Whatever you want or need all you have to do is ask. If it's withing my power to grant...you'll have it, I swear!"

The blond for some strange reason, one she couldn't even validate, began laughing hysterically. She laughed even harder at Alucard's questioning glance. "I don't know what's wrong with me. Why I'm laughing, I don't have any clue." She spoke between giggles. "It's not you. It's just everything happening right now, I guess catching up with me. I don't really know. Alucard, I can't stop. Help me, please."

One side of his mouth kicked up. "You asked for it, so now you'll get it." Swooping down on her, he fastened his mouth on hers. Kissing her passionately for several minutes, she pulled away to get her breath. But at least her giggling fit had ceased. Alucard released her from his arms.

Turning to walk away from him, Seras was dizzy and found she couldn't walk a straight line. Her mind was fuzzy and she was lightheaded. She felt the equivalent of being high. Wondering to herself, 'If his kisses could do that, I can't wait to see him all out!' She remembered briefly their short night together and that barely scratched the surface. She felt a hand gently take hold of her elbow.

"Seras, are you alright?" It was a good thing the blond couldn't see the self satisfied expression Alucard wore or she might have become angry again and punched him for all his efforts. "Why don't you sit down for a while? We could sit and talk. I'd love to learn all your dirty little secrets." His deep, dark voice teasing her. Taunting her with thoughts of silk sheets and nights deserving of chocolates, roses and wine, he grinned widely as she blushed.

Composing herself, she said, "I'd love to, but soon, I have an appointment with Walter." Noticing the possessive, hardened glare in his eyes, she soothed his male ego. "Don't worry Alucard. He's just giving me a tour of the manor and grounds. Had you been available during daylight hours, I would've asked you instead."

His face relaxing, he hugged her. "I have an idea for tonight."

Cautiously, she surveyed his face for any thoughts of mischief. "And just what would that be, hmm?"

"Meet me in the garden after sundown. I'll take you on a flight around the town. What do you say?" He watched as the little girl inside struggled against the surface of the woman she had become. The two warred with the woman winning out this time.

"I'll take you up on that. The thought of flying around in the air...is exhilarating! I appreciate the offer and I wouldn't miss this for anything in the world!" Hugging him hard, Seras leaned back and planted a grateful smooch on his patiently waiting lips.

Alucard kissed her sweetly one last time and let her go. He watched her slowly walk out his door, her eyes so dazed; her face the face of a woman in love. He smiled as she walked with a light bounce in her step. Standing at his door, he ensured that she made it to the top of the stairs without falling, the starry eyed condition she was exhibiting.

After she stepped through the door at the top of the stairs, Alucard closed his door and lay back down in his coffin. That petite package was such a mystery. One that intrigued him and would keep him so for an eternity. He was certain of this. His eyes drifted shut and he again adopted the dead like appearance for those of his kind.

Seras had just began walking down the long hallway to her room when she heard a voice call out to her.

"Seras, are you alright?" The male voice sounded concerned.

Twisting her head towards the sound of the speaker, she turned and was relieved. "Oh, it's you, Walter! I'm sorry I'm so out of sorts. I didn't see you there. I'll be okay." Confused she glanced around at her surroundings. "We were supposed to meet at my room, weren't we?"

"That we were. I was just on my way when I saw you. It didn't look like you were yourself so I was worried. Naturally, I couldn't just allow you to continue without saying something and assuring myself of your health. Is it still agreeable to go on with the tour?" Walter watched her with vast amusement. He knew what had caused her current predicament and he intended to tease a certain vampire with every tidbit of information he could.

Nodding her head, she took his arm. "Shall we go?"

The retainer returned her smile. "We shall."

They walked along the halls, Walter explaining where the various halls branched off to and what was located down each. "Since none of these halls are of any importance I'm not taking you down those. You obviously know where the basement's located so we'll move on to the library and the downstairs.

During the whole tour, Seras's mind was divided. Stretched between what Walter was saying and then she pondered on Alucard and his heated touches and glances. She'd much rather be with him, but for now she'd have to make do. Snapping herself out of it, she payed strict attention to Walter's words and the places he showed her.

The tour passed quickly and she learned so many things. He'd even taken her by the soldiers quarters and introduced her. Walter even took care as to introduce her as Alucard's guest so the men wouldn't get any funny ideas in their heads.

Eventually Walter brought her back to the manor and excused himself for his evening duties. Seras wondered to the garden which Walter had shown her on the early part of the tour. Sitting down on one of the benches, she watched the sun slip little by little down into it's nightly cradle.

She'd picked this spot because of the delicate pale pink roses that adorned the rolling landscape. These roses were her favorite kind amongst all others. Her skin as fragile as the roses surrounding her. Now the sun was gone. Darkness her welcoming companion. At least until Alucard's arrival.

Tenderly, she cradled one of the beautiful blooms in her hands cupping it to smell it's sweet fragrance. A rose's smell was always the sweetest and the best. Tracing her fingers around the edges of the blooms, she patiently awaited her lover in a garden of roses. Turning from them to watch the moon make it's ascent, Seras closed her eyes and listened to the music created by the night. The night had always been her favorite time. It's beauty unsurpassed even by harsh day.

Seras was so overtaken by the gift this night offered her that she never heard anyone approaching. A male voice spoke to her bringing her back to attention.

"Seras, so you love the night as much as I."

Turning, she blessed Alucard with her most beautiful smile. He pulled something out from behind his back and presented it to her. It just to happened to be one of the pink blossoms that she'd enjoyed earlier.

Seras in the moonlight was more gorgeous than she was in the light. She adored the night. She even took the time to listen to the music it made through various sounds and creatures. Her pale skin glowed ethereally under the light of the moon. He thought to himself that this woman was worthy of becoming his queen. She was the first in many lifetimes that he'd considered bestowing such a gift to.

Meeting her halfway, he held her small form snugly against him. "Are you ready for the night of your life?"

"Yes", she whispered.

Tilting her chin up he gently kissed her slightly parted lips. As he kissed her, they lifted off the ground. The wind blew around them, stirring and blowing their hair and moving against their clothes. Alucard stopped the kiss and said, "Seras, look around you."

Hesitatingly, she opened them and her mouth opened wide in surprise. All the houses, trees and people looked so tiny from this height. He continued to fly her around for several minutes and finally he told her, "Seras, hold on we're going higher."

"Higher? Is that possible?"

"With me, anything will be possible. It is possible. If you want it or wish it...it's yours. As long as I can grant it, otherwise, nothing will be impossible." The ebony haired No Life King spoke with confidence and none if it was exaggerated. He'd lived so long that there wasn't much he couldn't do.

Holding her tighter, he increased his speed and incline. When he stopped, they were surrounded by clouds. Giggling, Seras was amazed at this sight! The moon, itself, seemed to be withing her grasp. Alucard cut the atmospheric visit short. "We have to go back now. You won't be able to breathe much longer due to our distance from the ground and we're hanging out in the atmosphere. I just wanted to show you one thing that was definitely not impossible."

Alucard picked her up in the bridal position and headed back down towards the earth with an angel in his arms. His angel. That's what she was to him. She'd rescued him from a solitary existence so cold that he hadn't cared about anything. Now all that had changed. But was he more dangerous now since her appearance? He'd kill anyone or anything that touched or harmed her!

Moments later, he landed back on the Hellsing grounds and placed Seras back on solid ground. He held onto her because she still seemed a little wobbly from their flight.

"Alucard that was the most wonderful thing I've ever experienced. Thank you so much! When can we do it again?"

He smiled at the little girl popping out to ask that question. It was inevitable that it would be asked. "Whenever we have time and whenever you want."

"Really? Wow! That was so awesome! Alucard?"

Her curiosity nabbed his attention. "Yes, Seras?"

"Could we just sit out here and talk for a while? I don't want to go in yet and it's so perfect out here. Everything's so perfect. I just want to hold onto it for a little while longer." Her hope filled eyes watched him so intently.

How could he deny her anything. Whatever she wanted, everything she wants, he'd give to her regardless. She'd given him so much already, it was now time for him to reciprocate everything given. "Yes. Let's sit here and enjoy each other. Let's enjoy nature and the beauty of my natural environment. This is where I'm most at home. Here, in the night, is where I'm most at my element. What you see is what you get."

Seras nodded. The two of them talked into the night. Laughs and giggles echoed throughout the night enlivening it with the couple who shared pieces of each other and payed homage to all that was night.

A/N: That's it for chapter 7...next chap will liven up and the violence will be back...promise! Hope you guys enjoyed! Just read/review...to help my motivation and such! Love all you guys! Ya'll rock! L8r


	8. Ivory's Touch

LadyDraculea: Thanx for your review! I sometimes get this thing for a dark, possessive Alucard and I don't know why. Also, I thought it would be different and cute to make her bubbly, happy and a vixen wrapped in a little package. You know what they say about dynamite coming in small packages:)

Lady-Azura: Thumbs up to you on your review! 10/10...woot! You're awesome:)

LordFluffy'sDemoness: Hiya girl! I'm smiling here..."cute and very, very sweet and nice"...thanx..I might just be blushing.. ;) I love Alucard as a prankster just like the dark, yet sensitive, possessive side. It's just whatever mood I happen to be writing in that night. I thought it would be a different for Alucard to scare Seras instead of Integra for once and see what happened. I can't believe I'm on chapter eight of this story already! But it's thanx to you and everyone else who have reviewed and shared your thoughts and opinions:)

Demmie: So you're thinking ahead of me already? ;) jk..."biting session, huh?" Felt I had to throw in a cute moment to accompany the violence. Happy to hear it was good enough. Since you loved it and said you couldn't wait to see where this is gonna lead...I'm gonna be a nice author and relieve your curiosity:) Aren't I nice? ;) lol...Btw, yeah, Integra is a bitch! I even thought that in the anime!

aska19: Thanx for your compliments on the chapter, and myself, that I'm really getting good! I've got such a smile on me for them! As for the ideas, you know I'll give you a shout out. Oh, btw, thanx so much for getting your friends to read and passing on their awesome opinions! Thanx a lot:)

capitanhans: You continue to amaze me. Thanx so much for your reviews! I try hard on the imagery and wording. Some days it's like nothing seems to come or that it's not really good. Then I get your review along with everyone else's and you all make my day! It's truly appreciated! I'm glad to hear this in one of your fav fictions too! You rock:)

KittyHelsing: Hey girl! Yes, you are becoming quite the regular, but I love to read your reviews! Thanx for boosting my confidence on my story! I'm ecstatic you think the chapters are awesome and I'll try to keep it up! Thanx so much! Come back and see me now, ya hear? ;)

dragonlance: Thanx! I'll try to make it even better! Here's your update.

Disclaimer: See chapter one. Also, I used Evanescence's, Bring Me To Life in this chapter and I don't have permission like everyone else doesn't have it...but I'm only a poor humble writer! So please don't sue:)

Hear Me

Chapter 8: Ivory's Touch

Seras readied herself for work. Checking her reflection, she smiled at the happy woman staring back. Her pale skin had taken on a rosy glow, blue eyes sparkling brighter than the stars above, and her hair even seemed to gain a shinier luster. It was all due to Alucard. Just thinking about him made her smile while feeling akin to a lovesick teenager. After all this time it had finally happened. She'd fallen in love. It was a wonderful thing to fall into; forgetting the previous pains and heartbreaks that had hurt in the past didn't matter anymore.

Wearing the typical Ivory's uniform which consisted of a white button up shirt, black pants or skirt, and black shoes. Seras was wearing the white shirt, black mini skirt with knee length black heeled boots. Grabbing her purse she headed out of the room to meet with Integra before she left Helling Manor. Unfortunately it was one of her host's requirements.

Knocking on the heavy oak door to Integra's lair, Seras waited for the summons to enter. The small blond didn't have long to wait. Hearing Integra's voice bark for the person to enter, she meekly walked in and saw Alucard already standing in front of the older woman's desk.

"Seras. I have no missions for Alucard tonight so he can accompany you to work. What does your schedule look like for the rest of the week?" The paler blond stared at Seras causing her to feel just a little uncomfortable.

"I work the next three nights from eight thirty pm until closing, which is at three am, and as soon as my job is finished I leave. Then after the next three nights I'm off for the next two and then it starts all over again."

Integra's eye contact and barking questions were grating on the younger woman's last nerve. If it wasn't for the face that she was allowing Seras and her two cousins to stay, she might have told her to piss off and like it! Just looking at her brought some really nasty comments to mind.

_**"Well, it seems the kitten does have claws after all, doesn't it? We're two of a kind, Seras, Victoria. Maybe later, if the mood strikes you, you can dig your claws into me." **_

Hearing Alucard's words perfectly in her mind, she sent him a pissed glance. She'd been trying to get along with his master, but she was a total bitch. No wonder no men were knocking on her door! That's probably what was her problem in the first place. Integra needed to get some and bad!

Thinking for a moment, Seras smirked. She could have such fun with Integra! Get her piss ass drunk and get someone to go to town...she'd wake up with a hell of a smile. At least she ought to. Smirking even bigger, Seras knew just the person for the job and he owed her a lot! It wouldn't be so hard as she originally thought. Before she realized it, Integra had stopped her speech, Alucard was watching her in amusement and she was..._laughing?_ Why was she laughing? When did she start it out loud.

Finding the situation irritating, Integra snapped at Seras. "What is so funny here?" Crossing her arms, the cold, cast iron bitch waited for Seras's answer.

"Um, nothing. Would you believe it was nothing? I didn't even realize I was doing it. My apologies, Sir Integra." Man, she'd never hear the end of this from the vampire standing right next to her. He'd laugh long and hard over her predicament, tease the hell out of her and then do it all over again. Blowing out a breath, Seras forced herself to concentrate on Integra's words and orders.

"Now, since that's out of your system, Alucard will go tonight, but for the next two days, Taylor and Finn will have to go with you. I have Alucard on several important missions so make sure you stay out of trouble." Gesturing for Alucard to wait outside, the heiress waited until Alucard left the room to finish what she had started to say.

"It's imperative that you stay safe and out of any trouble. Alucard will sense if something's happening to you and will abandon everything to see to your safety. I can't have that! You will be watched and if it comes to my attention that you can't avoid the simplest situations; then you will have to stay here while he's away." Integra lit one of her specialty cigars and took a few inhalations before continuing. "If you're safety's called into question, his attention will be divided and you could possibly get him killed! We've never had this type of problem spring up before. Period. You're the only one he's ever brought home. What's so special about you anyway?" Integra's icy eyes narrowed almost in spite and jealousy.

"Maybe it's because...I smile, have a sense of humor and don't act like I've got a lemon up my ass! Basically I'm just a girl that lives and likes to have fun." Getting braver for second, Seras said, "No offense, but you act so unapproachable. Ditch the glasses, the manly looking suit, do something with your hair and face, and I'll bet you'd get laid quicker than a table at supper time!" Snapping her fingers to emphasize her point, the younger girl seemed relieved after letting all that off her chest.

Trouble was that Integra didn't look that amused. Standing up she yelled at Seras, "Get out! Get to work and leave me to do my own job. Go!" Pointing at the door, her blue eyes blazing; all she needed was a pistol to complete the cowgirl picture.

Seras turned on her heel, quickly exiting the room and finding a chuckling Alucard in the hallway. Still laughing at her honest, yet insulting words. Strolling over to the vampire, she was the epitome of calm, cool and collected. She quickly punched him in the chest making him laugh even harder.

"You traitor. Leaving me to deal with her wrath...nice job!" Stalking off down the hall, she could still hear his dark laugh echoing behind her. Looking over her shoulder, she stopped short when she saw he wasn't there. "What the hell? Where did he go?" Eyes scanning her surroundings furiously, she found no evidence of her vampire lover. "Great. Now I've got the disappearing act from him. What else next?"

Walking from the hallway she made her way down the flight of stairs leading to the main doors. Opening them, she stepped across the thresh hold closing the heavy doors behind her. As she turned around, Seras stepped hard into a muscular chest. Her head snapped up and relief flooded through her when she noticed who had frightened ten years off her young life. It was none other than the dark prank king himself, Alucard.

Dressed in dark loafers, he was wearing navy blue trousers and a dark green button up shirt with navy blue stripes. He looked good enough to eat.

Seras's jaw dropped in surprise. 'He just keeps getting better looking every time. How unfair! Good enough to eat didn't describe it well enough. Devastating, maybe, could cover Alucard's looks. The dark vampire would have every female in Ivory's drooling over him tonight, so she'd have her work cut out for her.

Taking her arm, Alucard brought her tight against his body. Commanding a void to open, he stepped into it with Seras in tow. Stepping out of their transportation, the couple began walking and the hole dispersed. Alucard had been considerate and cautious to the point of being overly so, but they couldn't have everyone seeing the way they arrived and left. It would cause too much chaos than the vampire wanted to deal with presently.

Seras broke his thoughts by asking about her cousins. She hadn't seen them since their arrival at Hellsing several nights ago and she was worried. There was no end to the trouble they could cause or find. That's what they had always excelled at and they still did it very well. Little to no effort involved in their schemes, yet they didn't go the way they wanted sometimes. They succeeded more times than failed. Probably a good thing for all parties involved!

"Right now, the two of them are going through intense training with Walter and several of our best military personnel. Once Taylor and Finn are ready, I'll take over their training and make them the second best hunters in Hellsing. Obviously, since I'm the head hunter, I have to ensure that your cousins are battle ready. They will be tested and pushed beyond their limits, but that's what makes us true warriors of Hellsing!" Alucard was attempting to alleviate her useless worrying over the two mischief makers, unfortunately, there wasn't much he could say.

"Thanks anyway for trying to make me feel better. I know everything will be fine. I trust you. I trust in your judgment. It will all work out I know." Turning down an alleyway, she told Alucard, "This is the way I have to take to go to work. We have to come in through the back entrance."

A short walk brought them to the back door of Ivory's. They could hear the music blaring loudly already and it wouldn't be long before patrons began arriving, drinking and dancing theirselves blind. He followed her to the employee locker room where she did her nightly ritual. Placing her things in her private locker, she snapped the locker shut and tied on her black waitress apron.

Looking at Alucard, she smiled. "I'm ready. Let's go and let me get this shift over with." Quickly walking out the door, her heels clicking an offbeat tune on the concrete; the couple strode over to the bar. She'd missed all this already. More than that, she'd missed the people and performing.

Getting everything ready at her station, she was taken aback when someone enveloped her in a giant bear hug from behind. She heard a low growl coming from Alucard's direction. She whispered harshly, "Stop it!"

Seras found herself being spun around to see Dallas. Hugging him she squealed, "Dallas! It feels like it's been forever! I missed you!" Mentally, her mind was being swamped with jealous thoughts and envious emotions. The intensity of these emotions were causing her head to hurt. Flashing him a look, she turned back to her friend and coworker. "Dallas, would you excuse me and Alucard for a moment?"

Puzzled, he asked Seras, "Wait. I thought his name was Alex?"

Swallowing to wet her dry throat, she replied, "It is, but his real name is Alucard and we call him Alex. Are we straight now?" Winking at Dallas, she told Alucard, "Sometimes when we begin our shift, Dallas here, isn't too bright. At least not until he gets a little liquor in him!"

Laughing at her own joke, she walked around the bar, grabbed the dark haired vampire and dragged him off to a corner. Once they were alone, she unleashed her anger directing it all towards him.

Whispering in all her fury, she asked Alucard, "What is wrong with you? Dallas is just my friend. There's nothing there. I don't want him." Putting one hand on her hip, she pushed him back against the wall. "All of this jealousy and everything that you were sending to me over our connection better stop! I can't work like that and I won't! Whatever snit fit you're in...get over it and I mean now!"

Alucard's eyes hidden by his sun glasses were obviously unreadable. His face which had tightened into a mask of black anger relaxed with her next gesture. It was strange really that a girl, a small girl, could easily tame the beast. He'd have never thought it possible.

Throwing her arms around him, Seras said, "I love you. You're the only one I want. There will never be another man or vampire for me ever! You're all I need." Her confession spent, she turned and walked away, taking up her position at the bar.

The doors had been opened now and customers were lined up at the bar. As soon as the petite blond had stepped behind the bar, she'd had several of her regulars ready to order. Whenever she was working, they allowed no one else to mix their drinks. So it really sucked when she wasn't there.

Alucard seated himself at a table close by just in case she needed him. Watching her work, the Vampire King was still amazed at how much of a people person she happened to be. Bubbly, sometimes her personality gave way to the flirt that was reserved for work only. Which he didn't really care for that, but he had to deal, and she mesmerized the patrons she served. She was so perfect.

She smiled and continuously made drinks for several hours. Glancing at her watch, she called to Dallas, "Hey Dal, I'm gonna take my break now. I'll be back in about fifteen."

He sent her the thumbs up sign so she removed her apron and tiredly walked from behind the bar. Crossing to Alucard's table, she was a little irritated to see a table full of girls surrounding him. Wondering to herself, 'Would he have attracted them to him on purpose as payback for Dallas? But that was just a happy reunion between friends and nothing more.'

If anything, Alucard appeared bored in her eyes. A brunette sat right beside him and every chance she got, the girl put her hands on Alucard. She was trying very hard also to flaunt her assets. Slowly but surely, Seras was seeing red.

Stopping at the table she looked hard at the female intruder and found herself on the receiving end of a rude appraisal.

The girl haughtily spoke to Seras insinuating that she was very low classed. Alucard rolled his eyes and felt aggravation at the girl's words. His unknown companion asked Seras, "What do you want? Don't you have a drink to make or something? This one's taken for the night so move along honey." The girl smirked triumphantly at Seras.

Black fury swept through her veins at the girl's remarks and her bitchy tone. Walking up behind the girl's chair, Seras pulled it out and dumped her in the floor. "Now how about you move _your ass_ along, honey, and get your own damn boyfriend." Jerking her head towards Alucard, she said, "He's mine. Hands off. If you want some quick, cheap thrills, then hit the street. I'm sure you'll find plenty there." Seras's eyes flashed, her hands balled tightly into small fists pressed even tighter into her body's sides.

Alucard smiled at her brazen actions. He'd never thought, when he first met her, that she'd do and say the things she just freed from her vocal chords. Admitting to himself that it was pretty amusing he knew she wouldn't find it so.

Seras stared down at her favorite vampire, even though he was the only one she knew, and raked him over with a mock stern expression. Using her right index finger she poked him hard in the chest. "Don't tell me I'm gonna have to babysit you all night. I _do_ have a job to do, you know? Now interest me for fifteen minutes!" Plopping down into the chair beside him, Seras expectantly waited.

"Interest you for fifteen minutes? Why? What happens in fifteen minutes?"

Flashing him a devil may care smile, she said, "I have to go back to work in fifteen minutes. So dazzle me with your wit and sex appeal. Haven't got all night now." Leaning forward and placing her chin on her hands that had interlaced with each other, she continued teasing the older vampire. "I'm waiting, Alucard."

Without moving an inch, the infamous No Life King whispered in her mind and ears simultaneously creating an uncomfortable heated feeling within her being. "If you want work, Seras, how about you work me later? The pleasure immeasurable." Dropping his voice even lower, the lovable and sometimes irritating vampire turned up the heat a notch. "Seras, after closing do you want to try out a pool table? Or perhaps the bar?" One eyebrow arched seductively, "I could decorate you with vodka if you choose and you could return the favor."

The blond distinctly heard the teasing smirk in his voice. She didn't have to see his face to catch it, but his words had her reeling whether she wanted to admit it or forget it. 'Damn,' she thought to herself, 'He _would _do this to me shortly before I have to go on stage.' Thinking about it she knew she liked it when he teased her this way.

She tried to imagine the look on his face when he saw her outfit for tonight. Working hard, Seras picked out a rock song instead of her usual slow romantic ballads. She wanted something different tonight. The whole place was packed and she felt like rocking the hell out of it and put her talents to good use.

Slowly rising from her chair, Seras placed a quick peck on Alucard's cheek. "My time is up. I've got to get back. See ya in a little while." Pausing long enough to wink flirtatiously; she was gone.

Alucard sat still thinking about the blond beauty who mesmerized him. She was so many things wrapped in a delicate looking package. She also had the heart of a fierce lioness if need be. Sipping his drink, the vampire looked forward to her performance this evening. If he suspected right she'd be putting on something special; he felt it in his bones and ancient soul. His musings came to a halt when the house lights came on illuminating the stage.

As usual, Dallas took center stage to announce his lovely coworker and her band. The blond man greeted the audience enthusiastically, "Hello, everyone and good evening! Are we drunk yet?"

Several yells echoed back at him, "Not yet!"

Grinning, he replied, "Well it seems to me like you guys need to get your asses back to the bar!" Laughing with the crowd over his statement, Dallas signaled for the claps and yells to quieten down. "Now, ladies and gentlemen, our favorite young lady is getting ready to come out and sing her heart out for you! Are you ready!"

Someone started chanting Seras's name. One by one the chant was picked up by everyone in the room, their voices raised in thunderous unity. Again, Dallas gave the signal to cease all noise and the audience readily complied.

"Well, if you're that ready, here she is, ladies and gentlemen, singing Bring Me To Life!" Walking off the stage, Dallas headed back to the bar smiling at Seras's large fan base in the club.

Suddenly, the stage lights and house lights dimmed significantly. The music began. A small softened spotlight turned on accenting the slight figure of Seras. She was wearing tight black leather pants, a blood red tank top, and black lace up combat boots. Silver earrings dangled from her ears, several necklaces hung from around her slender neck and hanging on each wrists were a mixed color of red and black bracelets.

_How can you see into my eyes_

_Like open doors?_

_Leading you down into my core_

_Where I've become so numb._

_Without a soul. My spirit's sleeping somewhere cold_

_Until you find it there and lead it back home._

Alucard's jaw dropped. He couldn't believe this was his angel standing in front of him looking like temptation on a platter. Gleefully, he reveled in her new look, appreciating all her points and assets from his seat. Watching her made his mouth water and his soul long to have her even more.

_Wake me up inside_

_Wake me up inside_

_Call my name and save me from the dark._

_Bid my blood to run_

_Before I come undone_

_Save me from the nothing I've become._

The rock beat driving her on, Seras put everything into this song. Throwing her energy, her soul and her lost loneliness to the crowd, they soaked up every word she sang. Turning her eyes to Alucard, she inwardly smirked at the look on his face. It could only be described as a Master card moment. Leading into the second verse, Seras aimed her words toward a drop dead, gorgeous Alucard. Winking at him, she sang it only to him.

_Now that I know what I'm without_

_You can't just leave me._

_Breathe into me and make me real_

_Bring me to life._

_Wake me up inside_

_Wake me up inside_

_Call my name and save me from the dark._

_Bid my blood to run_

_Before I come undone_

_Save me from the nothing I've become._

Glancing out over the crowd, Seras noticed several people waving at her. Not wanting to be rude she returned the friendly gestures. These people, her fans, made her who she was and nothing else.

_Bring me to life_

_Bring me to life._

Alucard heard her precious words. This song reminded him of the first one she'd ever sang to him. It was a beautiful ballad called Hear Me. He couldn't forget. That song and Seras was never far from his mind. So powerful and emotional and special; she didn't realize the hold she had over him. She was so unaffected that way. Never realizing what she meant to those around her, he believed, that she didn't know just how special she really and truly was, to everyone in this room, and to Alucard himself.

_Frozen inside without your touch_

_Without your love, darling_

_Only you are the life among the dead._

_I've been sleeping a thousand years it seems_

_Got to open my eyes to everything._

_Don't let me die here_

_Bring me to life._

The crowd, at this point, was wound tight in the performance and was singing right along with her. Seras projected so much energy that she felt like it was bouncing back to her in waves from the energized patrons and fans. Pitching the chorus one last time, her energy staying level instead of decreasing, the bouncing, radiating blond gave everything back to those sharing everything with her.

_Wake me up inside_

_Wake me up inside_

_Call my name and save me from the dark._

_Bid my blood to run_

_Before I come undone_

_Save me from the nothing I've become._

_Bring me to life_

_Bring me to life_

_Bring me to life._

Holding on to that last note, she felt the walls vibrate between the effects from her performance and the vibrant crowd cheering her and the band. Seras and her fans had achieved a special connection tonight. They each had given and taken making it a wondrous experience.

Seras glanced around as she placed the microphone back into it's stand. Looking for Alucard she couldn't spot him anywhere. Confusion and curiosity ate away leaving her to wonder where he'd gone. Surely his master hadn't called him away leaving her without protection. That had been Integra's main condition for allowing her to continue working here. She wouldn't break it would she? But what if there'd be some kind of trouble?

Pushing her personal thoughts to the back of her mind, she bowed to the crowd; thanked them graciously. Handing the stage back over to Dallas, Seras walked away from the stage to go change back into her work clothes. Man, she never knew leather could be so freaking hot! Under stage lights, the tight constraining pants were even worse!

Happy, yet exhausted, the small framed girl entered her dressing room so thrilled at the level she'd risen to tonight. It was almost unlike anything she'd done before! The newer songs surpassed everything she'd done in the past and it seemed that everyone, herself included, loved the results. Her loneliness had drawn them in and the love she felt now held them there.

Turning her cd player on, the electronic device automatically pulled up one of her new favorite songs by Evanescence. It was a hauntingly sad song called "Like You". Standing in the center of her dressing room she swayed gently feeling the music pull at the core of her being. The tears always instantly welled the moment this song played. Other than the emotional strains she couldn't really figure out why she cried.

Staying still, she allowed the song to wash over her, taking her over and breathing it in deep. Tears fell. The watery drops made their way down her cheeks. Without any warning, they were smoothed away from her pale skin. Eyes jerking open, she was relieved to see her lover standing before her. Seras couldn't deny that she was glad to see him. Her body called for his. Her soul called for his. Everything she was called out for him to love her. Just as she was and that's all she could ever ask of him was to just love her.

Urging her small body to his larger one, Alucard pressed his lips to hers letting her feel what she needed to hear. Pulling back, he kissed her gently on the forehead and whispered, "I love you, Seras. You were wonderful tonight! I couldn't have been more pleased with your song or your clothes, for that matter!"

Wanting to have a little fun with her lover, she mercilessly teased him. "You liked the outfit, huh? I just _bet_ you did!" Letting out a giggle and pressing tighter against him she continued to verbally taunt him, "I'm sure you were picturing yourself removing my clothes, weren't you? Don't say you didn't even entertain the thought. You're a natural born pervert so admit it!"

Grinning darkly, he replied, "There's nothing to deny." His crimson eyes captured her blue ones which had widened with the adrenaline still racing in her body. A thought struck him and he wondered how she'd handle his actions. Thinking to himself, he smirked, 'Time to play.'

Concentrating on her heart rate, the vampire captured it along with her will. "Surrender to me, Seras. Let go and relax."

Her whole body relaxed in his taut grip holding her gently. He praised her for her efforts. "That's my girl. Just relax and let yourself feel what you've been longing to feel."

Her eyes blinked slowly under the influence of Alucard's power. The caresses, feathered kisses and touches he bestowed were heating up her insides. Her body's melting point was quickly approaching. For now that's all she wanted. She just wanted to melt and feel his arms tighten around her to take her to such heavenly bliss that she never returned.

Hearing his voice inside her head, Seras opened herself further to the pleasure-pain that only he could inflict. Such a sweet pleasure he offered and gave. The petite musician/bartender found herself wondering if she was dying. If she was, then let her die wrapped up in heaven's embrace,

Alucard backed off and allowed her to slowly awaken from his trance. Unfortunately she still had to return to the rest of her job and the night would be over in a couple of hours. He still had enough time, before dawn, to take her out and the two of them enjoy some alone time. The dark haired vampire watched her reaction to his handiwork in amusement. Poor thing looked either slightly drunk or high as hell. Depended on your point of view. "Seras, I'll leave now so you can change and get back to work. I'll be right outside your door."

Seras blinked and he was gone! "Wow, I really have to learn that trick! Too awesome!" Shaking her head attempting to clear the stuffiness inside of it, she realized with a start what he'd done. Irritation was the first thing she felt and then she smiled. She'd wanted a piece of heaven and he'd willingly given it. It was almost impossible for her to stay mad at him for anything when everything he did was for her.

Changing clothes only took about fifteen minutes. Seras was afraid that once she started sweating the leather pants would be hell to remove, but it turned out the opposite and they peeled off rather easily. Throwing her bartender outfit back on she opened the door to meet with Alucard's mischievous face.

Narrowing her blue eyes slightly she asked him, "What have you done now?" Hands on her hips she waited for his reply.

Shrugging his shoulders, "Who me? What makes you think I've done anything?" He tried his best to appear innocent, but on him it was a failed look every time.

"Yes you. What makes me think that? Oh, you should see the look on your face. You look like the gorgeous school boy who just performed some kind of degrading act on the principals desk! So tell me you aren't up to something? I dare you. Come on...I'm waiting to hear this one!" Seras smirked right back at Alucard knowing he couldn't say the words. They would betray him every time. His face was the ultimate traitor showing the mischief he hid in his mind. Dangerous place that it was to visit, holding so many secrets unknown to many, even his master had no clue to his full potential.

The couple walked back to the bar. Alucard sat down at a table watching her work.

Seras poured herself a coke and rum since the night was pretty much done with and everyone was beginning to leave. Two hours later and the place was completely shut down. Only the workers remained to run through clean up and routine schedules before heading home.

Alucard invited Seras over for a game of cards. She looked at him questioningly as if to ask where he was going to get a deck of cards. She should have known better. With a thought there appeared a deck in his hands.

Dallas walked out from the store room to see them and the cards. He wanted to play so bad he could taste it. The male bartender couldn't remember the last time he'd even played. He didn't realize that he'd been staring at them until Seras spoke; grabbing his attention.

"Dallas, would you like to join us? You looked so lonely standing there and all." Slapping the tabletop next to her, she motioned him to join them.

Sitting down next to her he inquired what game they'd be playing. Would it be Spades, Poker or Blackjack? Who knew?

Sharing a slightly evil glance with Alucard. "I hope you're loaded tonight, Dallas, cause you're gonna need it! I'm gonna wipe the floor with both of you!"

Laughing, he coughed into his hands, "Bullshit, bullshit! Do we have a threat or a promise?"

One corner of her mouth turned up imitating Alucard's infamous smirk. "That's no bullshit and you can bet your paycheck that it's a threat!" Her feminine laughter rang out in the room and echoed in the emptiness surrounding them.

She continued on, "We're playing Poker. Five card draw, two dollar ante and then we'll go from there. We'll start small for you just in case you need a refresher. By the way, did I ever tell you that my nickname in Poker is Killer?" Winking at him she giggled with the surprised look that flashed over his face.

Alucard interrupted the humorous interlude. "Let's get to playing. We don't have long and I want to see him lose and lose badly." The tall vampire picked on Dallas further. "I believe it would be rather funny to see him lose badly to a female!"

Seras snapped her head over in Alucard's direction. "Oh, you do, do you? I think I'll have to kick your ass too and leave you bare. If you catch my drift?" Blue eyes twinkling seductively, she willed her meaning to him.

Alucard answered her challenge. "Do your worst. You won't be able to kill me in this game...Killer."

Seras jostled the cards and made sure they were in no particular order. Dealing them out, Seras eyed the two men and the trio began their heated battle of wills, humor and cardsharp skills. Drinking, swearing and money crossed the table frequently causing more than one person present to giggle at the childishness of it all.

Having so much fun, the three players didn't catch on to the sensation of being watched due to the level of intoxication and fun. The shadow patiently watched and then faded away, drowned out by the noisy players below the balcony.

All three players studied their cards and their rivals. Trying not to reveal anything, Seras and Dallas failed miserably, and it didn't help that there was a mind reader in the group! The laughter and drinks continued long afterwards keeping the game and conversation flowing like wine. Bringing forth a new sense of camaraderie between the three sitting at the table, Dallas, Seras and Alucard shared many a detail or drunken facts about their lives, past and present. Of course Alucard couldn't share much at all due to his restrictions about discussing who he really was, but he enjoyed listening to the other two dish it all out...embarrassing moments and all.

A/N: I tried to end this chapter at a decent place, but it seemed hard tonight and I don't know why. Anyway, I hope you guys enjoy this...just read/review...please... :) See ya guys next chapter! L8r


	9. Save Me

silversoraki: Thanx for your reviews and I will try my best to make it even better:)

Lady-Azura: Here's you another chapter and I hope you think it's as great as the previous ones. I'm crossing my fingers now ;)

Demmie: OMG! I love that song too! I jam to it all the time and I've never grown tired of it! I threw in the card game, last minute, thinking you might like it along with the shadow intrigue. And you know the Integra bitching moment was all for you! How could I ever allow myself to forget that you love a good bitching! ;) Sends hugs

alucardgal: You crack me up:) Well, since you wanted to know what was going to happen next, so badly, I'll tell you in the body of this chapter! Told ya I was evil! ;) May this one sustain you til the next chapter. :)

KittyHelsing: Hey girl! I was glad to receive your review! Thanx! Yes, you did "sense" yet another cliffy. Bows head in shame and cries out, "I'm hopelessly addicted!" As for the "shadow", the identity of the figure will be revealed either this chapter or the next.

Disclaimer: See chapter one. It's too tedious to repeat.

A/N: I used the chorus from The Pussycat Dolls song, Don't cha. It's obviously used without permission, but it was for a good cause...my story, of course:)

Hear Me

Chapter 9: Save Me

Night had arrived cloaking the world in shadow. These shadows appeared even darker around Hellsing Manor, deepening the darkness to a blackening abyss; in spots between the many buildings. Inside, Integra had already briefed Alucard on his mission for the night. Not that he was looking forward to the deed. He was being sent to one of the seedier parts of town for some major exterminating. Also, a local politician's daughter had gone missing. So this was a basic rescue/exterminate mission, but things weren't always that simple.

He viewed the picture, that his master handed him, with mild interest. "Who is she?" Truthfully, he felt a little on the bored side having to deal with this problem. That was just it. It wasn't his problem. But since he'd been locked in servitude to the Hellsing family, humanity's problems had been forced upon him and made his own.

Blowing smoke from a cigar, Integra stated, "Evie Lang. Red hair, green eyes, slim figure. All the information's listed on the back. She's been missing for a couple of weeks or so and obviously her father's worried. You're to do whatever it takes to get her back when you find her. And I mean **_whatever_** it takes. She was last spotted at Ivory's." She paused at Alucard's raised eyebrow. Apparently he'd caught the significance also. "Coincidence? I don't think so. Do you?"

"Not likely. I wonder if this was the girl that Seras was talking about...it seems one of her cousins turned a girl recently. This girl was Seras's friend, she was pretty upset about the entire situation."

Integra nodded. "And rightly so. Alucard, proceed with this mission and get it done quickly. We need results and fast. These damned freaks will learn which species this country belongs too! You're dismissed."

With her dismissal, Alucard vanished without a word. That always unnerved the heiress even though she wouldn't tell him that, ever. Smoking her cigar, she swiveled her seat around to stare out the floor to ceiling length windows. A chill passed over her and the cool blond couldn't shake the feeling that something was in the air. A foreboding feeling washed over her and for once she hoped she was wrong.

Taylor, Finn and Seras were in the entertainment room and the two males were engrossed in a heavily competitive game of pool. It had been so long since they'd been able to enjoy a family night with just the three of them. The old feelings of kinship were stronger than ever. Their happy sounds echoed within those four walls. Joviality, at it's best, surrounded the trio; wrapping them in a reminiscent haze of family memories, of younger days, long gone.

Finn, cue stick in hand, chalked the tip, covering it in blue dust. Supporting the stick in his hand, he leaned on the table, aiming for a couple of his assigned balls. Hurriedly, he struck the cue ball, the stick hitting it too hard and knocking it away from his targets instead. "Damn. I missed!"

Seras couldn't pass the chance to jibe him. "Not like that's the first time you've ever missed a hole." She laughed while her cousin shot her a dirty look.

"Like you've ever had yours nailed, Seras!" The implication was quite clear from Finn's tone of voice. He honestly believed what he stated.

Smirking, she fixed him. "Wrong again, Finn! I finally got tapped! Take that and you're smug grin and take it to the bank."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. Whatever you say. I still don't believe it. Seras, you act too much like a virgin. Not that there's anything wrong with being one, but I just can't see you as a temptress or anything like that."

Taylor stepped forward to the table. "Finn, shut up and let's play. We don't have too much longer before she needs to get ready for work, so let's get to business." Taylor's green eyes sparkled at the humor sparking between his brother and cousin. it'd been to long since he'd heard unconstrained and unforced laughter from her.

Taylor, concentrating on his shot, aimed carefully and gently tapped the ball with enough pressure to send three of his balls sailing into the pockets. "Now that's a thing of beauty. See that, Finn? That's what you call finesse." The older brother couldn't help but goad his brother. A lot of the time, it didn't take Finn much to lose his temper. It just depended on the situation and the person who caused said problem.

Finn shot back, "Finesse, huh? How about that's what I call a "shit shot". Because it was pure bullshit that you made that at all!" Looking over at Seras, he asked her for her opinion. "What do you think my dear cousin?"

Shaking her head, Seras replied, "No you don't. You're not dragging me into this one, Finn. You're completely on your own." Winking at Taylor, she let him know she was up to no good. "One thing I will tell you, Finn, is that you're brother has what's called, "soft hands". Something you'll probably never experience. You're always in too much of a hurry and Taylor takes his time. That's another reason, if you ask me, why he had _way _more satisfied girlfriends than you."

Finn couldn't believe his ears. Seras had never cleaned him verbally like this...never. If anything, the young blond had hurt his feelings, cutting him with the varied insults to satisfaction and girlfriends and such. Snapping at his brother and younger cousin, Finn growled, "Okay, that's it. If you two are gonna choke insults out me all night, then you two can go alone tonight. I won't put up with this shit!"

Storming over to the wall holding the rack for the pool sticks, he slammed his stick back into one of the slots and left the room. Seras and Taylor just looked at each other in surprise. Finn had never been this sensitive before and Taylor surmised that it was due to his new girl, Evie.

Muttering, Seras said, "Boy, someone got up on the wrong side of the coffin, this evening, didn't he? Exchanging a look of disbelief with Taylor, she sighed. "Well, I guess that puts an end to our night of fun."

Shrugging his shoulders, Taylor agreed. "You think?" He couldn't help the sarcasm that seeped out on impulse.

"Well, it's time for me to get ready anyway." Throwing her arm around his waist, Seras let Taylor lead her from the room; his arm draped lightly around her shoulders.

Seras had spent all of an hour and a half getting ready. Her two impatient male escorts paced at the foot of the stairs. Walter had been updating her on their behavior and she thought it was pretty funny. It was like they were waiting for an important date without anything else to occupy their minds. Without any kind of distraction, Taylor and Finn were trouble waiting to happen.

She was hurriedly walking down the hall when she heard Finn yell, "Seras, would you hurry the hell up!" Smiling, she almost laughed out loud when she heard him say to his brother, "What is it with women and getting ready? They always take too freaking long!"

Standing at the top of the staircase, she eavesdropped on the loud mutterings from Finn. Deciding to take another shot at him, she boldly teased, "You're just jealous because you can't look this damn good! You love me and you know it!" Winking at him, she blew him a quick kiss.

Seras started singing the chorus for The Pussycat Dolls song, Don't cha.

_Don't cha wish you were hot like me_

_Don't cha wish you were a freak like me_

_Don't cha_

_Don't cha_

_Don't cha wish you were raw like me_

_Don't cha wish you were fun like me_

_Don't cha_

_Don't cha_

Having a good time at Finn's expense, Seras strutted by him singing the chorus to him adding insult to injury. Opening the door, her beautiful voice floated back to them. "You boys coming or not?" The giggle following her question was really devilish, even for Seras.

Reluctantly they trailed behind her and feeling that the trouble they've been avoiding would surely find them tonight. If it did, there'd be hell to pay, and they'd be paying in spades to Alucard. The vampire had warned them before he went on his mission. They remembered his words with such clarity.

_**Flashback...**_

_**Taylor and Finn had just woke from their day's slumber. They were startled, to say the least, at the unexpected appearance of Alucard in their room. **_

_**Dressed in strange red and gray Victorian style clothing and a huge red hat, the No Life King warned them sufficiently about Seras's safety. His eyes glowing, he delivered what he came to say. "The two of you better watch her carefully! Don't let anything happen to her. No one unfamiliar gets close to her...understand? The consequence for this failure will be severe, so don't even think about failing me or Seras."**_

_**The ultimatum was spoken in heavily iced tones, darkened by the low pitch that Alucard usually used to converse. Only this was so much darker. At least in conversations there was the sadistic and joking side of him to smooth the edges of his psychopathic voice.**_

_**Having said what he needed to say, the vampire vanished into thin air, leaving the two males deep in their thoughts.**_

_**End flashback...**_

All three companions made their way to Ivory's. The guys looked forward to a night of light drinking and fun while Seras worked, but they knew they had a job to do at the same time. Walking arm in arm, they talked, enjoying each other's company, all the while never noticing the growing shadow trailing behind them.

Hours later, after Seras had finished her shift, all of them left the way they came, welcoming the stroll ahead. Seras, covered by a light sheen of sweat, had and arm linked with each guy, exhausted; happy with the tips she'd earned and the praise she'd received for her singing further boosting her already bubbly mood.

Seras and her cousins stepped out into the conservatively lit alley. Shadows stretched all around the walls outside the boundaries of the light. Unease crept in, bringing with it a slight tinge of fear. Shaking her head at such nonsense, Seras could've kicked herself for being afraid of shadows. Trying to dispel her worry, she turned to conversation with Finn and Taylor. "So, guys, what's next?"

Wryly smiling at her energy, Taylor sardonically replied, "Bed, Seras, we're going to bed." He lightly chuckled at the disappointment on her face. "There's always tomorrow. So what's your hurry?" He could sympathize with her easily. The night still wasn't over. There was still about three hours left. It seemed like more since Seras had been sent home early tonight. Taylor wondered if that was due to Integra's influence. The astute blond, well aware that Alucard couldn't accompany Seras this evening, more than likely pulled some strings with the owner; resulting in Seras's early departure. Not that he was complaining or anything.

Leaving the alley, the energetic trio walked down the street laughing and feeding off each other's energy as never before; enjoying simple times and happy times. Finn was in the middle of a joke when an old aluminum can rolled out of the barely lighted alley looming in front of them to their left.

Seras felt the unease returning. Finn hugged her close. Taylor looked at the dark space warily. Three different emotions and neither of them were sure what to make of it, but Finn decided for them.

The younger Adams, teased,"It's probably a cat or something." Mischievously, he winked at Seras. "Do you think the boogeyman's come to get you, Seras?" Her cousin went straight to vocalizing, what he thought was freaky, scary sounds.

Nervously, she laughed and slugged his chest. "Will you stop? If I wanted to be freaked out then I'd go home and watch a scary movie."

Taylor stared intensely at the alley, all the while, knowing something was wrong. He couldn't _see_ it, but he could _feel _it; how evil the air felt. While he studied the stretch of pavement and brick walls, Finn and Seras teased and picked on each other mercilessly.

He would pick on her about the big, bad bogeyman, and she repeatedly asked him if he'd come and save her. To which he replied, "Always. You're the little sister I never had...I'd never let anyone hurt you, not willingly. Taylor and I would always come to save you."

Dramatically, she threw her hand across her forehead and sighed, "My heroes!" Her accent a perfect representation of a southern belle when rescued.

The two kept going until Taylor yelled, "Seras run. Finn take her and run. Get to Hellsing and Alucard!" Fear evident in his face and voice, he had no choice but to hold it off until Seras could be moved to safety.

"What about you?" Tears sounded in her voice. She was afraid for him.

Flashing her a confident smirk, he stated, "I'll be fine. Just remember who you're talking to sweetie! Just go! I'll hold him off as long as possible; then I'll follow soon as I'm able. Go, Seras!" His eyes pleading with her to leave. His first priority was her safety. If he failed, he did not want to face Alucard! That was for sure.

Sternly looking at his brother, he shouted, "Finn, grab her and go! Both of you go. Now!" Steeling himself against the sound of tears coming from Seras, Taylor prepared himself for the enemy stepping from the shadows.

Adopting an arrogant expression, Taylor addressed his opponent. "Who the hell are you? And what do you want?"

The man who'd revealed himself, dressed in modern clothes, consisting of jeans, black tee shirt and black leather jacket and wearing black boots to round out the ensemble. He was fairly young appearing, maybe around twenty-five to thirty years old in human years. But who could tell for sure? He was muscularly built and had shoulder length blond hair blowing gently around his face.

Intimidation radiated from the stranger like a second skin, but Taylor felt nothing of the sort. The only thing he felt was anger that this person would come at him, Finn and Seras. There had to be some reason behind this and he would discover them here and now. He was positive.

The stranger tilted his head up, glancing wonderingly at the heavens above them. The look he gave Taylor sent chills down his spine, though he'd never admit it. "Who the hell am I? Hmm." Tapping his index finger against his lips, he seemed to be pondering that very question. "Who am I? That's such a rhetorical question. One that couldn't possibly be answered all at once. Now, if you're wanting a name, then that, I can give you, _boy._" The shadowed stranger's eyes glinted. His crimson eyes reflecting evil and malice on a much higher level than Taylor could ever show.

The younger male rankled at being called a boy. He'd left that stage of life many years ago; giving rise to what he was now. A fellow creature of the night. One to inspire fear when called upon the right moment. A creature which demanded respect, refusing to bow before anyone. Anyone that is, until Alucard.

Raising his lips in a silent snarl, the stranger flaunted his natural power and ability. The wind rising around him, he spoke directly to Taylor's mind without saying a word. "You, fledgling, may call me, Eres. That's all you need to know about my name."

Eres stared condescendingly at the young vampire in front of him. The dark warrior sensed that he wasn't a true denizen of the night. Looking deeper, he smirked. "You've been altered by mortal technology, haven't you? Do you honestly think you're strong enough to stand against me?" Evil laughter poured from Eres's menacing lips.

"Maybe. Maybe not. It doesn't really matter, does it? I just want to know what you want. More to the fact, who is it that you want?" Studying the relaxed stance that Eres had fallen into, he figured that this vampire was an ancient. Like Alucard himself. "You wouldn't have hunted the three of us down if you didn't want something or someone. I take it since you left the others alone that it was me that you were hunting."

Loud, brittle laughter echoed in Taylor's head and the area surrounding them. Eres shook his head at Taylor's assessment. "No, _boy_. You were never the one I wanted. I was after your delectable cousin."

"Seras." Taylor whispered her name. His eyes widened for the first time in fear. Not for himself, but for her. Could she escape from this maniac? Hoping to delay the fierce vampire, Taylor called attention to his name. Maybe he could keep him talking long enough to give the other two ample time to escape to Hellsing. Usually it was safety in numbers, but tonight it was safety when around Alucard.

"You're pretty cocky aren't you, Eres? After all, you're using the Greek god of war's name. How pretentious or arrogant. What made you choose it? Inquiring minds and such want to know." His voice dripped with smug contempt and sarcasm. Things he knew would piss the vampire off and make Eres come after him, leaving Seras and Finn alone to make their flight to their safe haven.

Tilting his head to the side, Eres was amused by the gall of this one creature standing before him. This one would present a challenge and it was warmly welcomed. True to his namesake, he loved a good fight! Even as a mortal, he'd lived, breathed and died for hard fought battles. They had been his life. Still were even now. "I'm arrogant and cocky because I've earned the right. And it seems to me that you're spoiling for a fight. Correct?"

The light shining from Taylor's eyes were all the answer the vampire needed. However, Taylor obliged him with a verbal agreement. "You know I am. I haven't met anyone who could challenge me lately. I'm looking forward to this." The shorter haired blond took off his coat and took up his fighting stance.

"Hmm. You're so eager to die, are you? Well, then, I guess let's get to it then." His leather jacket faded from sight and he rushed at Taylor with a blow to kill.

Dodging the vampire's fist, Taylor jumped when he heard Seras's scream. "What the hell?" What was going on here? Seras should've been safe. Why was she screaming? Unless...

Tapping the side of his head, Eres gave him a pure evil grin. "I see you've figured it out. Smart boy you are, Taylor. You believed that if you kept me here, distracting me, that your brother and cousin would make it to Hellsing. Thing is while we were here, I had my twin brother, Aidan, go after them. As you can hear now, it's been done and Seras is mine! You and your brother shall die here tonight. And she shall come with me, be my queen and bear my children. Together, the two of us shall create a whole new species of vampire to populate this world."

Taylor had a really bad taste in his mouth. This definitely wasn't any good. The evil aura coming from Eres could almost rival Alucard's when he was pissed.

Backed up against a brick wall from evading the first blow, Taylor kept telling himself to move, but it was too late. A second blow was thrown and landed. The vampire's hand had transformed into a knife, stabbing into Taylor's shoulder. Taylor laughed. "Don't tell me that's all you've got? I'll be so disappointed."

Striking back, Seras's cousin, threw a punch which he knew Eres would dodge; leaving him to swing low, in a kick ,knocking the vampire's legs out from underneath him. While he had him down, Taylor pinned him to the concrete and punched him hard in his throat destroying his vocal chords and severing his spinal column.

Jumping up to his feet, he could hear still his cousins frantic screams and cries. Speaking aloud, he said, "Hold on, Seras. I'm coming. Finn you better be kicking someone's ass when i get there!"

Ignoring the vampire still on the ground twitching, not dead yet, Taylor ran fast as he could to Seras and his brother. Within minutes he arrived at the horrific scene in front of him.

Both the vampire and his brother were covered in blood, Finn appearing to have gotten the worst of the beating. Seras had a couple of cuts and scrapes in various places from her face to her legs. She'd literally been hunted down as prey to a predator.

Running over to Seras, he placed his larger body in front of hers, protecting her from the fray that had broken out between Finn and Eres's brother. Glancing over his shoulder, he asked her, "Are you alright?" He took in her large frightened blue eyes. No answer. "Seras? Seras are okay?"

She jerked with a start and numbly nodded. Blood was everywhere. It even had splattered on her clothes shocking her even more. Turning her attention back to the fight, Seras gripped Taylor's shoulders tightly, hoping for a miracle to end this before someone died.

Blows flying fast and even faster between Aidan and Finn, cutting skin and purposefully making the other bleed. Finn countered a punch and threw one of his own, nailing the long haired blond bastard in his nose. Feeling triumphant, he yelled, "Yeah, that's what I'm talking about here!" Throwing a kick then a punch, Finn was knocked off balance when Aidan blocked both and kicked him hard, square in the chest.

Seras gasped when Finn was kicked and sent flying. Seeing the vampire coming for him, she yelled, "Finn, get up, he's coming! Get up,please!" Seras knew her cousin was exhausted, but if he gave up now, he'd probably die for real! She couldn't let that happen. Relief washed over her when Finn slowly rose to his feet. She should've known he'd bow to no one. He barely took shit from Alucard as it stood.

Stretching his muscles and popping the joints in his neck from one side to the other, Finn frowned. "Damn, man, that almost hurt! Not quite though." Walking towards his enemy, Finn stalked him as he'd done to them earlier. Suddenly something was heard on the air, whistling as it sailed, piercing Finn in the chest. The projectile hit so hard that the brunette was thrown backwards into a brick wall, effectively nailed there. Blood flew out of his mouth staining his shirt and coating the pavement.

Seras screamed. Throwing herself tight against Taylor, she closed her eyes, crying so hard out of fear and pain for herself, for Taylor, and most of all, for Finn. When she opened her eyes again, she saw Finn's eyes closed. No movement was seen or heard. There was nothing. Afraid he was dead, she shouted his name to whoever was listening. "Finn! No!"

Angrily, she shoved Taylor out of her way, running full speed at Aidan. "You son of a bitch!" She threw a punch and actually got one in despite his unnaturally quick speed. She kept trying to hit him with no further success.

Taylor saw the gleam in the vampire's eyes. He called to her, "Seras, stop! Run, get away from him now!" Seeing she wasn't going to cooperate, he sped to her side, jumping in front of her.

She heard his grunt of pain and saw what had happened. The vampire had swung a knife, tearing a chunk out of Taylor's right side. "Taylor!" He was bleeding badly. She didn't know how they'd survive this. Not without help.

Footsteps were bearing down on them. Glancing up, she was confused as hell. There were two of them! What was going on? Seras had Taylor cradled in her lap, as much as she could, tears slipping from her eyes; falling onto his still, pain wracked body. Trying not to move and make her cousin's pain any worse, her eyes narrowed in hatred.

Lifting her chin, haughtily, she demanded to know who they were.

Aidan gave his brother an amused smile. They shared the same thought. This one would be worthy after all. Even in the face of fear, in the face of possible death, she practically spat in their faces. The young woman had courage. Or if you wanted to state it in more modern terms, she had balls. Big brass ones. To face them as she was doing now...the two brothers had made men supposedly braver than her, bow and beg for their lives.

The blond with the shoulder length blond hair introduced himself to her. "My name is Eres." Gesturing to his brother, he stated, "And this, is my brother, Aidan."

Aidan's eyes appraised her to close for her comfort. His icy eyes wandered stopping at every curve, he let his desire flood her. "Brother, I do hope you're going to share."

"What else are brother's for? We've shared everything else, haven't we?" The lecherous sound in Eres's tone made Seras ill.

Her head dropped. Watching Taylor's face etched in pain, he whispered to her, "Don't worry, Seras. Everything will be alright. I promise."

Tears filling her eyes again, she asked him, "How, Taylor? How will everything be okay?"

Taylor needed something to assure her, so he did the only thing that was left open to him. Closing his eyes, he concentrated, solely focusing on the mind that would be able to hear him. The one mind that would answer; bringing swift retribution to those standing over him.

Mentally, Taylor spoke to the one far away. **"We need your help. Finn seems to be dead and I'm well on my way there. Seras is in great danger! You need to come now!" **

Taylor felt the fury that welled in the connection. Unrestrained fury that would shake the pits of hell should something further to her or his brother. Giving Seras a weak smile, "Help is on the way." He'd fought to hold onto consciousness as long as he dared, but it finally took him. His eyes closed; his body relaxed.

Seras shook him. "Taylor? No, don't leave me! Don't leave me alone here! Please!" Panic surged through her creating the ultimate panic. She now felt like an animal backed into a corner attempting to protect herself and Taylor. Worriedly, she glanced over at Finn and sadly knew there was nothing she could do for him.

"Enough of this!" Eres shouted. Taking hold of her right wrist, he jerked her to her feet. Taylor's head hit the pavement with a thud. Pulling her tightly against him, "Seras, don't waste your tears. They don't deserve them. Those two selfish boys never deserved to have you looking out for them. You were never appreciated!" Cupping her chin in his hand, he earnestly gazed into her watery eyes. "Come where you'll be appreciated. We'll love and care for you every minute. You'll never be hurt by their destructive ways again."

Seras tried to back away, but couldn't move. There was a wall of solid muscle behind her keeping her from running. Turning slightly, she spotted Aidan directly behind her. His hands wrapped around her flat stomach; holding her immobile.

Eres's brother pressed his face lightly against the back of her neck, nuzzling it gently. This girl, he thought, she's everything we could've hoped for...what we've been searching for and now she's ours.

Seras whimpered, protesting Aidan's touch. Eres leaned in to taste her soft, full lips. Suddenly, he jerked away.

"Aidan, we must leave. I sense a very powerful presence approaching. Had we not experienced so much blood loss, we could take him, but we're too weak presently. Let's move."

Aidan nodded his agreement and still holding onto Seras, the three of them vanished into the shadows cloaking their departure. Seras's small screams echoing within the alley; leaving behind a sense of despair and fear.

A new shadow arrived. Taking form, he surveyed the area. Eyes narrowing on the bloodied asphalt, he bent to one knee; touching the surface as if reading the events that had transpired. Anger coursed through him when his eyes rested on the still forms of Finn and Taylor. Both were tore up pretty badly. All the while, his main concern was Seras. Where was she? Who had done this? He'd have to wait until Taylor was conscious to tell him everything. Unfortunately, it didn't seem there was anything he could do for Finn.

Pulling the arrow from his shoulder, Alucard, caught his body as it fell into a heap. Picking up him and Taylor, he opened a black portal and immediately stepped through with one on each broad shoulder. Muttering to himself, "Good thing I'm not a mortal." His eyes looked at one body then the other, "Damn, could you guys be any heavier?" The void swallowed the rest of his words as they disappeared from the alley.

"What the hell happened, Alucard?" Integra was pissed! And that was putting it lightly. She was livid. The blond wanted to rip someone apart. That was one sentiment she shared with her servant. They both wanted to kill, maim and destroy, tearing up everything in their path. "Who did this? I thought they were strong enough to deal with something like this should it occur?"

Alucard's lips pressed together so hard that they were becoming white from the pressure. His jaw tightened considerably, the muscles the only sure sign of his own black fury. "They're strong enough to deal with freaks like them, but they weren't attacked by freaks. I could sense a much older presence. The two that I picked up on were vampires, just like me, and were much older and stronger than they could've dealt with. Trust me. Taylor and Finn didn't stand a chance in hell."

Infuriated that two of her hunters in training had been attacked and their cousin stolen away, she rubbed her temples trying to ease the approaching thunder in her head. What made it worse is that this was more than personal. The two mysterious vampires had kidnapped Alucard's future queen and that was deadly to anyone's health. Not just mortals, but it was worse for vampires. He would make good on any threat that he put forth.

Taking a drag off her small flavored cigar, she released a stressful sigh. Her voice, cold and icy, made of steel just like her personality, addressed her concerns to her servant. "What now, Alucard? Why Seras? What part does she play in all this?" Stamping out her burning cigar, she furiously ground it into the ashtray.

Watching her action, amused at her consternation, he teased her sardonically, "I think it's out, Integra."

Her head snapped up at him, "What do you mean by that?"

Pointing at her extinguished stress reliever, "Your cigar. I'm sure it's relatively harmless and can't do anything to anyone." He smirked at her, daring her to say something back, just like all the previous days when they verbally fenced.

Eyes narrowing in spite, she proclaimed loudly, "Alucard, don't be a prick! Get out of my office! Don't come back until the Adams' brothers are awake and ready to divulge their information." Huffing, she turned away from him to stare at the moon, whose light tonight seemed so entrancing.

Fading away, Alucard let one last laugh escape to ring in the rafters of her study, even after his exit. She'd still be hearing it for a while. That type of revenge was without a doubt so sweet, so very, very sweet!

He heard her yell one last time, "Damn you, Alucard!"

Grinning, he stepped out of the portal he'd opened; taking him to the infirmary. Good thing I still have my sunglasses on, he thought. It was much too bright down here. He had to squint even with the use of his tinted glasses.

Leaning back on the wall, he took up sentry duty. He watched over the boys lying so still and close to death. He swore that they'd make it out of this. It would be done, they would live, if only for Seras. They'd shown such promise in their techniques and methods.

He remembered his last imparting words to them. Alucard couldn't punish them for something like tonight. They'd done their best and fought their hardest. They were just outdone by two vampires that were a lot stronger and older. Vampires that were close to being on Alucard's level of power.

In order to help him begin to sort out what had happened, he'd delved into their minds and read it all. Despite their defeat, he was proud of them. Taylor and Finn, both, had inflicted some great blows of their own. Then there was Seras. She'd rushed the one vampire and knocked the hell out of his nose. Chuckling, he felt pride coursing in his veins, his little kitten was little by little becoming a tigress.

The door opened and in walked a nurse. She was carrying blood bags to administer to the injured vampires. She walked over to Finn's bed first. Taking the previous blood pack from the stand, she removed the needle from the empty one and inserted it deftly into the new pack. Placing it on the stand, she went to Taylor's bedside and did the same thing with his bag. After his new bag had been placed, she sent a reassuring smile to the vampire. "They'll be fine. Rest and nutrition is all that's required. And they're fighters, Alucard." She stepped out from the room closing the door behind her.

Alucard watched the bags as small drops of liquid fell one by one into the line feeding into their veins. Seconds, minutes and hours felt like those solitary drops; taking forever to pass. He wondered how long it would be before they awakened. The Hellsing hunter had it figured out that they'd never faced an adversary like this. Apparently, neither of them had ever gotten their asses handed to them, which was a moot point since the unthinkable had finally occurred.

Closing his eyes, he pictured Seras. Calling her image forth, he tried to connect with her, but something was preventing him from reaching her. Either she was unconscious or she was very far away where he couldn't contact her. But wait! There it was... a very faint cry for help. She was crying, begging someone to save her.

His pale hands clenched at his sides. The emotional turmoil he was receiving from her made him want to unleash all of his dark power and releasing all restraints, letting him give this enemy a taste of why he was feared by all creatures, mortal and immortal alike. Seras's pain pulled at him. He could feel the things they were doing to her and it enraged him. They would pay. Those two would pay dearly with their souls!

Without realizing it, Alucard's fury fed his inner demon, covering the room in an unmistakable haze of hatred and retribution. He imagined all kinds of painful ways for the mysterious duo to die and he knew that he'd feel such pleasure when he carried out their death sentence. A low groan brought him back to the present.

Taylor moved slightly; wincing at the pain in his side. His eyes shot open and immediately spotted Alucard. We're so dead, he thought. Alucard's gonna rip us to shreds and there will be nothing left.

"Stay still. Do not move with your wound. It could reopen and cost you more blood and recovery time. I seriously doubt you want that, do you?" Alucard's deep voice bore no hint of animosity towards him. His head jerked once in Finn's direction. "Finn, on the other hand, got it a lot worse than you did. It's going to take longer for him to heal. But he's improving or so I was told."

Feeling like a scolded child awaiting disciplinary measures, he bowed his head and asked, "What are you going to do with us? You briefly spoke of consequences if we failed and despite our best...we failed. That's never happened to us. We've never failed at anything until now. And it really pisses me off that we let Seras down also...she really depended on us. But I swear, we'll get her back!"

Falling back on his pillow, he grasped his side, feeling the pain swell and taking over his mind. He was about to speak again when he was interrupted by a third voice.

"Anybody get the license and registration of the truck that hit me?" Finn's mellow, pain-tinged voice called out weakly from the next bed.

Relieved, Alucard and Taylor, figuratively, breathed a collective sigh. At least this signaled that he would be okay. That's all that mattered besides Seras's retrieval.

Upset that Seras had been taken and they'd failed their objective, Finn apologized over and over to Alucard. The more it weighed on his mind, the angrier Finn became. "Alucard, they've screwed with the wrong people! They'll pay and I want to be there when they do!"

Pleased with the heat in their voices and promises of revenge, Alucard believed there was a way it could be done. Smiling down at his apprentices, "I'll heal the both of you and then we'll go hunting! You two game?"

They nodded. Both brothers were thinking along the same lines. They wanted to tear both of the bastards to pieces over all the chaos and shit they'd caused! Taylor and Finn exchanged glances. Finn silently agreed to Alucard's plan. Taylor spoke with grim determination, "We're ready, Alucard. It's now or never."

Standing over Taylor, the tall hunter sliced into his wrist allowing his blood to freely fall. Offering the sustenance to the older brother, Alucard felt Taylor gently latch on to the bleeding appendage; taking in what he had to give. After a couple of moments, Alucard stopped him so he wouldn't be overwhelmed by the power in his blood. Taylor licked the leftovers from his lips and lay back on his pillow.

Phasing through Taylor's bed, he immediately went to Finn's side. The blood still flowing from the self inflicted cut, Alucard held it over the brunette's mouth. Opening wide, Finn let the liquid run into his mouth and slide down his throat. Pulling Alucard's wrist to his mouth, he held it there lightly, drinking as much as the vampire would allow.

Lapping sounds turned to gulping and Alucard stopped him from taking anymore. Finn released his hold on Alucard's wrist and fell backwards, his hunger sated for the time being. Closing his eyes, he rested for a bit longer enjoying the taste of the blood lingering on his tongue.

"I have to inform Integra that the both of you have woken. She wanted to speak with you as soon as you were awake and able to talk." Using the thread commonly used between him and Integra, Alucard revealed the information she wanted. She let him know that she'd be down straight away to get some answers.

Watching their controlled expressions, he told them that Integra was on the way. He laughed when he heard the smart assed comment, "There goes the neighborhood. And it used to be so nice, too." Looking over at Finn, the younger vampire was smirking, even while he was immersed in pain. He knew that it was he who had spoken.

It was strange, really, but both of the Adams' reminded him of certain personality aspects that he showed as well. Taylor could be cold and harsh; icy even. He was extremely intelligent and was a swift intelligence gatherer. Thinking quick on his feet and an even faster fighter. With stout training, he could develop those talents into something greater and become a formidable foe.

Finn, however, was somewhat like his prankster half. He was a smart ass and a rather big pain in the ass at times. But he was loyal and like his brother, was an incredible fighter. He uses his opponents anger and frustration against them causing their own downfall. Finn could be cruel, but not like his brother.

They both could be sadistic if the situation called for it. Alucard remembered the reports from when they had torn all those people apart at the bar. They'd reveled in the feel of the blood. It had called to them, the need coursing through them like nothing they've ever known. They'd be perfect hunters when fully trained! But for now, first things first.

Integra barged in through the door. "Alright, Alucard, let's get this done. I've got business to attend." Sitting down in the chair beside Taylor's bed, the heiress spoke to him first. "What happened? And who did this?"

A/N: Sorry guys, but I'm going to end it here for the night! I've been working on this for a while today and if you reviewers prod hard enough...I might be persuaded to put another out in the next couple of days or sooner... :) Anyway, if you guys will just read/review...if only to further my inspiration. You're all appreciated! Thanx for reading! L8r


	10. Ancient Enemies

Lady Draculea: Wow! I was pretty close to being in trouble til I finished this story, huh? I fully believe that you would've nailed me to my chair too until it was done! I didn't realize chapter 9 was that suspenseful! woot! Go me:) You have my permission for the twins to visit you anytime you want! As long as you return them in the same condition you receive them! ;) And yes, Seras and Alucard belong together like all the things you listed in the review! It's ok about the not reviewing last chap... things happen sometimes... and I'm glad you loved the Evanescence songs because, besides Hinder and AFI, they're my favorite group! Since you're mad for an update...here it is girl! Enjoy:)

dragonlance: Yep, Alucard's taking action and there will be plenty more! And sorry it took so long to update despite the prodding. I haven't got to update much except on the weekends. Sorry! Can you forgive me:)

Lady-Azura: Yay..."great chapter"... I'm so happy. I love to throw in references in almost all my stories, especially to see if people can catch them. And I've always loved Greek Mythology! All of the stories regarding all the various gods and goddesses and offspring created by them...I love to read and read again! Hope you enjoy this chapter as well:)

capitanhans: You're right...those bastards! ;) I love the way you word your reviews! I love it..."enthralling"...love that word! And the brothers have no idea what's truly happening, but they'll find out and hopefully it won't be too late!! Here's your next chapter and I hope it "enthralls" you tremendously! ;)

Demmie: It was sad that Seras was taken, but it works for the purpose of the story.. and no, she sux at keeping herself out of trouble. Of course, with men, they think that's all we're good for anyway! ;) We have to keep them on their toes somehow:) Also, I wanted some bonding time between Seras, Taylor and Finn; I thought it would be great if Alucard could come to accept their differences, and the brothers likewise, while actually trying to get acquainted with each other. Btw, you're welcome for the hugs and the Integra bitching. Glad you found it funny:)

aska19: Told ya I was evil! I didn't really want to leave the last chapter like that...but I thought it'd make a decent cliffy and I had to go to bed so I could get up the next morning! Anyway, we'll see regarding Alucard finding Seras and if he does find her, will she be human or vampire? You're correct...it would suck! You and Demmie are really good for me regarding the way I've written Integra in this story...she loves it too, especially the bitching parts! I tried to come up with something at least slightly original for when Alucard gets angry and you compliment me on that originality! On the question of Seras's cousins...this chap will reveal whether they're still freaks or if they've become something greater and more powerful! Glad you thought it was a kick ass chapter and you rock, too: )

KittyHelsing: It's ok about the time it took to review. I completely understand. I'm just thrilled you took the time! Thank you! Clapping my hands cause you loved the chap Yay!!! I told you I was addicted to writing cliffy's! It's sad but true! I'm honored by your words saying that I have an amazing ability to hold your interest in an amazing plot line!! I'm touched, really I am! I don't know if you realize what a highly paid compliment you've given to me! I'd be nothing without you and the rest of my readers! So thanx again:)

Ludifer: I am an evil person. I'll probably do several more chapters to this story:) Also, I guess you'll just have to stay tuned to see if Seras gets turned or not, and if she does, will Alucard be the one to turn her or will the deed be handled by Eres or Aidan? ;) Now, I'm really being evil, aren't I? ;)

Disclaimer: See chapter 1. No use in repeating this pain-in-the butt:) I threw in my poem called Spent so I hope you guys like it and no borrowing without permission. :) I also threw in references to the Illiad, Homer and certain characters in Greek stories, which I shameless borrowed for my plot. No ill or harm intended to them so please don't sue if you hate what I've done.

Hear Me

Chapter 10: Ancient Enemies

Helpless and weary, alone in the darkness, Seras weakly raised her head to gain her bearings. Due to the blackness and the steady drip of water in the background it was hard to discern where she was being held. Crimson eyes blinked slowly straining to see anyone, to see anything.

Trying to move, she painfully discovered that she was bolted down with silver bars across her wrists and ankles. She was laying down, immobile on the slab of concrete at her back. She felt the pain and humiliation she'd been subjected two by Aidan and Eres. The worst humiliation, though, had not occurred yet. Seras wasn't going to hold her breath on that one. Her thoughts immediately went to that of her Alucard. He'd save her if no one else. He alone could succeed. Depression sank into her the more she pondered on him. She missed him. It was that simple. Dark laughter interrupted her thoughts and caused her to jump what little her silver bars would allow.

"So, the lady's finally awake! Brother, it's time to play." Aidan appeared from the shadows. There was a small light illuminating a small area surrounding Seras. Running his hand up her leg, he felt her wince. Her fear gave him joy. He enjoyed it so much more when they were afraid.

Slowly dragging his hand up her body, he stopped at her stomach. "Such pale, delicate skin. Flawless. Perfect." He ripped the bottom buttons from her white shirt. They popped completely off; flying out into the darkness and landing on the floor with a metallic sound. She jumped as he destroyed the bottom of her shirt. So sure that he was going to strike her that she winced and prepared for the blow.

Eres watched his brother as he began his torture of their acquisition. What Aidan said was true. Seras was perfect. She was flawless. Her skin a work of art with it's smooth paleness. No scars in sight. Eres felt his fangs itching. He wanted to take a little bite and experience all that the blond temptress had to offer. The way she was strapped down across the slab, she appeared like a maiden ready to be sacrificed to the Greek gods and goddesses that he and Aidan had been raised believing in with all their souls.

Whimpering, Seras tried to move away from Aidan's advances, but there was nowhere to go. She had no choice but to endure. At least until Alucard or someone could rescue her. Quickly inhaling a breath as she felt a fingernail slice into her lower abdomen, Seras bit down hard on her lip to keep herself from crying out and giving them pleasure from her pain.

Aidan looked at his brother with blood lust in his eyes. "Let's have a little sip. Why keep ourselves from tasting her? I can smell her virgin blood and it excites me." Leaning down, Aidan slowly lapped up the blood with his tongue. He ran his tongue languidly from one end of the cut to the other. The vicious vampire smiled as he felt her body tremble.

Seras couldn't repress the shudder that shook her entire body. It was unbelievable and unfathomable that this would be the end of the line for her. Both frightened and angry, Seras was inwardly furious at the hands roaming her form and the tongue on her stomach disgusted her beyond all imagination. Her mental thoughts were shifted without warning. Where she'd bitten her lip earlier was now being softly licked and kissed by Eres. It was almost as he was being careful; treating her like fragile glass.

Taking a slight break from his ministration, Eres stared into her wide blue eyes. His mind took over from there. He began talking to her. Wanting to calm her, but in a way he didn't because adrenaline laced blood had a special taste to it, sweet on the tongue, however not as sweet as taking a virgin and turning her.

Seras looked directly into Eres's eyes. She compared it to looking in the eyes of a deadly snake. One that was beautiful. One that says, "Look but don't touch!" and it screamed it from every nerve ending in her being. Despair wanted to swallow her whole only she wouldn't let it. She wouldn't let these bastards take everything from her. Swallowing hard, she heard Eres in her head.

Flashing her a sexually infused smile, his eyes spoke of bedroom secrets that only he knew and wanted to share. **_"Seras. It's alright. You're alright. Calm down and surrender your will to mine. You'll experience nothing but pleasure, I promise you. Now let go and give yourself to me."_**

Fighting against his will, she thrashed and concentrated on anything other than his voice. In her mind, she saw the light. She saw Alucard. And she saw her beloved cousins. There. 'Focus, Seras. Come on!' Telling herself to concentrate all her attention on those she loved, she would hopefully avoid his mind control. Somehow.

_Facing the night alone,_

_Tossed headfirst into the gathering storm,_

_Nightmares calling my name,_

_Yet you're not home._

Aidan's mouth had moved up to continue his torture above her waist. His eyes narrowed in malicious delight as Seras's whimpers reached his ears. Tilting his head up, he said to Eres, "Brother, let's take her now. I can wait no longer."

Eres replied, "No. Not yet, Aidan. We require someone special to be here for her turning and awakening. Seras, we're going to teach you what pleasure's all about."

Fury sparking in her eyes, she spit at both of them and coldly hissed, "You dumb asses! You keep talking about virgins and such, but I've got a big surprise for you!" Laughing in their faces, she continued, "I'm not a virgin anymore. So the joke's on you, you,psycho bastards! And for your information, I belong with Alucard, not either of you. We've already been together so the both of you are two damn late!" Feeling she had the last laugh, Seras let loose. Her giggles built to a hysterical pitch. She thought the whole virgin situation was funny as hell.

Aidan's eyes blazed red. "Alucard! We should've known." Staring at Eres, he contemptuously spoke their enemy's name. "Is there nowhere we could've gone that our old nemesis wouldn't find us? But then again, we wanted to find him and make him suffer for his past sins."

Grabbing the blond's chin, he forced her face closed to his without touching. "He has many sins to answer for kitten. Too bad you won't enjoy his pain as we will. Or will you? Either way we have great plans in store for you, Seras."

Fear opened her eyes even larger than before. Then came the taunting whispers in her mind. They were calling her name and telling the numerous tortures in store for her. Closing her eyes, tears welling behind them and threatening to spill, she fought them back down. She couldn't give in to them. She wouldn't give in to them. Attempting to think quietly below their mental radar, Seras spoke Alucard's name in her head. She recounted the times they'd spent together. The memories of her being held in his strong arms warmed her significantly.

Maybe her head, or her ears, were fooling with her because she could've sworn she heard Alucard whisper back to her.

_New fears are born,_

_Fighting against the flame,_

_Burning all time away,_

_Down to the darkened wick,_

_Extinguishing it's light when spent._

Both Eres and Aidan struck simultaneously at her delicate, slender neck. The brothers pierced her, one on each side, sucking gently and forcing her to become weak, in mind, body and spirit.

Seras gave up on the not crying. Hot tears spilled down her face and falling to the cold slab. Mentally, she was sicked at her body's reaction to her being bitten by the brothers. How could she be turned on when they disgusted her? Was there some kind of morbid fascination linked to this?

_Night fades to welcomed day,_

_My darkness inside making me sick,_

_Within the flame bent,_

_The clock steadily ticks._

Slowly, dizziness and a hazy fog fell over her covering everything, enveloping all within. Seras thought to herself, 'It has to be getting close to daylight now! I can't take too much more!' The sensory overload being pushed onto her body was too much. She was so close to giving in, but at the same time, she didn't want to appear weak to anyone, much less Alucard and her enemies.

_Counting the creeping hours, _

_And I'm back where I started, _

_Time wasted and useless spent, _

_And I'm back where I began._

An idea popped into the petite girl's head. Nervously, she breathed in and out, hoping this would work. Smiling, she asked Eres, "Who are you guys, really? How old are you? Oh, and by the way, what's your history? Where do you come from and such?" Seras forced herself to appear curious. Whatever she could glean from them might actually help Alucard and the entire rescue party whenever they arrived.

Sitting on the slab beside her hip, Eres had mistrust all over his face. "Why would I want to tell you? It's not important. It's the past and we're in the future. What's done is done and over." Crossing his arms, he passed a meaningful glare to his brother who just nodded once.

Swiftly thinking, Seras replied, "If I'm going to be part of the gang, regardless if I want to or not, I need to learn about the both of you. Don't you think? The less I'm in the dark, the more I might could help later."

"If it means that much to you then I'll retell the past."

Bobbing her head vigorously up and down, she was truly curious now. There was no pretending now.

"Eres, while you tell her our little story, " Aidan raised his index and middle fingers on both hands forming the quotation sign for being quoted, "I'm going to get our dinner. So I'll be back shortly." His brother's head nodded in approval and Aidan vanished from sight.

"Now, where were we?" Eres reached out and used his hand to smooth away the hair which had fallen into Seras's face. Pushing it back out of her eyes, he tucked the light colored strands behind her small ears. "Yes, I know! I will tell you, briefly, how Aidan and I came to exist as the vampires we are today!"

His eyes glazed over as he recalled the buried memories that he and Aidan both had tried to forget. Most people believed that your past helped to shape the person you've become in the present, but Eres never believed it at all. "My brother and I lived in Greece. We existed around the time Homer wrote The Iliad and the Grecian gods and goddesses were worshiped supreme. We fought in wars, hell, we even started some. How do you think the city of Troy fell? We helped by seducing Helen, even though it was reputed she was deeply in love with Paris. My brother and I helped Achilles as he stormed the gates with several men shut tight inside a huge, children's toy that my brother invented."

Eres's eyes grew sad. "However at that time we were still mortal, but that night changed everything forever." He continued to gently glide his fingertips over her smooth, pale skin as if trying to soothe her fears and still her mental protests. "What we didn't know is that Paris had a demon on his side. As he and Helen made their escape, he turned to us and cursed our names! He cursed our very lives! He pointed towards us and yelled, "nosophoros", which in modern terms was a Nosferatu or vampire as you call them today."

Seras felt an uneasy feeling building in the pit of her stomach. She was afraid. Fearful she would hear something she wasn't ready for but had to hear it anyway, the young girl steeled her resolved to hear him out for the rest of the story. Wanting to speak, she decided it best not to say a word less she interrupt the momentum of the story. And this story she had to know. For herself, For Alucard, Integra, Walter and her cousins she had to know.

"A tall hooded figure cloaked in black appeared from nowhere. We tried to run, but he was too fast. Aidan and I fought him, but to no avail. We failed and we paid the consequences dearly. We traded blow after blow and the creature swiftly ended our torture. He bit me, on my neck, so fast that I didn't see it coming. His speed was unlike anything I've ever seen. Soon I became dizzy and the darkness began to descend. I lay on the brink between life and death and he fed me his blood. According to him, he did this to keep us alive and to avenge ourselves on those who'd tried to stamp us out of this life. He did the same thing to my brother and thus our night lives were born."

"We quickly learned how to accept and use our new powers. Our master's, the vampire who had turned us, was named, Phaelos. He taught us everything we know. Unfortunately, he was cruel as well. If we happened to come across a female to our liking, he would rape them and suck them dry. He did this with so many more atrocities that I can't even name them all. But don't get me wrong, I can be nice, but I have more capricious tendencies buried, and you have no clue as to the many sins I've committed. But Alucard's sins are far worse, including the hunting of his own kind. I won't stand for it any longer!"

His eyes, shining cruelly, he harshly whispered, "Now as to our plans, Seras, we're going to have our way with you and turn you into our queen. You'll bear our children and forget about your other supernatural lover. He will mean nothing to you after we're done!" Almost directing this as an afterthought, he threw out, "And we're going to kill Alucard. But we're going to have fun with him first! We'll have fun with you both!" Dark laughter spilled loudly from his lips. He leaned forward, kissing her lips and without warning, he nipped her lip just to get one more taste.

Her blood so sweet. So fiery, so full of life and all the things he felt like he missed with his premature "death". Eres stood up, his blond hair swinging from the movement ever so gently. "I must take my leave now, Seras, but I'll return. So don't go anywhere, darlin'!" Eres winked at her.

Angrily, she strained against the chains. "I can't fucking move so where am I supposed to go, jackass!? You and your brother really need to work on your twenty-first century humor because the two of you are depressively, maddeningly lacking darlin'!" Smirking at him, she felt great inside at the score she made off those remarks. She honestly didn't think she'd pay for it though.

Seras felt his hand fly across her face so hard that her head rolled to the other side. Muttering to herself, she said, "Damn, that's gonna leave a mark." Giving him the best go to hell look that she possessed, Seras told him, "Thanks for the lesson, mom."

"Seras, I'll only tell you this one time. Watch your tone and your words with us. If it's required we'll literally beat some sense into you. So be careful who you're playing with little girl!" With that warning given, he walked into the darkness. It's waning protection enveloped his body and Eres was gone from her sight.

Seras slowly picked up her head from the stone slab she was laying on and man, was she uncomfortable. Blue eyes carefully viewing what surroundings she could see, she noticed she was in some kind of ruined building that had windows. Obviously, that's why Eres left. Pale light was filtering through the windows creating an eery, but beautiful effect.

She jumped when she heard a pair of identical female screams echoing throughout the building and within her head. The screams subsided just as quickly as they'd begun. Fear struck her heart and that's when she knew she was really in trouble. Opening her mouth, she let out a loud, anguished scream that surpassed the ones she just heard. After her screaming echo died down, with all her might, she gathered another scream and called out to Alucard; praying that he heard her even if they were far apart.

Integra sat back in her chair thinking hard. Taylor, Finn and Alucard had told her everything they knew on the vampires who'd abducted Seras. Integra glanced at Alucard and the heiress saw a strange expression cross his face. "Alucard? What's wrong?"

Intense concentration took him away from the infirmary room for a moment. Shaking his head to clear away the extra thoughts in his head he said, "I could've sworn, for a minute, that I heard Seras! She was screaming and crying out to me. I heard her and then nothing."

Her sudden silence worried him. He was worried about what Aidan and Eres would do to her. Poor Seras had become caught up in an ancient war between old enemies and he fervently hoped she wouldn't become a casualty.

Staring at his master, he stated, "Integra, tonight, I'd like to take Taylor and Finn out to hunt. The sooner we get out there and searching for Seras, they better for all involved." Personally, he didn't give a shit whether the pale blond gave her blessing or not, he was going after Seras regardless and damn the consequences.

Giving her typical eat shit smirk, Integra said, "I thought you might say that, so request is granted. And Alucard, I hope you know what you're getting these guys into because I still don't know enough about Eres and Aidan to make me comfortable. I need more information. I don't care what it takes to get it all done! Just do it!"

Standing up, Integra exited the room leaving the three male vampires to talk amongst theirselves.

Alucard looked first at Taylor and then at Finn. "You two had better be ready tonight. There's no room for weaklings or failures. And I can promise you that I'll be in my psycho mode tonight, so just consider yourself warned." The vampire faded away with his warning given, leaving the brothers alone.

Finn exchanged a look with his brother. "Taylor, that is one weird vampire, you know that?" Not waiting for an answer, Finn lay back down and went to sleep.

Taylor mumbled, "That he is, Finn, that he definitely is." Turning to fluff his pillow back up, the older Adams stared at the ceiling, wondering and worrying about Seras at the same time. He stared at the white ceiling until sleep reached out and grabbed him; forcing him to surrender his conscious surroundings.

A/N: There's chapter ten for all of you desperate for an update and I'm sorry it took so long to get this out. I hope you like and enjoy it! Just leave me your thoughts on what you liked and so forth... see you guys later!


	11. Where She Belongs

Demmie: You get the first reviewer award,again! Don't know what it is yet, but I'll be happy to give you something sweet and sugary for your imagination:) When you say you're desperate for an update...man that makes me feel awesome! Like I'm doing what I set out to do...getting you guys caught up in the story. Yeah, it sux to be Seras! She's too beautiful for her own good, just like you said! Hope this chap and all future chaps meet your expectations or at least come close. Ttyl girl:)

Lady Draculea: My apologies for keeping you waiting forever for the last update. I thought I'd give Alucard a little of a challenge and make his enemies older than him. Also, you're correct regarding your impression of Alucard and Dracula... As for killing the guys, it might be a four way split on who kills Eres and Aidan. I might even take a poll just to get a feel for who the readers would like to see destroy them. Anyway, enjoy your update and hopefully, you'll like it. :)

aska19: Told ya I was evil! hehe...Happy to hear you thought chapter 10 was kick ass! We'll see if Alucard makes it to Seras in time and keeping one of the brothers from turning her. I promise you that Seras will have her chance to shine and kick some major ass regardless! Btw, thanx for your compliments on my writing and don't worry...I'll keep writing:) Are you relieved yet? ;) God, I love that song, 'Lips Of An Angel'! I might use it in the story, but I'm not sure just yet. I'm pleased that you're pleased on the way I've written Integra, Eres and Aidan, Taylor, Finn and Alucard! Also, I try to come up with original plots or semi original ones anyway and I thought that the twin brothers and the ancient Grecian history would be kinda neat. :)

Ludifer: Ok, first I was evil and now I'm mean. Well, we've gotten almost all the bases covered so you can't stop there! ;) hehe.. If you didn't hate Eres and Aidan then I would feel as if I wasn't doing what I set out to do. I wanted them evil, mean and hated so I tried to bring that across in my plot, characterizations, actions and words. Alucard will get a piece...trust me:)

alucardgal: Well, since you really wanted to know what's next, I'll alleviate your curiosity and put out this chap! ;)

Disclaimer: See chapter one. Also, Eres and Aidan are my own creations brought forth from my sometimes overly active imagination. So if you want to borrow...then just ask!

Hear Me

Chapter 11: Where She Belongs

Night had fallen. Alucard, Taylor and Finn had been summoned to Integra's office through Alucard's link. All three were now standing before the strong willed woman. She gestured for them to sit, but Alucard, as usual, preferred to stand. Integra kicked off the meeting as it were.

"So, Alucard, these two boys here...since, you've given them your blood are they freaks, still, or are they considered vampires?" Her cool blue gaze swept over Taylor and Finn trying to assimilate what they've become.

True to his word, Alucard had become his psychotic persona. No trace of the gentle vampire that exists when Seras is around was left. Smirking, he darkly replied,"They're no longer of the freak ranks, my master, they've become true Nosferatu. They are the same as I. Only they lack my type of maddening personality! Dark denizens of the night ready to go hunt and fight. They will not disappoint you. That I can promise." Chuckling lowly, his laugh slowly built giving Integra and the younger male vampires chills down the spine and goosebumps along their flesh.

Integra knew she had to quickly gain back control of Alucard while he was still in the house. If she didn't, there's no telling what kind of damage he could inflict in his haste to kill the bastards that had Seras. Coldly, she snapped, "Alucard! Get a hold on yourself! Remember we have a goal to accomplish here, so get a grip and get it done!" Relieved when his countenance sobered up, Integra questioned him further. "Alucard, what are your plans for getting her back? Do you have any solid tactics?" She foolishly hoped he had some, but then again, this was Alucard and you never knew what he held up those red sleeves of his. She should've known better anyway.

Red eyes narrowing, Alucard smoothly replied, "Why master, I'll use the only tactics I've ever had." Staring at her as if daring her to object, he asked, "Is that a problem?"

Shaking her head, she muttered, "No." Crossing her arms she fervently wished he wouldn't do anything rash and get them ass deep in more trouble than they could cover.

Curiously gazing back and forth between master and servant, Finn asked Integra about Alucard's tactics. "What tactics are we talking about here? It better be damn good!"

Alucard answered before his master could reply. My tactics, boy, are all we'll need. I do what I always do. Go straight in and destroy, maim and kill. No survivors unless they're human and present no threat to myself, Hellsing or England." Turning to stare out the window at the beautiful night that had since come to life during their meeting, he turned back to them. "It's time now, my master, we must leave and rescue Seras. We can't waste another minute of the night! Every minute we spend and waste, is another moment we're not out there searching for her."

The pale blond stood slowly. "Alucard, you have my full permission to access all levels of power in rescuing Seras, should you find her, and should you need my approval for the Cromwell Effect, then call and I'll answer. You have my support for it all. No go and bring her home! That's an order, Alucard!" Spearing the younger two vampires with her icy gaze, she stated, "That goes for you two as well. All of you are dismissed!"

The minute her dismissal was given all three vampires vanished beneath her watchful eyes. Blinking at the trio's one- minute- they're- there- and- the- next -they're -gone act, she blew out a frustrated breath and picked up her pen to attempt to knock out some painful paperwork.

Seras had been lying quietly, still attached to the cold concrete. Not wanting to open her eyes, the blond felt as though she was being watched, very intently, and she just wanted them to leave. Despair welling in her soul, trying to fight off the feeling of abandonment, which the evil duo had placed within her, Seras kept repeating to herself, 'Alucard will come for me. He will come.' Those words gave her a little strength and it seemed with each passing hour of saying this mantra that she grew stronger.

A sarcastic voice wormed it's way through the darkness to crawl over her skin. "Seras, my dear, just give e up. It's so painful to watch you struggle. But it also makes it even more fun to play with you when you do fight." Aidan walked from the darkness which had hidden his form. His eyes couldn't hide the lust that emanated from them. Malicious intentions shining from his evil orbs infuriated her and also made her afraid. A vampiric lunatic, like the one coming towards her, had nothing to lose and would do everything to accomplish his goals.

Grinding out between her teeth, she snarled, "Get away from me, you bastard!" Fighting the chains that held her down, Seras violently swung at him and missed, but it wouldn't stop her from trying.

"Seras, you have no idea what a marvel you are!" Caressing the side of her face, he softly, arousingly said, "You're are savior! Eres and I both love you, Seras, our goddess." Moving towards her neck, his eyes lit in response to her challenge when she flinched and cut off his access to that part of her body.

"I'll tell you one last time to get off me!" The grim determination in her face and eyes should've been a warning, but he blatantly ignored it.

Teasingly, he asked her, "What are you going to do? Scream? I'd love to hear you scream and know you're screaming for me!" Shadows left his side and roamed up her form. They teased and taunted each and every place they touched. Aidan, pleased in his tormenting ministrations, watched as his victim fought internally with herself to fight against the pleasure he was inflicting. It was her own special punishment. To find pleasure in torture, only the kind the vampire at her side could bring.

Tears ran down her face. Seras felt extremely sickened at the feelings he was awakening in her. She'd tried her hardest to protect them. They belonged solely to Alucard and this son of a bitch had no right to touch them or her!

Something vibrated at the back of her brain and it frightened her a little. This was something she couldn't recall experiencing before. Was it something that Aidan was doing to her? Was it someone else?

Revulsion creeped from her stomach to her throat. The repeated violations she'd been through were tiresome and she was tired of being the damn victim. Something inside snapped and she began to fight back harder. Kneeing her capture where it counted, she then used her head to bang the hell out of this. "Torment this, asshole!" Using her teeth, she bit down hard, breaking the skin and taking the bite down to the muscle. Coldly, she asked in a low, psychotic voice, "Hurts doesn't it? Pain's a bitch! Hurts even worse when a girl gives it to you, doesn't it?" Laughing at his pain, Seras didn't have long to enjoy her minute victory. But she heard a voice in the back of her mind whispering to her, **_"Seras, hold on. We're coming for you. Hear me, Seras. I'm coming!"_**

Whispering back, she anxiously sent back her words on swift mental wings. **_"I'm waiting."_** That's all she said. That's all that was needed and he'd understand. In the background she heard Aidan muttering expletives that used to would've made her blush, but while being around her cousins, she'd adapted to them and even used the majority of them. Her head snapped back with the blow brought on by Aidan. She was now to face his fury at her impudence. Struggling to raise her head, she finally lifted it enough to see him. And what she saw made her afraid. Seeing him come for her, she ripped out a loud, terrified scream.

The Hellsing trio were flying over London, when Alucard suddenly growled, "We've got to hurry! Seras is in danger!" Just in case they were separated or he needed to go ahead of them, Alucard sent the information of her whereabouts to her cousins. All three put on speed and furiously flew threw the air rivaling the wind itself.

Alucard was tormented by her screams in his head. Her fear, so palpable, and her terror washing over him, threatening to overwhelm him if he allowed it to do so. Black rage echoed from him to her cousins. They felt the same as their master, only for different reasons. To Alucard, Seras was his lover and the center of his world. To Taylor and Finn, she was their cousin, obviously, but she was also the little sister they'd never had. Though she'd been younger, she'd always tried to protect them and keep them arms length away from trouble, but it seldom worked anymore.

Seras's fear hit all three of them and it only made their anger and fury that much worse. Taylor muttered, "Someone's gonna die for her pain!"

"Damn right!, Finn added.

Listening to their words and feeling their emotions, Alucard was proud of his new fledglings. They would do well. All the years of violence they'd lived would pay off tonight or sometime soon. He felt it.

Another terrified bout of screams bursting forth from Seras sent Alucard into a murderous rage. Killing intent filled the air as they crossed the final distance to her prison and tormentors.

Seras screamed again as Aidan sliced across her breast with the knife he'd summoned. The violent vampire bent down to lick and suck at the cut he'd created. Pleasure radiated in his body as her blood slid down his throat. But he didn't stop regardless of her protests and she was growing weak once again. The numerous cuts and welts he'd inflicted were taking their toll on her. They, along with Aidan, attacked her soul; made her weaker and she couldn't stand to be weak. Not like this. She already missed the fire inside. Something she'd always taken for granted.

Feeling herself growing weaker and feeling the triumph rising off Aidan, Seras gave one last attempt to save herself. Deep inside, intuitively, she already figured it wouldn't be enough, but maybe, just maybe it would buy her enough time.

Using the chains that held her prisoner, she brought her arms up together and placed them on either side of his gorgeous face. His howls of pain brought a smirk to her face. "How's that, Aidan? I'm not done yet!" Weakly, she sank back down to her hard bed. Victory, this time, so hollow because it wouldn't last.

Enraged, Aidan flew at her sinking his fangs into her breast hard. Screaming at the top of her lungs, Seras abruptly stopped the screams . The weakness was just now making it's final claim on her. Tears slid languidly down her pale cheeks. 'Alucard, where are you?', she thought. She wondered if she was dying. That was more painful than what she was suffering and enduring through because she wouldn't get to bid Alucard farewell. Seras hoped he would understand. She'd held on to this world as long as she could and it would soon be over.

Without warning, the concrete wall behind Aidan exploded; sending debris and dust in all directions. A cold voice spoke lowly, the blackened intent accenting each word. "Get away from her now! Prepare yourself to meet your gods and goddesses, you low, vampiric piece of shit trash!"

Alucard stepped from the shadows trailed by Taylor and Finn. All three had menace flowing off them in droves. Their hate filled the room and surrounded them all.

Aidan withdrew his fangs from Seras' breast. And just to piss off the trio facing him, he lingeringly lapped at the blood still welling from the wound he'd made. Licking it, he drug his tongue over it to close the twin puncture marks from his attack.

Alucard icily gave his fledglings his orders. "Taylor, Finn, I want the two of you to take Seras, get her back to Hellsing immediately and get her medical attention. Let nothing stop you or get in your way! I'll take care of things here." Blazing crimson eyes punctuated his words. "Do not fail me. Do not fail Seras. Go!"

The boys moved to grab Seras, but Aidan stepped in front of her blocking them effectively from reaching her.

Unexpectedly, Alucard attacked. He'd stepped into his shadows and then reappeared slamming him into one of the remaining walls. Barking at Taylor and Finn, Grab her and go! Now, while you have the chance!"

Taylor swiftly, but gently, picked up his cousin. He, Finn and Seras hastily retreated to Hellsing Manor to get the rest of their mission accomplished. They reappeared in the mansion holding an unconscious Seras. Yelling out orders, Taylor shouted for a doctor. Finn left to go after Integra. She'd want to know about Seras' return. And knowing Integra for the short amount of time that he'd been subjected to her, he knew she'd dismember him if she wasn't made aware of his cousin's return. Integra would want to speak with her. Who wouldn't? It would be a way for her to learn about their enemies from a firsthand account.

All the hustle and bustle surrounding Seras was just settling in as Integra walked in the room. Patiently she waited for the doctors to examine her and give her a report. There were many things she wanted to ask. But most of all, she wanted to make sure the petite girl was going to be alright.

Back at the evil brother's hideout, Aidan had overcome his initial surprise at Alucard's arrival and attack. Summoning the necessary energy, he shoved the other ancient vampire off of him and forcing him to take a couple of steps back, Aidan mentally sent a call to his brother. He'd need him to help face this ancient. Even though Eres and Aidan were older, Alucard had a unnatural power about him. His hate and viciousness, when aroused, gave rise to his alter ego who'd crush anyone and anything in his way.

Aidan had looked away just for a moment, but as his gaze returned to his enemy, once more surprise knocked on his door. His adversary was adorned in red leather that wrapped tightly around his tall, lean form. Alucard's midnight black hair grew in length to hang a little below his waist. His eyes seemed to contain the fires of hell, summoned by the vampire's hate and strong will.

Smirking, the Hellsing hunter glared at the ancient Grecian vampire. Alucard wanted to dig his fangs into Aidan's neck in repayment for Seras' torture. He wanted to drain him dry, stake him and watch the ashes blow in the wind. There were harsher payments, but, this time, he wanted to keep it simple and short. Calling upon the strength of his mind, Alucard sent a mental wave, blasting, racing towards his enemy. Nailing him, it sent him flying. Apparently, Aidan was shocked at the unexpected frontal assault.

He was on the verge on continuing his actions when he felt the familiar tingling at the back of his neck. This was the ultimate summons that he couldn't ignore, even if he tried, it wasn't allowed. He had to answer. Sending the other vampire a cocky grin, Alucard disappointedly teased, "We'll dance and bleed another time." Opening a void, the hunter quickly stepped into it and let it carry him to the familiar confines of the Hellsing infirmary. He entered the room where Seras lay. She was so pale, so quiet. Her vitals were being measured by the equipment at her side and according to the steady beeps, he assumed she was okay.

Integra sadly glanced at her servant for a moment before her iron mask came back up to hide it all again. "Alucard, I must speak with you. Alone. My office, now, please."

Torn between her command and wanting to stay at Seras' side, his decision was made by Integra.

"It won't take but a few minutes. She'll be alright in the meantime. Trust me, Alucard." She went to walk out the door, but yelped when Alucard grabbed her elbow and drug her into his infamous void.

He snapped, "If we're going to your office then we're going to do it my way."

The two of them exited the portal and into her spacious study. "Next time, give me more warning. Better yet, don't do it again. Ever!" Going to sit behind her desk, the heiress picked up a small cigar and lit it, blowing the smoke with precision into circles rising slowly to the ceiling. "I wanted to speak with you about Seras' condition. It's not too extremely serious at this moment, but what the hell happened out there, Alucard? She's lost a lot of blood. There were fang marks on each side of her neck and on her breasts. There were slice marks on her stomach and abdomen. Just what the hell did they do to her?"

At the revelation that those two had fed off her and purposely kept her weak made his blood boil. The next time they met again, they'd discover why the Hellsing hunter was so feared and why no vampire in their right mind crossed him. Ever. Any who did make the mistake didn't live to tell the tale. In reply to Integra's question, he answered thoughtfully, "I don't know what all they subjected her to, but at least she's back where she belongs. Here, with us."

Nodding her head, the blond removed her glasses. "You're right about that. When she wakes, we need to find out everything that occurred during her abduction. It won't be pretty, but we have to know. Will you be up to it?" What Integra was really asking is that with Seras being his future queen and all, could he handle her being questioned? Or would the beast inside that insisted on protecting her rage up and prevent any of them from getting to her and learning anything helpful.

His pained gaze narrowed and nailed her to her chair. "Master, have you any reason to doubt me? Have I ever given you reason? Even with Seras?"

"No, but I have to ensure that you won't interfere no matter how much duress feels and exhibits. If you try, I'll have you removed to the basement until it's over. I just had to make sure that you and I were clear on that." Integra felt sorry for him, but she knew he'd stoically take it until he couldn't. Feeling sorry for someone never changed the circumstances nor did it help them.

"Master, if her interrogation becomes to uncomfortable or angers me, then I'll willingly leave until it's done." Pain struck at his still hardened heart, from the beginning of the battle with Aidan, and the thought of leaving her alone to go through what was ahead was reprehensible. But it was that or he'd go berserk and kill those responsible for her pain and stress.

Integra's phone rang interrupting both of their train of thoughts. She listened intently and then said, "Okay, we'll be right there." Setting the phone back into it's cradle, she thinly smiled. "Seras is awake and requesting your presence. Just don't forget what we've discussed,Alucard."

"I won't. Don't worry about me. You better consider and worry about those two vampire bastards. They'll learn the significant meaning of torture that is synonymous with my name." With that, he turned and vanished from her study.

Tiredly she rubbed her temples. God help them all when he would be unleashed. Those two brothers had no idea the violence and pain that Alucard would give them in retribution. God help them all. Suffering would abound and she only hoped the destruction would be limited to the brothers' deaths. She could only hope.

A/N: There's chap 11 for you guys! Enjoy and let me hear your thoughts! I love to hear from all of you! Just read/review...please... thanx to all for reading... :) Til next chap! l8r..


	12. The Elusive Obtained

Ludifer: Hey! Thanx for catching my mistake so I could fix it! Anyway, I think you can back off the edge of your seat now! You'll get your wish very soon about Seras:)

Kyra28: I decided to go ahead and update before the weekend do to you and all the other ppl that reviewed! Such great motivation it was:) You don't know how happy you've made me by saying that my story is addictive! Thanx so much:)

alucardgal: Are you ok there from the slip off the chair? ;) hehe... I am here to enlighten you so I hope you enjoy the next chapter as well as the last. :)

aska19: First, I'd like to say thanx for the idea! Whether I'll be able to use it or not is the question, but who knows where the story will go...I don't even know until I start writing! Would you believe I'm still surprised by your awesome comments regarding my writing?! I think you and all my reviewers kick ass:)

Lady-Azura: I'll try to make this chap better than the last! ;)

Demmie: Hey girl! I surprised you, didn't I, with two updates like that with two different stories, huh? I love a good, berserker, psycho Alucard as much as anyone! I'm not sure how much longer before he's "unleashed" on the brothers. I'm hoping to make it pretty lengthy, violent and probably really gory (so Ludifer, I know, will like it!) and I hope you will too! Btw, when you're done with Alucard, could you send him back over to me? ;)

capitanhans: Ok, you're another person who has me almost blushing with their compliments on my work! If it weren't for awesome reviewers like you and everyone else... my work wouldn't be as meaningful! I wanted to give a little more background on Eres and Aidan to give you guys a little more info on them, even tho they were created from the craziness in my mind! ;) And soon, they will "taste the infernal wrath" with Alucard giving them hell:)

lunaeve: You wanted more so I shall give it to you. I'm glad you thought this last chap fit in with the rest of the story and I will try to make it even better:)

KittyHelsing: Hey there! It's okay about not reviewing the last chap...it happens! I 'm glad you thought it rocked! I can't tell you how excited I am that this story has you and several others really hooked! I never thought that I'd be able to write something like this! Honestly. I truly appreciate you and all my faithful reviewers or those that do it occasionally! Without you guys...I'm nothing:)

li-sakurashowron: Wow!!!! I'm feeling pretty proud right now over your review! I'm honored that you chose to read my story and that it's your first Hellsing fic that you've ever read! Consider me almost speechless that it's intrigued you into wanting more! Here's you a fresh chap... :)

Disclaimer: See chapter 1. Aidan and Eres are products of my imagination and belong to me...for now!

WARNING: THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS A LOT OF FLUFF AND A LEMON!!!! OR AT LEAST A PSEUDO LEMON!!! YOU MAKE YOUR OWN CONCLUSION SINCE I DIDN'T GO TO EXPLICIT WITH IT. If there are those of you who'd like a more detailed lemon or something like it then let me know and I'll see what I can work out. Thanx:)

Hear Me

Chapter 12: The Elusive Obtained

Rising slowly from the debris and dust, Aidan angrily pushed the destroyed material off of him and it hit the floor. Infuriated that his prey had escaped, Aidan was prepared to go after them when he heard a calmer voice speaking to him telepathically.

_**"My brother, what is wrong?"**_

Aidan answered Eres. **_"Seras is gone. The Hellsing hunter, Alucard was here along with two other vampires and they took her. There was nothing I could do."_** Aidan felt like such a failure at losing the one woman that qualified as their perfect queen! They'd get her back and make the hunter and everyone else at Hellsing pay for their sins.

_**"Aidan, calm yourself. We can speak about this when I return. But for now, I'm bringing a tasty treat for you. We'll take care of our enemies. Don't worry about them. In good time, they'll pay."**_

Aidan heard his brother's laughter and joined in with him. The one verbal laugh coming from Aidan became higher pitched and resembled the severely insane! It was enough to make a person run the opposite direction of him. "I'll wait, my brother. I'm anxiously awaiting the delectable morsel you're bringing to me." Aidan sat down on a chunk of the cement wall patiently waiting on Eres to come home.

Seras lay in her bed still nested in the infirmary. Taylor and Finn were sitting with her, laughing, talking and having a good time. Despite the merriment she was currently having, she missed Alucard. She didn't know why he wasn't here and her cousins were. On the inside, she was lonely and crying out to her absentee lover. Where was he? Making her cousins happy, Seras had put on a happy face; not allowing them to see what was inside her heart. Only one person could do that and he wasn't present and accounted for and no one wanted to say why at first.

Guessing the reason behind her long silence outside of her laughter, Taylor stated, "He's in a meeting with Integra and will be here soon."

Shaking her head, Seras blew out a breath that she didn't realize she'd been holding. "You know me too well, Taylor, too well!" Gazing at him, she blessed the older brother with a weak smile. "I'm that transparent, aren't I?"

Finn took her hand. "Yeah. But look at it this way... you may be transparent, but at least you're better looking than glass!"

"Whatever, Finn. You're so full of shit." That's one thing she could always count on Finn for...to make her laugh. He had this irritating ability to pull a laugh out of her anytime he wanted. It was his particular talent.

The young blond listened as her cousins talked amongst theirselves and she would glance at the clock on the wall, look at them, check out the vitals reading on her bedside machine and iv. liquids constantly dripping different aqueous solutions into the tubing strapped to her arm. Seras had grown so impatient that she repeated this process several times until Taylor sat on the other side of her bed.

"Seras, stop! You're making us crazy! He'll be here shortly and that's a promise!" The blond male ran his hand through his hair. Taylor seemed to be listening to a voice giving instructions as he bobbed his head while he listened. "Damn. Seras, we've gotta go. Integra's calling us for a meeting too." Standing up, he ruffled her hair and said, "Now, behave and don't do anything we wouldn't do. Okay?"

Sarcastically she spit out,"Well, that leaves me wide open, doesn't it?"

Finn rose after her comment asking, "Do you really think we'd be condescending, sexist pigs towards you?"

Blue eyes sparkling, she popped back, "Do you really want me to answer that? You'd be eating more shit than you're dishing out!" The small woman giggled as Finn pretended to be affronted by her insults, even though he knew she was kidding. "Finn, you're too much!"

"Got that right! Always have been."

Gesturing to the door, she said, "Will you just go? You two have a meeting and if you stay too much longer, you'll have to get a shovel for all the bull you're dropping in here!" Crossing her arms, Seras tried to look intimidating, but with her small size she didn't think it was working.

Both males, leaned over her planting a kiss on her forehead. Taylor stared at her, worry written all over his face. "Take care of yourself. And if you need us, we're only a yell or scream away." She nodded not wanting to say anything for fear she might cry and look like a sentimental idiot in front of her relatives. Taylor left and Finn just stood at the door momentarily and staring at her long and hard. It made her wonder why. Did he think something was going to happen and he was committing her face to memory? Who knew?

Seras blinked and Finn was gone. The loneliness that had been kept at bay by their company came crashing down. She closed her tired eyes holding back the tears that wanted so badly to fall. Pulling her covers almost all the way to her chin, she sat up long enough to plump her pillow and fall back onto it while getting comfortable. Her eyelids, so heavy, closed exhausted with the many waking hours she'd been forced to endure with those infernal questions put forth to her by Integra and several others.

Breathing deeply several times, her body began it's relaxation very slowly. Little by little, coherence and consciousness were being lost to the darkness as she fell into a dream.

_Seras was sitting all alone in a tropical garden surrounded by every kind of flower and tree imaginable. Wearing a red spaghetti strap dress with heels, she wondered where her outfit came from because she'd never wear that in real life. The many, exotic colors sparked her attention and admiration. Standing up from her seat on a bench, she took a stroll. The further she walked she was aware of the sounds of water splashing...it sounded like waterfall nearby. Excitedly, her feet's pace quickened. She wanted to see this waterfall because they'd always been a favorite of hers when it came to relaxation. As the water hit the rocks and water below, she'd always pictured her troubles and everything else falling away with the water. More times than not-it worked!_

_Stepping through a small grove of coconut trees, her object of searching was found! The waterfall was gorgeous! Only about fifty feet high, it still seemed impressive to her despite her small stature. Contentedly, the blond stared at the water and closed her eyes. She'd been standing there for several minutes when the call of nature's music was too much to ignore. Slowly, she swayed gently from one side to the other. Everything so peaceful, Seras couldn't help but pay tribute to the beauty around her._

_Suddenly, a pair of arms wrapped solidly around her lithe frame. Temporarily frightened, she looked around to see her captor. Relief instantly caused her to relax. Alucard held her loosely, standing right behind her, body to body with no air between them._

_Turning around in his arms, she tried to say something, only he placed his index finger lightly on her lips. "Not just yet", he whispered. She just nodded and completely understood how he felt. The both of them just wanted to enjoy the magnificence surrounding them before spoiling it with words._

_After what seemed like hours later, Alucard gently kissed her waiting lips. She was just like this hidden getaway, unspoiled by human nature, beautiful and calming when he lost control of himself; he could count on her to lead him back from the jagged edge he walked on. _

_Seras responded easily to his touches and ministrations. She was beginning to believe that he wasn't going to do anything to her and that would be such a damned shame. A gorgeous place, the best company ever and it would be a really bad thing not to take advantage of this. _

_Reaching up, she caressed his face and ran her fingers through his shoulder length black hair. She compared it's texture to silk in her hands. The entire time she'd been admiring his hair, Alucard had been letting his hands roam all over her body. Light, teasing touches that were turning her on and getting her hot. Leaning in, she took control over Alucard's mouth throwing away all semblance of control, and kissing his lips with heated passion._

_Alucard's mouth regretfully left hers, blazing a burning trail to her neck so slowly. He wanted her to go up in flames and burn just as he does...a bonfire flaming brightly in the night. Barely licking and nipping over her pulse point, he felt her jump slightly in anticipation. Smirking, he would thoroughly enjoying seducing her to a puddle of flesh and then starting all over again. There'd be nothing else like it that was for sure!_

_Seras had undone the buttons on his coat and languidly slid the red garment from his shoulders and down his arms. Looking in his eyes, she removed his cravat and moved to make short work of his white shirt. Her hands quickly undid all the buttons and she removed his shirt with the same speed as his coat. In other words, slow and seductive enough to drive him insane. She grinned with pride at his small moan._

_The blond vixen in his arms ran her hands studiously over his pectoral muscles admiring their perfect shape and strength. Surprising him, she kissed the juncture at his throat, and in repayment for her earlier torture, she deliberately drug her tongue at a snail's pace down his throat and chest. Barely exerting enough pressure, Seras taunted him with her seduction. It was his turn now. He no longer wanted to wait._

_Kissing her hard and fast, he easily prodded her to open her mouth and give him access. Readily, she did without question. Raising his hands he laid them on her shoulders. Thoroughly teasing her mouth, mind and body, Alucard slid his tongue across her swollen lips and jawbone. Then he worked his way down her neck, stopping only to pay a little attention to her earlobe, which he tenderly licked and sucked while she bit her lip and groaned._

_Raspily, he whispered, "Like that, do you?"_

_"Uh-huh", came her dazed reply. She didn't want him to stop. She wanted this to go on forever. If she had to do it as a vampire to be by his side and experience this for all time...she didn't care. She'd do anything to be with him and make it happen. Seras wasn't aware, but Alucard heard all of her thoughts and they turned him on even more just knowing she'd do anything for him. _

_Continuing his seductive torment, Alucard increased the pressure of his kisses on her neck while he pushed the straps of her dress from her shoulders revealing the perfection that was Seras. He stopped long enough to rear back preparing for the fatal, final kiss. He was about to bite down and invite her in to his world..._

And someone shook her awake calling her name. "Seras? Seras, are you alright?" The worried and yet teasing voice belonged to the man, or vampire, of her dreams. "Were you having a fantasy or what?"

Paranoid, the blond rubbed her eyes and scooted her body to sit up in her bed. "No. Just a really good dream. That's all." Clearing the sleep from her eyes and voice, she turned her eyes on his imposing figure; making her sleep blurred eyes clear their field of vision.

The expression on his face said that he didn't believe her. "Well, whatever you were having, you were having it loud enough to scare the doctor and several nurses! They thought you might be having some kind of fit. After all, we heard moans, groans and we saw a few hand gestures, so we weren't sure what to think!"

Her eyes widened as she choked on air that she inhaled wrong. "We? Who's we?" Worriedly, Seras wondered who had been in here. Racking her brain, she hoped she didn't do anything that would give her away or make her a pervert in their eyes. She pleaded with Alucard to tell her who'd been present for the show and eventually he relented.

Red eyes gleaming he rattled off the list. "Integra, Joseph, Taylor, Finn, three nurses...and me!" He wiggled his dark eyebrows, reveling teasingly in her comedic pain. At least it was comedic to the ancient vampire who laughed at everyone, misery or no misery. "Just what was going on in that dream, Seras? Did it have anything to do with yours truly?" Winking at the petite blond, Alucard was determined to drag it out of her one way or another.

Defiantly, she stared him down. "If you wanna know, that bad, what was in my dream, then you can read my mind. I don't care. Not like it was very important anyway." Seras was attempting to bluff him and get him to leave her and her dream alone. If he were to touch her and find out the context of that dream... he'd really become one very determined vampire in finding out if her dream would come true.

Grinning sadistically, he leaned forward; crowding her personal space. "I think I'll take you up on that offer", he replied darkly. Catching her gaze, he locked eyes with her. Mesmerizing her strong will, he induced a hypnotic state and causing her to abandon all thoughts of fighting him. "Relax, Seras, you know I'll not hurt you." Diving into her mentality, he was surprised at what he witnessed.

The images and words seen and uttered did things to his supposedly dead soul. The thought that she would go through a vampire's bite, to live with him throughout all eternity, gave him hope for their future. He wanted to take her right here and now but he wanted to give her a little more time to recover. The ancient and powerful vampire smiled at the peaceful expression on her face. He'd longed to see her like this since the very first night they met. Her innocence had called to him; her song had seduced his heart and soul, pulling him in a direction that hadn't been traveled for centuries.

He whispered to her, "Wake, Seras."

Her blue eyes snapped open and she looked at him fearfully. I wonder what he's thinking? Was I too forward in my dream? Red color crept up her face displaying her embarrassment. Her eyes glanced around the room and she found it hard to meet his eyes. But the blond also felt slight disappointment that her fantasy wasn't going to happen anytime soon.

"Soon, Seras, soon."

Seras' head shot up at his words. Was he really considering what his words intimating? If he did, would it be as seductive and hypnotic as her fantasy? If only she could plan the whole thing in it's entirety! Flirting with danger she echoed his sentiments. "Looking forward to it."

Sitting on her bed, Alucard gently held her close to him as his mouth and tongue plundered her own. She felt as if she was melting away to nothing. The heat in her body was spreading to other parts not generally acknowledged. Those same parts were begging for attention but for now would be denied. Damn. Talk about being left to hang!

Her lover pulled back and confessed he had to leave already. There was a mission for the night that demanded his attention and Integra wouldn't take no for an answer. "I'll be back later, I promise. Why don't you rest until then?"

"Might as well. I don't have anything else to do with you gone." Seras was aware of effect she was producing when she stuck out her bottom lip and pouted.

Playfully, Alucard leaned back in and lightly nipped her lip causing her to laugh at his gesture. Staring at her face, he comprehended that she would one day make an excellent No Life Queen. There's no telling the length of time it would require for her to adjust to the violence and blood that came with that particular title. "I must go, Seras. Rest well."

"Don't go too psycho without me there. I just love a good gore fest!" She winked at him. "Save some for me, won't you?"

Her comments were again stirring feelings and certain parts of his anatomy that were best left alone for the time being. Bidding his farewell, Alucard opened his typical void to get ready for his mission.

Alone again,Seras wondered what the future would hold. She wanted to be with Alucard so bad! She wanted to feel his bite while under his alluring spell. Curling up on her side, she let herself relax and she fell deep into sleep within minutes.

Bodies of freaks lay scattered everywhere. Hellsing's hunter had done his job a little too well. Almost. Two more jumped at him. Temporarily out of bullets, Alucard shoved his hand through the middle of one of the freak's chest cavity. Grabbing hold of his bloody prize, the hunter ripped it from it's flesh, muscle and bone container. The organ oozed and dripped blood as Alucard held it out and incinerated it.

The second freak launched itself at him. Alucard kicked the low life vampire away from him, and threw a silver bladed knife hitting him in the left leg. Then he pulled out three additional blades from his coat and proceeded to nail down his other leg and two arms. Walking up to the creature, menace flowing like wine, "Say your prayers, freak. God will forgive you, but I won't!" Then Alucard spoke the Hellsing motto with utter confidence and he harshly yanked out one of the blades in his legs. Placing the cold silver against his skin, the flesh began to smoke. Pushing harder, Alucard dug deeper with the knife, cutting in a pattern.

Alucard removed the flesh, muscle and bone that he'd cut through and removed the heart from it's usual resting place. Gripping it tightly, the No Life King squeezed the bleeding organ until it squished completely spraying bits of muscle tissue and blood all over the hunter and the surrounding area. Alucard set both bodies aflame to hide evidence of their existence and to keep them from getting back up.

The deeds done, he burned all the bodies then threw his hands up towards the heavens. Chuckling psychotically, the vampire enjoyed the results of his handiwork. With his mission over, he headed back to Hellsing Manor to deliver his report to Integra.

**Two months later:**

Alucard was standing in Integra's office discussing the odd disappearance of Eres and Aidan. Even though the brother's couldn't be found, a strange message had been found on the Hellsing grounds late last night. The letter had read, 'We've not forgotten, nor will we forgive. She'll be ours as long as we live. You'll never get a moment's rest when we begin our final attack. Don't turn your back or close your eyes. The moment you do, we'll be there and all you possess will be ours! Prepare yourself, hunter!'

Alucard studied the note for any extra clues but found none. "So there lying low for now?"

Integra looked at him over the wire framed glasses encircling her pale, icy eyes. "It looks that way for now." She already knew the lines of what he was thinking and she had to ask. She just had to verify what he was considering. "Alucard, what are your intentions toward Seras?" Staring directly at his red eyes, she refused to back down regarding the human girl.

"I love and care for her deeply. I'll protect her with my life, if that's what you're inquiring." He really didn't want to get into this with his master. Frankly, the vampire didn't think it was any of her concern.

Swallowing the lump in her throat, Integra prepared herself for the worst over her next question. "Are you going to turn her?"

Amused, he smirked at her. "Why? Would you like the offer extended to you?"

"Hell no! I'll keep my body and blood the way it is thank you. I am a Hellsing, Alucard. We'd never exchange our humanity for that. But, regardless, thanks anyway, if you were making an offer." She lit a cigar and took two puffs and reiterated her previous question.

He appeared distracted for a moment, but then he replied, "Yes. If that's what she wants and if it would serve better to protect her, then yes. If she'd accept, I long to ask her to join me, be by my side, for all eternity. I have reason to believe that she expects it and that she would answer in the affirmative."

"Alucard, if the situation and person in danger were anyone else; anyone I didn't know then you must know I'd protest and refuse to allow it. But, if this is what the two of you truly desire then I won't stop you." She glanced up at the tall vampire, his face unreadable and passive. He was the brother she'd never had. The older, protective brother that always watched out for her in his own twisted way.

"Master, may I be excused for the night? I have something I'd like to accomplish before the night has ended."

"Your dismissed." She watched him walk away and called his name to tell him something else. "Alucard?" His steps halted and he turned back to face her. "Don't do anything I wouldn't do!"

"That would be hard wouldn't it? Especially since you don't ever "do" anything!" The vampire taunted her over her teasing phrase causing her to send him a hardened look of indignation. Never let it be said that he didn't know when to exit or how to create an exit, so he faded away into the shadows his teasing laughter left behind to haunt her.

Seras was sitting alone in Alucard's room waiting for him to appear. She noticed that he'd made an extra improvement since her last visit. He'd had a large four poster bed brought in and had it made up with crimson silk sheets and comforter. Several huge pillows lay propped up against the headboard in preparation for being used; just waiting for the right moment to caress someone's skin.

Suddenly, something wet swept across the back of her neck scaring her and making her jump. Turning around, she saw that it was only Alucard and she punched his arm for scaring the wits out of her. She hugged him and tilted her head up for him to kiss her. And he bent down gently taunting her mouth with his lips.

During their brief kiss, something had changed. Seras felt different. Looking down, she saw that her outfit of a tee shirt, jeans and tennis shoes had been exchanged for... oh, shit!, she thought. He'd dressed her with a red spaghetti strap dress. Just like the one in her dream. Excitement pounded in her veins. Would tonight be the night? She hoped so. She was tired of waiting already.

Watching as Alucard waved his left hand, a candelabra with six branches appeared on the table. Picking her up gently, he carried her over to the bed and lay her down. With a thought, his hat, coat, socks and boots were gone. "I'll leave the rest to you." His low voice dropped to an even lower pitch. It's sound so full and rich, already beginning the easy task of seducing her.

Scooting back against the pillows that felt like heaven to touch, Seras leaned back as Alucard straddled her waist. She reached up to slowly, tortuously free each button from it's prison. After the last button had been undone, she wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him down to her so she could taste him. At the same time, she pushed the shirt off his broad shoulders exposing his well sculptured chest and stomach. Little by little, she inched her fingertips down his chest to his stomach and then moved them to the button on his pants. Popping it free, she pulled down his zipper and was going to free the rest of him, but Alucard stopped her. "No just yet, my sweet Seras."

He chuckled at her groan and protestations. Cupping her chin with his right hand, he said, "Good things, Seras, come to those who are patient. Just a little longer. That's all I ask. Now, do you trust me?"

"With all my heart and soul."

"Good. Just relax." Passion taking control over his intentions, he started out tender and gentle, but the pressure increased as his kisses sped up exerting dominance. Slowly, he pushed one strap off of her delicate and fragile looking shoulder, then he pulled the other strap from the other shoulder; pushing the dress down to her waist baring her perfect breasts. He had the dress completely removed before she even knew it.

He tasted and teased every inch available to him. Seras had grown so hot, he could feel her mentally screaming for him to take her. With a thought the rest of his clothes vanished. Moving into her slowly, the pace increased little by little, driving them both insane. Moments later, as she began to spasm, her moans had become like orgasmic screams and Alucard joined in on the vocal cacophony.

At the height of his orgasm, he kissed her again and asked her,"Seras, if you want, I'll take you now and make you as I am. We'd be as one in the truest sense. But I won't do this without your consent." Anxiously, he watched her face as he continued to move inside of her.

Smiling in her sweat induced fantasy brought to life, breathlessly, she answered, "Whatever it takes, Alucard, then do it. I want to be with you forever, whatever it takes. I want to have your children, fight alongside you and when the time comes... I want to die beside you. Please..."

The rest of her sentence died off as a result of her highly emotional state. His crimson eyes lit up at her confession. Nodding to affirm what she'd said, he repeated, "Relax, Seras, just relax. The only pain you'll feel is the initial bite and then everything else will be bliss. I promise."

She nodded her understanding and he kissed her lips gently. From her lips, he kissed and licked a trail from there to her jaw, continuing to her ear; nipping, tugging and lightly sucking with his mouth. Slowly, the vampire made love to her mouth, ears and neck before taking the last plunge. He'd wanted to prepare her and have her as relaxed as possible before he took that last irreversible step. He felt that she was now ready.

Nibbling her pulse point, before she could react, he bit down with enough pressure to break the skin. Seras gasped from the pain inflicted and then her body released her tension. Seras felt such powerful emotions wash over her, this part of the seduction burrowing deep into her soul so she'd never forget what she'd experienced tonight. The longer her lover drew blood from her neck, the weaker she felt. She whispered, "Alucard, I'm afraid. Alucard?"

Her panic choked him. Using his mind to converse with hers, he said, "**_Seras, I'm here with you. We live or die together. Have no fear. I love you."_**

His words echoed in her mind. The only ones that truly comforted her that told her he was with her and that he loved her. Her weakness...he was her weakness. She'd give up everything for him if it was asked of her and she wouldn't think twice. He was where she belonged and that's where she'd stay. Her blue eyes grew weary, her eyelids so heavy from the weakness induced by Alucard's unrelenting draining. But it was what she wanted. Her arms fell away from his body, the weakness and heaviness so acute.

Soon, she heard him whispering to her and placing something against her mouth. A thick, copper tasting liquid passed her lips and seeped down her throat. Voluntarily, she gulped it down until she was stopped by Alucard. He kissed her forehead and then her pale lips that were growing colder. He thanked her for her bravery in seeing it through and for trusting him.

"Soon, Seras, you will awake a new creature with the possibilities to learn many new things beyond the human scope. Your strength will be so much more. Eventually, you'll be as I am and you will be able to be so much more." Cradling her against his chest, he whispered, "Welcome to my world, Seras."

Seras faintly smiled because she'd made him so happy, but he'd returned the favor. She was now a part of him, forever linked to him and linked with him. Tiredly, she shut her eyes preparing for the long rest for her body to recover from the demands placed upon it this night. Within seconds she'd slipped into her world of dreams, hoping to see Alucard there with her.

Holding tight to his newly made bride, Alucard could breathe a sigh of relief. She wouldn't easily be taken from his life now. He'd make sure of that! Closing his eyes, he snuggled up closer to her and fell into sleep, for once, foregoing dreams filled with darkness and violence to slumber in a world that was only Seras.

A/N: As a reward for all the awesome reviews I've received, I decided to go ahead and put out a fresh chap and I hope you guys like it okay.. i know there was a lot of fluff and stuff, but the violent stuff's coming... ;)


	13. Darkness Becomes Her

li-sakurashowron: Great to hear that you're loving the whole story so far! It's been forever since I've been able to update stories that close together! And I'm glad that you like my other fic, A Small Secret, as well! I'll keep writing the best I can and hope you guys enjoy it:)

alucardgal: Wow, you fall out of your chair a lot, don't you? ;) As long as your ok that's what matters. :) Glad to know you liked the last chap and you'll get to read the next chap so you'll get to know what's gonna happen next. :)

Ludifer: You wouldn't believe how happy and relieved I am that you loved it and thought it an excellent chap! I wasn't sure how the "lemon" would be received so I just tried to do the best I could... and I couldn't stand it any longer... I had to go ahead and make Seras a vampire! And I see that you were excited about it finally happening! ;) No apology was needed whatsoever! You can dance and whatever you want to do ... whatever floats your boat, I always say! ;)

Lady Draculea: I don't think a more detailed lemon will be too much trouble... if you want, just give me a shout out to let me know just how detailed... and if it's too detailed for fanfic site then I'll email it to you... just be warned, however, I'm not experienced at the bare all lemons with details so hot they'd scorch my keyboard! ;) I'll let you read on to make your own decision about Seras and drinking blood. I'll try to make it interesting that's the only thing I can promise:)

lunaeve: Guess what? you made it in the story again:) Hope you enjoy the latest chapter addition. :)

Demmie: Pleased to know you're happy now and that you loved this chap! You and the rest of my readers/reviewers have spurred me on for another update! That's THREE in ONE week! Wow! Am I doing good or what:)

Sophesis: You should congratulate yourself! You and one other reviewer stunned me speechless with your reviews! And for the rest of my series, if I plan on writing another lemon, I'll just call it a strawberry for your sake! How's that:) I was in awe that you said it took a while to read my awe-inspiring masterpiece! It'd be great if I could own Hellsing...I'd be rich as hell and loving it! I've tried to keep the majority of Alucard's characteristics the same with a few small change here and there. People can't stay the exact way all the time. And Finn, I'm pleased that you're enjoying his comedic cracks! I've tried to write him that way and until you reviewed including him, I wasn't too sure how I was doing on him. Enjoy the fresh meat, I mean chap! hehe :)

aska19: You were eager to see the next chap and I'm happy to oblige you! You can bet I'll work my hardest to give you another kick ass chap! And another thing... I'm stunned and honored at the request put to me regarding my original characters and the fact that your friend wants to portray one...well, it's such a huge honor that I don't really know what to say except... Thank you! I never thought that when I brought them to life from my mind that anyone would ever consider anything like that... anyway, all of you rock and just know that I'll have the work ready as soon as I can... :)

KittyHelsing: Trust me, you don't sound like a broken record! I love to see the words "this is my favorite chapter yet" or so on... it makes me feel my writing is accomplishing something by entertaining all of you! Enjoy the new one:)

capitanhans: Woot! Made your day, did I? So I made your fan boy stand up and holler, huh? hehe.. understandable. Glad to know that you thought the whole chapter was great and that the lemon was well placed and written! I was looking for confirmation of that and I was nervous that what I'd written would have been frowned upon... Anyway, you got a giggle out of me when I read that you jumped from your computer chair and nearly "killed" your computer desk!! I really needed that giggle too! Thanx! Here's you another chap to read and enjoy! Just try not to kill your desk, alright? hehehe

Disclaimer: Standard applies but I'm not going to say it again. If you want the pleasure...refer to chapter 1. Eres, Aidan, Taylor and Finn belong to me and if you'd like to borrow...just ask. :)

WARNING: Obviously there's fluff, but there is a minor strawberry (lemon) involved in this chap. This is the only warning. And for those of you wanting to know why I called a lemon a strawberry...one of my reviewers thought it sounded better...so I'm trying it out at her behest. Thanx Sophesis

Hear Me

Chapter 13: Darkness Becomes Her

Seras awakened to a dimly lit room. Her eyes easily adjusted and she noticed that strangely enough, her eyes didn't even need the light to see,, however dim it was. Turning to her side she expected to see her lover, but his pillow was empty. Glancing around the room, she saw that he wasn't in there period. Shrugging her shoulders she assumed he'd return momentarily.

Snatching his pillow she hugged it snugly against her chest. In her state of bliss, the blond let her mind drift back to last night's events. She'd never be happier than when Alucard asked her permission for him to bite her. Also, it'd been a truly beautiful moment when he whispered to her, "Welcome to my world, Seras." Those words, alone, almost caused her to tear up due to the sensitivity he'd shown. The more she pondered on it, she realized that more than likely she'd be the only one to ever witness that side of him. If word got around that Hellsing's head hunter had become soft then all the freaks, ghouls and supernaturally, evil creatures would run rampant and would care less.

Seras couldn't let that happen so she'd already decided to keep it a secret. No one would ever know. That's how it must be when they weren't alone. Sighing, the newly made fledgling/draculina fell back onto her pillow still clutching his tightly and staring at the ceiling. Thinking very hard, she threw a question out into the spaces of her mind and she'd possessed no idea that those words would travel outside of her own brain. **_"Alucard, where are you? I'm awake and I'm lonely. That and I'm really hungry...so get your ass down here! And get the lead out while you're doing it !"_**

The draculina smiled at her teasing thoughts and she almost choked when she heard a reply in her head and in the room itself.

**_"Now, now, Seras. What have I told you about patience? Don't worry. You won't be lonely for long because I'm on my way to feed all your voracious appetites! And what's this saying about 'getting the lead out'?"_** Alucard snickered when he'd first heard her thoughts. He was amazed that she'd picked up that particular talent so soon. Just after one night to be precise! The ancient No Life King was already wondering about what other talents she'd be trying out. The possibilities were endless!

Seras' mouth dropped open when Alucard mentioned her appetites...all of them and being voracious? Who the hell was he kidding, hmm? The freshly induced creature of night couldn't believe how her skin was dead but felt so alive. It itched to be outdoors instead of cramped up in this gigantic basement in the mansion. She wanted to run under the moonlight, feel her impressive new strength that Alucard had spoken of, and most of all she wanted to seduce him under the moon's beautifully and softly illuminating light.

_**"Getting too many new ideas my dear, Seras? They sound rather inviting and tempting? We could try them out...if you dare!"**_

"I'm woman enough if you're man enough!", she shouted at the empty air. Regardless she knew he could hear her perfectly. Seras heard his low chuckle reverberating through the walls, in her head and alive in the room around her; caressing her body as would his touch if he was present. Lifting her head in challenge, she whispered, "I dare you. Bring it on!"

Teasingly, he darkly replied, **_"As you wish, Seras."_**

Rising from their bed she walked across the room, in a completely bared state; finding a new set of clothes laid out over the top of one of the chairs. Smiling happily, she was pleasant surprised by the outfit selected for her. Slipping the black halter top over her head, it fit her snugly. Then she pulled on the accompanying black leather pants which were skin tight. Pulling on her socks and black boots, she noticed that a black jacket, similar to Alucard's red one, had been left for her as well. Slipping it on, she wished she had a mirror to see how she looked. The air in front of her swirled and the desired item was there, when a moment ago it wasn't.

Shrugging, she spied her appearance in the reflective surface. She definitely looked killer. "When Alucard sees me, he'll about drop dead. Good thing he's already dead then." Smirking, the blond was about to leave the room when she spotted a pair of light blue shades lying on the table. Placing them on her head, Seras couldn't believe how good she looked! "Time to face the world."

Wanting to speak with Integra, Seras pictured her office and her body began fading away. "Hey! What the hell?" Next thing she knew, the freaked out draculina found herself not only in Integra's office, but directly in front of her desk standing beside her master and creator. Looking at the two with her 'What did I do?' expression, the two other occupants stared at her like she'd grown an extra appendage or she'd just announced that she was sleeping with one of her cousins. Like that was gonna happen... she wasn't that sick of a puppy!

Then her master's face relaxed into a pleased expression. "So, Seras, what else have you learned to do?" Curiosity eating away at him. He'd never had a fledgling do the things she'd done that soon right after being led into the night and into his immortal embrace.

"Well, I've learned to speak to you via my mind, I wished a mirror into existence and I don't know what the hell I just did, but I didn't do it on purpose, at least I don't think I did. But that's all so far."

Integra and Alucard shared a glance while the pale blond inhaled thoughtfully on her cigar. "Well, Alucard, it seems that since she's already developing her vampiric powers, you need to train her. Not only in strength, but also teach her about your weapons, and I'll have Walter forge her weapons of her own to use. I want her to learn all about vampire lore and other strengths and weaknesses of other creatures of the night. Am I understood?" Integra glanced at her servant over the top of her glasses nailing him with a look that dared him to argue.

"Understood, my master." He gave her a slight bow to acknowledge receipt of orders. Mischievously, he grinned and stepped backwards into the growing shadows that swallowed his towering figure.

Dubiously, the lone occupant left couldn't believe the easy way in which the whole situation had been approached, acknowledged and a concrete agreement. It'd all gone way too quick and easy for her tastes. That vampire had to be up to something. She just knew it! Taking another draw from her small cigar, she mulled over Alucard's behavior and his relationship with Seras.

Now that was another matter. Another vampire, no, make that three more vampires in the house! This situation was certainly a precedent because it had never happened before...ever! Her father and his father's before him would toss, turn and completely roll over in their graves! Alucard was accepted as their trump card, so to speak to defeat evil in all forms. There'd be her fellow knights and the Queen, herself, to contend with regarding the new supernatural residents of Hellsing Manor. Rapidly the heiress was acquiring more headaches than she could deal with at once. Rising tiredly from her seat, Integra, her back set straight, crossed her study floor just as confident as when she first graced it's doors that morning. There were questions to be answered and they slightly bothered her but she'd be damned if it drug her down and made her doubt her decisions and feelings.

Opening the heavy oak door, she reached over and flipped the light switch to turn off what little illumination still remained behind. Longingly, she stared into the ever blackening shadows. Just for once, she wished her burden could lighten, if just for a night. Everything rested so heavily on her slight shoulders that it made her feel older beyond her young years. Wanting so much to exist, for one night, as one of the girls. No responsibilities, no soldiers and most of all... no annoying vampire by the name of Alucard! Maybe one day. Shrugging off her self pity, she closed the door behind her; softly padded to her room down the hall.

Entering her room, the ironically cold and warm, knight of ice and fire quickly changed from her suit to a sleeveless, thin, blue gown. God forbid she ever own a pink one. She'd despised that dreadful color since the day her father tried to stuff her into a pink, frilly monstrosity. Integra had ripped it off and promptly ordered Walter to burn it. Then, from that day forward, no one was allowed to buy Integra anything with pink on it or in it, especially clothes.

Peeling back the dark green comforter and sheets from her bed, Integra climbed in, pulling the covers back over her cold body. Snuggling deeper into it's haven, she quickly warmed and fell into an even warmer, welcoming sleep.

The next night found Seras outside on the Hellsing grounds with her new master and lover instructing her on his weapons that he owned. He was also teaching her about the different creatures of the night and how certain kinds had blood feuds with another breed; they never let go of them until sometimes the last of that creature's line was effectively eliminated.

Revealing his powerful metal weapons that Walter had made just for him, Alucard tutored his fledgling on the gun, itself, and the even more powerful ammunition encased within it's metal confines. Handing her the Casull he said, "Now, this, Seras, is my Casull. It uses a .454 explosive round, blessed silver, of course, to kill the freaks and actual true vampires that I run across. Walter specially crafted this for me because human weaponry is way too light and the bullets aren't worth a shit if they have no silver in them. Always remember this if u get in a tight spot. Any projectile made of silver harms vampires and also werewolves." He eyed her curiously. He could sense the questions brimming under her skin and he wasn't disappointed.

Interrupting his lecture, she spotted his Jackal. "Oh my God! That's a hell of a big gun, Alucard! Is it that big because you're trying to back something up?" Seras couldn't help tease the older vampire. She knew how he loved to screw with people and she couldn't resist the urge to give him a little of his own.

"No. It wasn't made to match or make up for endowments. You already know about those." Leaning down close to her ear, he whispered lowly, his voice seducing her. "Are you saying you'd like another chance to compare?" He watched in frank amusement as her cheeks colored instantly with a dark red. It was funny how the girl could still blush like that with everything she'd done lately.

"No! I mean yes! Not right now. Alucard stop being a git and teasing me like that!" Female indignation wore away at the sight of his smile. It's a good thing she no longer needed to breathe for he would literally take that breath from her with the beauty of his smile. He rewarded few of his acquaintance with it and it was considered a rarity, even according to Integra.

Alucard went right on with weapon's training. "Anyway, the Jackal is a 13mm which uses, obviously, 13mm rounds and weighs about 16kg. This gun, alone, is too much for an ordinary human to hold and fire. If they tried their entire arm would likely be shattered by the recoil. Walter really outdid himself with it's creation."

Smirking, his fledgling butted in again. "So it's big and powerful just like you. Right?"

Returning her glance and smile, he replied, "I knew you'd catch on quickly."

His praise caused a warm, tingly feeling to start in the pit of her stomach and spread throughout her extremities. She loved to make him happy. More than that, she really loved to make him proud. The thought of him angry and ashamed of her instantly crossed her mind and momentarily it made her sad. Shaking the idea as quick as it had reared it's ugly head, she forced herself to concentrate; listening hard to Alucard's tutelage. She had to learn all she could and as quick as she could. Desperately, she wanted to be of use to Integra and most of all, Alucard.

Then he shifted his lesson to the target range behind them. With time being as late as it was they were the only ones there. Instructing her to aim the Casull at the target, he told her, "Hold your hands steady", as he molded her hands into the grip she needed to use in order to fire, "and when you're ready to fire, take a deep breath in and steadily blow it out. As you exhale slowly, fire at the target in front of you. For now, take your time. There's no rush, no pressure. Just concentrate and try to hit the target."

Standing there patiently, the tall vampire watched his fledgling and her stance. She reminded him of Athena, the Greek goddess of war, so proud and ready to attempt to save the world. Alucard watched as she finally inhaled and exhaled slowly and as she did so, she pulled gently on the trigger releasing the round from the gun. His eyes widened questionably. "Seras, that's not a hint is it?" His crimson eyes narrowed at the target located between seventy-five to a hundred yards back. The bullet struck right where a man's delicates were located.

"Oops! Well, you said to aim at the target and I did. It's my first time, you know. I've never fired a weapon in my life! I've never needed to. Taylor and Finn has always been there to protect me so I didn't need any of this." She glanced apologetically at him. "And to make you feel better, no, it wasn't a hint. You ever heard of the saying, 'Don't bite the hand that feeds you.' I"m sure if I did have the guts to blow it off, if you made me that angry, then it'd grow right back. My advice to you is don't ever piss me off like that! Fair enough?" Seras nailed him with an expression that just dared him to dispute what she said, but he shrugged and let it go.

"Eventually, Seras, you'll make a very powerful vampire queen! I can feel it." He could sense that she was walking a thin line with her conscience and her will was winning out over her embattled inside voice. He wondered if she'd embrace her nature tonight and take her nourishment with no help. Last night she'd needed very little assistance to help her get her food down. Taking her free, pale hand, he held it tightly. "Can you feel the changes inside? Feel your nature. Feel how it wants to run wild and free. Become your nature, Seras!"

A slight attack of her infernal mental voice jarred her. "But won't I then become the very thing you hunt? I couldn't bear to be hunted by you, Alucard. I'd rather walk into the sun then allow that to happen!" Her eyes glistened under the bright moonlight. Disgusted with herself, Seras wanted to slap the hell out of herself for appearing weak in front of her new master and lover. She almost couldn't force herself to look up and meet his eyes with her own.

So that's what this is all about... he decided to alleviate her pain. Tilting her chin upwards with his index finger, he smiled trying to lighten the mood. "You have nothing to worry about there, Seras. I'd never let you get that way, ever, and you can count on it." Taking a few seconds to think, he said, "You can embrace your nature without becoming a murderous monster, Seras. I've been one, at one time, so I know what it's really like. Insanity, rage and nothing but the urge to see red and feel it run through my fingers. I've lived it! Have no fear. You'll have me here to watch over you and guide you. If for some reason, I'm not, then Walter can tell you what you need to know or he can finish what training I've begun."

"Really?"

"Yes, really. Walter has an extreme amount of knowledge regarding the supernatural and also the creatures that walk the night. In fact, at one time, when he was younger, we even worked side by side. Whatever you do, don't let his looks fool you. He can make a very powerful enemy. There's things about him that you don't know yet and I'll let him tell you about them when the time's right. But for now, let's go back and get something to eat. I'm famished."

Seras slumped a little and looked very relieved. The young girl was looking very tired. She mused that it was because she was still new to all of this and was used to sleeping during the night instead of the day. She was surprised when Alucard held out his larger hand for her smaller one. Taking it gratefully, she squeaked when her pulled her to him, unexpectedly and quickly. Shaking her head at the typical smirk he wore, she reached around his bigger frame and held him close. Then with no further thoughts, she felt the both of them leave the target range and head somewhere else. She knew the minute she felt their location change, that he'd spirited them away, and he had not used his void that he loved so much.

Opening her eyes trying to rid herself of the strange feeling in her body at vanishing and reappearing, Seras blinked her eyes and regained her steady footing. Surprised that he'd brought her back to his room, she asked him, "What, exactly, are we doing here?"

"Eating of course." The reply shot back quickly at her. He jerked his head towards the table in the center of the room. There, on the wooden surface, sat two buckets with two iced-down packets of blood awaiting consumption.

Tentively, the draculina glanced at the blood. It's not that she didn't want it, because she really did. Her body was screaming at her for the red liquid to feed it's inborn hunger. "Alucard, I don't know if I can do it?"

Cocking his head to the side, "Why? What's wrong?"

" I want it. I really do. But I can't stand it cold. I might as well be sipping it from a corpse it's so damned cold! That's one thing that makes it hard for me to drink it and the last thing I want is to disappoint you!" Her red eyes slid to watch the floor.

Relieved to know the problem, Alucard took her hand again. "Come with me, Seras."

"Where? What are you doing?"

He felt her resistance so he looked deeply into her worried eyes. Softly, he asked, "Do you trust me?"

She nodded as her voice wouldn't reply. It seemed to turn traitor on her when she needed it.

"Just trust me, Seras, that's all I need."

He faded away with her for he second time that night. Swiftly they reappeared in another part of the manor.

She took in their surroundings and questioned him, "Why are we in the kitchen?"

Alucard held up their packets. We're going to make it easier for you to drink this." Heading to the microwave he popped in two of the packets warming them at small intervals so they wouldn't burst and cause one hell of a nasty mess. He'd done it before and needless to say that Walter wasn't very enthused about the leftovers to clean up. "I won't tell if you won't."

"You got yourself a deal."

Finally, their first packets were ready. Alucard pulled them from the microwave, handed one to Seras and they both pulled off the tabs at the top. Raising his packet to her, he said, "Bottoms up." Observing her carefully, he saw her tear off the top of the packet and begin to slip slowly. But suddenly, her sip turned into a gulp, one right after another. She ended up finishing her first packet before he did!

Inwardly, Seras had cringed at first at the thought at drinking the blood, but when the first warmed sip crossed her lips and flowed easily down her throat, the blond gulped it all down. She'd loved the taste and it didn't seem so viscous and hard to swallow. Cold blood...that would be a thing of the past. If she had to, she'd put her foot down and refuse to drink the overly cooled substance. If she couldn't have it warm, then she'd just go to the source for her nutritional requirements!

Seras missed the flash in her master's eyes. He'd heard every thought that flew through her mind. Her thinking pleased him greatly. To tell the truth, he wanted to teach her how to hunt and get it warm and from the source, so to speak. He'd have to do some pretty fast talking with Integra or make it happen on a mission and just take a little longer about coming back to deliver his report. The ancient vampire would take great pride in teaching her all that he knew. Then, as he had promised, one day, she'd be quite an formidable foe!

Seeing as how her thirst wasn't completely quenched, he put the remaining two packs in the microwave, letting their temperature significantly warm for better drinking purposes. Casually, he leaned back against the counter. "So, what would you like to learn next my eager fledgling?" He asked her this wanting to keep the conversation light and to discover what she'd like to learn. He could read her mind, but why do that when she'd readily share the information. Her eyes, now, were all aglow from the first packet of blood coupled with her undampened enthusiasm.

"How to change my shape, maybe, or melt into the shadows like you do? That's pretty awesome how you manage that!" Thoughtfully, she lightly bit her lip, "I just want to learn whatever knowledge you have to impart. I'd like to learn it all! That is if you'll teach me everything." Her words ended up sounding a little unsure if he'd hand over that kind of knowledge and power to someone like her.

"Seras, you'll never know how much you're answer pleases me. I wouldn't teach if you weren't eager to learn. Better yet, it's even more so in your favor because you want to learn everything about your nature; not just one thing in particular. We'll wait a little while, tonight, and then get back to your training. Integra's intent on using you and your cousins for Hellsing missions and I'm not going to allow some freak to dust you your first time out. I refuse to let any of them touch you."

Grinning brightly, she said, "Well, I'm ready, willing and able. And I'm ready to grasp my nature and hold it close. I want to touch the dark side of it. But only if I have you with me to ensure that I don't go completely berserker on you or anyone else." Sighing frustratingly, Seras went on, "Do you have any idea of how tired I am being the good girl, living up to other's expectations? I never allowed myself to take that walk on the wild side or the dark side. Hell, my cousins did it enough for me. They never wanted that kind of life for me and did their best to protect me from it. But, Alucard, I can't be shielded and protected forever." Gingerly, she touched his arms and held them tightly as if begging him to hear her pleas. "I'm not a little girl anymore, never will be again. I have to face consequences of my actions as does everyone else. So when you're ready to teach me more about embracing my vampire nature... then I'm ready to learn." She hugged him quickly and jumped back when the microwave beeped to make them aware that the contents inside had reached it's proper warming temperature.

Alucard retrieved the packets from the microwave for the second time that night. Handing one over to Seras, his soul felt elated as she savagely tore into the additional blood pack. Watching her swallow her blood so quickly with little regard about sent Alucard over the edge. She was without a doubt his perfect mate. He wanted her this very moment. He wanted to prove to her how much she, alone, meant to him.

The two vampires finished their blood and threw away all the packs. Alucard grabbed her and pressed her hard up against the stainless steel refrigerator. Picking her up, he wrapped her legs around his lean waist, propped up between his hard body and the even harder surface of the cooling unit. Moving in close, Alucard lightly, teasingly licked at the blood on the corner of her pale lips, causing a throaty moan to escape her body. He answered with a growl.

Seras tore at his shirt, pushing his jacket from his broad shoulders down to his elbows. Buttons popped off and flew across the kitchen. You could hear the metal clinks as they hit appliances and then the floor.

A corner of the No Life King's mouth twitched and rose into a cockeyed smile. "Still hungry, Seras?"

"Famished," she replied breathlessly. "I just can't get enough."

More than pleased, he said, "That often happens between a sire and his/her child. Ours isn't just a typical master/fledgling bond, it's also a lover to lover bond. We're sharing it all on every level. But the day you drink from me after I release you from the master/fledgling bond, you'll become something so much more. You'll be known as a No Life Queen. So before that happens I have much to teach you about us and the other creatures that share the night with us."

Alucard had grown weary of talking. He wanted action. He leaned back in to kiss her, using his extra long tongue to lick around her jawline down to her neck. He showed every attention to one side of her neck as the other. The dark vampire trailed his tongue very slowly down the center of her chest; moving to her right breast, he toyed and teased gently. Hearing her moans served to push him even closer to the edge than before.

Seras was wrapped up in the heat of ecstasy as Alucard laved and suckled on her breast as he would the world's finest chocolate dessert. She found herself pushed up further against the steel appliance and her highly experienced lover switched form her right breast to her left. He was in the middle of paying it homage when the two heard a delicate cough and a male throat clearing.

The two erotically aroused vampires froze and turned to see the identity of the intruder. Seras whispered, "Oh, shit!" There standing in the doorway to the kitchen was an extremely amused retainer by the name of Walter. One eye brow was resting up towards his dark hairline while he smirked at the two exhibitionists vampires.

Sardonically, he addressed his statement to Alucard. "Feeling frisky, hmm, Alucard? And I was beginning to believe the rumors about you were true."

"What rumors, Walter?", the ancient hunter shot back.

"Let's just say that it had been said that you lacked the talent to make and keep Miss Seras happy and satisfied. But I guess judging by the expression on her face, along with the undead flush to her face, I'd say they were grossly exaggerated!" Walter was enjoying the torment he was inflicting. He didn't get the opportunity very often at all. This was just too much fun too miss! Shaking his head, he said, "Alucard, if you're going to romance and seduce a young woman properly, the least you could do is find a room with a suitable bed. I thought I'd taught you that much anyway. My suggestion, go find one and get comfortable." Bowing his head in their direction, he said, "Good evening, Miss Seras; Alucard." The butler turned on his heel and quietly left the doorway in the same silent manner that he'd appeared so suddenly.

Seras quietly lay her head on Alucard's chest. "You really are turning me into a bad girl, aren't you?" She laughed at their being caught like a couple of horny teenagers that couldn't wait to get home.

Staring down at her, his black hair falling forward; caressing her face, his enticing voice dropped a notch lower. "That's my ever intention, Seras. You can't remain a white angel forever. I want to taint your wings and color them with my love. I want to give you world and a love that will never be forgotten nor grow old with time."

Caught up in the poetic beauty of his words, she teased him, "Why, Alucard, I never knew you were the resident poet!"

"There's a lot you don't know about me. Care to find out?"

She nodded her head and held on tightly to him. Concentrating hard, she wished they could go outside to enjoy the dark night that clung to the ever darkening horizon. Unaware of her actions, she abruptly discovered that her and Alucard both were fading from the kitchen. When they reappeared it was outside on the lawn; in the garden they stood there hanging onto one another.

She chanced a glance at the vampire holding firmly to her and he looked very pleased. "Alucard, thanks for doing that, I just know I wouldn't have been able to do it yet." He stared dumbstruck at her. "What?" Why was he staring at her so? What had she done? It hadn't been done on purpose. At least she didn't think that it'd been done on purpose. "What? Why are you staring at me?"

"You really don't know, do you?" She shook her head no. "Seras, I didn't do anything. I did not spirit us away to this place. It was all you. I promised you that I did nothing. That is why I'm staring at you because I'm so in awe of our capabilities at your very young age! By the time you're my age you'll be able to do anything I can do and possibly more."

As he spoke, she smiled at his pleasure washing over her, swamping her like a tidal wave. "I definitely look forward to that day! Could we train some more? I'm anxious to do so much more?"

Laughing at her eagerness, "Yes, we can train some more for tonight. I do believe that I've never had a more eager and willing student, than you, Seras! You please me greatly! Let's return to target practice for now. No question about it, you need to work on your aim and control. You need to be able to hit a freak or other creature in the heart or the head. A hit anywhere else will do you no good. Alright, let's go back to the range and make you into an expert marksman."

"I believe that's marks woman. Equal opportunity and all, Alucard." Winking, the petite draculina smirked at him. "I am from a world of a small amount of feminism and political correctness. I was raised in it, though I don't always go by it."

"It's all bullshit to me, Seras. Anyway, let's go."

Cutting their teasing short, the taller vampire took her hand and opened a void to lead them onto the range. During their short travel in the dark portal, he reassessed the talents and abilities she'd already shown and it further cemented his decision that she was the right one. Regardless that she was born of the light and had walked a fine line with it, no other color but darkness fit her. His queen...he mused how quickly she'd adjusted and how even in little to no light, darkness becomes her.

A/N: Here's the end of chap 13 for you guys! Enjoy! Lemme hear your thoughts... next chapter to come: Mission: Elimination...Seras' first mission!


	14. Mission: Elimination

capitanhans: Happy to hear your puter desk still lives! ;) I wanted to do something funny like have Walter walk in on Alucard/Seras! I thought it'd be so freakin' funny:) I always love to read your reviews cuz they always make me smile. :) see...told ya!

Demmie:I thought you'd like the part about Seras shooting out the 'delicates' on the target. ;) It was almost like I could hear your laughter ringing in my head! ;) Glad to know I gave you something to laugh about:) Hope you enjoy this too!

Sophesis: I'm surprised and flattered simultaneously! It's hard to believe I knocked your socks off! Have you found them yet? hehehe... I'm so thrilled that you feel I inspired you to write your own story!!! Believe me, you don't need to thank me...I should be thanking you and everyone else who reads my stories! Also, the strawberry thing wasn't a problem...I thought it was cute. ;) Anytime you feel you need my help, don't be shy, just give me a holler and I"ll do what I can. You've made me happy by saying how you were becoming a fan of my writings! Thanx so very much:)

Lady-Azura: Here's you another chap for your reading pleasure and I hope you like it as well. :)

lunaeve: Yes, you got on again:) Seras came off as a little babyish at different times...but I want you to tell me something...Have you ever known a girl, even a close friend or relative that didn't act babyish at times? hehe... I was told be a guy that it's like a requirement to be a girl...Needless to say he's still digging my foot out of his ass! ;) hehehehe... Thanx for your comments... They're appreciated:)

aska19: Thanx for your review and saying it was a kick ass chapter! I wanted Seras to be able to get a much quicker grasp on her powers in my story, cuz in the anime she didn't show anything, unless I'm mistaken. Feel free to correct me on that one.. Integra might get a night off...who knows? I do have a story where Seras/Integra go out for a night of fun...it's called, 'Hellsing Girls Gone Wild'. If you get a chance glance over it and lemme know what you think. :)

Ludifer: Here's you another chap! Hey, btw, why don't you go write that chapter now? heheh ;) jk...you're as bad as me with the late night writing, aren't you? I swear I was laughing when I wrote Walter walking in on Alucard/Seras. :)

li-sakurashowron: Thanx for leaving your thoughts! This chap will relieve the wondering about her first mission and I plan on having her learn a lot more on the way. :)

alucardgal: Yes! jk...Finally, you get to find out what happens next...again! ;) My advice...before you start reading my story next time... make sure all belts are securely fastened and all loose objects are secured!!! ;) hahahahaha... I sound like a airline stewardess, don't I?

Kappatsu: Glad to hear I was able to help you start off a great week! And for your stories...I'd be glad to help you however I can... :)

jg9022: I'm really happy you liked this story and don't worry, the harsher persona of Alucard will surface. That I can promise you! I wrote him Oc on purpose... Anyway, I'll try for some more humor, but sometimes when I'm writing if the humor doesn't come naturally, it really comes off bad if I try to force it, but I'll try to get some more in there for you. Your comments were appreciated and helpful. Thanx so much for taking the time:)

Blitz KriegHerr: I'm not entirely certain how long this fic will carry on... and hopefully it'll keep getting better for you. Thanx for stopping by:)

Marti: I'm like you with Alucard and the biting... hehe...Anyway, thrilled you loved my story and glad you were able to discover it! I hope it continues to meet your expectations:)

Friski: So you're a lemon fan, are you? I just might write another one if you guys demand... hehe... hope you enjoy this update... see ya later my friend... :)

Disclaimer: Refer back to previous chaps regarding the disclaimer and characters that I do own and do not own. Thanx. :)

Hear Me

Chapter 14: Mission: Elimination

_**Three months later after Seras' first training session...  
**_

Sunset had occurred approximately thirty minutes prior and shortly afterwards Taylor was on the prowl hunting for Seras. He'd heard rumors about what had happened and he was pissed to say the least! If he could, he'd literally wring his master's neck. How could he bring such an innocent girl into their world? Did his cousin have any idea what her choice would involve? Being a vampire wasn't all it was made out to be, that was for sure.

Glancing in her room, he found it empty. Every place he looked there was no sign of his elusive cousin. Climbing a set of stairs he decided to go searching in the research and entertainment wing of the mansion. Maybe that's where he'd find her. His footsteps muffled by the thick, beige carpet allowed him to be quieter than usual. Quickly he strolled down the hallway; searching in vain, for so far the petite blond wasn't anywhere to be found. Where could she be hiding?

Seras pushed play on the cd player sitting on the oak table by the windows. Facing forward, she saw emptiness, nothingness, where her reflection should've been. A frown briefly crossed her pale face.

The music began and she slowly began to dance her heart and emotions out in the rehearsal room. The floor was wood, a mirror ran the entire length of each wall but one. That's where the equipment sat pouring out whatever music a heart could desire. The strains of My Immortal filled the air, clearly spelling out her current mood for the day. She was happy, but at the same time she grieved for her former life. Tears seeped up into her saddened eyes.

She spun in slow circles, deftly waving her hands and arms in deliberate patterns in the air. Never again could she work at Ivory's. Or so she'd been told last night by Integra. Nor could she ever see Dallas or her other coworkers either. She wasn't allowed to go by her apartment to gather what she needed to help her round out her life here in Hellsing now. She wasn't allowed out period right now. Hopefully her imposed seclusion would end and soon before she went crazy.

Poor unfortunate Walter had been designated to go and clear out her living space and return with everything here. Poor man. God only knew what he'd see. Her apartment wasn't dirty, in fact, she kept it rather immaculate. Her concern ran more towards feminine things, especially bra's and underwear. Her cheeks were already heating up from the thought. How could she face him upon his return knowing that he'd seen her undergarments! Talk about embarrassing!

She forced her chaotic thoughts back to the song and movements at hand. Her whole body swayed like a fragile leaf blowing in the wind. The singer's pain felt equal to the pain of leaving her prior life behind. How was she supposed to just pick up and leave, never to return? Spinning silently and in perfect timing, the blond draculina appeared as the perfect, ivory-skinned dancer moving between beams of moonlight spotlighting her form through the many windows located high up near the ceiling. She was oblivious to all but herself and the music that was moving her.

Taylor was still roaming the halls looking for an errant Seras. He paused outside of a door when he heard the strains to My Immortal playing so delicately ringing out into the open air. Reaching out, he slightly turned the door knob; cracking open the door.

What he saw took his breath away. There dancing and twirling in the moonlit room was none other than Seras! She was so beautiful and ethereal under the bright nocturnal beams. It caressed every plane of her face and body as would a lover's touch. He knew in that moment had they not been related...he would've loved her as a romantic admirer. But he had to put all thoughts of that out of his mind. She was family. A woman to be t reated equally and respected on the same level. Besides, Alucard would bury his ass for thinking these things much less acting on them, had he been able.

A voice darkly whispered in the confines of his mind. **_"You're right for thinking I'd bury you for your lines of thinking! I might've saved you, but it was only for Seras' sake and nothing else. Should you ever act on these things you've considered tonight... Hell won't have a pit deep enough for you to hide in from me!"_**

Sinister, maniacal laughter echoed loudly in his head causing him to wince with pain. Moments later he shook it off and continued to watch Seras. She was one of those woman who were truly unaffected by their looks. One who honestly didn't think she was that much to look at in the first place. Her gentle, swaying movements made him smile. They reminded him of when she was younger and she'd been taking dancing lessons. Every day she'd run home eagerly to show him and Finn what she'd gleaned from that day's lesson. It never failed to make them smile to see her so happy. As he continued watching her, he sent this image of her to his brother. He'd want to be caught up in this as well. Taylor had never seen her look so beautiful. Now, she'd become the epitome of beauty and grace. Only difference now is that she was a weapon, a killer for Hellsing.

Moving gracefully, matching the swells and dips in the song, she felt as if her emotions wanted to burst forth. And she had no clue as to which one she'd release first. When they came out, she wanted to be alone. So many feelings were riding her hard. Anger, sorrow, love, happiness and joy, all these variating feelings swept through her leaving behind a confused Seras. She supposed that Alucard would be the only one who could help her through this. After this song finished she'd go and find him. Maybe he could talk her down from this emotional jack-up.

The last chord had been struck and reverberated in the room for several seconds for dying away to nothing. Ceasing her movements, the draculina became aware of being watched. Earlier she hadn't sensed them due to her turbulent emotions and just being caught up in the song. Glancing around, she spotted a small tuft of blond hair outside the door.

Smiling genuinely, she asked, "So, Taylor, thought you could hide from me, huh?"

He stepped inside the room and raised his hands in surrender. "Guilty as charged. Nothing gets past you now, does it?" The tall blond bestowed a warm smile to her. He felt the conflict within and truly he didn't know how to help. Changing had been easy for him and Finn. Of course, they didn't have the conscience that Seras had always seemed to be burdened with for everything.

Wrapping her in a hug, he stated, "Integra wants to see all of us in the next hour. It seems we've got something to do." He knew that would put a smile on her face. She'd been confined here forever it felt like and now she was going to get a chance to get out again.

Her face instantly brightened. "Really? That's such a relief! I was afraid I was going to be locked up here forever and ever." Seras was so thrilled at the prospect of leaving the house and grounds that she threw herself into Taylor's arms; giving him a huge hug.

Suddenly he pulled away and said, "You need to go get changed. Make sure and meet us outside of Integra's office in the next thirty minutes. Can your female vanity make allowances? After all, you girls know how to drag out eternity while making a guy wait for you." He laughed lightheartedly while dodging her punch.

Narrowing her eyes in mock indignation, she stared so hard she thought she might burn holes into him. "Taylor Adams, I know for a fact that you forced more than one of your dates to wait on you for at least two hours while you preened in front of the mirror, admiring your perfection. So don't you dare start in on me. I'll be there and you can bet your ass on it!" Tipping her nose in the air, she purposefully, slowly began strutting out of the room in comical, snubbing manner.

"Seras, honey, I ain't betting my ass on anything unless it's a sure thing. You know me well enough to know better." Her cousin teasingly chided her for her bold statement.

"Yeah. That I do. That's one thing that was so similar between you and Finn. You both were always out for a sure thing! Funny thing being, you two never realized that the reason your 'sure things' turned sour, is because a little bird told them that the doctor hadn't cleared either of you for certain strenuous, sexual activities yet. The STD's had to clear first!" With that she laughed, it's sound daintily echoing outside in the hallway. She disappeared before he could say another word.

Taylor snorted. "So that's what happened. I'll be damned! The little naive, innocent Seras screwed us both!" He stared after her vanished form. He muttered slyly, "Clever girl. Ballsy too." Laughing, he turned and faded from sight to go find Finn.

Finn, Seras and Taylor all stood outside of Integra's office waiting on their master to appear. Finn glanced at his watch and smirked. "Guess who the late ass is? And he specifically told us to be on time. I guess being in management has its perks."

As he spoke, Seras and Taylor both stared in him, bit their bottom lips and shook their heads. A red clad arm with a white glove seeped out from the wall to punch the back of Finn's brunette head. He loudly exclaimed, "What the hell was that for?" Turning around he spied the very creature he'd just been dissing. "Isn't that my luck." Shooting his brother and cousin a sour look, he asked, "And just why didn't you two say anything instead of letting me run my mouth?"

Taylor quickly replied, "Because it was so much more fun watching you dig a hole and getting punched for it. Besides, you do it so well, Finn. Seras and I really enjoyed it and thought it funny."

Rolling his eyes, Finn murmured, "Yeah, you would think it was funny. Just wait til I get a chance to bitch slap you into unconsciousness. Let me know if you find it funny then. Ha, ha."

Alucard sighed, saying harshly, "Finn, in order to be humorous...you first have to have a sense of humor. I thought that had been removed when you were given a libotomy."

Seras' mouth and Taylor's, also, dropped wide open. They couldn't believe their master just scored on Finn like that. Hell, they didn't even know Alucard could even be funny much less explore his comical side around them.

"We've wasted enough time. All three of you go into Integra's office now. Don't worry I'm right behind you." Alucard let loose one of his low, wicked cackles that made you stop and count the goosebumps on your skin.

As Finn walked past, he gave Alucard a dirty look. "Man, that wasn't cool! You didn't even give me a chance to come back and defend my honor. That sucks!"

The No Life King stared hard at former freak and smirked with an evil light in his eyes. "We'll play later, small fry. You'll learn the hard way that no one toys with me for a reason. I'm not king of the night for kicks. By the time I'm done with you...you'll want your mommy. Don't worry, I won't kill you. That'd end my fun too quickly!" Alucard walked away his menacing chuckles following in his wake.

Finn shook his head. "Damn that is one crazy bastard!" Then he entered the room to stand between Seras and Taylor. Alucard stood by Integra's side waiting for this meeting to begin.

All three of the newbies stood at attention while Integra stared them all down and lighting her infamous cigar. Calmly taking a puff, she addressed Seras first.

"Seras, you've been training incredibly hard these last three months and Alucard ensures me that you're more than ready to be field tested. What do you say? Do you think you're ready?" The pale blond heiress studied Seras carefully as if her answer depended on the rest of what she needed to say, which in truth it did.

Nodding her head, she spoke confidently, "Yes, ma'am. I'm ready. I can use many different weapons including regulation Hellsing pistols, however they're really too light for my use, swords, staffs, bows and arrows, and even Alucard's own personal weapons: The Casul and Jackal. I can hit the correct targets, being that of the head or heart, every time and I show no hesitation when going for the shot. Walter and several others have taken it upon themselves to instruct me in several martial arts forms as well. So you can consider me very knowledgeable and more than prepared to defend myself in the field."

Integra smiled and she appeared to be impressed by the small, tight smile on her face. "Good. That's exactly what I wanted to hear. " Opening the folder on her desk she started reading from the top paper that lay securely in the fore mentioned holder. "There's a group of fifteen freaks located outside of Cheddar village located near hear. They've been involved in some rather unsavory initiation rites, maiming and killing etc. They _must_ be eliminated at all costs!" Integra picked up the top two pictures under their orders. Two blond freaks appeared to be in charge of the whole shebang.

Alucard took the pictures from her hands. Crimson eyes studied their faces closely as not to forget their looks. "Master, I don't know these two. Nor do I know their game so I think that my fledglings should handle the lesser freaks and leave these two to me."

" I agree, Alucard. They look like they can't be trusted. Take whatever measures you deem necessary and I'll be waiting to ackowledge any further approval that's needed on my part. And I also suggest take extreme precaution when hunting out there tonight. It-"

"Master, are you losing faith in me? They're nothing but scum, trash waiting to be dealt with, and I will, accordingly. These freaks will be destroyed and we'll be back before you knew we were gone." Alucard's normally red eyes grew brighter and brighter at the prospect of destruction. God knows the vampire had a penchant and an appetite for it!

She snapped back at him, "Don't get cocky, Alucard! You know nothing about these two freaks. We don't even have their names so tread carefully."

One day his over developed sense of self awareness and bravado would be his undoing. One day. Seras and her cousins had kept their opinions to themselves during Alucard's and Integra's exchange. Curiosity getting the best of her, she asked her master, "Alucard, could I see those pictures? There's something bothering me and I want to see if my intuition's right or not."

He handed the pictures over to her and the second she glimpsed their faces she gasped and dropped the pictures. Had it not been for Taylor's quick reflexes they would've hit the carpeted floor.

"Oh, god, not them! No...no.." Her pleas died off in a low mutter.

Alucard and his master looked questioningly at her. His voice prompted her inside his mind to tell him what was wrong. Following the familiar mental path back to her he whispered invitingly, **_"Seras, what's wrong? I take it you've seen them before."_**

Seras broke off their communication and stiffened her back. "Alucard, Integra, these two are named Eres and Aidan. They were the ones that captured me and left Taylor and Finn for dead in that alley way not too long ago! Supposedly, they had big plans for me and if that's still in effect, well, let's just say I wanna be packing plenty of ammo." The petite draculina's eyes hardened, her mouth set in grim determination, she said, "I want to bury the bastards in lead! I want them to suffer and die as no other for the torture they inflicted on me! Their asses belong to me, no one else. It's my right to go after them!" Her chest heaved with the fury she expelled from her tiny body. Her eyes had begun to adapt the light of blood lust tapped from anger and hatred.

Integra's mouth hardened and her icy eyes glinted even harder at the female fledgling. "Seras, my order's stand. Alucard is to go after Eres and Aidan. You three are to go after all their creations and freaks. Is that understood?" She lifted her chin and glared at the draculina daring her to continue this argument.

"No. I don't understand. They put me through hell and I intend to see they get the same treatment in return plus interest!"

Integra looked up at Alucard's tall figure and stared into his eyes. Mentally, she spoke. "**_Alucard, back her down and do it now! She's treading on thin ice with her damned insubordination. She persists and I'll have her locked in the basement. You've been there. Do you want that for her?"_**

Taylor grabbed Seras' arm. "Seras, stop. We have our orders. Let's just get them done and maybe Alucard will leave a piece for you to rip into."

Jerking her arm out of Taylor's firm grasp, she shouted, "I don't want anyone's leavings! I'm strong enough to hold my own. I don't care how childish you think I sound right now, but they didn't do the things to you that they did to me!" Throwing her hands up, she spat, "Fuck this bullshit! I'm out!" Seras disappeared before Alucard or Taylor could make a grab and stop her.

Everyone in the room was stunned. Seras had never acted like this. Ever. What had happened to her to create this untimely appearance of a vicious bitch?

Integra narrowed her eyes at her servant. "Alucard, bring her back. She will have to be dealt with! Make sure that you treat her like any other fledgling you've ever had and not your lover! Seras will have to pay for her defiance. But first, the three of you have business in Cheddar. Now, gentleman, get it done and be quick about it! Dismissed!"

The three vampires vanished from her sight. The heiress was inwardly seething that Seras had dared to speak to her in that manner! The nerve of her! The cheekiness! She'd pay alright as soon as her little ass was back at Hellsing! Rubbing her temples, she tried to soothe her fury and headache as she deliberated her errant employee's punishment.

Thirty minutes after leaving Hellsing, the vampire trio arrived at Cheddar. They were shocked at what they saw. Six bodies lay scattered, literally in piles of ash and they could hear a clash echoing in the distance. It sounded like a male and a female, from the sounds of the yells and grunts.

They took off at full speed reaching the sparring pair in no time flat. Alucard's eyes widened. It was Seras. And she was taking on Eres of all people! They were locked in a deadly, heated battle. So far she seemed to be holding her own, but how long could that hold out against a vampire that had been around as long as Eres?

Taylor and Finn had debriefed Alucard on the brothers so at least he'd go into his battle armed with a little knowledge. Alucard had been really surprised to hear that they were older than he. Even though they were older he wasn't intimidated and he'd be damned if he'd show anything akin to fear. If anything, he'd revert to his sick, psychotic personna who'd show no mercy and obliterate any and all evil standing in his path. He heard a blow.

Then came Finn's exclamation of, "Oh shit! She cocked the bastard in the face!" In his excitement, Finn yelled, "Go, Seras! Kick his cowardly, vampire ass! Go baby!"

Seras heard his yells and they distracted her momentarily while she turned to look in their direction. Big mistake.

Eres swung his fist forward at a great speed; nailing her under her left eye. He'd punched her so hard that the force of the blow actually cut into the skin. He laughed with ferocious glee. "Come on, Seras. Is that all you got? Come on, baby, let me have it." He continued laughing all the while aware that he was feeding her fury. The angrier an opponent became the more mistakes they made and the more ground they gave; eventually losing the fight.

His prediction was accurate. Seras became even more incensed through his emotionally triggering words and actions. Lunging forward, she threw herself into an aerial kick and found her move blocked; throwing her painfully to the ground. Refusing to stay down, she jumped back on her feet. "I'll give your words back to you with the ass kicking you deserve. Is that all _you've_ got?"

Disappearing, she appeared right behind him; transforming one of her hands into a wicked looking ten inch blade. She placed it hard against his throat. "Wanna try me on for size now?" Then the triumphant blond swiftly moved her right foot between his legs and hooked his right ankle. Acting quickly, she sent her weight forward causing them to fall, but at the last moment, Eres twisted causing their positions to reverse.

His blood boiled with this sparring match. She was magnificent. Stubborn and set that she wouldn't give up, she was perfect. Even shrouded in anger and despise she was beautiful! He could feel her companions getting nearer. He didn't think he'd be able to take them all on so he called for Aidan to help him.

Seras had managed to surprise him with her strength and power she'd shown so far. He'd believed her to be an easy target, but she disproved that theory quickly enough. She'd called upon her familiar to further convince him of her strength. A white wolf, pristine as the snow , and as beautiful as pure snow had been summoned to her side.

Growling at the man facing her master, the wolf, Eska, lifted her muzzle in a snarl designed to put fear into most any creature. But it seemed that Eres wasn't easily intimidated. Eres leaped forward at Seras and Eska met him halfway tearing a chunk out of his side.

He muttered, "Damned wolf." The blond stared into the wolf's blue, piercing gaze. He snarled harshly, "Mind your own affairs! Now go!"

Seras watched in disbelief as Eska slunk off into the darkness leaving her alone with her enemy once again. Seras had been lying flat on the ground during the entire scene and suddenly she bucked up and caused her adversary to loose something precious at that moment...his balance and leverage.

Eres went flying off her but still, like a feline, landed on his feet. He watched as Seras stood to her feet. The two enemies rushed each other, and suddenly the older vampire had blade of his own held firmly in his own grasp. The second she came into his reach, he swung hard slicing her across the top of her right breast.

Engulfed by pain and rage, she reacted without thinking. Spinning wildly, she threw a kick fueled by speed outside the normal scope. Her blow landed on his stomach. When she pulled her leg away, withdrawing her foot; placing it on the ground, she was surprised to see blood exit the wound and hit the ground. Apparently stiletto heels _are _good for something after all! Maniacal laughter emanated from the petite form as she realized she'd finally landed a blow that hurt the bastard as he had her.

"Does that hurt? Here, let me kiss it and make it worse!", she teasingly crooned to him. She'd begun to speak again, but was cut off because a strong force hit her back. "What the hell?" She felt herself hit the ground. Between her attacker's hard body and the hard surface of the ground she was effectively trapped and none to happy about it either.

Without warning, she was jerked around to face whoever thought they had balls big enough to jump her. Her eyes widened and she knew she was really in deep shit now. Summoning more strength buried inside, she snarled, "Get off me!"

A male voice growled back, "Quit resisting! Seras, I'm warning you, if you don't cease this fighting immediately, along with your insubordination...I'll be forced to make you stop. Trust me, you won't like it if that's the way you choose to go."

She peered directly into his crimson eyes without fear. "Go to hell! This vampire is mine to kill! You wouldn't understand!"

Coldly, he barked, "I care not what your reasons are. You were given orders and instead of committing just insubordination, your actions here, tonight, have pushed that over the line to gross insubordination." Grabbing her by the throat he held her suspended evenly with his face. Grabbing hold of her will, he forced it to submit to his. Speaking hypnotically to her, he verbally wrapped around her and seduced her into surrender. "Seras, you will sleep. You will sleep until I have awakened you is that clear?"

She repeated, "I will sleep until you have awakened me." Her blank gaze stared ahead into space.

He relinquished his hold on her and she instantly came to...angry and sad. Striking at him, she yelled, "I loved you, trusted you! How could you, you sorry bastard! I gave you everything I had and you wouldn't let me do something as simple as take the revenge that's owed to me." Her eyes were growing heavier and heavier. Her voice decreasing it's volume from yelling to whispering. Brokenly and in tears, she said in a low voice, "You betrayed me and everything we had. I won't forget this Alucard! Never! I'll find a way to regret what you've done here tonight and I hope it haunts you for the rest of your unlife!" With that said, the draculina finally succumbed to Alucard's suggestion of sleep.

He dropped her into his arms and held her tightly against his chest. Glaring daggers at the vampire she'd fought so valiantly, he smirked and said, "We'll meet again, Eres. Then I'll show you how real vampires conduct themselves."

Fading from view, Eres' laugh filled with mirth, "Whatever you say slave of Hellsing. I'm sure they don't do it like you do. Besides they don't make 'em like they used to, now do they?" He vanished completely leaving his laughter behind to taunt them.

Alucard turned to Finn and Taylor who'd been silent. They were still in shock that Seras had gone off her rocker acting like a crazy bitch! They had each dated girls like that but never stayed with them long for that very reason.

Their master frowned. "Let us return. We've got one hell of a mess to clean up." Inside Alucard was furious and torn by his beloved's actions and words. Had she really meant them or were they just words of an infuriated fledgling facing blood lust? Once they returned they'd get it all straightened out, of that he was confident.

The four vampires entered the void that Alucard opened and seconds later exited the shadowy portal outside Integra's office.

Finn wryly joked, "Boy the shit's gonna hit the fan! Integra's going to love this!"

Gripping the door, he opened it and the party of four entered quietly with nothing else to say.

Integra looked up to see the three approaching males with Alucard carrying a sleeping Seras. Quirking an eyebrow upwards she questioned, "What happened?"

Alucard angrily stated, "It's a long story, master."

Leaning back in her chair, she crossed her arms and stared at her servant. "Alucard, you know how I love a good, long story and it's not even my bedtime yet. So someone start talking!"

The vampires made themselves comfortable as Alucard began the arduous task of filling in their employer.

A/N: There's chapter 14 for you guys... hope you liked it...at least a little. Sorry it took so long on the update! I'd been sick and then last Sunday night I went to go see Hinder in concert. Which btw, they were awesome and totally rocked!!!! Anyway, happy reading... just leave me a little review letting me know what you thought! Thanx to you all! See ya later:)


	15. Repercussions

li-sakurashowron: So many unaswered questions, so little time. :) Hopefully this chap will bring to light many things that need to be revealed. And I'm crossing my fingers that you like this chapter. :)

lunaeve: I love what you said in your review about the difference 'tween a woman and a girl! I thought it was time for Seras to get some guts and go for it. I think especially what Eres and Aidan put her through. I say she deserved some ass kickin' time! And we'll see what punishment Alucard drolls out:)

Demmie: Yes, I'm feeling better week by week, but it's still slow going. And just to let you know, I'm going to see AFI in February!!! I'm so excited! It seemed like it'd be fun to write Seras going a little nuts with everything she'd been through, so I'm glad you liked it and I hope you like this one too. :)

Ludifer: Glad you liked this last chap. Oh, btw, the heels thing, if it hadn't been in there for her to stab him in the gut with her heel, it wouldn't have been there. On the other hand, you gave me a great idea! Thanx for the inspire:)

RisingGundam2006: I agree with your assessment. If I were to have seen those monsters again, I think I would've gone ballistic too:)

Blitz KriegHerr: Glad you're feeling better and hope you aced those exams! Occasionally, I like a bitchy Seras, but as to whether she meant those things she said...you'll just have to read further. :)

Lady-Azura: I'm so appreciative that you liked last chap and I hope to keep meeting your expectations. :)

Marti: Happy to hear you loved this last chapter! I really thought it was time for Seras to experience a little ass kicking, don't you? We'll see if she truly meant the things she said to Alucard or not. :)

Rockreaper: Thanx for dropping by and I'm grateful to know that you thought last chap was cool. Thanx so much:)

aska19: First, I'll say that Integra's not aware of everything that happened to Seras while in the brother's clutches. That's one of the things that'll come out either in this chap or the next. There'll be talking, bitching, yelling and some craziness to ensue at some point. Glad you liked the fight scene too! Sometimes, they're a little hard to write unless I'm full blown concentrating and completely immersed in what I'm writing! Anyway, thanx for the comments regarding me and Hinder, cuz they sooooo freakin' rock:)

amber: Wow! I'm thrilled that you think this fic was hot! I almost don't know what to say! Don't worry, I'll be continuing it...though I'm not sure how many chapters will be involved, so stay tuned:)

Kappatsu: No apologies needed on the late review. Better late than never's what I've always heard. Besides, I know what it's like with a housefull of sick people... it's rough! And I did have a happy New Year. Did you? Still, I'm happy you liked this chapter and maybe this one will be as good if not better. :)

Disclaimer: See chapter 1 since I'm too damned lazy to bother with it again. ;) The characters that are mine, however, are: Taylor, Finn, Eres and Aidan...so you know the drill. :) This is rated for language, violence, adult situations, scenes of torture, etc... Anyway, enjoy:) I used my lyrics for Hanging On...so besides a few characters... I own that too. :)

Hear Me

Chapter 15: Repercussions

Integra had waited until sunset the next day to summon her servant and his trio of fledglings. Seras had needed the day to heal, and she wouldn't be so uncivilized and unfeeling that she wouldn't allow her to do so. Besides, for the punishment she'd planned for the rash actions, the draculina would need to be fully healed so she'd at least make it through it.

Turning, the pale blond stood and walked the few inches to the windows behind her desk. Reaching up with a gloved hand she opened a slit in the blinds; narrowing her eyes at the still bright glare that greeted her. Only a couple more hours and it wouldn't be a problem. Snapping the blind shut, the heiress returned to her chair, already regretting the actions and words she must indulge. Seras' impulsive actions couldn't go unpunished or she'd have the whole compound believing they could do whatever they wanted without fear of recriminations or punishment.

Steeling her reserve, Integra pressed the button on her speaker phone calling Walter into her spacious office. "Walter, I need you to come and bring something stouter than tea, please."

"I'll be in your study within fifteen minutes, Sir Integra." The butler's calm voice spoke smoothly through the speaker. The man was so efficient, it was downright scary at times.

Punching the button on her phone again, the speaker clicked off; leaving her in dead silence and eagerly awaiting the fortifying beverage Walter was conveying. It's not that she needed the courage, she had that in spades. Hell, she'd faced down the most powerful vampire ever created at the age of ten. Alucard had even told her that it was her strength of will and refusal to surrender, despite the stacked odds, that tamed him, along with the fiery taste of her Hellsing blood coursing within her body.

While she was waiting on Walter, Integra closed her eyes; drawing on her mental powers, she linked with her servant. Instructing him to bring Seras, Taylor and Finn to her after sundown ,and not more than thirty minutes past the sun setting because she wanted to get this meeting over with as soon as possible. She reminded him of the punishment that awaited him if he chose to disobey. Integra wanted to ensure that Alucard knew just how much trouble his fledgling was in. She could hear his angry voice buzzing through their link. His anger made her angry. Who did he think he was anyway? He was her servant and would obey if he didn't want to end up in the basement again, locked away for as long as her will wanted.

Abruptly, he cut off their link. She already knew the confrontation that was coming and it would be ugly. Alucard had been extremely devoted to Seras even before he'd turned her. Now, it was even worse, for Seras, he lived as her master and lover. He protected her with such ferocity. This would certainly not go well at all. The negative vibrations seemed to fill the room, bouncing from wall to wall. This feeling was pissing her off and she shouted, "Walter, where's my damned drink?!"

"Right here, Sir Integra." The door opened revealing Walter carrying a tray balancing a cup and a rather large bottle. Strolling confidently to her desk, he sat it down gently, screwed the lid off and began pouring.

"Whiskey, Walter?"

"No, thanks, but you drink up. I never drink on the job. Looks bad on resumes." Smiling, the elderly retainer tried to lighten her emotional burden, but it wasn't meant to be.

"Not that funny, Walter, but nice try." Integra replied dryly. She carried so much weight on her young shoulders that most people would never see in their lifetime. Shrugging, she picked of the glass and stared into the its liquid contents. It would be so easy just to drown in it. So easy just to give up and let everything go. But her Hellsing blood kicked in forcing her to remember just who she was, and Hellsing's never gave up. They never cry surrender. They fight like hell to the bitter, deadly end.

Picking up the tumbler, she slugged it back, downing the amber contents in one gulp. Her throat burned from her foolish effort.

Walter watched as his employer struggled internally. She'd find her way there was no doubt. But the actions she was forcing herself to carry out in the upcoming evening would be even more trying. And that's why he'd brought the whiskey. He knew she'd need it.

A short time later, Walter found himself standing at the windows peeking out the white blinds. It was time. The sun was setting and soon the rest of the group would be here. Releasing the blinds from his hand, he stated, simply, "Sir, Integra, the sun has set. It's time."

Acknowledging her employee's statement, she nodded. "Bring them here, Walter. I'll be waiting."

Walter bowed, taking his leave, he closed the door with a heavier than usual thud. And she was left alone, again, in the cold silence of her study.

Taylor had just woken when a rap sounded at his and Finn's door. "Come in."

Walter entered the room and stated the reason for his intrusion. "Sir, Integra has ordered me to bring you, your brother, Seras and Alucard to her immediately. You have no more than thirty minutes from this verbal order to show yourself. If you refuse, they'll be hell to pay."

Surprised, Taylor nodded. "We'll be there. Don't worry about it. What's this about anyway?"

Frowning, the retainer replied, "I'm sorry, but I'm not at liberty to say. Sir Integra will inform you of the subject when all of you have gathered in her office. Now I must be going. I've other duties to attend before our required meeting. Farewell."

Walter left in the quick, efficient manner that he always exhibited. He may have been older, but he left behind the feeling that he was holding something back. Everyone else that had been there when Hellsing had been attacked previously by the two Valentine brothers, remembered the major ass kicking that Walter had indulged in. They still whispered his name in awe. Angel of Death.

Glancing at his brother barely rolling out of his bed, Taylor asked,"Do you think this is about Seras? She did let out her inner berserker pretty bad."

Finn, usually the joker of the bunch, for once appeared so serious. Deadly seriously. "Yeah. I think it's about her going ape shit the other night. Did you happen to see the look on Alucard's face? He was pissed! But if it's not that, then I don't know. Honestly, I don't know if want to know what this is about!"

Both brothers instantly clothed themselves with a thought and left immediately for Integra's study. They sure didn't want to be late and risk her wrath! Her mood, just like Alucard's, could be so mercurial. Which was understandable with her being a woman, but sometimes her temperament belied her sex. She had some undeniable male traits buried along side her feminine ones.

Finn had even told a running joke to him that there was questions of Integra's sex. Male? Female? Could she be both?

Maybe it was the way she'd been raised. Without a mother, her father died when she was still young, and she'd been forced to take the helm of a die hard organization with an ancient vampire who's great strengths included him being a huge smart ass! And her only family, an uncle, had attempted to murder her shortly after her father's death. He would've succeeded had it not been for Alucard. The imprisoned creature ensured that her uncle would never again trouble her.

Seras yawned, rubbing her eyes, she had awakened with a heaviness in her stomach she couldn't explain. Alucard had already informed her of the meeting in Integra's office. This was one meeting she wasn't looking forward to at all.

Even worse, she was afraid to confront Alucard. Angrily, she still felt as if he'd betrayed her, while staying completely loyal to his master. If that's where his loyalties would always lie...then it would probably be best to move on. Do her own thing and put the present and past behind her. That actually had a nice ring to it, she thought.

Deep inside, she knew she couldn't leave. Her heart was the traitor now, though she loved Alucard and had given him everything, he'd still turned on her. Maybe he loved Integra more than he does me. That's the last thought she had before a knock landed heavily on her door. Without thinking, she called out, "Come in."

The metal door opened revealing her two cousins who were standing there patiently, and waiting. Finn whistled as he noticed what his cousin suddenly changed into. Her typical pajama set, right before their eyes, changed into a set of fatigues that comfortably hid her figure, especially the over sized chest area. She'd thrown on a pair of combat boots and was ready to go.

"Okay guys, let's go. Time to get the trial and punishment over with. No matter how much I think it's bullshit, gotta go through the motions anyway." Seras had spoken with such a cold, detached manner that her cousins were wondering if Hellsing had truly lost her to the actions and consequences of the other night.

Finn and Taylor flanked her sides and escorted her to their designated meeting place, arriving just in time.

The moment they'd entered the room the temperature plunged to frigid. The two women glared at each other with open hostility and Alucard hadn't even shown up yet. Both of the Adams brothers felt such unease, they didn't even want to be here, but they were because of Alucard's command.

Integra's jaw tightened and she called out to her servant. "Alucard! We're waiting so get your ass in here!" Obviously by the expression on her face, she wasn't used to being kept waiting and it didn't sit well with her that he was stalling.

A voice spilled from the shadows, announcing his presence. "I'm here, my master." Alucard's form slowly melted out from he darkness; and bringing him into the muted light from Integra's desk lamp.

Instead of joining his fledglings, he went and stood directly by Integra's side. Giving Seras a pointed glare, he tried to read her thoughts, but felt a mental bear trap slam down on him. Yep, she was mad alright. When she let her guard down, he'd try again and slip through her mental barrier the next time. The look on her face didn't bode much in his favor. Her face, so cold and unreadable. Seras had accomplished the nearly impossible. She'd completely shut her lover out. Her eyes held no trace of warmth, and she wouldn't even look his way. Seras kept her focus straight ahead, not even looking at Integra either.

Coldlyl, Integra forged on with business. "Seras, you're all here to learn of your punishment for last night's disobedience, disregard to my orders, as well as your masters, and for your blatant disrespect towards me. Before I hand down your punishment do you have anything to say?"

Her icy voice pierced the brief silence following Integra's question. "Would it really matter if what I had to say was of consequence or not? I doubt it. It wouldn't matter if I told you what really happened during my captivity, because you don't give a damn anyway. Selfish woman that you are, you just want me out of the way. Just do your worst and get it over with!"

Seras' eyes flashed a dark red, a fierce sneer stained her usually beautiful features. The disdain she felt for Integra coursed within her veins, feeding her jealousy and anger.

"Seras! What the hell's the matter with you?" Taylor latched onto her arm glaring at her in disapproval.

"I think that's my line." Alucard's harsh voice rang out cutting into the tension and kicking it up a notch.

Seras locked eyes with Taylor. "You know", she whispered. "They don't. I never told them what happened, Taylor. I couldn't bear for them to look on me with pity. I hate being pitied !"

Integra watched them with narrowed eyes. She didn't have vampiric hearing but she was aware that something important was being said outside her hearing. But what? Seras never revealed the pain she'd endured under Eres and Aidan hands. She never would speak of it. Integra thought back to when the young female fledgling had been brought home, she'd been a complete mess. Clothes torn in multiple places, numerous cuts and bites on her shoulder, stomach and other places. She'd appeared like something the cat had literally drug in.

As long as she'd known Alucard this had been the first time she'd ever witnessed him coming so close to losing his temper. Usually, he toyed with those who annoyed him, but this had been a first for the No Life King. To have two vampires toy with him first and in his own backyard, he probably felt humiliated, somewhat. But back to the problem at hand...Seras.

Alucard was really going to be thrown into a whole new level of pissed off in just a moment. Integra was going to pass judgement and it wasn't going to be pretty. Steeling her reserve, she inhaled a deep breath and spoke.

"Seras, as punishment for your actions listed previously, you are to be locked away, deep in the basement for no longer than a month. Or if I change my mind, you'll be let out before then."

Finn protested Seras' sentence along with Taylor. "You can't. We need her. Isn't that listed as cruel and unusual somewhere?"

"Don't be a smart ass, Finn. You're here because of my good will. Don't force me to revoke it. Your cousin is a grown woman. The two of you must've learned by now that when you commit an action that it's followed by a reaction whether good or bad. In her case, the consequence is befitting her crime. Don't question further or you'll be removed from this room. Am I clear?"

They muttered their understanding. But they still didn't like it. Someone else liked it even less than Taylor and Finn did. Glancing over at their master they watched as he stared straight ahead, face controlled even tighter than his emotions. For lack of a better phrase Alucard resembled a blank slate. Expressionless, blank eyes, nothingness stretched across the plains of his angular, pale skin.

"Now, then, back to business. As I was saying Seras, you'll be quarantined for a month." Integra paused because her next words were really going to cause a stir. "Not only will you be locked away, but Alucard will drain you to the point of weakness before your slumber. This is to ensure that you won't be able to break free and escape of your own volition."

"Master! Isn't this a little too harsh? You've never had me drain a fledgling of mine, so why now?"

Alucard was beyond pissed. Try highly incensed, infuriated, either way rage kicked into action making his blood sing with anger. "What if I refuse to carry out my part in her disciplinary action?"

"Do you want to join her?" His master's cold voice, unwavering in her judgement refused to back down from Alucard. She didn't do it as a little girl and she sure as hell wasn't going to start now. "Don't push me Alucard! Refuse me and the both of you will be separated during this month long solitary confinement. Understood? I woke you and I can put you back!"

Looking directly into Seras' eyes, which were a combination of anger and sadness, Integra told her,"You have the rest of tonight to enjoy freedom. As of tomorrow morning, you'll be escorted downstairs to the basement dungeon area. Alucard will then drain you until you're weak and he'll lock you in his former cell. It's the only room on the block that is protected by strong spells, so that's where you'll rest."

"Seras, you, Finn and Taylor are dismissed for the evening. Enjoy it for it's all you'll be allowed for the next thirty days."

The trio of fledglings snapped off a salute and left, their hearts heavy under the weight of Seras' sentence.

Finn muttered, "This fucking sucks! The crime don't fit the time if you ask me." Sulking, he kicked at the carpet. "You know what, Ser?"

Dejectedly, she asked, "What?"

"How about we get drunk? If you can't drown your woes you might as well drown in alcohol!"

Her eyes brightening slightly, "I think you're right. I'll meet you guys back here in about thirty minutes. We'll go to Ivory's and raise a little hell!" Her smile showed just a hint of fang, but they added to her mystique and beauty. She had such plans in store for the night so young. There were so many possibilities. The future already seemed a little brighter.

Now if only she could right things between her and Alucard before tomorrow! She hadn't meant the majority of the cruel things she'd said, not a one did she mean. She loved him, but her anger had gotten the better of her unfortunately and she'd yelled at him in frustration and intense fury that radiated over her entire being. She'd never been so mad in all her life. Seras was still confused at what had caused her to act like that, because she was usually a gentle soul, with the exception of the times her cousins had infuriated her.

Walking down the carpeted hallway, she thought hard on ways she could make amends with her master and lover for her behavior. But she still expected an apology from him on how he'd treated her. He'd been so cold, unrelenting and to be frank-a total asshole. He'd trampled over her feelings and their love without ever asking the reasons she'd felt the way she did over their two absentee enemies.

Reaching her room, she had the perfect outfit in her mind. Picturing every detail carefully, she manufactured it, clothing her petite body to perfection. A dark green halter, cut off at the midriff rested tightly against her luminescent skin. Black leather pants clung tightly to each curve, paying homage to every inch of her thin legs. Pulling on her favorite black knee length boots with three inch heels, she admired her outfit, but there was a couple things missing.

Then it struck her what was not right about her clothing. She was missing her black duster that Alucard had given her. Suddenly, she found herself wrapped within it's comfortable confines. It was strange sometimes what a thought could do. She thought to herself, if mortals had access to this gift, they'd actually be dangerous to the vampire race-and each other. Gently she slid her black sunglasses on and she was ready to go.

Disappearing from her room, she reappeared in the agreed meeting place. Her cousins were already ready and waiting. Sensing another presence they turned. Seras could hear their jaws as their chins hit the floor. Finn was the first to recover.

"Damn, Ser, you're lethal baby! Good thing you're not on a hunt!" Finn loved to tease her about her mode of dressing. To him, she'd always dressed as a shy tart. She dressed to kill, but she was never that blatant about her sexuality. For some reason, around the opposite sex her tongue always tripped over itself in it's struggle for something witty and catching to say.

"Oh, but I am on a hunt. Just not the kind you're thinking." She retorted.

"Yeah. You just tell yourself that. I'm planning on meeting Evie there so we'll be good to go. Now all we got to do is find you and Taylor a couple of dates."

Flashing his brother a scathing look, he said, "No thanks! The last time you set me up, I was stuck with a voracious whore whose appetite ran hotter and kinkier than yours! Not my type. I'll find my own date."

"Okay, don't say I didn't warn you, though. Well, let's go. Time's a wasting and This little girl", he hugged Seras close, "has a limited time to party. Let's get trashed!"

His enthusiastic mood caught on for the trio left in high spirits, laughing all the way to their destination.

By the time the three fledglings entered Ivory's it was late and the party was in full swing. Taylor went for the drinks while Seras and Finn went to hunt down a table. Luckily they found one available. Seras suspected that Finn used a little mental persuasion on the former occupants forcing them to vacate their table.

"Finn!"

His brunette head turned at the sound of his name. "Evie! Glad to see you could make it!"

Her cousin and Evie greeted each other passionately causing Seras to avert her eyes in embarrassment. Evie broke away first, noting Seras' blush. "Hey, Seras! How are you? It's been a while hasn't it?"

Reaching over Finn, Evie hugged Seras briefly, but tightly. "We have a lot to catch up on. How do you know this boy right here?" , she asked gesturing towards Finn.

Pretending to be afronted, he replied, "Boy? What boy? There's nothing but vampire manliness here."

Laughter in her eyes and voice, rolling her eyes, Evie responded, "That's just one of the reasons I love you."

"Evie?"

Finn's mate turned her gaze to Seras. "What is it?"

"Did you know your father's been looking for you? He even has our boss searching the streets during missions while we're out. You're not going to tell him, are you?"

Seras appraised her friend with a knowing look. It was better to cut ties than to try to insert yourself back into your former life. Too much stress and it left you with too much to hide and let's not get started on the vulnerability issue.

The clinking of glasses snapped them back to reality as Taylor sat a drink down in front of each one. Smiling, he held his hand up to cut Finn off. "I saw her head over to the table so I went ahead and ordered her one too. I'm just quicker on my feet than you are."

Everyone but Finn laughed while he gave his brother the one fingered rendition of united love, in other words, the bird. "Fuck you. You're just jealous because I'm hotter than you! Then Finn began to sing, "If you want my body, and you think I'm sexy, come on baby let me know."

The whole table erupted in laughter and they weren't even buzzed much less drunk. It was going to be one of those nights.

Then someone approached the table to speak with Seras. "Ser, doll! Your back! How did your trip go? You still look pale, but great!"

Standing quickly, she allowed Dallas to wrap her in a hug. Happy to see him, she replied, "Everything's been great." She had to swallow the tears that were trying to choke her, suffocate her. "Missed you guys. Really."

"We've missed you too. When are you coming back?"

"I can't." Those words killed her more than any others could. Ivory's had been her home away from home. Her fellow coworkers were her extended family and she couldn't tell them a thing. She wanted to desperately. At least she wanted to explain things to Dallas. He'd always been her listening ear and confidante. Now he couldn't be that anymore. Damn. Life as a vampire was double edged sword that was for sure!

Hugging her again, he whispered, "I've got to get back to work. If you need me you know where I am. Got a surprise for you later." Then he released her and walked off with a wolfish grin on his face.

His words finally struck home and she called out, "Wait, Dallas! What surprise? What do you mean? Dallas, get your ass back here!"

Dallas kept walking; ignoring her pleas for him to come back and explain himself. He was hoping she wasn't pissed when he sprung the surprise, but why would she? He'd be putting her on the spot, but she couldn't refuse. Not when it was something she loved with all her heart.

A couple hours flew by and the liquor was flowing freely. No one was drunk yet, even Seras. She'd only had enough to get her feeling really good. Her cousins were pretty buzzed and so was Evie. But at least they were having a good time. She was stuck in a sad memory when she heard Dallas's voice over the microphone.

Oh shit! He's not! Please don't tell me he's gonna ask me to sing? Not now. I'm not ready for this. These thoughts ran furiously in her head like a never ending mental train.

"Ladies and gentleman, we have a special guest in the house tonight. She's been gone for a while so if we make enough noise maybe she'll perform. What do you say, Seras?"

That little rat. She was gonna kick his ass after this. He'd put her into this position on purpose! He was a dead bartender for doing this to her!

Thunderous applause and loud cheers erupted in the club when they heard the announcement of who the mysterious guest was. They all loved her. It couldn't be helped. Her voice pulled them in, held them there and made them long for more.

Slowly she stood, flashing Dallas one of those you're in deep shit now looks. Walking towards the stage, she grabbed the mic as Dallas stepped down to let her have the spotlight. Narrowing her eyes, she said, "Dallas, you're one devious ass you know that? You owe me one!"

Staring out into the audience, she began to wind them around her finger. Mesmerizing them with her eyes and voice, she beckoned them into her musical world.

Smiling, she sifts through her broken past

Anxious to be free at last

Digging up every memory

As far as she can see

Life wasn't always easy

Her tears you wiped away

Made her smile,

If just for the day.

Easily, Seras recalled the memories that weaved a picture of the past she'd tried to escape, to hide. But her efforts were in vain, so futile. Until she finally grew up, leaving her past behind.

Regrets that hang around

The moment you let her down

She only seems to cry

Asking why

When your silent or gone

Fighting, she clings on

Stubbornly hanging on

If it hadn't been for her cousins, she didn't know where she'd be. They'd helped instill within her an indominatable fighting spirit. The petite blond already had a strong will honed in adversity and she just needed a way to let it out. That's where Taylor and Finn had come in. They'd always been there for her, rarely letting her down, but when it happened they paid for it in spades.

Everything she meant

Every moment with her spent

Her life happier,

if just for a short while

Memories collected,

now burn in a flaming pile

Lighting up the night

Feeling no hatred or spite

Regrets that hang around

The moment you let her down

She only seems to cry

Asking why

When your silent or gone

Fighting, she clings on

Stubbornly hanging on

The next verse and chorus flew by. The whole song reminded her of her life, and of Alucard too. He'd made her happy, and he'd made her sad. There was no room for hate in her heart for him, only love. Despite the words she'd spoken, the emotionally, overwrought draculina had thought about her vicious, verbal assault and now regret tasted like bitter ashes in her mouth. She hoped that there'd be time for her to apologize to him and make things right before her cursed, month-long imprisonment. She could only hope.

Smiling at you, I remember

Your thawing touch,

warming me through December

Experienced pleasure and pain

Happiness will be mine again

When I'll be by your side

Holding you tight,

I realize

I clung to anything

Hanging on to everything

Sacrifice was nothing

Yet all for everything.

It was true. Seras felt it in her heart, in her soul the words she so gently sang to the enraptured crowd. She'd clung to everything. Her hopes, dreams, even Alucard, she'd tried to hold on tightly to all of them. Refusing to give them up she realized that she'd have to make some kind of sacrifice. You couldn't have everything without losing something.

As she finished the song, the patrons jumped to their feet in a overwhelming standing ovation. Seras smiled her brightest smile and whispered her thanks to Dallas. He'd known what she needed and provided her an outlet so she could express her buried emotions.

Holding the mic back up to her delicate mouth, she energetically called out her thanks. "Thanks everyone. Thank you all!" With that said, she slipped the microphone back into it's stand and went back to join her group's table.

Little did she know that a familiar pair of flaming eyes were carefully watching her, observing every movement she made and listening to every word she spoke-mental or out loud.

Suddenly, Seras stood up. "Guys, I'm gonna go get another drink. Be back in a few." Turning away, she ignored the unspoken questions and curious looks directed at her back. She felt like she couldn't breathe the room seemed so stifling. Heaviness pressed down on her chest exacerbating her fear; making it harder for her to breathe. Forget the fact that she didn't need air, but there was something else causing the heavy feeling. But what?

Seras wasn't paying attention to where she was going, tears building in her eyes, she ran into a tall, muscular chest. Immediately, she apologized. "I'm sorry, sir. I wasn't watching where I was walking."

A pair of tautly built arms wrapped around her and out of instinct she started struggling. A deep, calm voice spoke quietly to her. "Breathe, Seras, just breathe. I'm here."

Glancing up, she saw the very one she'd hoped both to avoid and see. She knew he had to be extremely disappointed in her for her recent actions, but his face showed nothing of the sort. She wanted to throw herself at his mercy, but her pride wouldn't let her do that. Pride could be a bitch sometimes. That was undeniable.

Leaning closer until her body rested against his, she quietly said, "Take me away from here, Alucard. Please!"

"You didn't have to ask." Opening the thread of communication to Taylor and Finn, Alucard informed them that Seras was with him and he'd see her safely home. They were to follow shortly as sunrise was within the next two hours.

After receiving their promise of agreement, the No Life King wrapped his arms tighter around her and their forms faded from view.

When Seras opened her eyes again, she noticed that they were on top of the building where her and Alucard first spent the night. Remembrances came easily. The recollection fresh as if they'd happened just yesterday. She even remembered singing to him that night and he'd revealed his true nature to her. She'd been lost from that moment on. Lost to everyone but him.

His voice broke into her pleasant memories. "Seras, I want you to know that I have no choice about your imprisonment and the penalties surrounding it. I want you to know-"

Gently, she place her index finger over his lips effectively cutting off his statement. "I know. Don't make this any harder for me. Please!" Once again, she found herself fighting back tears. This wasn't fair, she screamed internally.

"Seras, what happened to you? Don't you trust me enough to tell me?"

"I-I can't."

The hurt on his face echoed in his voice. "Why? If you can't trust me, then who?" Realization dawned on his face. "You can tell your cousins but you can't tell me? I guess there really is no way back for us, is there?"

The dam broke loose freeing her rapidly flowing tears. "Alucard, don't ask this of me! I'm already weak enough in your eyes, so please, forget it even happened!"

"I've never thought you weak! If fact, when Taylor, Finn and I showed up to your last battle, you were beating the hell out of a much older vampire! You laughed in his weakness, reveled in it. Valiantly, you fought like the hell cat fledgling of mine that I know you can be. Weak? Bullshit! Sounds like you just want to cop out of an explanation to me." His red eyes speared her with a fiery glance.

Instinctively, she shuddered. He was capable of great evil, but would he force her to speak of that night's events during her captivity? Crossing her fingers she fervently hoped he wouldn't. Still crying, she whispered, "That's not it. That's not it at all."

"Then what the hell is it? If you've lost your trust in me, that's one thing, and I wished you'd tell me if that was it! I'm at a loss as to why you won't talk to me! I can help you if you let me, but if you shut me out, there's nothing I can do. Is that what you want?" Gripping her upper arm almost painfully, he snapped, "Answer me, Seras! You owe me at least that much!"

Her own temper snarling back, she threw her own accusation back at him. "I don't owe you shit! Not after the way you treated me! You never really gave me a chance to prove myself because you still believed me weak! But, yet, you say you never believed that of me. I disagree. And since you never trusted me enough to protect myself why should I trust you to protect me now?"

Anger coiled so tightly inside that he wanted to break and destroy whatever stepped into his path. Not a good thing. The best thing for them both would be for him to walk away before they further destroyed whatever's left. "I guess there's nothing more to say. Since obviously I can't be trusted enough to help you, you'd be better off on your own."

Glaring at her, Alucard growled harshly, "Seras, meet me outside the room that my master spoke of." Grabbing hold of her other arm, he jerked her to him, "Don't make me hunt you down." Abruptly, he released her and stepped off the room disappearing from view.

His threat left her cold. The cruel manner in which he spoke frightened her more than Eres or Aidan ever could hope to accomplish. Dropping to her knees, Seras let the pent up flood escape. Her earlier tears carried no weight compared to this. The grief that tore at her heart and soul ripped and shredded, the pain deeper than any wound she'd ever received.

An hour and a half later, Seras sensed that sunrise was about to occur. In a moment of self preservation, she opened a void and quickly stepped into it leaving not a trace of her behind. For a few seconds she'd debated letting the sun have her, burning away her guilt, sadness and her love for Alucard roasting them to ashes along with her body. The only thing that stopped her was the dark voice that emanated in her mind. The sound of Alucard's voice pulled her back.

"**_Are you so weak that you would take the coward's way out? I hadn't realized that you'd fallen into such despair, Seras. I thought you were supposedly strong, but I guess I was mistaken unless you care to prove it."_**

His voice taunted her from his place at Hellsing. He'd kept her from doing the unthinkable. Her master had kept her from committing vampire suicide. Not like her prospects looked any better, but maybe, she could gain ultimate freedom and roam around the world. Free from masters, and their masters. It was all a nuisance to her regardless.

Stepping from the void, her foot touched down on the stone floor lightly. Red tears still marred her cheeks, but she couldn't make herself even care. Walking down the long hallway, she passed her room, Alucard's room and with every step, her heart grew heavier and her stomach felt like it contained lead.

Integra, Walter, Taylor, Finn and Alucard already stood outside the door. Sentries waiting on the prisoner to show. Taylor and Finn rushed forward to give her hugs and they left.

"They couldn't bare to watch your sentence being carried out." Walter supplied the information as he noticed the confused expression on the forlorn draculina's face.

Integra opened the door and the remaining two humans and two vampires entered the cell.

Seras, as she entered saw a huge pentagram painted across the door. That drawing frightened her. If that's what they used to keep Alucard in, it made her wonder just how powerful he really was.

"**_More than you know. And you don't want to find out either."_**

He was being such an ass to her, but it didn't matter. Personally, she hoped he'd kill her, but she knew she wouldn't be that lucky.

"Seras, it is time for you to be locked in sleep for one months time. Have you anything to say?" Integra asked one last time. She sense there were things left unsaid, and hopefully while she slept they wouldn't fester and become another problem when she awoke.

"No. I have nothing to say. Or should I say, nothing that no one wants to hear. Just get it done! The sooner I'm under, the better off I'll be."

Nodding her head one time, the heiress instructed Alucard to carry on with his part.

Coldly, he approached her. His red eyes were burning into hers. Without preamble or warning, he quickly struck at her throat. He'd shut himself off from her so he wouldn't hear her mental pleas. It'd be too tempting to defy Integra and let her go, but as she proved last night, she didn't trust him with anything. He bit down further into her throat, and her blood flowed easily into his mouth.

Tears leaked from her eyes, weakly she whispered, "I love you,Alucard." Then moments later her eyes shut as she succumbed to a lethargic sleep.

Her master licked the wounds that he'd inflicted and lay her gently in a red coffin that had been placed in there specifically for her. He could hear her words continuously echoing in his head. Instead of hanging around, he left the room, followed by Integra and Walter.

Integra sealed the room after everyone exited and they all three wondered what kind of person they would wake thirty days hence. True to the old saying, "Only time will tell.", and it was certainly true.

Alucard headed for his room. He needed a drink and he needed one now!

Sitting down in his chair, he poured some blood wine into a waiting goblet and took a small sip. Seras' merciless words took no pity on him and relentlessly pounded in his head. Before he knew it, a single blood tear ran down his face, dropping noiselessly into his cup of blood.

His thoughts centered on her and her alone. "This is for you, Seras." He tilted the cup back and downed the red contents in one gulp. "This is for you."

Restless, the vampire proceeded towards Integra's office to annoy her and see if there were any missions. He had this need to blow shit up and it'd be nice if there were some ghouls or even another vampire out there begging for his attention and his ammo.

He and Seras may have been temporarily in a relationship limbo, but hopefully everything would be squared away when she awakes. Everything had to work out, because he didn't want to live any longer without her, despite the cruel words he spoke earlier that morning. He was only trying to give himself a little distance. Seras hadn't been the only one hurting. Her words had stung him just as his did her.

There were so many things to feel that he had to cut dead. He couldn't afford to feel.

Without warning, Alucard heard Integra through their link. "Alucard, get in my office! You have a mission to prepare for."

Mischieviously, the vampire smirked as he made his way there. Melting away from the shadows, he teased, "You screamed?"

"Shut up, Alucard! I don't have time for your games! Now be quiet and pay attention!"

Alucard listened attentively as his master described the night's mission which included another vampire. Gleefully, he rubbed his hands mentally and pictured the fun that he was going to have.

Staring up at the full moon, darkly stating, "What a perfect night to feast on an enemy!"

Alucard vanished leaved Integra to stare at his vacated spot in shock. You'd think she'd be used to him by now. But she could hear his chuckling ringing in her office and halls and she shook her head returning to her paperwork.

A/N: Hoped you liked this chapter...just r/r and lemme know... I appreciate you guys leaving me notes, urging me on. Even those of you who just read the story, you're appreciated too! Thanx to all of you:)


	16. Psychotic Tendencies Part I

Thanx to the following who reviewed. I truly appreciate your time and comments.

Lady Azura

Demmie

Rockreaper

lunaeve

RisingGundam2006

inu2neko5

li-sakurashowron

alucardgal

aska19

marti

Blitz KriegHerr

Disclaimer: Check chapter one just in case you missed it. I hate repeating these things.

Hear Me

Chapter 16: Psychotic Tendencies (Part I)

Only two weeks had passed since Seras' induced punishment, and Alucard's heart and mind were beginning to feel the effects of her absence. His head knew that she wasn't dead, only sleeping, but the combination of loneliness and flashbacks, of that dreaded morning, slowly pushed him towards the edge. The edge of insanity awaited, calling him to give in, give up. To break away, let go, and let it wash over him would be so easy. Alucard had never been one to take the easy road. So instead, he embraced the darker, manic side of his vampire persona. Little by little, the craziness wreaked havoc on his mentality and the people surrounding him.

These feelings had begun to endanger his missions as well. The last three had ended in so much violence, gore, and unfortunately the deaths of two mortals. Integra had been pissed! Alucard had fought with the strength and swiftness of a demon unleashed. Quickly and efficiently, he eliminated the unholy freaks that opposed Hellsing and attacked those the organization lives and dies to protect.

Here he found himself, once again, on a mission. But, also, he was on a short leashed probationary period. Before leaving, Integra had glared at him, telling him that if one more mortal death occurred at his hand then he'd be sent packing back to the basement for another fifty years or so. The tall, vampire smirked and rolled his eyes as if to say 'whatever you say'. Then he'd vanished from the room without a second thought.

And that's how he came to be here, tonight, searching for those two bastards, Eres and Aidan and their new crew of vampires and ghouls. Strolling cautiously along the city streets, he gave off a normal appearance, aside from his outlandish, red garb, a throw back from the Victorian era, he seemed normal. But normal seems to be a definition that varies from person to person. At least according to Walter and Integra, which he could readily agree with.

Crimson eyes narrowed as he caught the scent of the undead puppets he sought. Drawing the Casul and Jackal from his coat, he held one out on each side of him prepared to fire the second they were in sight.

Hearing a noise at his back, the No Life King swiftly turned to face the creature behind him. Aiming with the Jackal, he fired ,and it turned to ashes. More sounds rippled all around his imposing figure, and all he could do was obscenely smile while enjoying the killing glee running in his veins.

Spinning in a circular fashion, Alucard fired off round after round from both his pistols until the chambers were simultaneously emptied. Leaping forward, he plunged his hand through decaying flesh, muscle and bone to penetrate the heart that had recently ceased to beat a mortal tune. Kicking out with one long leg, Alucard sent a ghoul flying, it's dead body smacking a brick wall with a solid thud.

"Come at me you bastards!"

The vampire king's red eyes deepened to a fiery hue. The iris' lit with an impassioned flame. A fire of death. Their death. They would all die at his hands. Tonight. He laughed at their lousy attempts to thwart and kill him. If only these creatures could feel fear he thought. But all they feel is the need for blood, the need to feed overwhelms the vampire's puppets.

Their constant moans and growls accentuated with feeble blows and attempts to grab were nothing to Alucard. Reaching out, he latched onto one of their arms, ripping it off and obliterating it with his power and fury. Continuously, he tore them all apart, piece by piece, tearing their bodies until they turned to ashes in his hands.

His long, dark hair swaying in the wind; winding gently around his lithe form, Alucard laughed darkly as the last creature was destroyed to his liking. The more violently they died, the more he loved it and the more he craved it. Destruction. The pull of it was intoxicating, fulfilling. It was a temporary way to fill the emptiness. And if he wasn't careful, it'd be a drug that hooked him as it had years previous, when Integra's ancestor had captured and enslaved him.

Suddenly, his ears and senses perked up in the wind. Growling, he sent out waves of dark intentions towards his target. He wanted them to know he was coming. He wanted the creature to be afraid, to feel fear, to feel his death as it was coming for him.

"Let me go! You piece of trash, get your filthy hands off of me!"

A young, slim blond woman with green eyes had been captured by a fellow vampire. His red eyes gleamed under the streetlights. He wanted the girl to struggle. He'd always heard that virgin blood laced with adrenaline was the best vampire high you could receive from anyone or anything.

The creature's hold on her tightened as he brought her closer to the sharp canines preparing to bury themselves into her delicate, pale skin. Valiantly, she struggled, kicking, clawing and biting. The vampire ignored her attempts to free herself. The more she fought, the more she excited him. That was never a good thing to do around a bloodthirsty vampire. Never a good thing to tempt them.

Thoroughly enjoying himself, the vampire toyed with his prey, loosening his grip on her, which proved to be a mistake for him. In the brief few seconds that he'd stopped paying attention; letting his hold slack, she'd pulled out a silver nail file and stabbed him in the side. Letting out a loud cry, he released her, only to recover quickly and grab her again.

"Where do you think you're going, sweetheart?"

"I wanna go home."

His tongue slid slowly over her pulse point. "But my dear, you are home." Cackling, he tilted her head further over to the side, fully exposing her long, thin neck. He was about to strike when he felt a presence much darker than his own. Lifting his head, he called out to the shadows, "I know you're there. Reveal yourself!"

"Are you certain you wish to meet me, vampire? You'd best be sure."

The cold, harsh voice sprang from the darkness. Fear erupted in his chest. Self preservation urged him to run like hell, but he refused. His stupidity would get the better of him, as would his insatiable curiosity.

Jerking the girl closer to him, he barked, "Show yourself! Are you a coward? Got a hundred bucks here that says you're all wind and no action! What's it gonna be, huh?"

"Foolish idiot! You shall learn who I am, but I will be the last thing you ever hear or see. Prepare to die, trash!"

Alucard slowly emerged from the blackness that had enveloped his body. A psychotic light shone brightly from the burning eyes staring at the young vampire and his hostage. Evil laughter spilled forth from his lips causing looks of fear to cross the faces of vampire and human alike before him.

The freak felt an oppressive feeling hammer his chest as the owner of the voice stepped forward revealing himself. Throwing the girl to the ground, she stayed there, unable to move and watched in morbid curiosity. Personally, she wished the newcomer would beat the hell out of this creep who'd tried to kidnap and then kill her.

Instinctively, the imitation vampire was aware that he was peering into the face of death. His death. Left hand flew to his side and whipped out a pistol. It's size was nowhere near that of Alucard's weapons, but the freak had no knowledge of this.

Before he could react further, the freak blinked and the other vampire standing before him, threatening him, had disappeared. There was nothing. No warning given, the freak was suddenly tossed to the ground, a blade buried to the hilt in his stomach.

Reaching for the metal object hiding in his flesh, he was stopped when a large boot kicked his chest; knocking him flat on the concrete below his body. "What the hell are you?"

Maniacally, he answered, "Not what, but whom." Eyes glared menacingly at the vampire trash beneath his boot. Alucard's pale hand snaked out, grabbing the knife and twisting it sharply; causing the male to cry out in agony.

Pressing on with his task, Alucard moved the blade in several directions, making several, long, deep cuts. Ignoring the painful protests of his target, Alucard swiftly moved the knife around, cutting through flesh and muscle, bringing small rivers of blood to the surface.

"Please, stop! I'll go away. I promise you'll never see me again!"

"Damned right I won't."

Arrogantly, the handsome vampire smirked and plunged his hand into the freak's bloodied chest cavity puncturing his vitality. His heart. "As I said, damned right I won't see you again!"

He chuckled at his handiwork. Alucard wanted more. The darkness in him clamored for more. Needed more to be satiated, to calm his hate and anger. He raised his hands toward the sky releasing a yell.

The girl who up until now had been scared into mimicking a petrified tree, began moving. Still sitting flat on her butt, she backed up as quickly as she could and her heart jumped into her chest when she saw the victor fade away. Uncertain if she was safe or not, she kept backing up and without warning, she ran into something solid.

Tilting her head backwards, a gasp escaped her lips as the dark headed vampire reached down and yanked her up to his height. Licking his lips, he muttered, "Dinnertime. A yummy virgin hand delivered. What fun this will be."

Bringing her up against his body, he felt her trembling and refused to make her stop. The evil in him wanted her to be afraid. He wanted her to die screaming. Just as he was about to strike and take her blood, a voice called out on the wind.

"Alucard. Stop! Release her. Please, for me, allow her to go. She's done nothing to deserve your wrath."

The feminine voice wrapped around him, touching him, and echoing on the gentle breeze on which it was being carried. Her pleas slowly brought the pissed off vampire back to his sane reality.

"Seras?"

Could it be? How could she have fought against the hunger induced sleep she'd been thrown into? Had she grown that much stronger in the last two weeks?

"Yes, it is I. Now, please, Alucard, let her go. Do this for me. Come back to me. I'm waiting for you. I need you."

Latching on to the girl's frantic heartbeat, he intentionally slowed it down, preparing her to be mesmerized. His voice, deep and resonating, "Listen carefully to me. You will forget this happened. You'll go home, sleep and remember nothing except you went out and had a good time. That's all you will recall. Now repeat back to me what I just told you."

Her voice sounding drugged echoed his words perfectly. Alucard threw her to the ground telling her to go home. Jumping to her feet, she ran like hell for home and the darkness swallowed her form and her fading footsteps.

"Alucard?"

"I'm here, Seras."

The very sound of her voice brought him to his knees. He missed her. It was hard to believe a slip of a woman entwined herself completely around his heart. Something that he believed hadn't existed since his mortal days.

In the older days, he'd never have felt this way about a woman, much less told her how he felt. Possessing an attitude so cold, he'd managed to chase away many willing females, pushing them away so they couldn't learn how to tame the vampire and the man buried deep inside.

"Come home, Alucard. I'm waiting."

Looking in the direction of Hellsing, Alucard replied, "I'm coming, Seras. I'm coming home."

Anxiously, he opened a black portal directly in front of him; allowing it to swallow him, he hurried home to Hellsing, to Seras. Where she waited for him, and only for him.

A/N: Sorry for so short a chap, but don't worry, I'll make up for it next time!! Next chapter is where the shit's really gonna hit the fan! Our favorite villanous duo will be back and we'll see where the story will lead from there. Next chap...Psychotic Tendencies (Part II).


	17. Psychotic Tendencies Part II

Here's a really huge thanx to all of those listed below who've taken the time to leave me their thoughts and opinions! It's because of you guys that I'm still continuing forward. :)

aska19

lunaeve

Demmie

verybigbrain

alucardgal

Ludifer

MistressMizu

Lady Azura

Edowen

Marti

Disclaimer: Don't own Hellsing and never will. Sucks to be me on that score. ;) The only characters I own are: Eres, Aidan, Taylor, Finn and Evie. That's all.

Hear Me

Chapter 17: Psychotic Tendencies (part II)

Alucard stared at the wine glass held in his hand. Befuddled, he swirled the contents around in the glass, watching, as it sloshed gently up the clear sides. He was perplexed over the voice he'd heard last night. Seras' voice. She'd called him back from the edge before it had been too late and before he could do something stupid and irreversible.

Her calm, enticing voice, centering his attention while in the midst of the beginning of a swirling maelstrom, was his anchor. Her light to his dark, pure and simple. The not so subtle thrum of power had hummed between them, threading their connection tighter to keep him from his dark intentions. The killing kind. He'd held back for her. Only because she'd asked. Only for her. To hell with everyone else. They didn't matter.

Just thinking of his blond haired, crimson eyed bride made eternity seem too long to wait for her release. His eyes wanted to eagerly feast on her small frame, his hands ached to hold her close. His foolishness. Times like these made him feel every inch the love sick fool he happened to be. Being a vampire made him feel grateful he didn't have a reflection so he wouldn't have to look himself in the mirror. He never had to face himself. Until last night. He was a bad ass vampire, but it was hard being that and head over heels in love while holding on to his menacing reputation. But then he'd never had to see himself through anyone else's eyes until last night either.

Seras forced him to see himself through her eyes, as well as his intended victim's. Alucard hadn't realized what he'd been doing until that moment his bride called him on it. But there'd been no chastisement or disappointment in her voice. Only the slight sound of sadness and love. Tears welled in her voice as she'd pleaded with him to release the woman and come home. Never able to deny her anything for long, the No Life King did as she requested. He came home.

Bringing the crystal glass up to his lips he took in a sip, the contents sliding easily down his parched throat. "I still can't believe she's grown that much in just two weeks. She's asleep, yet she managed to call to me; bringing me home just when I needed her the most."

He was talking to no one in particular. Just felt the need to air his thoughts aloud. It felt like she was there in the room with him; listening to him. He couldn't wait until this damned punishment was over! At the same time, the ancient vampire felt incredibly angry at himself for needing her this much. He'd never needed anyone like this, never been reduced to emotions as raw as these.

"I just bet that old Walter is having a field day with all of this."

Staring at the old, dark bricks before him, Alucard could just imagine the fun the Hellsing butler was having over this. There were times, at night, that he swore he heard the former Hellsing operative cackling as he passed by. "Oh, how the mighty have fallen. And, yes, I have."

There were still two weeks left for the incurred wrath of Integra to elapse. Unfortunately, there would still be plenty of missions, but deep inside, Alucard knew, that without Seras, his darker half was waiting. Waiting to break free. Waiting to sink his claw and fangs deeper into the vampire; refusing to let go. What then? Would Seras be able to rouse herself once again to help?

Too many questions, and not enough answers. Throwing back the rest of the medical blood, Alucard gently sat the fragile goblet down on the wooden table at his side.

A familiar tingling at the back of his neck caused him to smirk. "Master calls. Looks like it will be another fun night, tonight." The darkness of his voice spoke of trouble in it's resonating sounds. Alucard was always prepared for that eventuality. You didn't get to be his age by being stupid.

Disappearing from his high backed wooden chair, Alucard reassembled himself directly in front of his master's desk.

"Alucard! Don't do that! How many times must I yell at you over this!"

"Not nearly enough, master."

"Obviously not", she snapped. "I have a mission for you and-"

A knock sounded on the entrance to her office.

"Yes?", she barked irritatedly.

The door cracked open and Walter stepped inside, "Sir Integra, I've brought Taylor and Finn as ordered."

"Very good. Bring them in." Sighing as she looked at her servant, wondering about his state of mind, she said, "We've got a lot to discuss." Removing her glasses from her face, she cleaned them with a soft cloth before putting them back on again.

Taylor and Finn hurriedly joined their master who was standing at Integra's desk looking bored.

The oldest Adams brother addressed their employer as to the reason for their presence. "Just why are we here, Sir Integra? I'm sure it's not to play catch up."

Sardonically smiling, she replied, "No, that we're not." Flashing her servant a meaningful glance, she opened the manila file on her desk. "Our former nemesis' have returned."

"Which ones? It's not like we haven't had our picks." The younger, brunette popped out.

"I know that", she snapped. "It's Eres and Aidan. The two that had previously captured your cousin." Pausing for dramatic effect she continued, "They're back."

Alucard's ears perked up at the mention of these two foes he had yet to face. They were the ones that Seras had tracked down, fighting fiercely and kicking some ass to boot before he and his two male fledglings had interrupted. Mouth watering at the prospect, he asked, "What are your orders and their location, master?" His fingers itched for a damn good fight! It'd been so long, centuries since he'd faced a true challenge worth his might.

"That's one thing I do like about you is your eagerness." Her blue eyes shone echoing the cruel smirk stretched thinly across her face.

Staring at their pictures strewn haphazardly across the wooden desk, hate in her heart, violence in her mind, Integra wanted the bastards cremated. "I want these cretins dead", she hissed between her tightly clenched teeth. "Find them. Eliminate them, whatever the cost."

"Just the words I wanted to hear, my master."

Glowering in Alucard's direction, she barked, "And you, you better get your act together and stop acting like a blood depraved freak! I don't know how you managed to stop yourself from killing on your last mission, and I do know that there was a human involved."

Alucard stared at her blankly as if denying her accusation.

"I do have my sources, Alucard. I know you sent the woman on her way, but not before scaring the shit out of her and wiping her memory! I have the full report right here." She picked up another small folder tossing it in his direction, "Need _your_ memory refreshed already? It's all there."

"That's what you think", he retorted.

"What?"

"Nothing."

"Alucard." Her tone sounded more like a growl than an irritated human voice.

"Nothing. It's of no consequence, I promise you. You know very well, Integra, that I can't lie to you."

"Fine, Alucard. I'll let it go for now, but you'll tell me all about that cryptic statement of yours later."

Nonchalantly, the tall vampire shrugged his shoulders not caring one way or another about revealing his thoughts. She wouldn't understand them anyway so what did he care?

"Fine, continue with the mission debrief,please. My hound is getting very hungry and it's getting very close to feeding time!"

Integra held back a small shudder as she glimpsed a small portion of evil spilling out from her servant. She recognized the glee he felt at such a rising challenge. He'd go and meet it head on just like everything else. But for the first time, she was uncertain if he'd win so easily.

Spreading out several pictures and dossier sheets, the heiress began to explain, "Starting last night multiple corpses have been found, human as well as animal. They were torn apart or mutilated in what the police seem to think of as ritualistic murders. They're not that far off."

"One of our extermination units were out last night and took these pictures. Only two out of the twelve made it back alive."

Integra's voice shook with fury at the gall of the two vampires killing her men!

Alucard's hand shot out. "I'd like a peek at those pictures, if you don't mind?"

Her small hand trembling slightly, she handed them over into her servant's much larger grip. Feeling his cold hand brush hers, she almost dropped the pictures before handing them over.

Alucard studied the expression written on each adversary's face. Strange. both of them wore the exact same look. A look that spoke of power, smugness in the way that you-can't-touch-me kind of arrogance, and a cold killing gaze to complete the whole facial package.

He'd be certain to wipe both of their faces clean of those expressions. He'd die if he had to to do it. He'd be damned if he let either one of those whack jobs touch his bride again! The two vampires were owed hell on Earth from that last time when they'd come close to killing her.

Smirking, Alucard thought to himself that it'd been a long time since he'd enjoyed a nice impaling, and it was about time for another. Only this time, it'd be in the most violent manner he could contemplate, even worse than what he'd given Incognito. Eres and Aidan would suffer there's no doubt. The thought of huge poles sticking up their assess and out their mouths for some reason sent Alucard into dark chuckles over the idea.

"What the hell is wrong with you, Alucard?", Integra angrily snapped. "Now is not the time for a trip down insane lane!"

"Who said I ever left it?"

His red eyes gleamed maliciously.

A shudder ran down her spine. "You may never have left it, but the rest of us certainly don't want to join you! Keep on and I may have to lock you away to preserve our sanity. I swear, Alucard, I don't know-"

A knock politely sounded on the thick door a third time.

"What?!"

Roaring at the perpetrator, she waited to see the identity of the person who dared to interrupt her meeting with the three vampires. "Well, whoever it is, get in here! I don't have all night!"

The door opened and admitted Hellsing's retainer.

"Walter? Is everything alright?"

"No, Sir Integra, we have a problem."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Strolling down the street with not a care in the world, the two fore mentioned trouble-making vampires discussed their next plan of action. Eres' red, hungry gaze mirrored his brothers expression. Thinking back on the meal they just feasted on of a young, red head, her struggle and brief fiery fight made they remember a mortal recently turned vampire...Seras.

"Aidan, I say after we're done in the next hour or so that we go find our delicious Seras. Even though she's been turned, it doesn't matter except we can enjoy her more and even longer without worry." His eyes switching from thoughtful to hateful, " That damned Alucard saved us a lot of trouble by converting her already. But it pisses me off that he beat us to it!"

"Well, you remember the saying the father taught us before he died, right?" Aidan grinned darkly and wolfishly at his brother. "When someone angers us, take something from that someone to make them angry, make them regret messing with us. Hurt them before they hurt us. That was dad's way. And he had the right idea."

Shrugging, he nodded in agreement. "Yeah, you're right. One thing, though. I heard that Seras is locked up tight behind a door held by a strong enchantment. My source tells me that even Alucard himself cannot breach it that it's so powerful."

"I'm willing to bet that it's only because his master is the one who set the spell in the first place. If so, then it's no wonder Alucard can't break it, because he's bound to her; forced to obey her orders like the dog he is."

Aidan was positive that was the reason behind their enemy's failure to break the seal on the door holding Seras in that prison. He was that sure of it.

Pausing a moment to take in the position and sequence of the moon, Eres furiously snapped, "She's been placed in a forced sleep, for God's sake, Aidan! That bitch, Hellsing, punished her for fighting with us that night. And I've also been told that Alucard's master forced him to drain her to the point of weakness so she wouldn't be able to move, breaking free from her prison! I want her dead, Aidan!"

"As do I, brother. She'll get what's coming to her. In fact, I already have an idea!"

The gleam of Aidan's white teeth against the maddening smirk on his face spoke volumes. Death and violence would rule tonight! Whenever he gained that look, they bathed in blood and the fear of those around them. It would all happen tonight!

"Come on and I'll tell you." Aidan threw an arm around his brother's shoulder whispering to him in a conspiring manner.

The two continued to walk in the darkness until they approached the club, Silver Moon. Lustily gazing inside at the many occupants, Aidan bowed before his brother, "Ready to eat?"

"You bet. I'm famished!"

Without further ado, the two vampires entered the club and began their mindless violence and slaughter.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Integra's blue eyes stared at Walter in shock. "You mean to tell me that this very instant they're at a club wreaking havoc while we're sitting on our asses?!" Her furious gaze slid to her servant. "Alucard, you and your two fledglings, here, get down to that club and take care of them! Now! You're dismissed!"

"As you ordered."

It couldn't be denied that he was looking forward to this. A good challenge was always welcome, and here he was, lucky enough to find two of them. Self satisfactions stretched across his lips in a smug grin. Turning to his two subordinates, he said, "Well, you heard the lady. Let's go."

Taylor and Finn nodded, and on cue all three vampires faded from sight.

Participating in a little smirking of her own, Integra stated to an almost empty room, "Good luck, Alucard. May God and the Queen be with you."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Aidan lifted his blond head from the mortal, club patron he was feeding from. Something, or someone powerful was headed their direction rather quickly. The large, dark aura was difficult to miss.

"Eres!"

His brother's head snapped up, looking at him in question.

"We've got company coming. Alucard's on the way, and he's close. I can feel him."

The two vampires shared a knowing look.

Eres started, "So that means we-"

"can move ahead with our plans!", Aidan finished. "Let's move on to our next designated place in the plan. Last one there gets less people to kill!"

Eres fired back, "You're on!"

Maniacally laughing, their bodies went up in dual columns of black smoke, evaporating to nothing.

Moments later, Alucard entered through the broken front door. Bits of glass and large, wooden splinters lay on the floor, scattered aimlessly around the place. Human bodies had been used, discarded and tossed just as casually as the glass and wood littering the establishment's floor.

Using his powerful senses, he could easily tell their adversary's were no longer present. But he had felt them up until a few minutes ago. What had happened for them to leave so quickly? Were they really afraid of him? The dark, No Life King found that to be impossible. They were too ballsy, not to mention just a little older than him, so what gives? What would've caused them to prematurely abandon their little blood bath?

Taylor glanced around at the death and destruction. So senseless it all was, so needless. He tried not to kill unless he had no choice, and usually he didn't revel in it. Except that one night where that leather and chains guy tried to hurt his little brother. Didn't nobody hurt Finn except for him. Speaking of Finn...the blond's head swiveled around searching for his errant brother.

"Finn? Where are you?"

A holler emanated from the back, "Yo, man, I'm back here!"

Footsteps approached from Finn's direction, "Taylor, man, these people got tore the fuck up! Just how bad ass are these pricks, anyway?" Raising his arm to point towards the back Finn said, "Hell, there are arms and legs back there and the owner's bodies are up here. And that's not even the worst of it! There's a guy hanging on the way back there, sliced from neck to balls, and everything in between hanging out; falling to the floor. If that's not graphic I don't what graphic is!"

Taylor looked a little green after hearing Finn's recitation of the hanging guy. But it couldn't be helped. They were facing an enemy they basically knew nothing about, including their strengths and weaknesses. They were aware of some of them just for the simple fact that they're vampires too. Same weaknesses apply to all of them. At least that's what Alucard had told them. And from what he gathered from Alucard, he was one of the oldest, living vampires out there.

Thinking of their master, he spun around to watch as Alucard had his eyes closed in intense concentration. Apparently, he was trying to divine out their enemy's position. Deciding to keep quiet, he just sat back watching a master at work.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Two, dark figures slid through the night. Slipping past the gigantic, iron gates was child's play as they made their way up the front steps. Getting invited in was a piece of cake upside down.

There was a soldier standing guard outside who's mind was easily malleable, and easy to influence. The older one looked him in the eye, merging their wills. The soldier was given the impression that they were the male prodigy's of Alucard back from a mission.

Once that had been accomplished, they entered Hellsing's domain, crossing the thresh hold, they smiled in evil anticipation.

Eres looked at Aidan. "Okay, now to find what we came here for. I'm fairly certain we need to head towards the dungeons. I just have this feeling, a really good feeling, I'll admit that that's where we need to go."

"Can't ever deny a gut feeling. At least the guy left in the bar won't."

The vampire brothers laughed over Aidan's genius in his verbal and killing blow. The guy had been mutilated, and all while he still lived. In Aidan's opinion, the bastard should have kept his mouth shut! Instead, the idiot insulted Aidan, Eres and the memory of their father. Big mistake. So the one who insulted Aidan paid with his life.

Wearing the disguises of the Adams' brothers, the two malicious vampires cautiously weaved their way through the maze of Hellsing house. Eventually, they discovered a door leading down into the darkness, and leading further down into the lowest bowels of the mansion. They'd finally found the basement/dungeon area.

Walking forward into the blackness which swallowed them eagerly, the duo continued on until they hit a dead end with a wooden door. Painted in red on the door was a huge, red pentagram, and the effects of a lingering, pulsating spell could be felt continuously, emitting prohibiting waves from it's wooden surface. No one could enter until the heir of Hellsing broke it.

What bullshit, Eres thought. Mumbling a few ancient words, eyes glowing a ruby red, he waved his right hand over the seal protecting the door. The seal thrummed once and faded to nothing.

Glancing at Aidan, "Now here's where it's gonna be fun!" His eyes turned a wild, bloody color as his concentration went up a notch. "Time to unlock the princess."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ever searching for the two vampiric brothers, so far he'd found nothing. There'd been a rising sense of unease in his stomach and he had yet to figure it out. Eyes still closed, he found a thread of their trail. Finally! Following it, his eyes suddenly snapped open in horror.

"Seras!", he exclaimed. They were after his beloved again! Barking orders at the two with him, he said, "Taylor, Finn, we've got to get back! Don't ask questions or argue. Seras is in danger! Eres and Aidan are at Hellsing now trying to retrieve her."

Taking matters into his own hands, Finn cut off the older vampire. "Shut the hell up already and let's go. No time to waste!"

Smiling at his fledgling's words, he opened a void, allowing all three to step inside before it's outside circle closed cutting off all escape.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Uttering the final incantation of the spell removal, Eres paused when he heard the click of a pistol hammer being pulled back.

A hard, cold, feminine voice sprang from the darkness. "I wouldn't do that if I were you."

Aidan stepped forward. "And just why not?"

"Not only is she secured behind that door for a reason, but I'll be damned if I'll sit by and let you take her!"

Suddenly the overhead lights flicked on revealing Integra's full form and and equally brassed off Walter at her side.

"Believe it or not, you two, I knew it would only be a matter of time before you'd be tempted to come after her again. And I knew that if she were sleeping, you dogs wouldn't wait long. You'd strike while the iron was hot and while she was unable to defend herself. The lure was irresistible so to speak. How could you not come to her? She was alone and unprotected, so you thought." An uncharacteristically, throaty laugh floated from her lips. "How does it feel to be so wrong? Your end is coming for you!"

A gloating light filled the heiress' eyes as she felt Alucard's presence nearing. He would put an end to this finally! And she could only hope that the ensuing skirmish didn't tear her house all to hell!

"Think again, little Hellsing. We will take her and destroy what remains of your precious family name. It's what we're good at...destruction is what we live for."

Aidan's red, steel gaze pierced her icy orbs. The warring intent she witnessed there made her feel the slightest bit of fear. He was the first vampire besides Alucard to make her ever feel that hated emotion.

Integra hated to feel weak, and fear unfortunately, usually made a person feel weak. It always made her feel that way. "Alucard will destroy the both of you. I'll make sure of that."

She held the gun steadily and level; aimed directly at the intruder's black, non-beating hearts. Her own pounding rapidly, pulse running in an erotic call through her veins. Leaning over to Walter, she whispered, "I hope they don't decided to get all hungry on us all of a sudden. At least not until Alucard arrives."

Pulling on his black gloves, wire filaments catching remnants of the lights, he whispered back, "They'll get a hell of a fight if they do."

Walter and Integra were surprised when the villainous duo turned back to the wooden door blocking their path. Didn't they realize death was on its way? Alucard's name didn't slow them down or even faze them. Not a good sign.

Eres and Aidan both stretched a hand forward. Together, in perfect, vocal synchronization they finished the last of the ritualistic spell. The air picked up around them swirling, rising up exhibiting its mighty power. And without warning the door blew off its hinges into multiple, sections and splinters, debris flying, littering the stoned floor.

"Alucard, hurry up!", his master whispered.

Eres strode forward into the chamber. Moments later, he came back with an even smaller body cradled gently in his arms, blond, spiky hair askew; still sleeping soundly. "Aidan, we have what we came for." Addressing Integra, he smiled ever so smugly, "We'll be taking our leave now. Be sure to thank Alucard for watching over our bride for us. Next time we meet, however, we'll be enemies fighting to the death. Pass that on to him, will ya love?"

The two vampires were about to make a quick exit when an inky blackness surrounded them, preventing them from escaping. An extremely pissed off voice rang out from it's center.

"Just where the hell do you two think you're going?!" Raw, hard emotions packed into each word slowly began to materialize into a tall formidable shape. Decked out in his familiar, red garb, Alucard was literally dressed to kill. "And you're not going anywhere with Seras, so you can hand her over!"

Alucard could hear her cries in his head. That's the only reason he'd been able to show up when he had. The moment Eres had touched her, her soul, her voice had cried out to him. It had screamed at the indignity of the evil one touching her, taking her from Hellsing. Those words, along with her cries had spurred him to speed up so the bastards wouldn't escape with his heart in their unscrupulous hands.

"Tonight this will all end." Alucard arrogantly summed it all up for everyone. He was tired of this whole situation being so long drawn out. It had dragged on for too long, and it was time to end it. "Your mischief, your killing sprees, all your gluttonous feeding habits...you two could've had it all but you squandered your existence on foolish, mortal-minded pursuits."

Glaring openly at them, he scolded, "The both of you remind me of a former priest turned vampire than I eliminated some time ago. He was nothing but trash! Wasting his power, he made puppets, ghouls to carry out his bidding, but his time came to pass." Lips turning up on one edge of his mouth, Alucard scoffed, "He was nothing. Easily, I took him down. The same will happen with the two of you. Prepare yourself to see first hand Hell's front gate!"

Alucard chuckled with the thought. His trigger finger was itching. Everything was itching to come unbound. His hound wanted to be released, was begging for release, but he had to keep it in check, for now.

"I suppose "_your_" Seras never filled you in on everything she suffered, did she?" Aidan believed it was time to twist the screws in the powerful vampire.

"What are you talking about?" Crimson eyes narrowed in suspicion.

Chuckling at Alucard's reaction, Aidan enlightened him. "Why she didn't tell you about the many _pleasures_ she endured while staying with us?"

Alucard shook his head.

"No? Well, then I shall tell you. Then we will have our battle to the death."

Eres continued to hold onto Seras as he watched his brother work. This is where Aidan had always excelled better than he. Torture. It was a specialty of his. An art he'd learned directly from their mentor, their father.

Integra and Walter stood silently in the background. She'd finally allowed her stance and hold on the pistol to relax, letting it fall to her side. They could only stand there and listen as the vampire began talking, for neither of them even knew what Seras had gone through for all their sakes.

"Alucard, first I must say that she's a very delicious choice! Seras has a very passionate, fiery soul within. There's light and dark contained within her core. It's just undecided at this time which she shall be."

"My brother and I tasted and teased her flesh, letting our fangs sink into her tender, pale skin. The taste of her then virgin blood almost drove us over the edge with excitement! Compared with the various number of virginal females we've tasted over the centuries...they all pale in comparison! They're nothing. She's pure fire! She alone completely woke the sleeping power that once lay dormant inside of us. It is to us that she truly belongs, and when we leave, she'll leave this place with us."

"Like hell she will!", Alucard snarled. "The two of you are self delusional. Finish your tale! I'm ready to kill you now!"

Aidan picked up where he left off. "Did you ever stop to count the bite marks when she returned to you? In the short time we possessed her, we bit her many times. She enjoyed them. We made her moan and cry out in pleasure. Can you say the same, Alucard? I can't even name all the things we did to her, but she enjoyed each and every one of them. Her voice cried out in ecstasy, her soul shuddered time and time again as her body came, time after time again, in the ultimate fantasies. We gave her that each and every time. Could you make such a boast, No Life King? She screamed our names!"

"In fright probably!", Integra dully replied.

Tightening the screw further and to attempt to prove a point, Aidan stepped closer to his brother's side, gently turning Seras' head, and he passionately claimed them even as she slept.

"**_Alucard! NO! Get him off of me! Please! He's going to..."_**

Her connection with him abruptly shut off, no explanation. But her horror and panic still lingered in his head. Her skin, he could feel had the creeping, crawling sensation that only time could shake. That and the feeling of being touched by dirty or impure hands. Apparently, when this was done they'd both need a good, really hot shower!

Smirking, Hellsing's trump card stood to his fullest height. "Not only can I make Seras scream my name...but I can make her forget yours." Lips trembling, he allowed the menacing chuckles to escape his throat.

Releasing the control art restriction on his powers, the wind picked up, his coat and hair whipping around in it's grasp. Reaching out with his senses he realized that another was magically arming himself for the battle ahead.

Aidan and Alucard stared at each other. Two fighters, vampires in love with the same female. This battle, alpha male to alpha male, would determine who would live and get the girl, and who would die, their flame extinguished for all eternity.

With a shout the two forms leaped at each other. Walter and Ingtegra shouted something that couldn't be heard in the gale force winds that rose with every moment. Seconds later, a deafening crash sounded and the entire house was plunged into darkness.

A/N: Sorry guys! But I'm gonna leave it with a cliffy...I know you all hate them but I'd rather save the majority of their battle for the next chapter... Can any of you forgive me for the cliffy? Please? anyway, just leave me a little r/r and maybe I can hurry up and get the next one cranked out...I'll try, no promises, tho. See ya later. :)

nlightnd


	18. Awaken, Sleeping Chaos

Once again, thanx to the following who've reviewed or reviewed faithfully from the get go! I really have appreciated your time and comments:)

animegrl22

RisingGundam2006

Lady Azura

Demmie

MistressMizu

Ludifer

aska19

Kappatsu

alucardgal

Marti

DeathBroken

Disclaimer: I own nothing in regards to Hellsing. I only humbly own my own characters that I created specifically for this story: Eres, Aidan, Taylor, Finn and Evie.

There will be blood, gore, and language in this chapter, so prepare yourselves. Also, this maybe the very last chapter for Hear Me it all depends on the reviews. I thought on maybe one last chapter to further show how Seras and her cousins finally adapting to life at Hellsing, but I'll wait until I hear from you guys before deciding for sure. Also, I hope you guys won't be disappointed with this chapter. I'm crossing my fingers now...

Hear Me

Chapter 18: Awaken, Sleeping Chaos

An eerily, silent darkness had crashed over the entire mansion drowning it in the suffocating blackness. Such an impenetrable, inky blackness that it seemed to possess the ability to drive one mad. Suddenly, the back-up generators kicked on, bringing up emergency power, their mechanical humming easily heard by all those in the basement level.

Pale lights overhead chased away the shadows brought forth by the dark. Integra clutched tightly to Walter's arm. In the bout of confusion, she muttered, "What the hell's happening?" Her eyes darting back and forth between Alucard and their enemies, concerned somewhat for Seras, themselves and the final outcome.

A menacingly, smooth voice purred, "Why don't we move this somewhere a little more open and comfortable, shall we?"

Everyone present felt an overwhelming power envelop their senses, as well as their bodies. Walter and Integra gasped at the inky blackness wrapping around all their forms, spiriting them away, but to where?

The second their odd mode of teleportation ceased, Hellsing's commander opened her piercing, blue eyes surprised to see their surroundings. It hadn't been long ago they'd been here fighting to destroy Incognito. They were once again on top of the Tower of London. The huge, structural memento had existed through so many deaths, including that of the grotesquely formed vampire, Icognito, that Alucard had personally sent back to hell, so what were two more to add to the list?

Aidan and Eres both stared Alucard down without a shred of fear. Integra remembered something from a few nights ago that her servant had willingly divulged. He'd told her of their adversaries past. Who they were, where they'd come from, and how they'd come to be their present selves.

Glancing at Alucard, her blue eyes slowly drifted closed, remembering his words.

_**Flashback...**_

_**Servant and master sat in two, pale, white, metallic chairs perched on the large, concrete balcony outside Integra's room. Cautiously lighting a cigarette, she brought it to her thin lips inhaling the much needed nicotine. Such a wonderfully, addictive drug. A drug to calm her nerves, if only for a short time.**_

_**Alucard broke the heavy silence first. "Master?"**_

"**_What is it, Alucard?"_**

_**Facing her, crimson eyes locked with blue. "Will you consider releasing Seras early from her punishment?"**_

_**Taking another drag, she glanced at him questioningly. "Why, Alucard? Is there a reason?"**_

"**_We're going to need her."_**

"**_We? Don't you mean you?"_**

_**Angrily, his red eyes narrowed and a small growl escaped the back of his throat. "Yes and no. No, as in we'll need her to fight against Aidan and Eres, and yes, I do mean that I need her. I can't help but need her."**_

_**Exhaling harshly, his thoughts drifted to the sleeping female vampire in the basement. The one who'd captured his attention with her short, wild, blond hair, and before she'd been turned; her bright, blue eyes. Seras was indeed special. He'd needed no one before her. No one at all.**_

_**Flashing her servant a gloating, knowing look, "I can only imagine Alucard."**_

_**Switching subjects she asked, "What good will your little wild cat do against the two menaces that presently evade our every move? Tell me, Alucard, what justification do you have for me to release Seras?"**_

"**_The night you sent us after her, she was already fighting one of the enemy as we arrived. To be frank, she held her own; she was kicking the hell out of him and enjoying it. Her eyes glowing as I've never seen, her pale skin flushed with a recent feed; her entire being radiating such physical pleasure from bestowing her enemy with blows to echo her mental pain."_**

_**Alucard continued by saying, "She was the epitome of a true No Life Queen! Her actions, body language and mannerisms betrayed nothing, but the fact that she wanted this creature's blood, and she wanted him dead. Seras made me incredibly proud that night! She proved so many things. She proved how she could be useful in fighting them. That's why, my master, you must let her go."**_

"**_Why, Alucard, have you been sucked into a common misconceptioned emotion called love?" Tilting her head to smirk and look at him questioningly. "Are you afraid, Alucard?" _**

_**The blond inhaled and exhaled again, smoke wafting in thin plumes; rising above their heads toward the dark sky.**_

"**_Never!"_**

_**Staring at him with her penetrating, icy gaze, "What then? Do you fear something will happen during the final showdown?"**_

_**Blue eyes stared at him in teasing glee. In all the years she'd known the ancient vampire he'd not once in all that time exhibited any kind of fear. Not one. **_

_**He'd always been the bringer of fear, eliminating those standing in his way. His abilities, always on top; currently unmatched with the exception of the two he'd alluded to earlier.**_

"**_If something were to happen to me, you'd have Seras to protect you." Knowing his lover didn't really care for, or think much of Integra, he was sure she'd follow his orders without fail. _**

_**And why? Because she loved him. " And she'd do it because I asked it of her." Turning his eyes to stare out over the vast, green lawn of Hellsing, "You have no idea what we're facing!", he lowly replied.**_

_**Breathing in another hit of her "cancer stick" as Walter deemed it, she asked inquisitively, "And just who are we facing?"**_

_**Frowning, he verbally recounted parts of their pasts to her. **_

"**_For the longest time I'd always thought I was the first, but I was wrong. Aidan and Eres, formerly known throughout the world as Aidanis and Arestis, which the latter changed his namesake to Eres shortly after being turned, originated from Greece, or so I've been told."_**

"**_Their father trained them hard in the warrior's path. No matter how well they performed, their father was never pleased. Nothing was good enough. The year they turned twenty-five, by then, they were powerful enough, in strength, in cunning, to surpass their tormentor whom they called father."_**

_**Intrigued, Integra silently listened to this tale, this rare insider's view to her servant's murky past. Leaning on the arm of the chair, she waited anxiously for him to continue, looking like a small child awaiting the end of a very attention-grabbing, climatic tale.**_

"**_One day the two were training. Eres made a small mistake by dropping his guard while he and Aidan sparred. Angry at such a stupid folly, their father struck Eres over and over until he fought back."_**

"**_Having endured enough, Aidan stepped into the fight. Father and son fought each other for what seemed like hours. Finally, Aidan forced the older, gray-haired man to his knees. He sliced up the back of his father's legs so he couldn't stand, and then he pulled back to cold-heartedly plunged his sword into his father's belly; then he stabbed him mercilessly in the throat."_**

_**Pausing a moment, he glanced at his master, unrest written across her lovely face. Standing up, his eyes moved from her face to the vast, luscious land surrounding the central nervous system belonging to Hellsing. **_

_**Fighting back the rising anger, the need to fight, to defeat, to kill, he continued with the story.**_

"**_The two of them left him there bleeding. They intended him to die for all his past and present cruelties and atrocities against themselves and their late mother."_**

"**_Days later, they met a hooded man in a local bar. They were drawn to the magnetism he oozed. The power from the mysterious stranger washed over them, flooding them with want, with need. They wanted his power-needed it."_**

"**_They sat for hours, drinking, and finally were lured to the outskirts of town where Aidan and Eres were irrevocably changed forever. Their former lives gone. They were newly made creatures of the night."_**

_**Alucard shook his head, "The two of them ran amok, caused chaos, killed, raped, whatever popped into their demented minds."**_

_**Integra interrupted to tease him. "They sound like someone else I know."**_

_**Snorting, "Hardly," he replied dryly.**_

"**_For some reason, it's never been known why, but they disappeared from the night. My theory is that they tired of their evil gluttony and decided to rest for a few centuries then begin anew. That's my theory anyway."_**

_**Staring directly into her eyes, "But they can be killed. Just like any normal vampires they have the same weaknesses and strengths as I do. Silver's always been a favorite killer of vampires, as have beheading's and staking's. For us older ones sunlight's not as much of a problem as you think. We've adjusted to it; we can handle pretty minute amounts of it and sometimes, with cloud cover, can go outside during the middle of the day."**_

_**Nodding her head in agreement to the killing methods, she sighed, "So what do you think it'll take to kill them?"**_

_**Crimson eyes lit up. "That's where Seras will come in. She'll be the distraction I need, the very edge that our luck will turn upon. That's why I need her awake."**_

_**Rising to joing her servant standing at the balcony, she placed her smaller hand atop his. "We'll beat these assholes, Alucard. I have faith. In you, in Seras, in us all. We. Will.Win! I'll accept nothing less."**_

_**Turning to face him, "You, alone, have the power to wake the sleeping princess. Remember that, Alucard. She won't heed my call, but she'll answer yours. That's how powerful your blood is."**_

" **_I know that if she were somewhere else in the world, she'd hear you like no other. Your siren's song would echo out in the space between you. You'd find her. Just as she ignores all others, such as the two who hold her in their possession, she'd answer to you, and only you."_**

_**Uncharacteristically, Alucard hugged his master closely to him. Her surprised gasp made him smile. She knew as he did that this hadn't occurred since she was younger, since she was a young teenager fighting for her position as head of Hellsing.**_

_**The two, master and servant, a type of brother and sister held on tightly for a little while longer basking in the artificial peace that rested all around them.**_

_**Abruptly, Alucard ended the gesture, swung her up into his strong arms and carried her inside. She'd protested, but he ignored it, ignored her. **_

_**He whispered, "You're tired, exhausted, and you need sleep, Integra."**_

_**It was rare that he called her by her given name, so she relented for once. **_

_**Placing the exhausted female on her oversized, soft bed he tucked her in gently; whispering something she couldn't hear, maybe she wasn't meant to hear. His burning gaze stared at her for a moment and bid his farewell. Stepping back into the shadows, the blackness swallowed him whole, leaving Integra alone.**_

_**End Flashback...**_

Alucard, Integrand Walter noticed that the evil duo had placed Seras on the ground behind them. Foolish. Very foolish of them. None of the trio had time to think as Eres rushed forward first.

Blocking the other vampire's blow, Alucard feigned a move in the opposite direction, caught his arm, and the fight was on.

Integra glanced around. Seras still lay unconcious on the stones beneath their feet; Alucard battled Eres and Aidan stood there guarding Seras and watching his brother carefully.

Eres reached out by his side where an elongated sword formed from the air, and he prepared to use it. The metallic shine from the object reflected the moon's silvery light as he spun it rapidly this way and that.

"Alucard, are you ready to die?", Eres snarled as he gaged his opponent's stance and movement.

Laughing, Hellsing's wild card replied, glowing, "No more than you, filthy bastard!"

Alucard reached out to his side calling forth his own sharpened weapon whom he'd named "Chaos". Twisting it in the palm of one hand, he transferred it to the other hand quickly becoming accustomed to its grip once again.

With a roar both vampires flew at each other in a flurry of motion, blades swinging , connecting with a resounding clang. They moved back and forth, meeting each thrusting challenge that the other presented.

Walter and Integra watched the blurring figures as they battled, their eyes wide in fear and anticipation.

Walter whispered to his employer, "Sir Integra, do you think that Seras will wake soon?"

"It's hard to say, Walter." Glancing past the fighting vampires, she saw as Aidan moved closer to her, his movement a forbidden commandment to all who dared to approach her. "As long as Tweedledum and Tweedledee are here, it's going to be hard as hell."

Twisting her head to meet his eyes, "But if Alucard will remember what I've told him, that he alone can wake her, everything will be okay."

The blond and her monocled employee turned front and center to see Alucard over reach with his strike; leaving himself wide open. Eres quickly made use of the opporunity by plunging his sword into Alucard's stomach.

Integra gasped as her servant's blood spilled, splattering along the stones. Anger filled her that this creature dared to do this. She wanted his blood. She wanted it to run in rivers down this god forsaken tower.

Grinning manically, Alucard smirked. "Time to up the ante don't you think?"

Without warning, the taller vampire's form slowly faded, his body inch by inch being swallowed by the falling shadows that surrounded them.

Returning Alucard's smirk, Eres called on his stronger, darker traits to aid him; he too faded into the growing shadows. He and Alucard both stepped in and out of the blackness with such speed, but their weapons met with a metal clink as they shadow-danced around the top of the tower.

Suddenly, Integra's gaze flew toward's Seras. Uh-oh! The situation just got that much worse...Aidan was gone! But Seras still lay there sleeping so peacefully, or so she thought.

The two battling vampires finally revealed themselves from their portal- like hiding place. Both were severely cut and bleeding and still fighting. Alucard, however was truly enjoying this as never before. His blood was singing from the rush in his head, the thrill of the fight. This vampire tested his physical limits like none previous.

An evil look spread over Eres face, his lips curled in a sneer.

Blood shot from Alucard's chest and a spear protruded from the front and back, it's wicked end sharp and very pointed...deadly. Though wounded seriously, Alucard continued his match with not one, but two opponents.

Whipping his gun from his coat, hand shaking slightly, he cocked the hammer on his Jackul. Pressing the trigger, pulling it towards the back; the gun fired, it's trajectory hitting precisely where Alucard had intended.

An awful laugh erupted from the space behind Eres. Aidan stepped from empty space holding his lower left side.

"Well done, play toy of the humans." He was actually applauding his enemy's efforts. He'd always given credit where it was due, whether they were an enemy or not.

Momentarily, the injured vampire, reached around, yanking the metal spear from his chest, called to the one who could help him the most. The one he needed most.

"**Seras, hear me. I command you to awaken. I need you."**

Speaking to her telepathically, he awaited her answer. Alucard wasn't disappointed.

"**Alucard, I am here. I've always been here, waiting for you. Give me just a little longer so I can find my way back to you. Wait."**

Her sweet voice, music to his hears faded away, it's welcomed sound enough to hold him until she could join the party.

Eres suddenly lurched forward. Alucard took the chance to impale him on the deadly weapon that his brother had used on him.

Blood flew out of his back and behind him stood two triumphant looking brothers. Finn and Taylor.

"About time you two got your asses here!", Integra snapped. "I don't like to be kept waiting."

Eyebrow hiked toward his brunette hair, Finn teased, "What? Miss all this fun, death and destruction? Hell no!" Throwing a smug expression towards his brother he asked, "What about you, Taylor? You wouldn't take a chance missing out on all this fun, would you?"

"You bet your ass I wouldn't!"

Taylor's body fell into his typical fighting stance, prepared to strike or defend. Showing pearly white teeth, "We're the back-up."

Finn clapped his hand atop his brother's shoulder, "Yeah, you're just the entertainment. We're the heroes, so that means you gotta die and we come out looking good. Especially to the ladies."

"Taylor, Finn, shut up! Just do the job I called you here for!"

Integra impatiently snapped at the two fledglings. She was aware that they were as full of bravado as their master, and occasionally when dealing with too much of it, she gained a massive headache from the vampire form of testosterone.

The blond and brunette quickly jumped into the fray when an invisible hand shoved them backwards.

"Stay out of this!"

A dark, voice shouted at them as they found themselves shoved violently against the walls surrounding the top of the ancient landmark. The voice came to them again, but in their minds this time.

"**Taylor, Finn, this battle is not for you. These psychotic bastards would overwhelm and destroy you! Leave them to me. I will finish them. Take care of Seras, Integra and Walter. That's all I ask."**

Bowing to their master's wishes, they sat back watching, just like the others; feeling so helpless in their eyes, Alucard's, and everyone else's eyes too.

Attacking in his hound form, Alucard launched forward at Eres; biting a meaty chunk from his side, sending dark, red fluid, muscle and tissue flying; decorating more of the blood-soaked stones beneath them.

Viciously the battle went on. Thunder sounded and lightning cracked across the dark sky, hot, white streaks of nature's fingers reaching out to touch something or someone. The air swirling around the group became hot, oppressive; it was difficult to move under the heavy feeling.

Spring again at Eres, Alucard was caught mid-spring by another metallic weapon sailing through the air and hitting him in the neck. As his body landed on the cold floor, his body retreated to his original form now covered in blood.

"You will not kill my brother you sadistic son of a whore!"

Aidan floated in slow motion to the ground beside Alucard and placed a booted foot on his chest which was heaving from the massive blood loss.

He was dying. He knew it. Aidan and Eres knew it. Most of all, Integra knew it. She could feel their connection fading, dying along with him. Turning his red, flickering gaze to Seras he threw out one last plea, one last request.

"**Seras...wake...now...HEAR ME, Seras! I'm...dy-ing...Integra needs you. I...n-need...you."**

His eyes fluttered and then closed, his chest heaved no more. There were no signs of life exhibited from the once powerful No Life King.

Both Eres and Aidan stood over the fallen adversary, laughing that they'd finally caused the death of the infamous Alucard, King of The Vampires.

Basking in their victory made them forgetful, ignorant of one fact. They'd forgotten there were still three vampires left of his making. Two of them ready to attack at a moments notice and the other one...she was gone!

Surveying the area they found nothing, not a trace of the blond who'd be sleeping as they fought. Where could she have gone?

"Walter, where the hell did Seras go?"

"I don't know, Sir Integra, but I hope she kicks the shit out of them!"

"Walter?!" Integra was shocked at his word usage. Rarely did the man swear, and when he did he was usually pretty pissed off.

Eres took a step towards Integra. "It doesn't matter where she's gone to. What can she do against the two of us? We're immortal! Look, Hellsing, " he pointed towards her servant, "we fucked up your prized hunter! We kicked his ass and buried him. So who's left to defend you?"

A growl, low and menacing sounded.

A hand was thrust quickly and efficiently through Eres' chest, piercing the heart.

The shocked ancient brought his hands to his bloodied chest that now contained a hole in it. Perplexed, he turned and his fale paled further.

"How?"

Seras stood there like a demoness from hell. All fire, no mercy in her eyes and body. Holding up her hands, the tips of her nails coated with silver, which for some reason hadn't affected her, not that she cared with her love gone from this life, from her.

Furiously, she scowled at the dying vampire in her line of sight. "How, you ask?" Laughing exactly how her dead mate did when he lived, manically and full of spite, "The tips of my nails are lightly painted in silver. Just enough that if I sliced through you...it'd work it's way into your system to kill you. Only I took it a step further. I took the direct approach by stabbing your heart, to obliterate yours as you've done mine."

"Eres!"

Aidan rushed forward to catch his falling sibling.

"Die, you son of a bitch!"

Seras triumphantly glared at the pair of creatures splayed out by her lover's body. Never had she looked so ferocious, beautiful and deadly. This night she was more a creature of the night than Alucard could've dreamed. She had finally awoken in chaos to become the Queen Alucard had always wanted.

"Walter, take Integra from here as we finish this! We'll take care of Alucard as well. His remains will be safe with us. Now go!" She pointed towards the stairs that led to freedom.

Without hesitation, the talented weapons and ammunitions maker escorted the shaken heiress from the tainted grounds. Her grief at losing Alucard difficult to bear. But what she couldn't bear, she must endure. That's the only way Hellsing's for over a century continued after extreme losses.

Eres' eyes closed, his body fell slack in it's final breath. Aidan laid him gently on the stones and stood languidly to his feet. Furious with the female in front of him, his eyes fired up to a deeper red. "You're going to die bitch!"

"Bring it on." She waved her fingers at him in a classical come-and-get-it gesture.

Not even turning her head, she spoke to her cousins behind her, "Boys, consider yourself in for this one. I'm pulling ya from the bench."

"About fucking time someone did!" Finn was itching to beat the hell out of someone. The adrenaline laced blood flooding his system needed an outlet and bad.

Taylor just inclined his head and smirked. The older brother knew he didn't need words to express his relief or excitement at finally being able to fight.

The three stood face to face with their enemy. Dirty looks flew between them, as did a round of growling and snarling.

Finn and Taylor attacked first. Using their former double team move, they leaped into the fight unsure what Aidan's powers consisted of.

Blows flew fast and furious. A short time later, both brothers were sent flying against the walls forcing them to lose consciousness.

"I guess it's my turn now." The blond killer stepped up to the invisible plate.

Aidan took stock of the clothes she sported. Somehow after she'd disappeared her clothes had changed. She was dressed in head to toe black leather, including black duster and boots. She was killer sex appeal in a dynamite package. Too bad he had to destroy her. Seras would've made a great mother for his children.

"Not a chance in hell. And yes, I can read your mind and all your creepy, useless thoughts."

Running at her full speed, Aidan was prepared to kill her with one attempt. However, he wasn't prepared for her speed in avoiding him. She spun away from him kicking him in the side; giggling as she heard a slight moan emitted from the male.

"Did that hurt? Just a little bit? Come on, you can tell me?"

Her eyes full blown crimson shined. You could almost feel her channeling Alucard himself.

"Sadistic bitch!"

"That and more. All that life has for you in store." She gleefully answered.

Calling his sword to him, it moved into his waiting hand. Seras charged. The moment she was on him, he swung hard and fast. Cuts appeared, clothing cut in various places accompanied by small rivulets of red dripping down her body.

"You want to play, huh? We'll let's play."

Flipping the palms of her hands so that they faced the sky, Seras concentrated for a precious few seconds. Air pressure around her petite figure built, the wind, gentle at first, swirled around her feet. Her short hair elongated, growing to her waist.

Feeding the wind with all her fury, her hurt and her love, she reached out with her hands pushing them directly at Aidan. Gale force winds shoved him back, sent him flying backwards, his back smacking stone wall with a loud crack and thud.

Blood spurted from his mouth. He watched as the angry female made her way over to him. His death was near...he could feel it. But he'd never regret it, he'd just be reborn into some other body. He'd come back. He'd get his revenge if he had to wait another century to get it.

Lifting her boot, as he'd done to Alucard, she kicked him hard in the sternum, pleased with the cracking and breaking sounds it released. Pissed that he wasn't dead yet, Seras spotted one of the spears the bastards had used on her mate. Quickly yanking it from the stone floor, she reared back, throwing it with all her might; nailing him in the middle of his chest.

"Damn, I missed!"

Sarcasm flowed from her lips as she played with her lover's tormentor and killer. Glaring at him, she spoke hatefully, "It ends now. Kiss your ass goodbye!" Wrenching the spear from his chest cavity, she smirked before plunging it fully into his heart.

Releasing a loud yell into the air at this pain, Aidan could barely stand it. He wouldn't die right away and they both knew it.

Seras sat on his legs, leaned in close, caressed his head and whispered lowly, "I'm going to leave you here and let you bleed to death. I can't think of a more appropriate way for you to die. I hope you squirm, burn and hurt like hell." Rising, she glanced at him one last time, "Farewell, though you don't deserve it."

Walking over to Alucard's still body, she dropped to her knees, tears welling as the sadness overcame the anger, the hate, and the malice. He was gone, and she was alone. Without him. He'd snatched her from obscurity, made her his own, and made her feel special. They'd loved each other, and because of the dead and dying vampires lying close to her, he was gone. Love was gone.

Tenderly picking up his body, she slid her smaller form underneath his; propping his head up on her lap, she whispered, "Come back, Alucard. Please!"

One by one the tears fell, independent drops of pain, of love lost, never to be found again. Holding onto him tightly she called to him on their familiar link, the only path shutting out all others.

"**Alucard, I heard you when you called. I couldn't resist you. I never could. But when you needed me you called, and I heard. I need you to hear me now. I can't do this without you. Please...Alucard! Hear me! Hear my voice, my tears, my love! Hear me!"**

His mental voice, so silent, as was his body struck a deeper chord, one of despair within Seras. Leaning down she softly placed her trembling lips against his still, cold ones. Nothing.

Raising her head she screamed to the world her pain. "Alucard, hear me, please! Alucard! Alucard, please! Hear me!!"

Her anguished cries absorbed into the skies. The rain which threatened earlier fell echoing her tears. The sky shared her sadness, her pain. It seemed to mourn Alucard with the petite female fledgling.

"Alucard, don't leave me! I beg of you, return to me." She shook him, trying to get some kind of reaction from him. Again, there was nothing, no response.

"I know you hear me, Alucard! Wake up, come back. I'm here waiting as I've always been!" Her grip on his body tightened. Pieces of hear heart broke, the shards slicing what remained behind.

Her cousins tried to peel her off her lover, but a heated look and an angry, "piss off" discouraged the pair from continuing their endeavor.

"Alucard, please, come back. I never left you, why have you left me?" With one final scream that was torn from her throat, she threw it out into the stormy void, "Alucard...hear me!" Her scream fell into a hoarse whisper. "Hear me, please. I love you." Her weary head fell on his forehead as she whispered promises and anything else she could think of to woo him back to her.

After so long, her skin felt like ice. Tears still flowing down her despairing face, she tilted her head up towards the sky allowing the rain to pelt her face. The physical pain was nothing in regards to the pain slashed into her heart. The rain continued to fall, thunder and lighting still sounded and split the sky.

Through all this she held onto Alucard as if her life depended on it. She held onto him, crying, grieving; hoping for a miracle. The storm raged and Seras still whispered to Alucard, refusing to give up. She wept so hard, that Taylor and Finn felt her pain.

Hours later, her tears slowed and then stopped. She stared straight ahead at nothing, wishing she could die along with him. She was nothing, she felt nothing. Now, she only wanted to return to nothing. The nothing was swallowing her whole.

Let it come, she thought. Take me like you took him. She stared out into the blackness waiting for it to envelop them both.

A/N: OK...I know I'm being a complete bitch by leaving it here, but depending on the reviews this will probably be the last chapter for Hear Me. I had planned on another chapter dependeing on the amount and content of reviews received. So...you guys know what to do...so lemme hear you. :)


	19. Resolution

Well...here's the chap you've all been waiting for! I have no idea how long or short this will be so sit back and enjoy the ride!

Also, I received an overwhelming response in terms of reviews! So thanx to the following for commenting and practically begging for a last chapter. jk... You guys win...hands down! ;) So for my list of thanx, and appreciation for reading my fic, here goes:

Shinomori Kyo

Bryan

Pretty Much A Big Deal

Demmie

inu2neko5

Ludifer

Lady Azura

lunaeve

aska19

RisingGundam2006

Kappatsu

Mistress Mizu

Amory-chan

darkbangle

Marti

Edowen

inuyashachick04

imagine-me

DeJaVooo

ShayShay10

Guenievre

the Katenat0r

Hieta

CrosswordGirl

LittleMissPadfoot

Darck

Wow, such a list:) Thanx to all of you for making this possible:) I didn't really expect the response that I got...I'm thrilled that all of you wanted the final resolving chapter:)

Hear Me

Chapter 19: Resolution

Slumped over her lover's body, both of them soaked with rain, Seras mourned him. After dismissing her cousins, who believed she was planning on staying until the sun rose, it's rays enveloping both her and Alucard, they refused to leave until they she reassured them she wouldn't be so foolish.

It wasn't as if Eres could come back, and pardon the expression; Aidan was too fucked up to lift anything, much less do her harm. Personally, she was glad one was dead and the other brother, who was nothing but a rotten, evil bastard would be joining him soon. Seras was glad she'd taught them a fatal lesson. Had it not been for Alucard being severely injured she doubted she could've mustered the strength to waken, much less fight.

She was still shaken over the fierce creature she'd become after her mate had fallen. Apparently, from her cousins description, she'd been a frightening sight to behold. Seras had become a vampiress not to be toyed with, or one to be around when her temper became aroused.

Seras only wished that Alucard could've seen her in action. Intuitively, she knew the ancient vampire would've been proud. The normally meek blond had given in to the blood that flowed in her veins; fought like the tigress he knew existed within her soul. Her lover always knew how to bring it out in her no matter where they were, regardless of what they were doing.

Thinking back on her lover sliced through her memories to her bleeding heart; red tears mingled with the clear drops falling down her white, shocked face. She just couldn't allow him to leave. He'd brought her into his world, loved her, and showed her how wonderful life, and all its possibilities, could really be. Another scream welled in her throat. Trying to hold it back seemed pointless. Opening her mouth and letting it out, Seras howled at the unfairness of the situation.

The rain still pounding, she screamed in anguish as his body slowly became transparent and vanished. Seras didn't think it was possible for her heart to rip, or be shredded, more than it already had been. But she was wrong. Oh, how she was wrong. Panic rapidly shot through each appendage, every organ as he disappeared from her arms.

"NO! Alucard, you can't leave me!"

Her screams, moments later, died to a hoarse, pleading whisper. "Don't leave me here alone, I beg you. Please!"

The wind kicked up echoing her emotional sentiments. A voice carried on the same currents calling out to her, "Seras..."

A gentle breeze swept across her face, invisible hands wiping away her tears.

"Come home,Seras..."

Come home? What the hell did that mean? And she wanted to know who said it? It couldn't be Alucard as he's dead. But that whispered voice...so familiar...got her to thinking. Turning the sentence over and over in her head trying to figure the statement out only increased her pain. Suddenly, her eyes brightened with a sliver of hope. Could it be? Could it really possibly be?

"Maybe, just maybe..."

The end of her sentence trailed off as Seras shot into the air heading towards the one place, the only place, he'd go at a time like this. Shifting in mid-flight, she headed home. Urging her bird-like form faster, she could see her destination looming ahead.

Seras allowed her body to feel her command as she contorted back to her humanoid shape. Free falling, the wind whipped around her; she floated gently to the ground, her landing a portrait of grace and beauty. If only Alucard could've seen it. Another thing she wished he could've seen. They're beginning to wrack up. She could've made a list entitled Things Alucard Should've Seen, But Didn't.

A low chuckle sang out along the currents that had brought her here. If only... She could wish all day long, but now she could only hope for a huge miracle. There was something she needed to tell him, and it just couldn't end like this, could it?

Opening a portal in front of her, she casually stepped in. Black confines closed around her small, shapely form. The tunnel opened again letting her gain admittance to the only place she'd been truly comfortable, safe. She'd come to Alucard's room.

Spotting the familiar table and chairs made her smile, briefly. Turning her head, his infamous coffin with it's even more infamous quote stood there, unopened. It seemed to share her sadness and loss in it's closed state. Once again the blond began to wonder. Peering through teary eyes, she slowly stepped forward in the hopes she was right.

Ten steps. It'd taken her ten steps to bring her to the front of his resting place. Or so she hoped. Pausing momentarily while weeping silently, she placed her small hands upon the coffin, running her fingers over it lovingly. Tracing the beloved quote that'd meant so much to him, Seras laid her head down on the coffin's dark lid crying her heart out. She didn't think she could bear it if he was truly gone.

"_**You'll never find out if you don't lift the lid; see for yourself"**_, A soft voice echoed in her head.

Time for the truth. Not a hint of indecision on her face, Seras cautiously lifted the lid and gasped.

There he was in all of his dark, male beauty. Throughout his vampiric life he'd been a danger to all those who crossed him, or those his master ordered him to eliminate. But in all the time she'd known him, been around him, he'd never been a danger to her.

Whether it was an automatic response, she didn't know, but her hand went easily to his face tracing the planes and lines of his handsome face. Then she traced his lips and she found herself kissing them gently, tears sliding down to water his cold, pale skin.

"You'll never wake him that way."

Seras turned to see Alucard's master, Sir Integra Hellsing, standing calmly in the doorway. "What are you doing here?"

Narrowing her eyes, she replied, "I'm sure as hell not mourning someone who's obviously not dead."

"How would you know", Seras retorted.

"I've been his master long enough to know when he's completely finished, or just waiting in sleep to be awakened." Staring intently at Seras, she just shook her head regarding her lack of knowledge. "He had massive, critical wounds that needed to be healed. He always does this when wounded severely. He shuts everything down to preserve blood; allowing him him to heal."

"How'd you know he'd come here? And how do I know you're telling the truth?"

Integra smiled. "Where else would he go? This is his home. And we've been through this a few times which tells me he'll be fine." Slightly frowning she said, "One problem though...I've fed him a few drops of my blood, and he won't answer, he won't awake." Crossing her thin arms one over the other on her chest, she moved on, "That tells me that what I have won't be enough. It seems he'll only accept the blood of his mate, which is you. He'll only answer you. Only for you will he return."

Seras squeaked, "Me?"

Nodding, she replied, "Yes, you. Hop to it. See if my theory has any merits." Her blue eyes became deadly serious. "We need him, Seras. We need him just as you do. We need the both of you. Feed him. Call to him. Entice him back to us, I implore you."

A lone tear traced its way down Integra's face. Something rarely seen on the tough-as-nails, icy heiress' demeanor. In other words it was surprising to see any emotion, much less tears being expressed by her. Another list to make, Things That Made Integra Hellsing Cry; boy would that be an interesting read.

"I'll do my best, Sir Integra."

Swallowing hard, Seras bit into her thumb. Dark colored blood immediately welled to the surface and she placed it against his lips. She could sense that her blood slid down his throat revitalizing him. A change was taking place. Would he really return? And only for her?

Following Integra's advice, she called out to him via their link.

"_**Alucard, come back to me! Return! I refuse to let you leave me alone, here, like this! I know you can hear me..."**_

"_**Seras..."**_

Joyfully, she smiled as tears continued to flow. His lips gently began sucking on her thumb. A slight, pulling sensation that increased momentarily; causing her to breathe faster-harder, despite her lack of a beating heart and functioning lungs. His movement grew stronger and stronger, and she felt weaker and weaker as she fed him, her love, her mate. Seras would do anything for him. Even die for him, if necessary.

Soon, his sucking motions ceased; her heart felt a protest build at his refusal to take more. Trying to convince him to take more, Seras pressed her thumb tighter to his lips, but they closed even tighter. Obviously, Alucard wanted no more. But why?

Her eyes closed. Everything she'd experienced reappeared. From the beginning of her harsh punishment to the very second she'd believed him dead, the pain brutally pierced her soul. Even though his body lay before her, all she wanted was for him to wake. To be with her again. To be the vampire she loved and gave herself to. Instinctively, she knew, for some reason, he wasn't coming to; why he wasn't...the reason or reasons...were unknown.

Didn't he love her enough? Wasn't their love enough to come back for? What could possibly keep him from returning to her?

Wanting only a few moments to herself, she let herself feel the grief and pain washing over her. Reveling in it's emotional substance, her eyes reopened to find...he was gone...again!

"Wha-"

A pair of strong arms enveloped her from behind, his dark, low tones fell into her welcoming ears.

"Don't cry, Seras. Everything's alright."

Rubbing her hair, kissing her senseless, he soothed her, and her runaway feelings, as best he could. "Shh, Seras, I'm here."

Turning in his arms, she threw herself into his tautly, muscled arms, hugging him firmly. "You're really here! I can't believe it! You are...you're really here!"

Her tears, fast and furious, soaked his white, poets shirt, leaving bloody prints from her tears. Pulling back from him, her hands moved of their own accord; frantically patting him everywhere: his head, face, shoulders and chest.

All the emotion she'd had left and tried to bury inside burst forth in a harsh, painful cry, "God! I thought you were dead! It killed me to see it happen, to see the way they hurt you, and all the while they were killing me as each and every blow, cut and slice pierced you. I truly believed you were gone; out of my reach for all eternity!"

"I needed time to heal. I was caught off guard. Something I usually don't allow, but as you were in their hands I wasn't sure how to proceed without you getting hurt. Your safety was more important than anything or anyone", he growled. "I'd kill anyone who dared to hurt you!"

Alucard and Seras hugged each other fiercely and kissed with such fervor that you'd thought they hadn't seen one another in months, or years.

Her crimson eyes met his in a steady, watery gaze. "I love you, Alucard."

"As I love you, Seras", he returned.

Biting her lip she wondered how to tell him what she needed to say.

"You're nervous, Seras. What's bothering you?" Pulling her up against him, chest to chest, he stated simply, "You can tell me anything."

Watching his puzzled face, she giggled in nervous anticipation. "I know. This isn't exactly easy for me to reveal, you know."

"A wise man once said it's better to just get it out and start at the beginning."

"Okay." Inhaling a deep, shaky breath, she whispered, "Alucard...I'm pregnant."

A triumphant yell escaped his lips. "Yes!" Then somberly he glanced back down at his mate. "I'm going to be a father? You're sure?"

Nodding her head, "Yes, we're going to be parents!"

A disbelieving voice muttered from the doorway, "Oh, shit! Another fucking vampire on the way!" Rolling her eyes toward the ceiling, she asked, "Did I anger some deity in another life or something? Jeez, that's just my damned luck!"

Staring at the couple showing them her unhappiness, she shout out, "You two better get your vampiric asses fixed after this! I'm not about to house a whole litter of Alucard's! That'll be a cold day in hell!"

Still muttering, Integra stomped away from his door, down the hall, and up the stairs, shouting, "I damn well can't believe this! I'm going to end up with a nest of vamps underneath my own roof!" Her mutterings died away as she slammed the heavy, metal door separating the basement from the rest of the house.

Alucard smirked. "It's going to be so much fun giving her hell again. I just can't wait."

"I bet you can't", Seras replied amused at her mate's enthusiasm. She could hear the yelling now as Integra would be screaming at him for who knows what.

Alucard, still holding onto Seras, floated up to the ceiling and over to his coffin. Flipping them so she was on bottom, the two lovers fell gently, and softly, to the dark, blood-red cushioned lining.

Seras smoothed away the black bangs that'd fallen into his eyes, hiding them from her sight. Red liquid welled in her crimson eyes as she said, "Alucard, don't ever do that to me again. I thought I'd really lost you and I couldn't bear it if I did. Please, don't ever leave me!"

"I promise to try. I can't ever swear we won't be separated, but I'll do my damnedest to keep us together. We do have a family to consider now, after all." He grinned boyishly and leaned down to gently lick her lips, then nibble on them.

Suddenly, he pressed harder on her mouth, urging her to forget what had happened, at least for tonight. Tonight was theirs. All theirs. Too soon would their time together be interrupted with the entrance of their little one. But what a sweet moment it would be...to finally meet a child of his own. Something he was certain would never happen.

Seras' throaty moans brought him back to reality. Kissing her, pleasuring her, was all he could think of despite his recovering injuries. To hell with them, he thought. Seras was worth all the pain in the world. She drove away his pain. She, alone, was his pleasure.

Strong emotion shining in the vampire king's eyes, he whispered, "I love you, Seras. Always and forever. For all eternity."

Emotions in his eyes were mirrored in hers. "As I love you, Alucard, for the rest of my life and beyond. I'll always love you."

The couple continued mating; eventually they lay side by side sated from their lovemaking. Exhausted from the many events and cruel emotions they soon after went to sleep; sounds of their joining rang out in the walls and in the room.

The final sounds to echo out were the joint admittance of their love for one another and the room finally fell silent, candles burned dim, and then winked out. The wick spent, the room plunged into darkness as the vampire lovers slept the day away holding each other tight; awaiting the next sunset, grateful for another day to be together in the beginning of forever.

A/N: Well, my friends and fellow readers/authors, that's the end for Hear Me. I hope that you enjoyed this chapter as I've enjoyed writing the entire series! It's saddened me to end this as it was my most beloved story. I know that this last chapter was pretty OOC but I hope it didn't offend anyone too much. :) And I hope that all of you will be kind enough to send me one last review, as most of you have been so faithful throughout the entire story. To those who were constant and steadfast in their reviewing...I say thanx with all my heart! You all have been tremendous and helpful!

Hopefully, one day soon, I can create another story to stir you minds and hearts as this one has! Good night and I'll see you next story. :)

nlightnd


End file.
